Time To Celebrate
by Trueheart Zen
Summary: READ THE REWRITE! (This is only staying up so I can read the reviews when I lose hope) Voldemort has been defeated and Hermione is ready to celebrate, and starting a relationship with Fred seems like a good start, but the enactment of a Marriage law forces them to fight to be together, while deciding whether or not they actually want to be.
1. The Enchanted Library

**Author's Note: AU where Ron dies but Fred lives in the Battle of Hogwarts, and George is openly gay. **

**I've been wanting to write a Fremione marriage law fic for a long time and finally decided to just do it. For all my Lucy and Mara fans who are reading this, I'm not giving up on their story, and will try to update both equally. **

* * *

Chapter 1 – The Enchanted Library

It had been a month since Ron's funeral and spirits were low in the Weasley household. Even the twins had trouble finding reasons to smile, and their lack of pranks left the burrow quieter, but not happier.

Hermione and Harry, who had been living at the burrow until they found places of their own (which could be never, if Mrs. Weasley had her say), were in the lowest spirits of all. Since going from the golden trio to the golden duo, they didn't feel quite so golden anymore. Harry had taken to sleeping most of the day, which Ginny did her best to keep him from, but their relationship, which had never been a strong one, was failing faster because of it.

Hermione did what she did best, she read. Having set up camp in a large armchair in the living room, she could be found there at most any hour of the day or night, surrounded by stacks of books. If she wasn't reading, she was being dragged to the kitchen by Mrs. Weasley, or she had fallen asleep in her chair and was carried to her room (shared with Ginny) by Fred after he carefully bookmarked the book she was reading. She was usually asleep by the time he and his twin returned from the joke shop, but if she wasn't he would wait until she did.

"Ginny, will you please wake up Harry for breakfast?" Mrs. Weasley asked her daughter as the twins set the table.

"He won't get up for me Mum, he said if I tried to wake him again he would never talk to me again."

Mrs. Weasley sighed. "Fred, George, will you go get Harry and Hermione?"

They nodded and passed the dishes off to their sister.

"Hermione, it's time for breakfast." Fred said softly, having braved the labyrinth of books beside her chair.

Her eyes scanned two more lines before she looked up at him. "Okay, just let me finish this chapter."

Fred nodded, sitting on the couch.

She looked up. "You don't have to wait for me."

"Am I bothering you?"

She paused, then shook her head. "No. I just didn't want to make you wait."

"I don't mind."  
She looked down and read a few more lines before looking back up. "Do you know of any more nearby libraries, I've cleared all the ones with a few miles out."

"I know of a few. George and I have been kicked out of all the nearby ones."

Hermione chuckled. "Of course you have. Would you mind taking me?"

"You want me to go with you?"

"Well, if you promise not to get me kicked out."

"You have my word."

Just then, there was a commotion upstairs.

"Looks like The Boy Who Lived is awake." Hermione said, returning to her book.

Fred looked towards the sound of the stomping to see Harry storm down the stairs. George, following after shot his twin a look that said _you can wake him next time_.

"What's your book about?" Fred asked as she closed the book.

"This one's not actually that interesting."

"Oh, okay."

"Anyway, we had better go eat."

Fred nodded, and the two made their way to the kitchen.

Breakfast was a stressful affair. Harry snapped at everyone who tried to make conversation with him, especially Ginny, who seemed near about in tears already.

Hermione nibbled at her toast and made quiet conversation with Fred and George, who were seated on either side of her.

"What are your plans for the day?" Mr. Weasley asked his twin sons.

"We decided to close the shop and take the day off." George said. "I might go in to work on inventory though."

"I'm going to the library with Hermione." Fred said, and Hermione nodded her agreement.

"Well that's nice." Mrs. Weasley said, smiling at the hope that at least half of the duo was breaking out of their solitary ways. "You two have fun. And don't get kicked out of this one." She said directly at her jokester son.

"Fred has given me his word not to ruin my library experience." Hermione said, smiling at him.

"He better keep that word too."

* * *

"You are obsessed." George said to his twin as he got ready to go the library.

"What do you mean?" Fred asked, looking up from his open dresser drawer.

"Since when do you spend fifteen minutes deciding what to wear? You're going to the library, not getting married."

"I hope I would spend more that fifteen minutes deciding if I were getting married, George." Fred said as he finally found matching socks.

"That's not my point."

"What is your point?" Fred asked, knowing he would regret it.

"How late were you up last night waiting for her to fall asleep?"

"I don't know, not that long."

"Are you going to ask her out or not?"

"I'll see you later George, don't do all the inventory without me." Fred avoided the question by heading out the door.

"A thanks would be appreciated!" George called at him.

* * *

"How have I never been here before?" Hermione's grin grew and grew as they walked through the castle of a library.

"I don't know." Fred shrugged. "For as great as it is, it's not very well known. It's George and my favorite because the enchantments on the place keep us from bothering anybody."

"What kind of enchantments?" She asked, even more in awe.

"I'm not sure, but we do know we can have a screaming match from opposite ends of the place and the only people that can hear us are each other. The only person that can hear you talk is the one you're talking to."

"Sounds like a modified anti-eavesdropping charm." Hermione said. "That has to be really useful."

Fred nodded. "George and I have been trying to figure out exactly how it works, but we haven't had much time."

"Something new for the shop?"

"Exactly."

Hermione pulled out her wand. "Maybe I can help."

After a few hours of trying to figure things out, even Hermione's dedication was starting to falter. She collapsed into a bean bag chair in a reading corner, insisting that she hadn't given up, but just needed a break. Fred sat next to her, taking the larger bean bag chair that she had passed on.

"This place is an enigma." She said. "It's incredible."

Fred nodded his agreement. "Do you want to look for books for a while?"

Hermione paused. "Honestly, no. All I've done is read lately. It's gotten to the point that I can't even remember going to bed."

"Actually … that's because you fall asleep in your chair."

"I do? Then how do I – thanks Fred."

Fred smiled. "You're welcome."

"How long had you been doing this?"

"Since you started falling asleep while reading."

"I wondered what you were always doing in the kitchen at such odd hours."

"You weren't always asleep when I got home at night."

"Fred, you didn't need to –" She blushed. "Sorry I kept you up so late. If I had known I was keeping you up I would have gone to bed myself."

"It's alright." He said. "I just wanted to make sure you slept well."

"Harry and I have been impossible lately, haven't we?"

"_Harry_ has been impossible. If he makes my sister cry one more time I will do to him what Voldemort couldn't."

Hermione was taken aback by his statement. "I didn't know you cared so much."

"She's a pain in the bum but she's still my sister."

"I'll talk to him." Hermione said. "He might listen to me."

"I think you're the only one he'll listen to right now."

Hermione nodded. "Do you want to go back now? I don't want to check anything out."

"It's about lunchtime. Do you want to get something to eat first? We could apparate to Diagon Alley or something."

Hermione nodded. "That sounds really nice."

* * *

"So what is it like, having a twin?" Hermione asked between bites of her sandwich.

"I don't know, it feels natural to me. What's it like not having a twin?"

"I have to find a partner in crime that isn't identical to me, I suppose."

"That sounds awful. What do you do when you don't want to do something and you don't have a copy that's willing?"

"Do you and George ever trade places?"

"Fred and me you mean, uh, oops."

"You're kidding."

"You'll never know."

"You're not completely identical anymore." Hermione said, regretting it immediately.

"I guess we're not."

"George is a little taller than you, for instance."

"I am not the shorter one."

"Keep telling yourself that." Hermione grinned before taking a drink.

"Alright." He put his hands up in mock surrender. "You've caught me. Just don't tell anyone else."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"So do you want to do anything after this, or do I have to return you to your stack of books?"

"I've read through my stack of books, so we can return to the Burrow whenever you're ready. I suppose you'd like to do inventory with George for a while though, so I don't mind heading back alone."

"No, that's not what I meant at all." Fred said, "I just wanted to make sure you weren't getting tired of me."

"I never get tired of you."

Fred blushed a little. "Would you want to do this more often then?"

"Fred Weasley, are you asking me out?"

"Um, well, if you want to look at it that way…"

Hermione looked down at her lap, blushing herself. "I didn't think you'd ask that."

"I'm sorry. Forget I said that. "

"I'd rather not forget actually." Hermione said, gaining her nerve. "Because I'm saying yes."

"You are?"

"If you're really asking, that is."

"Wait." Fred paused, drawing up his courage and taking her hand. "Hermione Granger, would you like to go on a date with me sometime?"

She giggled. "Of course I would."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me what you think! **


	2. The Missing Wand

Chapter 2 – The Missing Wand

"I didn't think you had it in you." George said when his twin told him the news. "I thought you were going to pine over her forever.

"I wasn't pining." Fred defended as he undressed for bed.

"I've seen orphaned puppies less pitiful than you."

"Oh stop it." He threw a pillow at him.

"You can't throw pillows at the truth." George threw it back.

"I can at tall tales." He said, throwing the pillow harder.

"Fred's got a girlfriend." His twin sang, standing up and throwing the pillow down at him.

"She's not my girlfriend." Fred chucked it back.

"Yet." George smirked, picking up his own pillow and tossing both at his brother.

"She could decide I'm intolerable." Fred sat upon both pillows.

"I would too if I were her." This earned him two pillows in the gut.

"Your confidence is much appreciated." He ducked and the pillows slammed into the wall with a thunk.

There was an angry knock at the door.

"Well good morning, sleeping beauty." George beamed at Harry as he opened the door.

"I will hex both of you if you don't keep it down."

George patted his head. "Sure you will. Go back to bed."

"I mean it." Harry didn't even have his wand on him. In fact, he hadn't had it in days.

"We'll be quiet Harry." Fred said. "Just go back to bed."

Harry grunted and walked back to his room.

"Something needs to be done about him. "George said upon closing the door.  
"Hermione said she'd talk to him."

"She can fix everything now?"

"She is his best mate." Fred defended.

"_Ron_ was his best mate." George said solemnly, saying the name that everyone had been avoiding.

"She's gotten him out of plenty of trouble too."

George nodded his agreement. "She sure is something."

Fred smiled. "Yeah, she really is."

* * *

"Harry, I want to talk to you." Hermione turned on the light and sat at the edge of his bed.

"Good for you." Harry put a pillow over his head.

"Harry James Potter, I swear if you don't talk to me I will hex you so you have to."

"Fat chance." He said, groping around on the bedside table for his wand. "Hermione, what have you done with my wand?"

"I haven't seen it."

He sat up, glaring at her. "I will kill you with my bare hands."

"Harry, listen to yourself."

"I'll do what I want."

She took a deep breath. "Ron wouldn't want to see you like this." She was being slightly hypocritical, but something needed to be done.

"Will you kindly bugger off?"  
"I'm not going anywhere."

"Where were you when Ron died?"

"Helping the twins and Seamus."

"So you saved your boyfriend but couldn't help our best mate."

"He's not my –" She paused, deciding that response wasn't helping. "It's not my fault Harry. It was an accident. You two were taking care of yourselves just fine."

"Obviously we weren't."

"I did what I thought was best."

"I'm going back to bed."

"Sleeping won't change what happened."

"You think you know everything."

"Insulting me will get you nowhere."

"Where's my wand?"

"I don't know."

"I swear, if you took it…"

"If you promise to try and stay awake, I'll help you look for it."

"Fine."

* * *

Ginny, as it turned out, had taken Harry's wand.

"I just didn't want him to hurt himself. Or me." She said timidly when Hermione asked her about it.

"It's okay Gin," Hermione reassured her. "I think it's time to give it back though."

"I'll go get it." She nodded and scurried off.

"Why did I never notice how annoying she is?" Harry muttered.

"When did you become so awful? She's your girlfriend."

"Only because I don't have the heart to leave her."

"I think it's time to find a place of our own."

"I found a place actually. I plan on moving out next week."

Hermione was surprised. He had been doing something besides sleeping. "When were you planning on telling everyone?"

"As late as possible so Ginny didn't try and talk me out of it."

"She means well. She really cares about you."

"She should stop that. Everyone who cares about me dies."

"Voldemort is dead Harry. You don't have to worry about that anymore."

"I'll worry about what I want to worry about."

Ginny walked timidly back into the living room. "Here's your wand Harry."

Hermione stepped on Harry's foot before he could say something awful. "Thank you Gin." She said for him.

Ginny nodded then left quickly.

"I think she heard you." Hermione said. "You're turning into a beast."

Harry pocketed his wand. "I'm going back to bed."

"That wasn't part of the deal."

"I said I'd try." Harry said as he headed up the stairs.

* * *

"He isn't being any nicer, but he is planning on moving out." Hermione said to Fred as they sat on the back porch, watching George help Ginny with some Quidditch moves.

"I don't know if letting him live alone is a good idea either."

"I was thinking of convincing him to let me move in with him. He really shouldn't be alone right now."

"You can't spend your whole life taking care of him."

"I don't intend to. But he does need a friend, and I'm all he's got." Hermione sighed. "He blames me."

"It wasn't your fault."

"I mean, I did have the choice. Harry and Ron were in trouble as well as you guys. They seemed to be handling themselves fine, so I came to help you."

"You saved our lives."

"I'm sure the three of you would have been fine without me."

"There's no way of knowing that." Fred said, putting his hand on top of hers.

She frowned, looking down at his hand on top of hers. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Flirting with me, asking me out. Holding my hand. You never acted like this before."

"I guess I never had the chance before."

"Did you want to?"

"Of course I did."

"But I was your little brother's friend. But he's not around anymore."

"I'm not –" He took a deep breath. "I'm not using Ron's death as a reason to ask you out."

"That's not what I was saying. I don't even know what I was saying." This was more difficult than she thought it would be. She stood up. "I'm going for a walk. Care to join me?"

Fred nodded. "Alright."

* * *

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier." Hermione said after some time.

"It's alright. I know what you meant." Fred looked at her and smiled.

"Do you think Harry will ever be alright?"

"I don't know." He frowned. "Is that really what you want to talk about?"

"Is there something particular that you want to talk about?"

"No." He paused, looking up at the sky. "I mean, I don't know."

"You seem to have something on your mind."

"Just you."

Hermione blushed, looking down at her feet. "Why me?"

"I think about you a lot really."

"I'm not that interesting. All I've done lately is read."

"Tell me about what you're reading."

"I like Muggle stories about magical creatures. To them they're just fairytales, so the stories are told in a more interesting way. Their myth is more magical than our reality."

"What was it like growing up without magic?"

"Different, for starters. We had electricity though. Television, phones, things like that. I'm sure your dad has told you about those."

"He has, a little. George and me tend to tune out when he gets going on tangents though."

"I've noticed."

"Could you ever go back to that?"

"I think about it sometimes, but no." She frowned. "It might have been easier on my parents if I had though."

"I'm sorry. If you found them again, could you reverse what you did?"

She shook her head. "No. I made the spell irreversible. I didn't even think I'd survive to regret doing so." She bit her lip. "They're safe though. That's what's important."

Fred nodded, not knowing how to respond. They were silent for some time.

"Voldemort is dead. The war is over. Why can't we be happy?" Hermione broke the silence. "I am so tired of this. It's like he won."

"He didn't win. But there were still casualties."

"There's casualties in any war. Do you know what Muggles do after war though?"

"No."

"In America, after a big war, there was a boom in population that had never been seen before. They didn't spend their entire time mourning. That's what needs to happen."

"A boom in population?"

"No. Just more … celebration."

"Can I kiss you?"

"What?" Hermione stopped, looking at him. "I mean, yes." A second later, his lips were against hers.

"Is that the kind of celebration you're looking for?" he asked, his lips mere inches from hers.

"Yes." She murmured before pulling him in for another kiss.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please remember to review and tell me what you think! :)**

**-Zen**


	3. The Improper Proposal

Chapter 3 – The Improper Proposal

Faces were grim when they returned, with everyone – including Harry – seated around the kitchen table.

"Where have you two been?" Mrs. Weasley demanded.

"We went on a walk." Hermione stammered, their smiles fading.

"What happened?" Fred asked.

"They've put into effect an old ordinance." Mr. Weasley said. "The marriage law."

"The what?" Fred asked.

"It's an old law that was put into effect last time the wizard population was low." Mrs. Weasley said. "Here." She handed them the letter. "Read this."

_To the Weasley Household, including Mrrss. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger_

_ In light of the current condition of the Wizarding world, an old ordinance has been voted into effect. All unmarried wizards age 16 to 35 will be under the jurisdiction of the Marriage Law._

Hermione's heart dropped. She had read about the last time this was in effect. She skimmed the explanatory section, everyone would be given a pair and expected to marry within the next three months, except those still in school, who would be given a grace period until they graduated. Before three years' time, they would be expected to produce two children. Violators would have their wands snapped and be excommunicated from the wizard community.

_Engagements announced prior to the release of this ordinance will be honored. Those declared after the receipt will not be considered. There is to be no trading of partners or requests for change. Pairings will be announced by owl within the next forty eight hours._

Hermione looked up at Fred, whose expression grew more concerned as he read on. She looked up. Harry wouldn't even look up at her. Ginny looked near about to cry. George, who had just came out as gay some months before looked the worst of them all.

"There has to be a way to get this repealed." Hermione said. "Mr. Weasley, you work at the ministry."

"I didn't even know this law was going into effect." He said. "It was a disaster last time."

"This isn't right." Fred said. "We're not animals. They just can't expect us to, to mate and reproduce at their command."

"What if we get paired with someone awful? They won't even let us request a change."

"At least you'll get paired with a man, Hermione." George said.

An owl flew in and dropped a letter on the table. The first of the pairings. No one moved.

Hermione stepped forward, picking up the letter like she would a howler. "It's for you, Gin." She held it out to her.

Ginny took it from her with shaking fingers. "But I'm still in school. I still have another year."

"According to the ordinance you'll have a grace period of six months after you graduate." Hermione said.

"I don't want to open it." She whined.

"You might as well, sis." George said, putting his arm around his sister. "If he's too awful Fred and me will take care of him."

"Exactly." Fred agreed.

Ginny smiled weakly, then started to break the seal on the letter. No one breathed as she opened it and read what it said.

"There's got to be a mistake." She said, tears already starting to form. She shook her head. "No."

"Who is it, honey?" Mrs. Weasley asked her daughter.

"Draco Malfoy."

* * *

Ginny was still awake when Hermione went to bed, having decided to attempt sleep.

"Have any more owls come in?" Ginny asked as Hermione sat beside her.

"No." She answered, putting her arm around her. "Fred and George are still waiting up."

"I guess now I don't have to break up with Harry."

"That's true." Despite herself, Hermione smiled.

Ginny sniffled. "He can't be all that bad, I suppose."

Hermione tried her best to be comforting, rubbing Ginny's shoulders as she spoke. "He could have changed, now that being pureblooded doesn't make him special anymore."

Ginny nodded. "Who do you think you'll get?"

Hermione paused. The possibilities had run through her head all night. She knew who she'd rather be paired with, while she knew their relationship, or whatever it was currently, wasn't ready for marriage, being paired with Fred would surely be the best of a bad situation. "I don't know." She said finally. "I wish I knew what method they were using to make the pairs."

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Both Ginny and Hermione called.

The twins entered, George holding a sealed letter.

"Who did you get?" Ginny asked.

"I haven't opened it yet." George said, sitting beside his sister as Fred sat next to

Hermione. "I suppose it's too much to ask for them to respect my sexuality."

"We'll go in tomorrow and cause a fuss." Fred said, taking Hermione's hand "This law is ridiculous."

"We may as well wait to see who we're paired with first." George said, looking down at his letter, slowly breaking the seal.

They were silent as he read. "Angelina Johnson." He said bitterly. "_Lovely_."

"I thought she was engaged to Oliver Wood." Asked Ginny.

"They called it off." George replied. "They had been fighting for some time."

"Oh." Ginny whispered.

"That just leaves Fred, Harry, and me to get our letters." Hermione squeezed Fred's hand.

"Good luck guys." George said, standing. "I'm going to bed."

* * *

The next letter didn't come till lunchtime the next day, a tawny owl landing right in the dessert – a three tiered chocolate cake that Mrs. Weasley had spent all morning on.

Harry snatched the letter out of the frosting and irritably shoed the bird away. "It's mine, I suppose I better bloody open it." He spat, ripping it open. "Luna Lovegood." He didn't make them wait long.

"She's really nice." Ginny tried to be cheerful.

Harry looked like he wanted to snap at her but held himself back, which everyone appreciated.

"Fred and Hermione are the only ones left." Mrs. Weasley said. "Maybe you'll get paired together."

Fred looked at Hermione, who gave a hopeful smile. "Yeah."

"We'd love to have you as a member of the family." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Thanks." Hermione smiled, "But I don't want to get my hopes up."

* * *

Fred and Hermione waited all day, but their letters didn't come.

"They have to come tomorrow." Hermione said, watching Fred put away his clean clothes. "But it's terrible to make us wait."

"Do you think they'll pair us together?" Fred asked, walking over and joining her on his bed.

"I don't know." She lay her head on his shoulder. "I wouldn't mind."

"Are you saying that because you would actually want to marry me, or because it's the best case scenario right now?"

"I have said 'I don't know' more in the last couple days than I ever wanted to say in my life, and I'm getting real tired of it."

"I'm sorry."

"But for the record, if I were to marry anyone, by choice or by ordinance, I'd rather it be you."

"I never had you pegged as a romantic, Hermione."

She gave a half shrug.

"But you are a girl."

"Funny, Ron made that astute observation during our fourth year."

Fred chuckled, putting his arm around her. "You looked gorgeous that night."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks."

"Hermione, I know this isn't under the best or most romantic circumstances, but will you marry me?"

"It's too late for them to recognize our engagement." Hermione replied. "We might not even get paired together."

Fred shook his head. "If we're not, we'll just have to fight the ministry then. I mean, if you want."

"Ask me again so I can give a proper answer."

"Wait." Fred paused, pulling out his wand, conjuring a small metal band. "Sorry it's not a proper ring."

"It's perfect anyway."

Fred got down on one knee, smiling like a fool. "Hermione Granger, for all it's worth right now, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Fred." Hermione said, letting him slip the band onto her finger. "Yes, I will."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please remember to review and tell me what you think!

-Zen


	4. The Unfortunate Pair

Chapter 4 – The Odd Couple

Fred and Hermione waited all day, but by lunchtime, their patience had worn thin.

"Want to go back to the library?" Fred asked Hermione, who had nearly fallen into a stupor over stirring her tea.

She nodded. "Please get me out of here."

"Mum, we're going to the library." Fred called upstairs.

"Have your letters come in yet?" Mrs. Weasley asked, appearing at the top of the stairs.

"No." He replied, "We're losing our minds waiting."

"Go on." She said. "If they come in we'll wait for you to get back."

"Do you want to ask George and Ginny if they want to join?" Hermione asked him.

"Sure. I'll be right back."

"They're too busy commiserating." Fred said upon returning.

"Let's hope we don't have to join them when we get back."

* * *

"Do you think we could find any books that could help us repeal this law?" Hermione said as they walked through the history section.

"I don't know. Would a book like that even exist?"

"Maybe." Hermione mused, "Perhaps something on the history of the last Marriage Law or a how-to on the methods of repeal requests."

"Maybe one of the librarians would know."

Hermione nodded. "Let's go ask."

"All books on that subject are currently checked out." The sour faced brunette at the reference desk said. "You two aren't the first with that idea."

"At least we're not the only ones that think this is ridiculous." Fred said reassuringly.

"Did you two get a bad pairing, too?" She asked.

"We haven't gotten ours yet." Hermione replied.

"Good luck to you. I got paired with this kid barely out of Hogwarts. I'm thirty-two and was happily single. It's preposterous."

"If you don't mind sharing, who did you get paired with? We might know him." Hermione asked.

"Have you heard of a Dean Thomas?"

"Yeah, we were good friends with him." Hermione said. 'He's a great guy."

"I'm sure he is."

Fred and Hermione shared a worried look.

"Poor Dean." Fred whispered as they headed towards one of the reading rooms.

* * *

Two letters were waiting for them on the kitchen table when they returned, their grins instantly fading.

"They came in a little after you left." Ginny said. "Fred's first, then Hermione's a bit after."

"There's hope." Hermione tried to smile, stroking her ring with her thumb.

Fred nodded, taking a seat at the table. Hermione joined him.

"You might as well open them." Mrs. Weasley said, picking up the letters and handing them to their respective addressees.

"At the same time then?" Fred said.

Hermione nodded her agreement, and together they opened the letters.

She scanned it quickly, most of it was things she already knew, with a couple more rules added. Contraceptives were against the law, sleeping in separate beds would be frowned upon, extramarital affairs would be punished to the fullest extent of the law. Then came the name. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before reading it.

It wasn't Fred. She knew it wasn't going to be, but she had hoped. She looked up at him, biting her lip as she waited for him to reach the point she was at.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Well?" Ginny asked.

"You first." Fred said.

"Salem Kingsley."

Mrs. Weasley dropped the glass she was holding. It shattered to the floor, sending shards in every direction. "He just got out of Azkaban." She took a deep breath and screamed. "ARTHUR!" She called, making everyone in the room jump.

"Yes?" He appeared beside the stove.

"Hermione got paired with Salem Kingsley."

"Wha –ow!" He stepped onto a shard of glass. "What happened here?" He asked, removing it from his foot as he leaned against the counter.

"Mum dropped a glass then summoned you into the wreckage." George deadpanned.

"Sorry, dear." Mrs. Weasley said, summoning the shards and sending them to the rubbish bin.

"It's alright. Anyway, you said Hermione was paired with who?"

"Salem Kingsley." Hermione said, resisting the overwhelming urge to cry.

"He shouldn't even have been included in this." Mr. Weasley said. "There has to have been a mistake."

"I hope so."

"Who did you get son?"

"Emily Krabbits. I've never heard of her."

"She's a Ravenclaw in my grade." Ginny said. "That means you've got a year and a half."

"That's a blessing in disguise." Mrs. Weasley said.

"If you all don't mind, I'm going to go lie down." Hermione stood and headed for the stairs.

* * *

"Hermione?" A soft voice accompanied a knock at the door.

"I'd like to be left alone."

"It's me, Fred. Can I please talk to you?"

She got up and opened the door. He wrapped his arms around her the minute the door was clear. "We're going to fix this, okay?" he murmured into her hair.

"I know." She sniffled. "It's just a little overwhelming right now."

"If anyone can get this law stopped, it's you. You're the smartest witch or wizard since, since I don't even know. Plus we've got the Boy Who Lived, that's got to mean something."

"More like the Boy Who Sleeps right now." Hermione sat on the edge of her bed.

"We don't need him to be awake, we just need his celebrity. Also if all else fails, how many times have you broken into the ministry?"

Hermione shook her head. "I'd rather not lose my rights as a witch."

"That's only if you get in trouble." Fred grinned, sitting and putting his arm around her.

"True." She snuggled into his shoulder. "I just didn't want to have to deal with something like this. I'm tired of fighting. I'm ready to…"

"Celebrate?"

"Yeah." She mused, playing with the ring he had given her. "Celebrate."

* * *

Fred and George were just about ready to leave for the joke shop the next morning when there was an angry pounding on the door. Fred walked over and slowly opened the door. "Welcome to the Weasley house of Pain, how may I torture you this morning?" He said with a grin before even looking to see who was there.

"I'm looking for a Ms. Hermione Granger." A large, angry, balding man said. Two Enforcers, the ministries new recruits in making sure the new law was obeyed, stood behind him. He couldn't see their eyes behind their sunglasses but one of them had a small smile at his joke.

"It appears that Hermione has a gentleman caller." Fred called back at George, giving his twin a look that said _I need backup_.

"Who may we say is calling?" George asked, appearing beside him.

"Salem Kingsley. I'm here to collect my fiancée."

"I'm sure she's so excited to meet you. Wait here, and I will see if the lady is awake." Fred said, keeping up his joking demeanor despite his heart pounding in his chest. He started to close the door but Kingsley stopped him, almost breaking the door.

"I'd rather wait inside."

"Sorry, but our parents have a rule about criminals in the house. You know how parents are. Your friends can come inside though." Fred winked at the Enforcers.

"One of you can stay out here with me then."

Fred looked at his twin. George shrugged. "Well I guess I'm the hostage."

Fred gave his twin a grateful look before heading inside.

"What was all that commotion?" Mrs. Weasley asked her son. "And where's Fred?"

"I'm Fred. George is outside keeping Salem Kingsley and two Enforcers company."

"Why didn't you let them inside?"

"You said we're not allowed to let criminals in the house."

"I suppose that rule is going to have to change." She sighed.

* * *

"I don't think a wedding should take three months to plan." Kingsley said, glaring across the kitchen table at Hermione, who was seated between the twins.

"A proper one would." Mrs. Weasley defended, putting her hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"My first wife had a perfectly proper wedding planned in a week and a half."

"Being as your first marriage didn't last, perhaps we shouldn't use it as a standard." Hermione snapped, already growing tired of him.

"It may have lasted had she lived."

"I helped defeat Voldemort, you know." Hermione looked at the Enforcers. "I destroyed one of his Horcruxes myself. I'm the reason Harry survived to defeat the dark lord."

"That has nothing to do with what is going on, ma'am." One of them said.

"Are the two of you happy with your pairings?" Mrs. Weasley asked them.

"We would rather not disclose personal information at this time." The same one answered.

"Stop stalling." Kingsley said. "The two of them are here to make sure the law is obeyed and nothing else."

"I need the full three months." Hermione said.

"I said I'm giving you a week and a half."

"The law states that in the case of a scheduling dispute, a median date will be chosen. The date will be two months from now" The Enforcer that had been silent spoke.

"Two months then." Mrs. Weasley said, looking down at Hermione with a pained smile.

"Glad this is all settled then." Kingsley stood. "I'll give you five minutes to pack your bags and we can be on our way."

"I'm not going with you." Hermione said. "I still have two months."

"I can't have you getting cold feet and running off."

"If I was going to do that I would already be gone."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me what you think!

-Zen


	5. The Losing Battle

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews on the last chapter, I hope you like this one! :)**

* * *

Chapter 5 – The Losing Battle

Hermione collapsed at the kitchen table. She had spent the last three days at the Ministry and hadn't even gotten out of a waiting room. George looked up at her from his letter writing. He still needed more than five thousand signatures for his petition.

She grabbed a cookie off the plate in the center of the table. "How many did you get today?"  
"Five." He frowned. "Get to talk to anyone today?"

"A thirty-five year old witch with five kids who was next to me in line."

"That's better than the sterile warlock you talked to yesterday."

"He actually got his request through. I ran into him today."

"At least someone got their problem handled."

"Let me help you write those." Hermione said.

George passed her a stack of parchment. She pulled out her wand and tapped the quill, which started writing of its own accord.

"Make sure you keep an eye on it." George said. "Mine started writing gibberish after a while."

Hermione nodded, taking a bite of her cookie.

She heard the door open, and turned to see Fred walk in the door with a grin on his face. "I got you five hundred signatures today." He said to his twin, handing him a stack of signed petition forms.

"You did that and ran the shop by yourself?"

"Ginny came in and helped for a bit."

"That's where she disappeared to. Mum asked me to keep an eye on her."

"How was it today at the Ministry?"

"Well the warlock I talked to finally had his request answered." Hermione answered.

"The one that smelled like old haggis?"

Hermione wrinkled her nose at the memory and nodded.

* * *

"I got an Owl today that Draco left the country illegally and can't be found." Ginny said, sitting next to Hermione at the table as she drafted yet another letter to the Department of Marriage Ordinance.

"Are they blaming you?"

"No." Ginny said. "They're exempting me until another partner can be chosen, but if I get engaged before that they'll honor it."

"Do you have any prospects?"

"Everyone's partnered up."

"That's true." She was only half listening as she tied the letter to the leg of her owl and sent her off.

"I don't understand why they won't let us choose our pairs to begin with. It would make things a lot easier."

"Who would have chosen?"

"I don't know. Harry probably. If he stopped being moody and awful."

Hermione sighed. In her dedication to not having to marry Kingsley, she had ignored her best friend, who was getting more and depressed by the day. She wondered what Ron would do. She had been thinking about him less and less lately, partially because of how busy she was, but also because of how sad it made her.

"I think George's got it worst of all." Ginny said, snapping her out of her reverie. "I mean, at least you have a chance at marrying who you want. He doesn't."

She had a point. At least the ministry respected her sexuality. "Marriage equality existed before." Hermione said. "I don't know why they got rid of it."

"Do you think they'll even accept his petition?" Ginny asked.

"I hope so." Hermione said. "I'd hate to have to break the law."

* * *

"Luna and I have set our wedding date for two weeks from today." Harry announced at breakfast. We're not fighting the law."

"Congratulations then." Mrs. Weasley said. "Where will the ceremony be?"

"At some Muggle church she thinks is pretty." He said. "I don't remember exactly where. The invitations will be out soon though."

"She's not making you do any planning, is she?" Hermione asked.

"Nope. All I have to do is show up and put on the suit she chose for me."

"A suit rather than dress robes?"

"Apparently." He said. "Just though you all would like to know."

"Well that's nice." Mrs. Weasley said. "Boys, have you talked to Angelina and Emily?"

"Angelina says she doesn't believe a word of me being gay, she remembers the way that I used to look at her during Quidditch practice, and if I don't have my act together in a month, she'll have my wand snapped."

"I thought Angelina was a nice girl." Mr. Weasley said.

"She used to be. She took a Bludger to the head and wasn't quite the same after that." Harry said. "I'm surprised she was that nice about it."

Mrs. Weasley sighed. "What about you Fred?"

"I let her know what was going on and she says she understands. She's on the same Portkey as George, actually. She and her girlfriend are very upset with the law."

"I heard talk of an amendment to the law for that circumstance." Mr. Weasley said. "It'll probably take ages to go through, but people are trying."

"Really, dad?" George asked, his expression brightening.

"That's what I heard." He said. "Oh, and I heard from Percy today, finally. He's marrying Millicent Bullstrode next month. Imagine that. I actually have the invitations around here somewhere." He cracked open his briefcase, which was packed with papers.

"Remember the incident with the Polyjuice potion and hair from her cat?" Harry asked.

"I remember." Hermione replied with slight embarrassment.

"You can't use Polyjuice potion to turn into animals." Fred said.

"I thought it was one of her hairs." She defended.

"What were you doing trying to impersonate her anyway?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Polyjuice potion is dangerous stuff."

"We needed to get into the Slytherin common room." Harry said.

"What for?"

"To find out who opened the Chamber of Secrets."

Ginny blushed bright red.

"You could have stayed in your own common room to find that out, huh Gin?" Fred nudged his little sister.

"I almost _died_!"

"We know, you wouldn't shut up about it all summer after." George joked.

* * *

"Do you want me to take you dress shopping, Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked one morning. It was a month and a half till her wedding was scheduled to happen.

"I didn't plan on buying one."

"I don't think they're going to completely revoke the law, so you're going to need it eventually." She had a point.

"Kingsley wants to meet to discuss plans tomorrow… so we could go after that, I suppose."

"You were planning on meeting him alone?"

I asked for an Enforcer to moderate, and to meet in a neutral location. The ice cream parlor in Diagon Alley actually."

"I could get other errands done while you … took care of things." Mrs. Weasley offered.

Hermione signed her name with a flourish and sealed another letter. "That sounds good."

"Are you getting anywhere with those letters?"

"Farther than I was just sitting in the ministry lobby. They keep directing me to different subdivisions though."

"If they go through with making you marry him, will you actually do it?"

"I don't know." Hermione said. "I think either way he'd win." She looked down at her hands, the metal band Fred had given her gleaming in the dim light. "If I did, I'd at least still have magic and my rights as a witch. If I didn't, I wouldn't have to have his children." She shuddered at the thought.

"Arthur has a few favors at the ministry that he's calling in, for you and George. It's not his department, and it's not much, but he's doing what he can."

"Thank you. Remind me to thank him too. You already do so much for me, and I haven't exactly been the most grateful really."

"You're the reason most of my children are alive today. It's nothing compared to that. You'll understand someday."

"Someday soon, I suppose."

* * *

"Information about the reinstatement of the Marriage Law has been out for about a year, did you know that?" Kingsley said as she sat down.

Hermione decided to play nice. "It has?"

"It wasn't actively circulated, of course, but I ran across information about it during a … _visit_ to the ministry." He smiled with too many teeth. "The even took requests for pairings for a short period of time. I knew exactly who I had to ask for."

"Why me?"

"My first wife was sweet, but she was too eager to please. Too pliable from the beginning." He rolled his eyes. "I'm all for wives that completely obey their husbands, but it was too easy." He yawned. "I wanted someone I could break."

"You should have chosen someone else then. I'm not going to break."

He smiled and clasped his hands together. "Oh exactly. A challenge. Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of our time and barely of age. You're perfect."

She looked at the Enforcer, who had nothing to say about the goings on. What kind of person could be silent through all this?

"You're sick."

"That's what I love to hear. I can't wait to watch the fire in your eyes go out."

"Are we going to plan this wedding or not?"

"Have you chosen a dress yet? I know the Muggle tradition is white, so if you want to stick to your muddy roots I won't mind." His condescending tone grated her ears.

A server came by to take their order. He looked at the enforcer, then to the couple, giving Hermione a knowing look. "What would you like today?"

"A strawberry milkshake. Don't make it runny like the last time I was here or I'll have your job. My large friend here is working so won't be ordering anything, and I'm sure my darling fiancée is on a diet to fit into her dress so she'll just have water." He smirked at her. "Got all that? Good. Run along then." He waved his hand in dismissal.

"That was incredibly rude." Hermione said.

"I can't have you ruining your figure. Childbirth will do that eventually though."

Hermione forced herself to keep a straight face. "What did you get sent to Azkaban for?"

He gave another terrifying smile. "Oh darling, I thought you'd never ask. I was caught illegally breeding dragons. I mean, that's not what got me sent to Azkaban. Feeding the neighbor children to them was though. I thought it made the neighborhood better. It was quieter, at least."

"That is despicable."

"Isn't it though? I'm surprised they let me out. Good behavior, you know. I'm kidding, by the way. I just wanted to see how you would react. I _love_ children actually."

"Of course you do."

"I think we should have more than two. Five, at least. Twins run in my family, so we might get lucky."

"I think two is plenty."

He smirked. "I bet I can make you see things my way."

* * *

"How was … everything?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"He's a psychopath, but otherwise all is well." Hermione said, still trying to calm herself down. She sat down between racks of dresses.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm not marrying him anyway. I just need to play nice until they give me an appeal."

"Are you sure you want to do this today?"

She stood. "I'm sure."

After an hour of shopping, Hermione found the perfect dress. It was simple, which fit her style perfectly, a long blue gown with tiny silver beads flaring up from the hem.

"This is the one." She said, twirling in front of the mirror. If she imagined Fred as the groom, she could almost see herself walking up the aisle in this dress.

"To be honest, I always thought you were going to marry one of my boys." Mrs. Weasley said as they walked out of the store.

"Really?"

She nodded. "At first I thought maybe Ron," she paused, a pained expression on her face, "But your friendship didn't seem to be like that."

"I'm sorry, about what happened." She said quietly.

"It's not your fault. Don't ever let yourself believe it's your fault."

Hermione nodded, this day was just too much. "I'm going to go to the joke shop, to see if the twins need help." She said. Maybe they could cheer her up.

"Alright. I'll meet you back home then dear. Do you want me to hold onto your dress for you?"

"No, I can take care of it."

"It's bad luck to let the groom see the dress before the wedding, you know."

"Alright." She grinned and handed it over.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed :) As always, please review and tell me what you think!**

**-zen**


	6. The Happy Groom

**Author's note: I know this is being posted so soon after the last chapter but I was too excited about sharing it to wait! :)**

* * *

Chapter 6 - The Happy Groom

"Harry looks _thrilled_." Hermione whispered to Fred. He was sitting between her and Ginny and neither seemed happy. He looked up at Harry, who wasn't even smiling as Luna walked down the aisle.

"Luna looks happy though." He whispered back.

"Is Ginny okay?"

Fred looked over at Ginny. Despite the fact that he wasn't the most tolerable lately, she still had obsessed over him for years. Now she was watching him marry someone else.

"You okay sis?" He asked.

She nodded in response, her lip quivering. He quietly summoned the tissue box from the end of the row and offered her one. "Thanks." She murmured, drying her eyes. He comfortingly petted her back.

It was a quick ceremony, with both bride and groom rushing through their vows before sharing an uncomfortable kiss. Still, everyone cheered.

The reception was a quiet one, with few people moving from their assigned seats.

"Well Luna looked lovely in her dress." His mother said in an attempt to be cheerful.

"It was a beautiful shade of green." Hermione offered.

Fred looked over at Ginny, who was picking at her food. His twin gave him a knowing look from the other side of her.

"Come on Gin," George stood, taking Ginny's hand. "Let's go dance."

Fred followed suit, taking her other hand. "Let us dance the night away!"

She didn't budge. "I don't want to dance. You two will probably throw me into the cake or something."

"No, we'll do that to Harry." Fred said. "Can't we dance with our only sister?"

"What are you two planning?" Their mother asked.

"We just though Gin looked like she wanted to dance." George smirked.

"Leave your sister alone."

"Hermione, do you want to dance?" Fred asked, offering her his hand.

"Don't trust him." Ginny muttered.

Hermione looked over at Ginny then back at him. "Sure." She smiled, taking his hand.

"I don't actually know how to dance." She whispered when they got onto the dance floor.

"Well there's not many people out here to run into, so you're in luck."

She looked around, the only ones on the floor were some children. "Please don't embarrass me."

"I only want to dance, I promise."

"Okay." She said, putting her hands on his shoulders. He grinned and stepped forward, pulling her into him. Hermione giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek.

The band started a fast paced song and more people joined them on the floor.

"So much for slow dancing."

She looked at the people around them, who were doing an odd looking stomping dance. "Do you know do this dance?"

"Of course I do." He winked. "Follow my lead."

Ginny and George joined them once the song was over. "You both look like idiots." Ginny said.

"Join us, be an idiot too." Fred smirked, pulling his sister in for an even dorkier partner dance.

"I suppose the honor is mine then." George said to Hermione, who took his hand to join them in the dance.

"Watch out." Fred winked at his twin. "She's mine."

"If she can be stolen by a gay man, your relationship is in trouble." George replied coyly.

"You two are terrible." Hermione said, smiling.

"Why are all my siblings so weird?" Ginny complained, looking up at Fred.

"Maybe you're the weird one Gin."

"I wish I had a sister."

"You'll have three if this law continues."

"Hermione, save me from all these boys."

"I'll dance with you Gin." She said, letting go of George's hand to take Ginny's.

Fred looked at his twin and bowed. "May I have the pleasure of this dance?"

"Oh no, the pleasure is all mine."

"Just dance guys." Ginny said, pushing them together. "Make fools of yourself."

* * *

Fred picked up the letter sitting on the kitchen table. "It's for you, Hermione." He said, handing it to her.

Her face lit up. "It's from the ministry." She eagerly opened it and started reading. "Oh." She smile faded.

Not more bad news. "Something wrong?"

"No." She shook her head. "It's good actually, just not what I was hoping it would be." She sat down. "They're accepting me into Auror training."

"That's awesome. When do you start?"  
"In two months." She replied. "Exactly one month after I'm supposed to be married, actually."

"You're going to be an Auror." Fred said, avoiding the other subject.

She nodded. "I wonder if Harry got accepted. I mean, of course he did."

"He is Harry Potter." Fred said, sitting beside her.

"I wonder how he and Luna are doing."

"They've only been married a couple days, so I doubt they're doing too terribly."

"Yeah." She said. "They didn't seem happy though. Harry hasn't been happy for a while."

"I'm surprised you're doing as well as you are."

"I am too." She hesitated, pensive. "Do you think about him often? Your brother – Ron, I mean."

"Sometimes." He answered. "It's difficult not to, when I grew up in this house with him."

"Do you ever think about moving out?"

"George and me were thinking about building an apartment above the shop, but it's no place to raise two families." He stood and put his arm around her.

"I hope he doesn't have to marry Angelina."

"She's great, but she's a she still."

"You dated her for a while, didn't you?"

"If we're going to talk about exes, I want to hear all about Krum."

"There's not much to tell."

"No holding back now." Fred winked.

"We just went to the Yule Ball together. Nothing special. I want to hear about you and Angelina."

"You're persistent."

"It helps me get what I want."

"Alright." He chuckled, planting a kiss in her hair. "We dated for, less than a year. We kissed, a lot. Umm… what do you want to know?"

"Why did you break up?"

"Different life goals. She didn't think that a joke shop is the best source of income. She seems pretty keen on marrying George though."

"Maybe she's afraid of losing her wand."

He frowned. "I think all of us are. They're threatening time in Azkaban for anyone caught cheating, that's what dad said."

"That's ridiculous." She said, playing with her ring as she oft found herself doing.

"You're still wearing it." He smiled, taking her hand.

"Of course I am." She blushed.

"You've never been in a relationship, have you?"

"No." She admitted, turning even redder. "I didn't expect to be engaged so soon after getting in one either, or having to fight to stay together."

"Still wanting to celebrate?"

"As soon as I have something to celebrate." She mused.

* * *

"They aren't accepting my petition." George said, sitting heavily on his bed.

"Why not?" Fred asked. His twin looked like he had aged a year in the last couple weeks.

"They said they'd consider it when it came time to review the law, but its renewal period isn't for another six months. So I'm marrying Angelina."

Fred walked over and sat beside him. "You don't have to do this."

"If I want to keep my wand and rights as a wizard I do."

"We can always blow up the ministry."

George shook his head. "I'll fight until they fix the law, and then I can divorce her."

"No. They aren't allowed to do this."

"They shouldn't but they are." He bit his lip. "I don't want to marry a girl."

"I don't want you to either."

"Will you be my best man?"

"George, you're not going through with this."

"Seamus is marrying Hannah Abbot." While the two had never made their relationship official, Seamus and George had been seeing each other for almost a year. "We decided that this was the best way."

Fred nodded. "I'll help any way I can."

"Angelina wants me to quit the shop and find a real job." George said after a moment's silence.

"It is a real job. We're making more money than you could starting out anywhere else."

"That's what I told her. I think she's embarrassed."

"We could hire an assistant and you could work fewer hours if that would make her happy. I'd still need you to help make the products though."

"I told her I'm not doing it. I refuse. We've worked too hard."

Fred nodded.

"How's Hermione?" George changed the subject.

"She's going to be an Auror."

"That's great. When does she start training?"

"A month after she's supposed to marry Kingsley."

"They haven't given her an appeal."

"No. They better soon or I think she's going to tear the ministry down brick by brick, and I intend to help her. For you and for her."

"Can you actually see yourself marrying her?"

Fred hesitated. "Yes."

"Because you love her, or because she's your best option?"

"Will you stop asking me these questions?"

"I never imagined not marrying for love."

"Everyone's turning into hopeless romantics all of a sudden." He paused. "I can see myself falling in love with her." He paused. "I might be already."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please remember to review and tell me what you think!**

**-zen**


	7. The Stolen Night

Chapter 7 – The Stolen Night

Hermione walked down the aisle, the wand of an Enforcer pressed into her back. She drug her feet, not wanting to walk up to the altar where Kingsley stood, smirking at her while she avoided his gaze. Looking anywhere but at her husband to be, she scanned the seats, looking for anyone who could save her. She met Fred's eyes, but there was nothing either of them could do. He looked away, and she wanted to run to him, but instead walked up to the altar where Kingsley was waiting.

His hands gripped her wrists as she stood across from him, cutting off the circulation in her fingers as the minister spoke. She kept herself from tearing out of his grasp, from pulling out her wand and hexing him, but if she did, it would be the last spell she ever uttered.

"I do." He said, never losing that condescending smirk. She had lost.

All eyes were on her. She tried to resist but the words were forced out of her. "_I do_."

"_I now pronounce you man and wife_." The minister gave her death sentence. It was over. His lips came closer and closer, and they finally pressed to hers, sucking out her soul like a Dementor's kiss.

"You're finally mine." Her husband said, closing the bedroom door behind him. She sat on the end of the bed, her entire body tensed and ready to run but instead forced to stay as he walked towards her. "No." She said as he started to take off her robe, kissing slowly down her neck. She wanted to scream but the words wouldn't come, she was trapped in his terrible embrace forever…

* * *

There was a soft knock at the door.

She sat up, a cold sweat dripping from her pores.

"Hermione?"

She stood, her heart pounding. It was just a dream. She hesitated before opening the door, afraid of who might be there. Finally, she found the courage.

It was Fred. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "I-I had a bad dream." She turned on the lights and let him in, before sitting back down on her bed. Ginny was at a friend's house for the night, so there was no worry of disturbing her.

"I'm sorry." He said, pulling her close to him. "What about?"

She lay her head against his chest, not wanting to answer. He was so warm.

He held her tighter. "You were saying 'No' over and over again."

"You heard me?"

"I'm surprised I'm the only one."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Do you want to talk about it? That sometimes helps."

"Kingsley." She murmured, the name bitter on her tongue. "He…" she paused. "I can't."

"That bad?"

She nodded. "Will you stay with me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to be alone. Tonight." She hated herself for how pitiful she sounded. Since when was she like this?

"I think that might upset my parents."

"Never mind then. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He said, pressing his lips to the top of her head.

A rogue tear trickled down her cheek. "I don't think they're going to give me an appeal."

She waited for him to say something, but he was silent for some time. "They have to." He said finally.

"They're still stalling. I don't have much time." _Three weeks_.

"Is there anything I can do? Anything at all?"

"I don't know." The more she said it the more she hated those words. "I should let you go back to bed."

"I'm not going to leave you."

She sniffled. "Thank you."

"Please don't cry." He wiped away her tear and kissed her softly.

"Stop." She pushed him away.

"What's wrong?"

"The more we do this the harder it will be to say goodbye."

He shook his head. "No. That's not going to happen."

She wanted to believe him so bad.

He got up and closed the door.

"What are you doing?"

"What you asked." He said. "Staying with you."

"I don't want to get in trouble."

"George and me get up before everyone else. They'll never know."

She nodded.

"I'll sleep in Ginny's bed, if you want. I'll be here if you need me."

That wasn't what she wanted, but she was afraid to say otherwise. "Okay." She said instead.

"Tell me when you're ready and I'll turn off the light."

She got under the covers. "I'm ready." For a moment she couldn't see but she could hear him getting into bed. "How many teddy bears does this girl have?"

"Don't look in the closet."

"Thanks for the warning." He chuckled. "Goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight." She said, closing her eyes.

"Fred?" She said after a few moments.

"Yes?"  
"Never mind."

"Do you want me to come over there with you?"

"If you want to." She heard a rustling of covers as he got out of bed, cautiously moving in the dark room. His figure in the darkness moved closer to her, and she moved against the wall to allow him space to join her.

"These beds aren't made for two people, so we'll have to make it work somehow." Fred whispered.

"I don't mind." She said, laying her head on his chest. The bed was slightly cramped, but not uncomfortably so.

Fred pressed his lips to the top of her head. "Are you okay?" He murmured.

"Yeah."

"Sleep, okay. I've got you." He held her tighter.

"Thank you."

They were quiet for some time, but Hermione still couldn't sleep. "Fred?" She whispered again.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"I'm a virgin."

"I had assumed, Hermione."

"But what if I have to marry Kingsley?'

"You won't."

"What if I do?"

He exhaled sharply. "Then I guess you won't be for long."

"Fred will you" She paused. Was she really asking this?

"Will I what?"

"Be my first." She said finally.

"When we get married."

"No, I mean." Saying what she meant had never been this difficult. "Just in case I don't get an appeal."

He was silent for some time, just holding her tight. "Not like this, Hermione."

"Okay." She whispered, burying her face in his chest.

They were quiet after this, and soon his breathing turned steady, and his muscles relaxed, loosening his hold on her. Eventually, she fell asleep beside him for what she feared to be the only time.

* * *

"Where did you go last night?" George asked as they checked inventory.

"Hermione had a bad dream." Fred answered, bending down to count the containers of Ton-Tongue Taffy.

"Is she okay?"

"She's worried that the ministry won't give her an appeal."

"They might not." George said. "How many on the taffy?"

"Twelve. We need to make more soon, there's none in the back room." He answered. "And they will."

He scrawled a note down on the inventory sheet. "What makes you so sure?"

"Because I don't want to think about what will happen if we don't." He checked the label of a Fever Fudge. "I think we need to back off the potency of these, we're not selling as many."

"Have we gotten any complaints on it?"

"A couple."

"Alright." He made another note. "Fred, I'm getting married in two days."

"I know."

"To a girl."

He sighed. "I know."

"What if they don't give her an appeal?"

"I think these are expired, I'm going to see if we have a more recent batch in the back." He said, holding up a box of Screaming Sweets.

"Count how many boxes are left, I think we're almost out."

"We just made a whole lot of them."

"It's a popular item."

"We can make a batch tonight then."

"I can't, Angelina wants me to come over to help with last minute plans." He grimaced.

"Want me to go for you?"

"No, she's still mad about the last time we did that."

"I didn't mean to get caught."

"It's the ear, it's fine. If she wasn't upset over that she'd have another reason."

"We should bring back the Terrific Toffees, we'd make a killing off of people whose spouses were always in bad moods."

"We'd have to find a way to fix the melancholy after effects though. That was the problem last time."

"It can't make her any worse than she is now."

* * *

**Sorry about how mean the beginning of this chapter was, but I hope you enjoyed! As always, please review and tell me what you think! Will Hermione have to marry Salem Kingsley? I know ;)**

-**Zen**


	8. The Doubtful Twin

**Author's Note: Sorry for making you all wait so long for an update, I don't have consistent internet access but I'll try to update at least once a week. These next few chapters are going to be rough, but I added some fluff so you don't all start hating me :) This fic is less than half over, so it has to start getting happy soon... right? Maybe ;)**

* * *

Chapter 8 – The Doubtful Twin

"Have another drink George." Fred said, filling his twin's glass to the brim.

George pushed it away, shaking his head. "Dearest Angie wouldn't be happy if I were hungover on her wedding day."

"It's your wedding day too." Fred said, pushing the drink back towards him. The bar around them was loud, but they had found a quiet back corner.

"This is an awful stag party Fred. Where's my strippers?" George drained half the tankard in one go.

"You said you didn't want one for a marriage that wasn't going to last ten seconds past the changing of the law."

"Why aren't you drinking?"

"One of us needs to be able to think straight tomorrow and I think it's better for the both of us if it isn't you."

"I never think straight."

He chuckled. "Just another reason why it needs to be me doing the straight thinking. Have another drink."

"What happened to us?"

Fred shrugged. "The war I guess."

"When this is all over, we are throwing the biggest party. We are going to celebrate like crazy."

"You sound like Hermione."

"I do know?"

"Yeah… apparently after some muggle war there was so much celebration that there was a boom in population."

"Sounds like some celebration. Not my style though."

"I'm sure there was plenty of your style of celebration as well."

"Of course there was." George winked.

"How's Seamus doing?"

"He's good, despite marrying a girl next week. Hannah's real understanding about it though. She's been helping us out with petitioning and everything."

"Angelina should take a leaf out of her book."

"Angelina should go – " George stopped himself. "I mean, I love my fiancé."

"Of course, she's so sweet and understanding."

"I didn't mean Angelina."

Fred gave his twin a confused look.

"Seamus and I have decided to get married once we're free from the law."

"Georgie, that's awesome! Why didn't you tell me?"

"We just decided it. We also are discussing adopting, there's this foster home of magical kids from abusive Muggle families."

"You two would make great parents, especially to kids like that."

"Thanks Freddie. You and Hermione are going to make great parents as well."

"Hermione will. I'll be okay assuming I don't accidently drop the thing or put a diaper on backwards or something."

"Just no testing products on them. I don't think your wife to be would appreciate that."

"I'm sure she wouldn't." Fred grinned. "I'm going to marry Hermione Granger."

"And I'm going to marry Seamus Finnegan."

"Because they are going to fix the law for you." Fred said.

"And they are going to give Hermione an appeal." His twin added.

George raised his tankard. "Cheers?"

Fred clicked his goblet of soda against it. "Cheers."

* * *

Fred stood behind his twin, his best friend in the whole entire world, as they watched George's bride walk down the aisle. It was a sight that neither of them had ever expected to see. Even when they were younger, Fred couldn't see George marrying a girl. George had decided he was done trying to be something he wasn't during their second year, and while it had taken him till after they left Hogwarts to tell the rest of the family, Fred had always supported him.

Angelina didn't smile. Not once. George had plastered on a smile, despite the hangover, but Angelina wasn't even trying. In fact, she spent the majority of the ceremony glaring at Fred, rather than looking at her husband to be. He tried to smile at her, but that only deepened the waves of hatred that were washing over him. Fred could only assume that she thought they had traded places for the ceremony, which they had discussed, but had decided it wouldn't make any difference either way except to make Fred technically married to two women once everything was said and done.

"_I know pronounce you man and wife_." The minister said, and Fred watched his twin share a kiss with a woman he would never love.

* * *

"Angelina seems to be rather unhappy with the current circumstances." Luna said, standing beside Hermione as they watched the couple share their first dance.

"I don't think George is the happiest either." Hermione replied.

"It appears that many people who smile aren't actually happy."

"Does Harry smile when he's unhappy?"

"Harry rarely smiles at all. It's saddening sometimes, but at least he doesn't pretend for me."

"I'm sorry he's like this. He used to be different."

"I know." Luna said. "He blames himself for what happened to Ron."

"I thought he blamed me."

"A little perhaps. He doesn't talk about it, but he acts like it's his fault. It's very sad."

"There's casualties in any war I guess."

"Some of the worst casualties seem to be the ones left behind." Luna said, looking at George and Angelina.

"Are you happy?" Hermione asked.

"Do I have a reason not to be?"

"You're an interesting person, Luna."

"We all are really."

They were both silent for some time,

"I didn't expect Angelina to invite Oliver, especially since they were engaged before the law went into effect." Hermione said, watching as the bride danced with her former teammate.

"Perhaps she regrets their break-up." Luna said. "If they hadn't, she could have married him instead of George."

"I'm sure both of them would have preferred that."

"It appears that the current events are rarely preferable ones."

Hermione nodded. "Where's Harry? I didn't see him at the ceremony."

"He chose not to attend. Hid personal way of protesting the law is refusing to attend any wedding but his own."

"You're okay with attending alone?"

"I don't need to be accompanied to have a good time. I like to believe that something good will come of all of this." Luna said. "Besides, a celebration is still a celebration."

Hermione nodded, pensively twisted her ring around her finger. "Is it still a celebration if it's for something unhappy?"

"Everyone appears to be having a good time, or at least trying to. At the end of the war there was still rejoicing, despite the deaths. Maybe if we celebrate the good along with the bad, it wouldn't seem so terrible."

"That doesn't quite make sense."

"I don't always, I might be right and I might not. The fact is I try."

"Do you want to dance Luna?" Hermione asked.

Luna smiled. "That sounds nice."

* * *

Fred sat on his bed, looking around the half bare room. All of George's things were gone, moved to the flat that he shared with his wife. For the first time in his life, Fred felt very alone.

It wasn't even going to be his room for very long either, soon he two would be forced to get married and move in with his wife. He didn't feel ready. The shop had just started doing well, and while he was happy starting a new relationship with Hermione, he hadn't even begun to think of marriage. He could see himself marrying her, but much later, rather than what the law required.

A selfish thought crossed his mind, if Hermione didn't marry him, and his match married her girlfriend, then he would be free from the law unless they partnered him with someone else, which seemed unlikely by the state of things. The idea of Hermione marrying Kingsley was sickening though – but was it because she was marrying another man, or because of Kingsley himself? Would Hermione even be so bothered by the prospect of marrying someone else if it wasn't the troll she was paired with, someone who could match her intellectually and made her happy? Would she be happier with someone else?

He heard a knock on his door, and called a greeting to come in. Hermione entered with a proud grin on her face, unaware of the thoughts he had been having.

"I found a way to fix your Terrific Toffees." She said.

"You have?"

She nodded, smiling and sitting down next to him with an open book in her hands. "First of all, I think you should change it to truffles. Who doesn't enjoy their spouse bringing them home chocolate?"

"You've put a lot of thought into this, haven't you?"

"I have." She grinned. "I think I can fix the melancholy after effects and chance of addiction but we'll have to make a test batch to find out. Where's a safe place to set up a cauldron?"

"George and I usually just work in here when we're not at the shop, we've got wards set up to protect the house and us."

"That's awesome. Do you want to work on it now or are you busy?"

"I've got time." He smiled, feeling guilty.

As she explained her idea, he couldn't help but marvel at her intelligence. The brightest witch of the age and she was happy to spend her time making joke shop products with him. He began to realize something. She wanted to date him _before_ the marriage law was put into effect. She could be with anyone and she chose him.

"Will you pour in the cocoa powder?" She asked, carefully stirring the bubbling purple brew.

"How much do you need?"

She looked down at her notes, one rogue strand of hair falling out of her ponytail and into her face. He reached over and tucked it behind her ear.

"Three tablespoons."

He did as requested, carefully measuring out each spoonful and adding it the cauldron.

"We could probably make the filing different flavors, but for now we just need something to cover up the taste of the potion." She said as she turned the heat down.

"Besides, who doesn't love chocolate filled chocolate?"

Hermione grinned. "We'll have to hide them from Ginny."

"And Mum." Fred added. "If these work we'll make a killing. I knew something good had to come out of this law."

Hermione nodded her agreement, returning to her notes for the next ingredient. He tried to think of her with anyone else but couldn't. The idea of watching her marry another man was devastating. He almost felt selfish in how much he wanted her to be his.

He put his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. She smiled, but kept working. Once she set down her notebook he pulled her in for a kiss. He didn't want to let her go but she pulled back, grinning. "If you give me a minute to set it to simmer you'll have an hour to kiss me all you want."

"An hours not long enough." He complained, letting her go. He wanted to kiss her until he didn't have the strength to anymore. This was passion, not lust, no, while part of him wanted to pin her to his bed and see what beautiful sounds her perfect throat and lips could make, that could wait until after he could truly claim her as his and his only. Right now he just wanted to hold her and forget about anything that could take her away from him.

"All I can give you right now is an hour." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I won't settle for anything less than the rest of your life."

"Be careful what you wish for." She grinned, taking his ability to reply with her lips on his.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please be sure and review and tell me what you think! :)**

**-Zen**


	9. The Side Effect

**I just have to say thank you all for the support of this story, I hadn't expected all the reviews and follows and love this story is getting. :) You're all just wonderful. **

* * *

Chapter 9 – The Side Effect

Hermione and Fred were all smiles from the effects of the Terrific Truffles as they crept downstairs to the kitchen. The rest of the residents of the burrow were fast asleep, as it was hours before any of them would awaken, but an early breakfast sounded great to the two of them.

"What sounds good to you?" Fred asked Hermione as she sat at the table. "I'm not as great a cook as mom but I make pretty good pancakes."

"Pancakes sound lovely." Hermione replied, her gaze falling to the letter sitting in the middle of the table. She picked it up.

"Who's it for?"

"Me. It's from the Department of Marriage Ordinance." She giggled. "That's a ridiculous name for a government department."

"Maybe it's a letter apologizing for how silly the name is."

She snickered as she opened the letter and read aloud.

_'Ms. Hermione Granger, _

_In light of your multiple requests and standing within the magical community, we have seen fit to accept your request to appeal for changing of your assigned partner under the marriage law.'_

She dropped the parchment. They were giving her an appeal. She looked up at Fred in shock, who returned her gaze, neither of them able to speak. Finally, she jumped up and hugged him tight.

"What day is your appeal?" He asked after they had let go of each other.

"What?"

"They should have given you a court date."

She quickly scooped the fallen letter up, scanning it until she found the assigned date.

It was the same date as her wedding.

She started giggling uncontrollably. It was just so ridiculous. She finally got her appeal and she wouldn't even be able to go to it. Her giggles turned to loud laughter as she read the rest of the letter. Requesting a new date would require giving up her appeal and going back through the full request process, which would take much longer than she had. She clutched her stomach, tears rolling down her face as she continued to laugh.

"Hermione..?" Fred put his arm around her. "You okay?"

"It's just so funny." She giggled, sinking to her knees. "My court date is the exact same as my wedding, so I won't be able to go. Isn't that the funniest thing you've ever heard?"

"No… it's not."

"No really." She paused, trying to get air as giggles continued to erupt from her. "I won't even be able to make an appeal because skipping my wedding would be illegal, so I'm stuck and it's-" Her voice caught in her throat. It wasn't funny at all. She burst into tears, her giggles turning quickly to loud sobs. "I'm going to have to marry that old troll."

Fred kneeled down and put his arm around her, pulling her against his chest. "Shh, it'll be okay."

"Nooo it's not going to be okay, you don't understand." She wailed.

"I understand Hermione, I understand." Fred insisted. Hearing footsteps on the stairs, he turned around to see his parents awake and wondering what all the commotion was.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Mrs. Weasley kneeled in front of her, putting one hand on her shoulder.

Unable to respond, Hermione handed her the letter, now unreadable because of the volume of her tears. Mrs. Weasley looked up at her son expectantly.

"They scheduled her appeal date for the same date as her wedding, and she can't miss the wedding or change the court date." Fred responded, still holding Hermione close to him. The repeating of the problem only made her sob louder. "But I think most of this is because" he hesitated.

"Because of what?" His father demanded.

"We were testing a new product and-"

"Fredrick Weasley what did I tell you about testing products on members of this household?" Mrs. Weasley could go from comforting to angry and back in seconds.

"She was helping me fix a recipe and insisted upon testing it with me." He had to speak loudly over Hermione's wails. She sure had some pipes.

"Hermione, honey, we'll fix this, okay?" Mrs. Weasley said softly, trying to soothe her.

"It can't be fixed." She wailed, shaking her head wildly.

"It should wear off in a little while." Fred said, looking up at his parents.

"Just make her feel better and we'll figure things out in the morning." His father said.

Fred nodded, standing and quickly scooping Hermione up in his arms. "It's time for bed, love."

"Don't call me love. I'm not your love." Hermione was quickly going from upset to irate. That was a new effect. He wondered why it wasn't happening to him.

"Put her in George's bed so you can keep an eye on her." Mrs. Weasley instructed, making Fred wonder if she knew about the night he had spent with her.

"Yes, Mum." He replied, carrying her up the stairs.

She complained in his ear the whole way into his room, but her mood started to change as he lay her down in his bed. "I love you, Fred Weasley." She said, her expression half dazed.

He wasn't sure how to respond. "Okay honey, It's time for bed now."

She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck. "We're going to be together forever, aren't we?"

"Of course we are." He assured, trying to get her to let go of him.

"Aren't you going to cuddle with me?"

"Sure." He replied, afraid of what would happen if he didn't.

"I love love love love love you." She cooed as he turned out the light.

"Mhmm." He responded, holding her close to him and hoping the potion would wear off soon.

Within minutes, she was fast asleep. Fred lay awake in the darkness for some time, listening to the gentle murmurs she made. While it may have only been because of the potion, the words _I love you _still rang in his ears. He so wanted her to be in love with him, even though it would make marrying someone else unbearable for her. Selfishly, he wanted her to be his, even though he knew the law was going to take her away from him.

It had always been her, from the first time he saw her. He had spent years worrying that her adventures with Harry and Ron would get her killed, but she had survived. She had survived everything that could take her away from him, including Voldemort, and now some stupid ordinance was threatening to take away the chance with her he never thought he'd have.

He kissed her forehead, breathing in the sweet smell of her hair. He regretted every doubt he had previously had. He may not be the perfect match for her, but by Merlin, was he ever going to try.

"I love you too, Hermione Granger." He whispered, speaking the words he had been dying to say for so long.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes to an unfamiliar room. It took her a few seconds to realize where she was, and when she did, the memories from the night before came flooding in, from the truffles from the letter to the loopy _I love you_. He cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Not only had she messed up a simple potion, but the mistake had temporarily taken her sanity.

She heard voices downstairs, Fred's probably one of them, as he was not with her. She just wanted to close her eyes and not have to open them again. Her mind raced with ideas to get out of the marriage, but she was out of options. Her best chance now was that Kingsley would die of something between now and the wedding date and she could be free. Of course, she could always give up her rights to practice magic and be free that way.

She weighed the options. Pro - He was much older than her at thirty five, so he would die when she was still relatively young. Con – The idea of him touching her made her want to snap her wand herself and use the sharp pieces to peel her skin off. Pro – He was rather wealthy and she would be able to live quite comfortably. Con – The idea of carrying his children made her want to drink a potion to dissolve her eggs within her womb and she was pretty sure she came across one when she was considering becoming a healer. Pro – She could keep her magic. Con – Azkaban didn't sound that bad.

There was also, of course, the fact that she would lose Fred.

Hermione was not the type to sacrifice all for love. For her friends and family, yes. But for a relationship, no. Especially not her magic. She had worked too hard to return to Muggle life now, she highly doubted Fred would give up his wand to be with her either, and she couldn't ask him to.

She sat up, drawing her knees and the blankets to her chest. Two weeks. Two weeks and it was over. She would walk down the aisle and marry the creature that was Salem Kingsley.

She bit her lip. She couldn't do it. She may as well turn in her wand now.

She threw the blankets to the side and got out of bed. Hermione Granger was no quitter. She had stood up to Voldemort and she would stand up to the Ministry of Magic now. She walked into her room and dressed, shoving her wand deep into her pocket before walking downstairs.

Everyone turned to look at her when she entered the kitchen. She could only assume everyone now knew of how ridiculous she acted last night, but she ignored the thought and the embarrassment that followed it.

"Hermione, we have a plan." Fred said before she could speak.

"You do?" This was new to her. She was used to being the one who made all the plans.

"We do dear." Mrs. Weasley said. "Have some breakfast and we'll explain."

"O-okay." Hermione took a seat between Ginny and Fred as Mrs. Weasley put a heaping plate of pancakes and sausage in front of her.

"What would you like on your pancakes dear?"

"Brown sugar and cinnamon butter please." Hermione said. "What's the plan?"

"Court proxy law." Fred said, handing her the requested toppings. "Effectively, if someone is assigned a court date that they can't change and are therefore unable to attend, the can send someone or someones" He gestured to everyone congregated around the table "in their stead."

"You would do that for me?"  
"Of course we would. You're like family to us Hermione." Mr. Weasley said.

"And if you marry Fred, you'll actually be family." Ginny added.

Fred's hand found hers underneath the table. The reassuring squeeze gave her strength. "Thank you. All of you."

"Finish eating and we'll explain the rest of the plan, okay?" Fred said, letting go of her hand, instead resting on her thigh. She nodded and took a bite of her pancakes. "These are amazing Mrs. W."

"Thanks, but Fred and Ginny made them actually."

"I said I'd make you pancakes." Fred said with a smile.

"Thanks guys." She grinned. "Now what's the rest of it?"

"Court functions are notorious for taking forever, so we're going to need you to stall for as much time as you can. You might want to pick a maid of honor that's excellent at causing scenes." Mrs. Weasley gave a pointed look at Ginny.

"Gin, will you be my maid of honor?"

"I'd be honored. Getting a front row seat to the look on gross old Kingsley's face when they burst in saying you don't have to marry him will be great."

"Second row seat actually. Hermione has that honor." Fred said.

"I'll trade places with you though Gin."

"Nope, all yours."

"When you're done eating I have some forms for you to fill out, ones allowing us to be your proxies and confirming who you would like to be your new partner." Mr. Weasley said.

Hermione nodded with her mouth full of pancakes. This could actually work.

* * *

**Well she finally got her appeal, we'll have to see if she wins it though, or rather if the Weasley family can win it for her. We're just a couple chapters away from the wedding of the century! As always, I hoped you enjoyed, and please be sure to review and tell me what you think. :)**

**-Zen**


	10. The Tentative Goodbye

**Author's note: I was incorrect in my note for the last chapter, this is the last chapter before the wedding, as I decided to move some content around. Looks like things are going to get real interesting sooner than intended ;)**

* * *

Chapter 10 – The Tentative Goodbye

"I think an early morning wedding would be lovely." Kingsley insisted, glaring across the small café table at Hermione and Ginny.

"An evening wedding would be so much better. Imagine the cool of the evening and the stars just coming into view as we say our vows." Hermione said. "It would be perfect."

"But why wait dear, the same stars will just be twinkling out while we say out vows in the _morning_." The insistent growl in his voice made her wonder if he didn't know about her appeal.

"I am not a morning person." Ginny insisted.

"You don't have to attend."

"She is my Maid of Honor, and you will be polite to her." Hermione snapped. She was done with this. "A late afternoon wedding it will be. I am done arguing with you." Her whole being quivered but she kept her voice steady. She was less afraid while hunting Horcruxes than she was now. What was it about him?

"You will not be insolent."

"I am your equal, and therefore cannot be insolent. You _will_ be polite."

A twisted grin disfigured Kingsley's face. His bald head gleamed in the light. "Darling." He said, reaching out his hands and holding her wrists in a manner that could be seen as affectionate but instead made her feel trapped. She flinched but didn't pull away, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. "Dearest, we mustn't fight. If you want an afternoon wedding we shall have one. One pm it is."

Twelve thirty was when her appeal was set to begin, it was cutting it close but she knew if she fought any more she was going to lose. She decided to take what she could get. "Sounds… perfect." She tried to pull her hands away but he held them firm.

"Excellent." He smirked. "Now about your maid here, I was thinking a pink dress for her but that would clash terribly with her disgusting red hair."

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Ginny just chomping at the bit to hex him. Seeing her weakness, Kingsley went on. "I could never understand why anyone could find red hair attractive."

Hermione thought of Fred and his bright red hair. "It has its aesthetic qualities."

He gave a condescending chuckle. "Right. Now, my dear, I will expect you to be staying at the manor the night before to insure you are ready for the big day?"

"I will be over first thing the morning of. There's no reason to start preparing early."

He tightened his grip on her wrists, his nails digging into her flesh. "Really, I must insist. I have the guest room all prepared for you and your maid."

She could see the tiny beads of blood beginning to escape from her skin. She had dealt with worse than this. She couldn't let him intimidate her. "I will be there first thing in the morning.

He increased the pressure on her wrists. "Please darling, don't be difficult."

Her fingers were going numb, and her vision blurry.

"If you insist."

He smirked and released her hands, which she immediately hid in her lap. Bruises were already beginning to form and blood ran from the half crescent gouges his nails had made.

"If that's all there is to discuss we really must be going." Hermione said, shoving her hands into the safety of her pockets before standing.

"Don't you want to stay and get to know each other better?" He asked, again showing too many teeth in his smile.

"I'm sure there will be plenty of time for that later." She said before leaving with Ginny in tow.

* * *

"Mrs. Weasley, can you take a look at my wrists?" Hermione asked as she walked in the door.

"Of course what seems to be the – Hermione, what happened?" She exclaimed upon seeing the bruised, bloody mess.

"My lovely husband to be was quite insistent that Gin and I arrive the night before the wedding to start getting ready."

"How did – dear, sit down and let me get you cleaned up."

Hermione did as instructed, sitting at the table and letting Ginny recount the events of the meeting, not even wincing as Mrs. Weasley cleaned her cuts with the strongest antiseptic potion she had. "Sorry if it stings a bit dear."

"It's fine." Hermione replied through gritted teeth. "Can you do anything for these bruises?"

"I can't, but the boys have concocted a bruise cream that even I trust. Fred!" She called. "Could you come down here?"

There was a crack and a flash as he appeared in the kitchen. "Yes mu- Hermione, what happened to you?"

"Could you get us some of your bruise salve and we'll explain?" Mrs. Weasley asked her son.

"Of course." He was gone and back again in a matter of seconds.

"Can we forget dealing with the ministry and just let me kill him?" Fred asked after they explained what happened.

"No, because then you'll end up in Azkaban." Hermione replied, allowing him to rub the cream on her injuries.

"Only if they catch me." He said, his voice crackling with anger.

"But then who will protect me from the next criminal the ministry partners me with?"

"Maybe the ministry will partner you with me." He managed a joke but she could tell he was out for blood.

Hermione chuckled. The bruises were starting to fade but the pain and anger were still there. "I'd rather outsmart him than kill him."

"Hermione, you outsmart him simply by existing." Ginny said.

"Thanks Gin." Hermione smiled. "Sorry for dragging you into the line of fire."

"It's alright. It's not your fault the ministry partnered you with a creep."

"It'll all be over in a week anyway." Mrs. Weasley said, trying to be reassuring, but Hermione couldn't help but worry.

"It'll be over one way or another." Fred added, his tone more dangerous than reassuring.

* * *

"Ready to go Hermione?" Ginny asked, sitting beside her on the bed.

"No." She replied timidly, removing the band Fred had given her and slipping it onto the chain that held her locket with pictures of her parents.

"I don't want to go either."

"You don't have to Gin. I don't want to put you in the line of fire."

"I can't let you go alone. You wouldn't let me if I was facing something like that."

"I'm just afraid he might try and hurt you."

"I'll have you. We'll be okay. Besides, I still owe you one from that Chamber of Secrets business, and I can't exactly pay Ron back."

"Thanks Gin." She said.

"Are you scared?"

"Terrified."

"Well you shouldn't be, because you helped kill Voldemort, and Kingsley is small potatoes compared to him."

Hermione gave a shadow of a smile. "Apples and oranges."

"You. Bloody. Killed. Voldemort. The darkest wizard that ever was."

"Harry killed him. I just helped. I killed a little piece and helped find the others."

"Hermione, I am trying to give you a pep talk and you are shutting me down."

"Oliver Wood couldn't have given a better one, Gin." Fred said, appearing at the door. "Besides, we've got your back at the appeal. All you have to do is stall. Just whatever you do, don't say _I do_. Unless it's to me." He beamed.

Ginny looked at her. "It's not too late to change who you want your new partner to be. I heard Neville Longbottom's match fled the country."

"I bet she married Draco." Hermione said. "But that's alright. I've kinda got a thing for redheads."

"Oh, so that's it is it?" Fred asked.

"That's exactly it." Hermione winked.

Ginny made a gagging motion and picked up her suitcase. "I'll let you two say goodbye."

"Thanks Gin." Hermione replied, her smile fading. "I won't be long."

"Yeah, yeah. Stay off my bed."

Naturally, Fred sat on Ginny's bed. "There's room for two, three if you play your cards right." He teased, patting the spot beside him.

"You're silly." She said, standing. "But I really need to go. I don't even want to know what will happen if we're late." She started for the door.

"Hermione, wait." He intercepted her, pulling him against him.

"Please don't." She pushed him away. "I can't handle this right now."

"Just please, let me-"

"Don't. Don't start acting like this is some big deal or" She bit her lip, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "I really can't do this right now."

"It'll be okay. We'll win this for you. We just have to go in there, explain your match is a creep, remind them of your celebrity, and we can be together. Don't worry, okay?"

"Says you."

"Hermione, love, you'll be back here tomorrow night, and it'll be like this all never happened."

"I wish I could believe you actually feel that way."

"What do you mean?"

"This entire day you've been acting like this is our last day together."

"It's not."

"It might be."

"It's_ not_." He repeated.

"I have to go."

"Please, just let me tell you goodbye."

"Goodbye Fred."

"That's not what I mean."

"What's the point? Like you said, I'm going to back here tomorrow. Except I might not. I might be married to-"

He put his finger to her lips, cutting her off. "Will you please just trust me, please? I know you'd rather go to this appeal and handle everything yourself, but you're going to have to trust me. Trust us. I know I'm not as clever as you, I don't think anyone in this family is, but just please, just trust us. I know things have been out of your control lately, and you're scared, but we're going to get you out of this. Okay? This has to work because I don't want to lose you. I never thought I'd have a chance with you but now I do and I'll be damned if anything is going to get in the way."

Hermione nodded, tears falling down her cheeks. "Okay."

He held her chin in his hands, wiping away her tears with his thumbs before kissing her. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said, looking her right in the eyes. "I'll bring you back here. Then we can be married and you won't ever have to think about him again. We can be together and no one can get in our way."

Hermione nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"This isn't goodbye, okay?"

"Hermione… our escort is here." Ginny called up the stairs.

"I've got to go."

Fred nodded, giving her one last squeeze before letting go. "You be good and don't hex anyone, okay?" He wiped a rogue tear from her cheek.

"Okay." She replied with a small smile before walking down the stairs.

The Enforcer stood quietly beside the fireplace as Hermione and Ginny said quick goodbyes to everyone.

"Don't worry about a thing." Mrs. Weasley whispered in her ear. Then it was time to go.

Ginny went first, grabbing a handful of Floo powder and stepping bravely into the fireplace. She called her destination loudly, and in a green flash, she was gone. Hermione looked up the Enforcer, who held the container of powder out to her. She nodded and took a handful, taking one last look at the people who had become her family after the loss of her own, and with any luck, soon actually would be her family. With quaking knees, she stepped into the fireplace and threw down her handful of powder.

"Kingsley Manor!" She called into the suffocating flames, and with that, said goodbye to the closest thing she had to home.

* * *

**Next chapter is the wedding! Is Hermione's trust in the Weasleys well placed or will she be marrying Kingsley? **

**It might take me a while to actually get the next chapter up though, it's more difficult to write than I had previously thought. Until then, I hope you enjoyed and please be sure to review and tell me what you think so far!**

**-Zen**


	11. The Court Date

** Hey guys, so sorry for making you wait for this chapter (internet probs and just general disliking of how it was turning out) but it's all done now, so thanks for your patience :) **

* * *

Chapter 11 – The Court Date

Hermione was already wide awake when the butler, Mr. White, came to rouse her and Ginny. The night before had not been kind, and she had seen the sunrise before she saw the backs of her eyelids. She had dozed for perhaps a few minutes, not enough to fall into dreams, which was perhaps, a blessing in disguise.

"Master Kingsley has arranged for you two to have breakfast in bed, are you ready for it to be brought in?" Like the Enforcers, he never smiled.

Hermione looked over to Ginny, who nodded. "Yes, please." She said.

"Very well then, Mrs. Kingsley. I will be right back."

"It's still Ms. Granger." She called as he closed the door.

Ginny sat up in her bed, yawning and stretching. "What time is it?"

"A couple hours past dawn."

"You didn't sleep, did you?"

Hermione shook her head in response.

There was a soft knock and Mr. White returned with two more servants, carrying trays which they promptly set up in front of Hermione and Ginny before exiting again.

"Will you be needing anything else, Miss Granger, Miss Weasley?" He had heard her.

"No, thank you." Hermione replied.

"I could get used to this." Ginny said, already starting in on her food.

"I'm sure you could." Mr. White said before leaving the room.

"Eat something Hermione." Ginny said, after watching her stare at her plate.

"I'm afraid it's poisoned or something."

"He wouldn't poison you on your wedding day."

Hermione wasn't so sure. "I'm really not hungry." If not poison it could be a love potion or something equally horrible.

"Some toast at least. You can't poison toast."

"Actually, there are multiple ways to poison toast."

"You wouldn't be of any use to him if you were dead."

"Fine Gin, I'll eat some toast."

"Fred, you need to eat." His twin said, having arrived at the Burrow early for moral support and briefing on their court mission.

"I'm not hungry."

"It's not going to help Hermione if you pass out in the middle of the appeal."

"George has a point." Their mother said.

"Even Mum agrees with me. I have to be right."

"I just can't stand the thought of her being there, with _him_, and what he might do to her."

"Hermione _and_ Ginny will be fine." His mother said, subtly reminding him that Hermione wasn't the only one in danger.

"If he's hurt either of them, I'm going to kill him."

"I'll help you." George said, putting his hand on his shoulder. "But right now you need to eat."

"Shouldn't we be heading to the ministry?" He asked, looking at his father.

"It's only eight right now. We'll go at nine thirty, that'll give us some time to find the right courtroom. Also being there a couple hours early is always a good plan." His father replied. "Are Harry and Luna coming to help?"

"Harry refused and Luna is sick."

"Harry refused? Why that little-"

"Fred." His twin said. "Calm down."

"I am calm." He insisted. "Did you see the bruises Kingsley left on her? That man is a monster."

"We know Fred. But getting all worked up isn't going to help." His mother said calmly.

Hermione sat silently as the stylist did her hair. Ginny chattered endlessly, but Hermione didn't speak past what was asked of her.

"Not happy with your pairing, are you love?" The stylist asked with a hint of a Scottish accent.

"Not at all." She replied.

"What's his name?"

Hermione gave her a confused look.

"I mean your boyfriend."

"Oh. It doesn't matter." She said softly. It did matter, but she wasn't sure if she could trust her.

"I was lucky, I was engaged when the ordinance came out so we just had to move up our wedding date."

"Lucky you."

"Smile dearie, it's your big day." The stylist perked up the corners of her mouth in an attempt to make her smile, but Hermione continued frowning after she let go.

"Can I put ribbons in my hair 'Mione?" Ginny asked.

"Whatever makes you happy, Gin."

"Excellent." Ginny said, then turned to her stylist. "Make sure they match my dress."

"Do you want ribbons in your hair too um, Mione?"

"Will it take longer to do that?"

"I'd have to undo everything I just did, but it wouldn't take more than twenty minutes more."

"Ribbons sound excellent. And take your time putting them in, please." Hermione said, clinging to the hope of stalling the actual ceremony long enough that she wouldn't have to go through with it.

"If that will make you smile I'll move slow as molasses."

Hermione grinned, checking herself in the mirror to make sure she didn't look depraved. She did, but there was little helping that.

"You're an odd one dear, but I like you."

Harry apparated to the burrow just as everyone was getting ready to leave.

"What are you doing here?" Fred asked.

"I want to help. Hermione deserves to marry who she wants."

"She did put you down on the proxy form in case you changed your mind." Mr. Weasley said.

"You have to promise to be a help and not a hindrance though. You're not exactly the best with authority."

"Neither are you, Fred"

"Boys, remember what's important here." Mrs. Weasley chastised them.

Fred shot Harry a look but that was it before he took a handful of Floo powder and was the first into the flames. He had to admit, if Harry could keep himself out of trouble, he might be the person they needed today.

Hermione's hair was almost completed when there was a knock at the bathroom door.

"Come in!" Ginny called, and Kingsley entered.

"It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." Ginny said.

Kingsley shot her a glare more dangerous than a drawn wand. "Hermione, a word."

"I'm busy, Salem."

"Now."

"Do you want bad luck on you wedding day?" Hermione asked coolly, all the while overjoyed that he was bringing bad superstition upon himself.

"Oops. Too late. Get your ass out here."

"Say please."

Instead, he pointed his wand at her, firing a curse that seemed to fill her stomach with tiny needles. She cried out in pain, doubling over and clutching her stomach.

"What did you do to her, you monster!" She heard Ginny shriek.

"Shut up or you're next. That goes for the two of you as well."

Once the pain had begun to subside, Hermione stood and walked past Kingsley and into the hall, where she put on a brave face and waited for him to join her.

"Nice of you to join me." She said, her hand clutching her wand behind her back.

"Put your wand back in your pocket." He said.

Every part of her wanted to disobey, but instead she did as told. "What did you want to discuss?"

"A little birdy told me that you had requested an appeal of our engagement."

Her heart dropped into her needle filled stomach. _He knew_. "I'm here, aren't I?"

"Only because I had some friends – or rather, employees – at the ministry move your appeal date to today."

"You're bribing officials?"

"Of course I am."

That's why it had been so difficult for her to get an appeal. She scowled back at him but didn't say anything.

"The only place I haven't been able to worm my way into is the court system, which is how I got sent to Azkaban in the first place. I thought I would be fine with your appeal being set to today, but then I realized something. Proxy Law."

She suddenly realized how much trouble she was in.

"I just have one question for you. Don't try to lie to me, I put truth serum in your tea this morning – Did you send a proxy to your appeal hearing today?"

She hadn't drank the tea. She could lie all she wanted and he would believe her. "No." She said. "I don't even know what Proxy Law is."

"Excellent." He leaned forward to kiss her, but she drew back. With a snarl, he pushed her against the wall and pressed his lips to hers. "You'd do well to learn not to resist me." He growled.

She glowered back, wiping her lips with her forearm. "I can be just as dangerous as you, Salem Kingsley." She decided right there that she would go to Azkaban if Fred's plan failed, because she was going to kill him.

"Go ahead, little witch. Try me."

"Which courtroom are we looking for?" Harry asked.

"141b." Fred replied.

"Are you sure that's right?" His father asked.

"That's what the form said."

"There's only a hundred and twenty courtrooms."

"Maybe they built more?" Fred offered.

"They could have repurposed some offices for the use of pairing appeals." George said.

"Let's find someone and ask." His mother said.

Doing so turned out to be more difficult than one would think. Eventually, they found an off duty judge that directed them to a cluster of meeting rooms. Room 141b was written on a piece of parchment taped to one of the doors.

"All proxy forms have to be submitted two weeks in advance." The sleepy looking clerk said when they tried to check in.

"But she got the court date just a week ago." Fred contended.

"I'm sorry, but rules are rules."

"Can you bend the rules, this is for Hermione Granger."

"I'm aware." The clerk gave him an uncaring look. "But I can't bend the rules for anyone."

Harry stepped forward, brushing his hair from his forehead to reveal his lightning bolt shaped scar. "How about for the wizard who defeated Voldemort?"

The clerk sighed. "I'll see what I can do."

Hermione stood holding her stomach as she waited for the cue to walk into the chapel and the gaze of everyone attending. She doubted Kingsley had many friends, so she hoped numbers would be low. There was certainly no one she knew attending, save Ginny, who stood behind her, rubbing her shoulders and whispering soothing things.

"They'll be here any minute now to stop the ceremony. The ministry can't make you marry that creep out there."

"Gin, I know you're trying to help, but please just stop."

For all their stalling, the ceremony was starting only five minutes late. She looked back at her maid of honor, who was upsettingly tantrum free the whole day. Hermione sighed, she couldn't blame her. Who knew what Kingsley would do to her if she tried to throw a fit?

The needles in her stomach starting stinging again just as the ushers opened the doors and the music began to play. She didn't want to move, but did, gritting her teeth and holding her bouquet tight against her aching stomach. There were relatively few people in the pews, she noticed as she tried to look anywhere but at the altar where the beast she was to wed was standing. She tried to walk slowly as possible, pushing the flower petals strewn down the aisle along with her feet.

Too quickly, she reached the altar, taking a deep breath before stepping up and facing Kingsley. His smug smirk reminded her of Draco Malfoy the moment before she decked him, but unfortunately, she was unable to do the same honor to the villain in a perfectly tailored suit that stood before her.

"Proxies for the Granger appeal?" The clerk called, and everyone jumped up. "Courtroom 141b, the judge will see you now."

Fred all but ran for the courtroom door. They were quickly running out of time.

The room was almost set up like a classroom, with a large desk in the front facing two long tables with chairs all turned towards it. There was no one at the large desk when they entered, but a bailiff quickly seated them at the tables.

"Are all proxy defendants present for the Granger appeal?" The bailiff asked in a voice that said he took way to much pleasure in his job.

They all nodded.

"In order of seating, starting with this young man here" The bailiff pointed to Harry, who was seated on the other side of George, "Please state your name and relationship to Miss Granger."

"Harry James Potter, um, former classmate and friend."

The bailiff scribbled something down on his clipboard and went on to George. Fred began to wonder what he should say. Friend, boyfriend?

"George Weasley, friend."

Fred was next. "Fred Weasley, intended fiancé." He decided.

The bailiff gave him a strange look. "What?"

"I am who she requested to be reassigned to marry."

"Was Miss Granger made aware that she could have the ministry reassign her a partner if she won this appeal?"

"Yes, she was made aware." Mr. Weasley answered for his son.

"I am going to have to ask you to leave."

"Me, why?" Fred asked.

"Appeal policy. Requested partners that do not file for joint appeals cannot be present or proxies for the other's appeal."

It seemed like a ridiculous rule to Fred, but he nodded and left the room. As he sat in the waiting room, his family slowly joined him. Apparently the policy extended to his family as well. Now the only one left to defend the woman he loved was the wizard that blamed her for the death of Ron.

As the minister spoke, Hermione kept glancing around, hoping that Fred and the rest of the Weasleys would appear, telling her that the whole thing was called off and she could go. Her hopes began to fade as the minister kept speaking.

"Salem Kingsley, your vows?" The minister said.

"I would just like to say, Hermione, that I cannot wait for our life together to begin." His grin was disturbing.

"Hermione Granger, your vows?"

She suddenly realized that this was her time to stall. So she began talking, spewing whatever she could think of in regards to matrimony and how a bride should feel about marrying someone. Suddenly aware of how fast she was talking, she slowed down, continuing to make the same points over and over with different words, Kingsley growing more and more irritated as she spoke.

Fred couldn't sit still as he waited outside the courtroom, pacing up and down the waiting room till his twin literally dragged him into a chair.

"Fred, please calm down."

"I can't. What if he messes this up for her?"

"He's Harry Potter. I'm sure he can handle himself." George insisted.

"I don't trust him."

"He defeated Voldemort."

"He would have been dead his first year if not for her."

"And that's why he's defending her now. They might not be very good friends right now, but he still cares about her."

What George said was true, but it did very little to lessen the knot of worry that was twisted in his chest. "I don't care if I go to Azkaban, I'll kill Kingsley if they make her marry him. I will. I'd rather rot there and know she's safe."

George sighed and sat beside him. "I'll be right there with you bro. I'm sure it's better than living with Angelina. That woman is worse than a Dementor."

"No boys of mine are going to Azkaban." Their mother said. "Both of you just calm down."

"Yes, mum." George said, but Fred was silent. All this time he had been pushing aside the fear that she would be taken from him, but now there was nothing to do but sit and listen to it growl in his ear. For all he knew the wedding was over, and he had already lost her.

The pain in her abdomen grew worse and worse as she continued to speak, and it becoming more difficult to draw breath. She pressed on, black spots dancing in the edges of her vision and her knees starting to shake before she finished with "And I cannot wait to find out what it means to love you."

"That was lovely." The minister whispered, wiping a tear from his eye. "Now." He continued "If anyone has any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger but the chapter was running long, the next few chapters are all written and ready to be put up so I'll try and get them to you soon :) In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed and please remember to review, I love hearing your opinions :)**

**-Zen**


	12. The Broken Vow

**Wow, I was not expecting all the reviews for the last chapter. Sorry I was so evil. It gets better soon though :) Thanks for sticking with me!**

* * *

Chapter 12 – The Broken Vow

_If anyone has any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace._

Hermione glanced around, and saw no one preparing to speak. She clutched at her wand, hidden inside her bouquet of blood red flowers that did not match her dress. If no one spoke, she was going to. She just had to decide which spell to use.

"You know what?" Ginny said, pushing Hermione aside. "I have a problem." She could hear the rant already bubbling beneath the surface of her maid of honor's voice as she turned to face the guests. Hexing him could wait.

"Get back and be quiet little girl." Kingsley growled, grabbing Ginny's arm.

"No." she pulled her arm from his grasp. "The minister said if anyone had a problem they could speak, and I'm bloody going to speak."

"Hermione. Control her. Now." He demanded.

"Now Ginny, please calm down." She said sweetly, trying to hold back a grin.

"Don't you even start with me, Hermione." She thundered. "Do you even know how difficult this is for me? Everyone else has a match but me because mine fled the country rather than face the idea of marrying me. Do you have _any_ idea how that makes me feel?" She turned back to her captive audience. "I was dating Harry Potter. _Harry Potter_. Do you know who I had to watch him marry? _DO YOU_?" She paused for effect. "Luna freaking Lovegood! They barely even knew each other! And he just happily marches off to marry her!" Hermione began to wonder how much of this all was just a show.

"This has nothing to do with what is happening here." Kingsley growled, trying to put her back in place.

"I'm getting to it you gross old man!" She screamed. Hermione watched Kingsley reach for his wand but there were too many witnesses for him to consider hurting anyone, like he had done earlier, and Ginny knew it. So she kept on ranting. "The only thing that made it better is Hermione. I was sure the ministry couldn't find a match for this boring old bookworm." She pointed at her. Hermione felt slightly hurt, but knew Ginny didn't mean it. Probably. "Then you came along. I mean sure, you're a sick old man, but now even she has a match, and she will probably find some way to be happy with you. I'm all alone. All my brothers are getting married off, and I'll be stuck an old maid in my parent's house forever!"

"I understand your pain, you flamboyant, redheaded beauty!" A cute young blond in the third row stood up. "My match fled the country as well and the ministry can't or won't find me a new match. All my friends are getting married and I'm all alone."

"What's your name?" Ginny asked.

"Sebastian Matthews."

"I'm Ginny Weasley. Talk to me after the ceremony."

"Absolutely." Sebastian said before sitting back down.

"Now that that's been settled, can we please continue with this ceremony?" Kingsley asked, grabbing Ginny and dragging her back to her place.

"Fortunately, no." A familiar voice called, and Hermione looked down the aisle to see Fred leading the rest of the Weasley family, a team of Aurors, and to her surprise, Harry.

"Salem Kingsley, you are under arrest for the bribing of public officials and unlawful falsification of records." One of the Aurors boomed. It was over. She was safe.

Kingsley grabbed Hermione by the waist, pointing his wand at her. "One more step and I–" Hit with multiple spells, he crumpled to the ground, dragging her with him.

Fred rushed up to the altar, quickly picking her up. "Are you okay?"

Hermione nodded, pulling him in close. He kissed the top of her head. "You did it." She whispered.

"Of course I did."

"Can someone please tell me what is going on here?" The minister said.

Fred let go of her and faced the minister. "This loser here" He pointed at Kingsley, who, still unconscious, was being taken into custody. "Bribed officials in order to get paired with Hermione, which was discovered at her appeal hearing today."

"Oh."

Hermione noticed that in the commotion, Ginny had slipped off to talk to Sebastian. Both were grinning and blushing like mad. Grinning, she turned around to see Kingsley being carried away. She was slightly upset that she wouldn't have the chance to pay him back for the curse that was still scraping at her insides, but at least she would never have to deal with him again.

She stepped down from the altar and into the embrace of the Weasley family. "Thank you all so much." She said, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Her stomach hurt more than anything she had ever endured, but she tried to ignore it.

"It was Harry that did it." Mr. Weasley said. "The rest of us had to leave the courtroom because of relationship to Fred."

She gave them a confused look.

"It was a stupid rule." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Thank you all anyway." She said, then looked at Harry, trying to find the right words to say.

"You're welcome Hermione." He said. "Now if everything here is alright, I have other things to do today." Before anyone could stop him, he apparated away.

Hermione bit her lip, but decided that today had been upsetting enough. She would talk to him some other time.

"Has Fred told you the best news yet?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No, what is it?"

Fred pulled an official document from the pocket of his robes. "_Effective immediately, by authority of the Office of Marriage Ordinance, Hermione Granger and Fred Weasley are now assigned to become spouses. They will have exactly one week from the issuance of this new assignment to comply_." He read. "We've got a week to be married, love."

She hugged him tight, tears running down her cheeks.

"You know." Fred grinned "Everything's already set up for a wedding. We might as well take advantage of it."

She shook her head. "No. Not -." A piercing pain worse than the rest caused her to fall to her knees, clutching her stomach. She spat out a mouthful of blood. "I need a healer." She mumbled before everything went black.

* * *

**Calm down, I promise Hermione and both of the twins will survive this fic! :) Sorry about the second cliffhanger, I promise this is the last one for a while! I'm scared to ask, but please remember to review! Also, I will explain what the spell Kingsley used was in the next chapter :)**

**-Zen**


	13. The Unrequited Admission

**I'm amazed at all the support this story is getting. Thank you all so much :) I hope this chapter makes up for the last two cliffhangers, and explains a few things that have happened. Also, for everyone worried about George and Angelina, I'm working on a chapter dealing with some of that now. :)**

* * *

Chapter 13 – The Unrequited Admission

"I'm sorry, but immediate family only in the ICU." The healer said.

"I'm her fiancé." Fred pleaded. "Just a few minutes, please?"

"For a few minutes. She may not be awake though."

"I just need to see her."

The healer smiled. "Alright. Follow me."

"Are you able to tell me what happened to her?" He asked as he followed her down the hall.

"She was hit by a needling curse, it's pretty nasty, that one. Before the Cruciatus curse was invented it saw a lot more use. Effectively," She paused. "It's not pretty, are you sure you'd like to know?"

Fred hesitated before responding. "I'm sure."

"The name gives it away, effectively, it fills the victim's internal organs with needles, in this case mostly her stomach and intestines, which multiply over time, which causes more and more internal bleeding. The one used on your fiancée was a slow acting one, thankfully, or she'd be in a lot worse shape. However, the good thing about this one compared to other torture type curses is that the effects can be reversed with prompt attention and treatment." She sounded like a medical textbook, but her tone was soft.

"So she going to be okay?" He wondered how she even managed to deal with that much pain. It must have been horrible, standing at the altar for that long, just waiting, wanting to fight back but knowing if she did she could be sent to prison. He admired her strength so much.

"She's responding to treatment well and should be ready to go home tomorrow morning."

Fred gave a sigh of relief. "There won't be any long lasting effects, will there?"

"She might experience some abdominal pain for some time, but as far as our tests have found, stomach, intestines, all is working fine."

Fred still wished he had killed Kingsley when he had the chance, but knowing the monster would be in solitary confinement in Azkaban for the rest of his miserable existence would have to be enough. He just couldn't figure it out, was he trying to kill her? "Thank you."

"It was an honor." The healer smiled. "When is your wedding?"

"It's in six days."

"Nervous?"

"Other than her being here, not at all."

"It's good to see couples that are actually happy to be married." The healer said, opening the door to Hermione's room. "But don't worry, she's in good hands."

Fred nodded and walked in after her.

"Forget what I said about only a few minutes." The healer said as she turned to leave. "I'll just forget what time I let you in."

"Thank you." He said as the door clicked closed, before turning back to the bed where Hermione slept. Her skin was pale, but other than that she looked okay. He pulled up a chair and sat beside her, carefully taking her hand. Her skin was warmer than usual. "Hey beautiful." He whispered. "You better be dreaming of me."

A needling curse. That certainly wasn't something they had learned at Hogwarts. He hoped the healers knew what they were doing as he watched her chest rise and fall. She didn't seem to be in any pain. Ginny said she hadn't even fought back when he hurt her. Hermione must have been trying to protect her from him.

It suddenly occurred to him exactly how much trust she had to put in him to go through with the wedding, to endure being injured this horribly and still be willing to wait for him to save her. She probably could have come up with a better plan, one that wouldn't have gotten her hurt like this, but she trusted him. Merlin, he was an idiot.

"Okay 'Mione, that's enough dreaming of other guys, time to wake up." No reaction. "I bet your protesting the nickname 'Mione. It's pretty undignified. Wake up so we can discuss a new one." This was probably the wrong way to talk to a sleeping patient, but he didn't know what else to say. "You don't want to sleep through the nickname selection process, or you'll end up with something ridiculous, like sugar lips or killer or something." He chuckled to himself. "I could call you Hermie."

"Don't you dare." She croaked.

"You're awake."

"I've been since before you came in. I was just wondering what you might do."

"Pretend to be asleep again so I can declare my undying love to you in a plea for you to awaken."

"I might actually fall back asleep if I do. Not that you're boring. I'm just tired."

"How are you feeling, love?"

"Better. When can I get out of here?"

"The healer said tomorrow morning."

"How long have I been here?"

"Since yesterday."

"Your mum already has the whole wedding planned, doesn't she?"

"For sake of time we figured out the basics, but we we're waiting on your decision for colors and flowers and such."

"What's your favorite color Fred?"

"Blue."

"Mine's green. We've got our colors."

"You don't have to decide now. Relax." He kissed her cheek. "Besides, I'll look like a leprechaun in green."

"Your fault for having red hair."

"I thought you liked redheads."

"No, I said I like red hair. Redheads are a completely different story."

"Is that so?"

She gave him a weak smile.

"Hermione, I love you." He said.

She hesitated to respond, her look the type that should make him regret his words, but he didn't.

"It's okay. You don't have to say it."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I just wanted to tell you. In case something else got in the way."

She nodded. "I, I care about you an awful lot Fred. I might be able to say other words someday though."

"No hurry." He said. "I'll wait my whole life to hear them."

* * *

"Have you two decided where you want to live after you're married?" Mrs. Weasley asked as Hermione and Fred pored over bridal magazines.

"Um..." Her fiancé said, meeting her gaze with a similar look of panic.

"We may have neglected to think about after the wedding."

"You're both always welcome here, but being newlyweds you might want a place of your own." She winked.

"Actually." Fred said, "George and me were thinking of buying the old joke shop in Hogsmeade and expanding our business. Do you want to look for a place there?

"I'm sure Ginny would enjoy being able to visit you during her last year at Hogwarts." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Hogsmeade sounds great." Hermione said.

Mrs. Weasley flipped through her stack of newspapers, handing one of them to Fred. "Here's the listings for Hogsmeade."

"You're great, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said. "Thank you."

"Anytime dear. Let me know if you two need anything else."

"Some cookies would be great." Requested Fred.

"There's a fresh batch in the jar. Help yourself."

"Thanks Mum." He put the paper down and headed straight for them.

"Oh, Hermione, can I borrow you for a moment? I need to show you something."

"Alright." She stood, "I'll be right back."

Fred nodded, his mouth full of cookie and his hand already in the jar for another one. Hermione made a mental note to learn how to bake.

"Your dress didn't exactly survive your trip to St. Mungo's intact." Mrs. Weasley explained as she led Hermione up the stairs.

She hadn't even thought about her dress. "Do I need to find a new one?"

"If you want, but I think you might like what I've done."

Mrs. Weasley opened the door to her and Mr. Weasley's room. Draped across the bed was the most beautiful dress Hermione had ever seen. The basic form of the blue dress was still there, but it had been transformed into a gorgeous gown, with layers of sea green fabric flowing up from the bottom to blend into the deep blue. The tiny silver beadwork had been extended all the way up to the bust, in tiny little vine like swirls. "It's so beautiful." She marveled." Thank you."

"I hoped you'd like it. Will you try it on so I know it fits?"

"Of course."

Within moments, Hermione stood in front of the mirror feeling like a fairytale princess. "This is perfect. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. But wait, one last thing." From a box beside the bed, she produced a delicate sea green veil that matched the ruffles at the bottom of the gown. "How's that?" She asked, carefully placing it on her head.

Tears formed in the corners of her eyes. "It's lovely."

"Are you alright?"

She nodded, wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry." Another rogue tear made its way down her cheek. "I better get out of this before I ruin it."

Mrs. Weasley carefully helped her out of it. "I'll keep it in here so Fred won't see it." She said, hanging the gown up in the closet.

"Thank you." Hermione sniffled, sitting on the end of the bed.

"Tissue?" She asked, offering her the box.

Hermione nodded and took one, blowing her nose rather ungracefully.

"It's normal to get a little emotional. I was before I married Arthur."

Hermione nodded again.

"Is something else bothering you?"

Hermione hesitated before responding. "No."

"You can tell me."

"I'll sound really ungrateful."

"You're fine, Hermione. I promise I won't be one of those kind of mother in laws." Mrs. Weasley assured, putting her arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"I just, really wish my mom and dad could be here for all of this. But they're in Australia and I made them forget me." Tears trickled down her face. She grabbed another tissue from the box and held it to her eyes. "I just wanted them to be safe."

"No parent can ever forget their children." Her soon to be mother-in-law said, patting her back. "No magic would ever make me forget any of mine."

"Not even Percy?"

"Especially not Percy. It's the twins I'd like to forget."

Hermione gave a small smile. "They're pretty unforgettable."

"You're telling me." She chuckled. "Is that all that's bothering you?"

It wasn't all, but she didn't want to admit her worries about not being able to love Fred as much as he did her, especially not to his mother. She did care about him, and hoped that it would be enough, for now. Love could always come later. "Yes. Thank you."

"Good. I'm here if you need me. Now you might want to get downstairs before your husband to be eats all the cookies. They're snickerdoodles."

"He better not. He knows they're my favorite."

* * *

**Fun fact, only two chapters after this one till Hermione and Fred's wedding :D I'm working on editing it now so I'll try to make it soon. Until then, I hope you enjoyed and please be sure to review!**

**-Zen**


	14. The Love Letter

**To answer a couple questions from the last chapter, I made up the spell used on Hermione, as I couldn't find a canon one that fit what I needed it to do now and later in the story. Also, I realize the plot is moving rather slow right now, but it's not over yet so don't give up on me :) Right now I'm estimating to this fic to have upwards of twenty-five chapters.**

* * *

Chapter 14 - The Love Letter

"What do you think so far?" The realtor asked as they stood in the kitchen of the nicest house they had seen so far. This was the third one on their list, and Hermione's stomach was beginning to protest all of the activity. She leaned against the counter, trying not to make her pain obvious to Fred, who would insist upon taking her home to rest.

"The yard's a little small." Fred said, looking out the sliding glass door. "We are planning on having kids after all. What do you think 'Mione?"

Hermione didn't even want to think about having kids. "I think it's alright. It's a half acre, you said?"

The realtor nodded. "Plenty of room to play."

"Can we see the upstairs?" Fred asked.

"Of course. There's two bedrooms and one bathroom upstairs, as well as a small office that could be repurposed into a game room or just about anything."

"I'm not sure how I feel about having the master bedroom so far from the kid's rooms. What if there's an emergency?" Fred remarked as they walked up the stairs.

"If you don't like this one we can look at others, Fred." She said, pausing half way up the stairs.

"I like it." He said tentatively. "It just doesn't feel like home."

"We can make it home." She replied, trying not to seem out of breath as she reached the top of the stairs.

"Here's the first bedroom." The realtor said, opening the door for them. "The two rooms are connected by the bathroom in the middle."

Hermione walked through the room and into the bathroom. It was a bit bigger than the ones at the Burrow. The next bedroom was a little bigger, and had a nice view of the backyard. "Two bedrooms, perfect for two kids." She said.

"Or more." Fred added.

"Uh, no." Hermione shot him a look.

"How about we head downstairs to the master bedroom?" The realtor said quickly. "Then I can show you the back porch. It's got a cute little swing, perfect for quiet evenings."

"Sounds lovely." Hermione said.

By the time they had reached the porch, Hermione was completely sold on the house. The color scheme needed a little work, but she hadn't expected it to be perfect. "Can you give me a moment to talk to my fiancé?" She asked.

"Of course. Take all the time you need." The realtor said, sitting down on the porch swing.

Hermione dragged Fred inside. "This is the one."

"I don't know..."

"It's loads better than all the rest. Size, price, the yard is a whole half acre, Fred. It's perfect."

"It's just… too open. Plus there's only three bedrooms."

"We don't need more than three bedrooms."

He gave her an unconvinced look.

"Trust me on this one. This is the one."

"Is it what you really want?"

"Yes. It'll feel just like home once we move in."

"Are you sure you don't want to look at any others?"

"I'm sure." She replied quickly.

"Are you in pain Hermione?"

She was caught. "A little."

He gave her a look.

"Okay. I can't walk anymore. I need a break."

He looked around for a chair, and finding none, picked her up and sat her on the counter. "Better?"

"A little. I would be more if you agreed to the house."

Fred laughed and shook his head. "Okay. We'll make an offer."

* * *

Hermione sat in the back room of the joke shop, watching the twins carefully categorize inventory. "You guys sure you don't need any help?"

"Thanks Hermione, but we've got a system." George replied.

"Promise you'll at least let me help once the shop is open for the day?" Since the store was getting more popular as students prepared to return to Hogwarts in two weeks, Hermione had offered to help until their assistant got back from her honeymoon. Fred explained that Verity wasn't the type to take off during busy season, but she had planned her wedding forgetting that Hogwarts was starting later in the year due to how long repairs were taking.

"Of course, if you have time between signing autographs." Fred grinned.

"What do you mean?"

"You're pretty famous you know, Hermione. Not as much as Harry, but everybody knows your face." There was something devious in George's voice.

"I've never signed an autograph in my life."

"Well there's a first time for everything."

"You two said I could help."

"Publicity is helping. Your fans await." Fred winked.

"Fred Weasley, I am going to kill you."

"Hey, what about me!" George acted hurt.

"Don't worry, you're next in line, I can just get to him first." Hermione pointed at her fiancé.

"Better run Freddie."

"You two, Georgie."  
"It was nice knowing you."

"I can't believe you two."

"You promised you'd help in any way you could." George reminded her. "And since you're injured, we didn't want to have you doing anything strenuous."

Hermione groaned. "You two owe me for this. Big time."

"Can't we call it even for getting old man Kingsley out of your life?" George asked.

"No, cause technically Harry did that." Hermione said. "I want a little silver bell that I can ring to get you two to do whatever I want."

"Your girls getting demanding Freddie."

"Quiet or she'll kill you first."

"I don't want to live without you though."

"Oh please Hermione, be merciful, and kill us at the same time." Fred pleaded.

"What am I going to do with you two?"  
"Last I checked the score was you were going to marry him." George pointed his thumb at his twin. "And give me nieces and nephews to spoil rotten."

Hermione shook her head laughing. "We'll talk. But I better at least get chocolate out of this publicity deal and nothing that will make me act insane."

"Did you ever figure out why the truffles did that to you and not me?" Fred asked.

"I'm thinking either differences in our body chemistry, or the level of stress in my situation that night. Either way I am never testing your products again."

Fred nodded. "We'll have to see if we can fix the recipe. It would be a hot item if we could make it work."

George looked at his watch. "Ready to meet your adoring public?"

She put on a brave face. "I was born ready."

"That's my girl." Fred grinned.

* * *

Hermione, exhausted, lay her head on the counter as the twins cleaned up after closing. She hadn't realized how many little girls idolized her for what she had done, or at least, had helped Harry do. She really needed to talk to him, but she had been so busy.

"You can go home if you want, we can clean up." Fred said, noticing her exhaustion.

"I can wait." She insisted.

"Alright."

She half dozed for a while, listening to the sound of two of her favorite people in the world cleaning up the shop they had worked so hard to create.

"This package of nosebleed nougat has been opened. This is getting ridiculous." She heard Fred complain.

"We need some anti-theft charms. Fun ones." George muttered.

"I thought we cast one on the whole store."

"Apparently it doesn't cover things like this."

"Hermione, do you happen to know any good anti-theft charms?"

"I could do some research and find out."

"Thanks sweetheart."

"Since when am I sweetheart?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Since now." Fred replied with a sweet smile.

"You're cute."

"I'm the cuter one." George called.

"True, but sadly you are homosexual."

"All the good ones are gay." He shrugged.

"I'm sure Seamus doesn't mind." Fred winked at him.

"Seamus? Have you been hiding him from me?" Hermione asked.

"I have to hide him from the ministry too, don't feel bad."

"George, I am appalled. Here I was thinking that you are stuck with Angelina and you have a wonderful cutie on the side."

"Not right now. We're not risking Azkaban."

"Do you at least send each other love letters?"

"Such a romantic, Hermione." George said, then turned to his twin. "You better step up your game bro."

"Would you like me to write you a love letter?" Fred asked.

"Yes. I demand it before this relationship can continue."

"One moment, my darling." Fred said, walking to the back room.

"You better hurry!" She called, "My other suitors are banging at the door."

"I've got a ministry ordinance that says your mine!" He called back.

"Arranged marriage isn't really that romantic!" she retorted, "You'll have to do better than that!"

Fred reappeared a few minutes later and kneeled before her, holding out a folded piece of parchment. "I hope this appeases you."

Hermione giggled and took the page from him. It was an old inventory list, but on the back he had scrawled;

_Hermione,_

_ I like your butt. Not that I've looked, but one can't help but notice perfection. Also you're really smart, but still laugh at my dumb jokes, so I hope you laugh at this and don't get offended._

_ Yours,_

_ Fred_

_ PS Your eyes also do that thing where they sparkle. I like that._

If it was anyone else, she might have been offended. Instead, she laughed. "Thanks Fred. I like your butt too."

"Okay lovebird, get back to work." George called, laughing at them.

"Permission to leave your side, my lady?"

"If you must."

* * *

Later that night, Hermione grabbed a quill and parchment and wrote a love – adoration – letter of her own, slipping it under his door after he had gone to bed.

_Fred,_

_I like your nose. Especially the way it sits in the center of your face. And your lips. I'm sure you can figure out why._

_ Yours,_

_ Hermione_

_P.S. Also, you do that thing where you make me laugh. Keep it up._

* * *

She woke up that morning to a note sitting atop her dresser, held down by a caramel filled chocolate bar.

_Hermione,_

_ I hope this small offering is enough to keep you from murdering my twin and I. I promise it was bought at a reputable shop at least a whole block from my own. Also, my lips pale in comparison to yours. Perhaps they could teach mine a thing or two?_

_ Yours,_

_ Fred_

_ PS We got the house. Now it's up to us to make it home._

Hermione chuckled, taking a bite of the candy bar. She could definitely see herself falling in love with him. Maybe she already was.

* * *

**I realize most of this chapter was fluff, but I think they deserve it after the ordeal they just went through. I doubt you mind :) I hope you enjoyed, and as always, please be sure to review!**

**One more thing, I'm insanely curious about where marriage law fics originated. I had never heard of them before this site, and while I think they're kinda awesome, if written well, I don't know where they came from. If you happen to know, PM me, and if you're one of the first couple people, I'll answer a question (within reason) about me or this fic! :)**

**-Zen**


	15. The First Date

**Note: I wrote this chapter while watching the fourth movie with my siblings, they're six and eight and are really starting to get obsessed! (My little sister definitely ships Hermione and Krum though!) They both know the twins are my favorite so they always get my attention when they come on screen. **

**In response to the request for more Fred and George scenes, their combined awesomeness sadly doesn't show up a lot in the next couple chapters, but I have planned (and written) a lot with them post-wedding.**

* * *

Chapter 15 – The First Date

"I'm not sure how I feel about this Sebastian fellow." Mr. Weasley said Ginny during dinner. "You barely know each other and you're already engaged."

"It's not for another year, dad." Ginny defended. "Besides, there's lots of couples who barely know each other that are getting married. It's kind of how the law works."

"He was one of Kingsley's guests though, Gin. You might want to be careful." Hermione was definitely on Mr. Weasley's side.

"He was the minister's grandson. No relation to the troll."

"That makes me feel a bit better." Mrs. Weasley said. "Couldn't you have waited a bit though?"

"And risk the ministry separating us? No way."

"No all of us are as lucky as Fred and 'Mione, Mum." George said. "If he's a decent guy I say it's a great idea."

"Thanks George." Ginny said.

"I've got to be on your side sometimes, sis."

"You should invite him over for supper sometime." Mr. Weasley said. "I'd like to get a chance to meet him."

"You can invite him to the wedding, Gin." Hermione offered. "That way he can meet the whole family."

"You guys are going to scare him off, aren't you?"

"Have you already submitted your engagement to the ministry?" Fred asked.

"As of this morning, yes." Ginny replied proudly.

"Good job. Now he can't run." George winked.

"How's Angelina doing, George?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

He frowned. "Alright I guess. She works nights so I never see her. Not that I'm complaining."

"A better thing to ask is how Seamus is doing." Fred informed his mother.

"Who's Seamus?"

"He's my boyfriend, Mum."

"Oh. Well that's lovely. How is he doing?"

"Good, other than being married to a girl. Hannah's real understanding though." He paused. "He's bisexual, so if the law never gets fixed he'll be better off than me."

"He's not cheating on you now, is he Georgie?" Fred asked.

"Isn't that a messed up world where you can cheat on your boyfriend with your wife?" George noted philosophically. "But no. Like I said, Hannah's real understanding."

"I want to meet this Seamus fellow as well." Mr. Weasley said.

"He's coming to the wedding."

"Good. That means I only have to give my threatening talk once."

"Your threatening talk?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Mr. Weasley replied. "I've got to make sure my kids are well taken care of by their spouses."

"You never did that to me." Hermione said.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Fred, if you break Hermione's heart I'll kick your sorry behind."

"Hey, I'm your son."

"I trust Hermione. It's you I worry about."

"Your dad likes me better." Hermione teased, and Fred stuck his tongue out at her.

"Get along now you two."

"No. She has cooties." Fred joked.

"Cooties, Fred?" She asked him. "Really?"

He nodded. "Cooties."

"You didn't mind the cooties when you two were snogging on the porch yesterday, Freddie." George said, making Hermione blush.

Ginny gagged. "I didn't need to know that."

"Oh hush Gin, at least I'm capable of shutting up about my relationship." Fred snapped.

"Enough, all of you."

* * *

The day before he and Hermione were supposed to be married, Fred woke up extra early. He showered and dressed quickly, putting on the nicest outfit he hadn't already packed for the honeymoon. He even shaved and, as an afterthought, splashed on some cologne.

Ginny answered the door when he knocked, holding a teddy bear and glaring at him for interrupting her sleep. "I assume you're looking for Hermione?"

"Yes. I know better than to wake you up early."

"And yet you still have." Ginny turned to throw her bear at Hermione. "Wake up. My weird brother is here to declare his eternal love or something."

Hermione sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Huh?"

"Your knight in shining armor is here to take you on an amazing adventure." While part of the reason for this was that Mum had asked him to keep Hermione out of the house for some surprise, he had been wanting to do something like this for a while.

Ginny shook her head at him. "You try too hard."

"Don't you have to work today?" Hermione asked. "The shop takes two to run."

"Verity's back from her honeymoon. But anyway, get dressed so I may give you a wonderful day."

"Mmkay. Just give me a few minutes." She yawned.

"I'll meet you in the kitchen." He grinned.

* * *

"So what do you have planned for me?" Hermione asked, kissing her wonderful fiancé's cheek. He was making chocolate chip pancakes.

"Top secret. It begins with breakfast though." He replied, turning the burner down.

"May I assist you?"

"No, or you might devise my secret recipe."

"Adding chocolate chips to the batter?"

"I knew you were a spy."

"I am. My mission was to seduce you to find out your pancake recipe. I didn't expect you to hand it over so easily."

"You're either an amazing spy or I'm a bad secret keeper then."

"Both."

"How many pancakes would you like?"

"Three is fine."

"My estimation was close. Could you eat four?"

"I can try."

"We'll have to take the car to get to our destination." Fred said after they had finished eating.

"You have given me a valuable clue."

"What's that?"

"We're going somewhere we can't simply apparate to, so it must be somewhere with a lot of non Wizarding folk."

"Or I could be trying to confuse you."

"True as well."

Hermione stood tentatively beside the car. "You do know how to drive, right?"

"Of course I do."

"How well?"

"Hermione, it's a magical car. It pretty much drives itself."

That made her feel better. She got into the passenger seat.

"Sorry it's not a noble steed." He said, putting the key in the ignition.

"I forgive you, sir knight."

"So where do you think we're going?" Fred asked as he drove.

"It could be anywhere, knowing you."

"I am quite the enigma."

"That's one word for you."

"Other words being charming and ruggedly handsome?"

She kissed his cheek. "Sure."

* * *

Their destination, as it turned out, was the largest museum Hermione had ever seen.

"This one has everything." Fred explained as they walked up to the massive structure. "Dinosaur bones, art, natural history, just all sorts of cool old stuff. I wasn't sure what you'd like best so I found one with it all."

"Fred, you're amazing." She hugged him before grabbing his hand and dragging him up the steps in her excitement. "What shall we do first?" she asked as they walked through the door.

"It's up to you." He said. "Oh wait, one more thing."

"What?"

"VIP passes. No lines for us." He pulled them out of his pocket and handed one to her.

She put the lanyard over her neck. "How long have you been planning this?"

"Since you agreed to go out with me." Fred replied. "I just haven't had a chance to actually do so till now."

"And since tomorrow I'll become your wife, you wanted to actually take me on a date first?" They were getting married in less than twenty four hours. It was so surreal. Were they ready?

"Exactly."  
She decided to ignore her doubts for the day, it wasn't like she could do anything about

it. She grabbed a map. "They've got a Surrealist exhibit up right now."

"So… art?"

"Yes. Really interesting art."

"How many points do I get for that?"

"Ten. But you still have to catch the snitch so don't get too confident."

"Are we making a game of this?"

"I suppose we are."

"What do I get if I win?"

"You'll have to wait and see." She sang, running off towards the art exhibit.

* * *

"You are indefatigable." Fred said, collapsing on a bench beside the brontosaurus skeleton.

"Ten points for vocabulary." Hermione replied, sitting beside him.

"That puts me at?"

"One hundred and forty – wait, no, you got a technical foul in the marvels of flight exhibit for talking too loudly about broomsticks and confusing the nice old couple. So one twenty to my one thirty."

"I thought we decided that was only a ten point deduction. So we're tied."

"You also confused the guard in the art exhibit by asking why the portraits don't move. Rookie mistake."

"Fine." Fred said, putting his arm around her. "I'll just catch the snitch and that'll win me the game."

"How are you going to do that?"

"The definition of a snitch is hard to find, and even harder to catch, correct?" He said, his lips curled into the most irresistible smirk.

"From what I've heard and seen of the game, yes."

"Do you want to know what's even harder to find?" He didn't wait for her to respond before continuing. "Intelligent, beautiful witches that are happy to spend their days making joke shop items with common pranksters. I deduce that you, Hermione, are my golden snitch, and despite the fact that I am a Beater, not a Seeker like our friend Harry, I have still caught you."

Hermione couldn't help but blush, looking down and finding herself unable to speak. Why did he have to be so perfect?

"I know it's ten points off for all the magic talk in a public place, but I caught the snitch so I win anyway, right?"

Actually, he hadn't, but she didn't want to ruin the moment.

"The snitch was something else, wasn't it?"

"Well… yes but that was so cute and original that I have to give you the points anyway."

"You win Granger, you're too smart for me." He said, reverting to calling her by her last name the way he and George did every time she was being too intelligent. "What was it?"

"It was in the Extinct Avians exhibit. A little yellow bird called a Snidget that went extinct because it was used as the original Snitch. Muggles wouldn't know that though, so they had another reason for its dying out."

"Ah. I knew that. How did I miss that?"

"You were too busy making those kids laugh by imitating birdcalls."

"Technical foul, player was distracted by adorable kids."

"The judges are giving it to you."

"And the crowd goes wild. What do I win?"

"I don't know. I hadn't actually decided on a prize."

"Wait, you, Hermione Granger, didn't think something the whole way through?"  
"Honestly I didn't expect the whole thing to actually turn into a game. Actually finding a snitch was luck. I'll decide on something and award it to you at a later date."

"I'm holding you to that."

"I wouldn't expect any less."

* * *

It wasn't till later in the evening that Hermione's resolve not to worry about tomorrow broke. It was her last day before she would be a wife, she was going to be married for the rest of her life. She looked over at Fred, who was curled up in her favorite armchair, reading a book. She couldn't help but feel nervous. What if she really wasn't the right one for him?

"What are you reading?" She asked, walking over to sit on the arm of the chair.

"It's a field guide to mood altering magical plants."

"Still trying to fix the truffles?"

"They're a great idea, love." He kissed her cheek.

"Thanks."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You seem a little off."

"Are you sure about tomorrow?"

"I've never been so sure about anything in my life."

"You're just saying that."

He set the book down. "Are your feet getting cold?"

"I'm walking down the aisle tomorrow no matter what temperature they are." She instantly regretted her words. "I didn't mean it like that."

"I know." He said softly. "Our relationship is far from ready for marriage, but we can make it work, okay?"

She nodded.

"I love you."

"I like you an awful lot."

Ginny decided to add her opinion to the situation, having been listening to them from the other side of the living room. "That's what everyone loves to hear the night before their wedding. Just tell him that you love him, 'Mione."

"Ginny, hush." Fred warned.

"You two are making it into too big of a deal."

"I'm sure you and Sebastian are so in love."

"We are actually." Ginny retorted, sticking her tongue out at her brother.

Hermione kept him from continuing the argument with a kiss. "It's okay. I –" She paused. She couldn't say it if she wasn't sure it was true. She decided to cover up her hesitation by kissing him again. At least the butterflies in her stomach hadn't been damaged by the needles.

"Get a room, you two." Ginny disgustedly picked up her things and left the room.

"We're getting a whole house actually!" Fred called back at his sister. "Sorry about her."

"It's alright."

"Are you okay, love?"

"Can we not use that word?"

"Will that make you feel better?"

"I don't know."

"Come here." He pulled her into his lap, and she lay her head against his chest.

He rested his head on top of hers, holding her close to him. They were both silent for some time, the only sound his heartbeat. Eventually she found herself drifting into sleep. She was barely coherent when he stood and carried her up the stairs and tucked her into her bed.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." He whispered, kissing the top of her head.

While she may not be perfect for him, he was perfect for her, she decided as she fell asleep.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! I should have the wedding chapter up in the next couple of days, including the surprise Hermione had to be kept out of the house for. ;) Until then, please be sure to review and tell me what you think!**

**-Zen**


	16. The Hesitant Vow

**As promised, the wedding chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 16 – The Hesitant Vow

"Freddie, wake up!" Fred opened his eyes to the smiling face of his twin. "Get up sleepy head, you're marrying the girl of your dreams today!"

He sat up, smiling. "I am. I can't believe it."

"Neither can I. It's a good thing that ordinance came out or you would never have found the courage."

He swung a pillow at George's smirking face. "Quiet you."

"Don't mess up my face, I've got to be pretty for the photographs."

"I'll just have to mess you up later then."

"Hermione will protect me."

"No fair hiding behind my wife."

"Aw that's sweet, you're already calling her your wife."

Fred grinned. "She will be soon."

Their father's voice called up the stairs. "George, is he awake?"

"Yes, dad. We'll be down in just a second." George called back. "We're being banished to a small tent behind the main one so the girls can have the run of the house." He explained. "They're at the hairdresser's right now, but they'll be back soon."

"We had best get out of their way then." Fred replied, already heading for the stairs.

"There they are." His mother said when he entered the kitchen. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger, this is my son Fred, your daughter's fiancé." He looked at the mousey haired couple. He could see her resemblance in her father's eyes and mother's smile. This must have been the surprise his mother was talking about. He couldn't believe it.

"It's nice to meet you." Mr. Granger stepped forward to shake George's hand.

"Thanks." His twin said, "But you've already met me. It's Freddie you're looking for."

"I am sorry. Let me try this again. Fred, you are the one marrying my daughter?"

"Yes." He replied, unable to contain his ear to ear grin.

"It's nice to meet you."

"It's an honor, sir."

"We didn't know Hermione was hiding so much from us." Mrs. Granger said, stepping forward to shake his hand as well. "You're one of the more pleasant surprises. My name's Anne, by the way. I don't know if you knew that."

Fred nodded. "Anne and Jacob Granger. She wears a locket with your pictures in it. She's going to be so excited to see the both of you."

"We can't wait to see her. It's been an interesting year." Mr. Granger said.

"It has for all of us. Can I ask how-" he hesitated. How best to phrase his question?

"How we remember?" Mrs. Granger said.

Fred nodded. "Hermione's spells don't just wear off."

"No magic can make a parent completely forget their children." His mother said. "I've always said that."

"And we're grateful for it." Mrs. Granger said. "One minute we were waiting to take Hermione to King's cross, and the next we were in Australia and had no memory of her at all."

"We may have stayed like that completely, except we found one of her birth announcements, stuck inside one of my old books." Mr. Granger added. "We were confused at first, but then it all came back, in bits and pieces."

"That's incredible." Fred said. "I'm so happy you're here. She misses you both so much."

"We're happy to be here. We hadn't expected out little girl to be getting married so soon out of school, but you seem to care about her very much." Hermione's father said.

Fred realized that they didn't know about the law. He looked at his mother, and her returned look confirmed his suspicion. "We just couldn't wait." He said. "I love her so much. I know it's a little late to be asking this, but do I have your blessing to marry your daughter?"

"Do you promise to treat her with love and respect?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Of course. She means the world to me." He replied truthfully.

"You have our blessing then." Mrs. Granger smiled.

* * *

Hermione twirled in front of the mirror, fascinated with how her dress flowed with her every movement. She tried not to think about her parents, and how much she wished they could see her now. Her mother would cry and her father would try not to, smiling like a fool as he walked her down the aisle. What would they think of Fred?

She could see it all now, playing out before her. She wanted it to happen so badly. She bit her lip, reminding herself of how important it was to protect them. They weren't in any danger now, but who knew what could have befallen them if she hadn't done what she had. She couldn't regret it now.

"Are you ready to go 'Mione?" Ginny asked, appearing in the doorframe.

She allowed herself the vanity of one last look in the mirror before replying. "Yes."

"Awesome, cause you have company."

"Company?" She hoped it wasn't anything that was going to ruin her wedding.

Ginny nodded. "Come downstairs."

She almost tripped down the stairs once she saw who was waiting for her. "Mom! Dad!" She ran into their arms. "You're here!" She looked up at them, ever thankful for magical make-up as tears ran down her face. "Do you remember me?"

"Of course we do sweetheart." Her mom said, pulling her in tighter.

"I'm so sorry." She murmured, tears still rolling down her face.

"It's okay Sherm." Her dad said, using the silly old nickname he had given her as a child. She hadn't realized how much she missed it. "We understand."

She nodded, looking up at them. "I can't believe you're here."

"You should thank your fiancé's parents." Her mom said. "They're the ones that helped us find you.

She looked over at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "Thank you." She sniffled.

"Anything to make you happy dear." Mrs. Weasley said. "Every bride deserves to have her father walk her down the aisle."

She engulfed them both in a hug. "I can't thank you enough."

"Just take care of our son, alright? He needs someone like you."

Hermione nodded, tears threatening to continue falling.

"Don't cry dear." Mrs. Weasley said. "Leave that to us mothers."

Hermione nodded, wiping her eyes. "How's my makeup?"

"Still perfect." Mr. Weasley said, handing her a tissue. "You might want to blow your nose though."

She did as told. "Thank you."

"Are you ready?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Everyone's waiting."

She started feeling anxious again, but nodded anyway. Was she making a mistake?

"We had better go take our seats then."

Her mother gave her one last squeeze before she followed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley outside. "I love you honey." She whispered.

"I love you too, Mum."

"I think you're the only one I haven't met." Her father said to Ginny once they had left. She assumed he was giving them enough time to find their seats.

"I'm Ginny, Fred's little sister. I'm the youngest."

"She's my maid of honor." Hermione added.

"Alright. How many of you are there?"

"There's six. Charlie, Percy, Fred, George-" she hesitated, "Ron, and Ginny here."

"I remember you talking about your friend Ron. What does he think of you marrying his big brother?"

Hermione bit her lip and looked at Ginny, who avoided her gaze. "Um, _Ron_…he … isn't with us anymore."

"Oh. I'm sorry." He looked at his feet. "I'm afraid to ask, but what about Harry?"

"He's alright. He might not be here today though."

"But, uh, we had better do this wedding thing so Hermione can finally marry my wei-darling brother." Ginny quickly changed the subject, handing Hermione her bouquet of bright blue flowers.

"Oh. Well of course." He offered Hermione his arm, which she gladly took.

Standing at the door, Ginny signaled the band to begin with a small firework she shot through the keyhole. Once they had begun to play, they walked out the door and into the stunningly decorated backyard. Her pulse quickened when she saw Fred standing at the altar. He started smiling like a fool when he saw her, and despite his fears, his sea green tie did not make him look like a leprechaun. She looked up at her father, who was smiling as well but tears had formed in the corners of his eyes, just like she had imagined.

* * *

Fred almost started crying right then and there when he saw Hermione walking down the aisle. She was so beautiful, her eyes sparkling in the light. Her dress was even more perfect than the one she had worn to the Yule ball years ago, but this one was special because it was for him.

He couldn't believe it. She was marrying him.

He just couldn't get over how lovely she was. Her skin shimmered and her hair was swept perfectly into little ringlets that cascaded down her back and shoulders. She held her bouquet to her stomach, and he hoped she wasn't in pain.

A tiny tear rolled down his cheek as she stepped up to the altar, and she reached out and gently wiped it away, he caught her hand and kissed it gently. She blushed, her tentative smile momentarily turning into a genuine one. She seemed nervous and scared. He wanted to stop the ceremony to make sure she was okay, wishing that it didn't have to be rushed like this.

As the minister spoke, he couldn't stop wondering if they would have ever ended up like this is the ministry hadn't intervened. Would they have gotten married eventually?

The minister asked him for his vows, and he took the piece of parchment out of his pocket. He had written and rewritten them, knowing they could never describe how much he cared about her, but hoping they could match whatever beautiful things she had to say.

"Hermione," he began, thankful for the confidence that he had been blessed with. "I cannot even begin to describe how lucky I am to have you." He looked at the words on the page. They weren't right, so he looked up at her, trying to find the right words in the way his heat beat when he looked at her. "But you already know that. Everyone here knows that. So instead I'm going to tell you a story." He gave up on the words he had carefully penned.

* * *

Hermione hadn't realized that she had forgotten to write her vows until Fred started saying his. Part of her panicked, like she had forgotten an important assignment. She took a deep breath. She could do this. Just say what she felt, and hope it would be enough.

He began speaking again, and she tried to listen rather than think about what she should say. "One year, in potions class, we brewed love potions." He said, beginning the story he had promised. "They're a terrible thing to use on someone, but the special thing about them is that they smell differently to each person, like what attracts them most." He paused, as if realizing that he didn't have to explain how the potion worked to her. "The thing was, I couldn't quite figure out my mine was. It was sweet and slightly like vanilla, but also fruity, and sweet but sharp like cinnamon and also somehow reminding me of the warm sun. It was intoxicating. Recently, I figured out what it was. You were reading a book one day, your hair was still wet from the shower and I leaned over to ask you what you were reading, and I could have sworn that you doused yourself in that potion, but it was just your hair and perfume and just, you. It's always been you." She tried not to cry but it was already happening. How could he love her like that, she was just going to hurt him. "I love you so much, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

She tried to compose herself as the minister asked her for her vows. He was so perfect. Why did he have to be so perfect? Doubts ran through her head. "Fred," She said, still wiping tears from her eyes. "I – I" Her voice caught in her throat. A thousand false words to convince the monster Kingsley that she cared, and not one true one for Fred.

What was she even doing? She was just going to hurt him. She couldn't love him the same way he loved her, she was being selfish trying to keep him.

Ginny nudged her. "Go on, Hermione."

* * *

Fred didn't know what to do. Hermione looked from him to the people seated, looking as though she was going to cry. He moved to hug her but George held him back.

"Give her a moment." He whispered.

She closed her eyes, her grip on her bouquet tightening. When she opened them again, her eyes were full of tears.

"I love you." She whispered, tears running down her cheeks. "But I just can't be with you."

He felt like he had been hit with an unforgivable curse. George, Ginny, and the minister gasped, but she had spoken so quietly that only they could hear. He stepped forward, putting his arms around her. "Why, what's wrong?"

She shook her head. He looked out at his family, and hers, who were giving them confused looks. He turned to his twin. "A little help?"

George nodded, speaking calmly to the audience. "We appear to be having a little issue, just a moment folks, please stay seated." He continued speaking, trying to draw attention away from Hermione.

"Please, just tell me what's wrong." He whispered.

"I can't love you as much as you love me. I'm just going to hurt you, and I care too much about you to do that." She looked down.

He held her chin up in his palm. "You're not going to hurt me."

She pushed his hand away. "I can't. I just can't."

"Do you want to know what would hurt me the most?" He asked, and she nodded in response. "Not being with you."

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes tight to keep from crying. "Do you really mean that?"

He wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Of course I do. Please Hermione, you're the love of my life, please marry me."

She closed her eyes again, for so long he thought he'd never see her beautiful brown eyes again. His heart pounded in his chest.

Finally, she nodded, opening her eyes. "Okay."

He kissed the top of her head. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Okay." He whispered, and turned to put his hand on his twin's shoulder. "Sorry everybody." He said loud enough for everyone to hear, "Mione here wasn't feeling very well, but we're going to finish this ceremony quickly." He winked at her, and she smiled.

* * *

"Are you two sure you want to go through with this?" The minister asked both of them. Hermione couldn't believe what she had done. She was so afraid of not hurting him that she did anyway.

"I'm sure." She replied quickly, Fred nodding his agreement.

"Okay then, let's do this thing."

This time, when the minister asked anyone who had something to say against the marriage to speak, there was silence. No tantrums, no Aurors. The man she wanted to marry, the man she loved, was standing before her, and not even her own stupidity could take him away.

* * *

His heart was pounding so fast as the minister continued the ceremony that he was certain everyone else could hear it. She loved him. She wasn't sure if she wanted to be with him. It just didn't make sense. It could just be nerves. It had to be nerves. She loved him, she had to.

"Do we have the rings?" The minister asked, and George stepped forward to summon them from the end of the aisle.

"Do you, Fred Weasley, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." He said without hesitation, and she picked up his ring from the cushion, sliding it slowly onto his finger.

His pulse quickened as he asked the same of Hermione. What if she didn't say it? He held his breath, an eternity of silence passing between the posing of the question and his next heartbeat. What would happen if she didn't?

"I do." She said, looking at him with a fragile smile. She said it. He exhaled, letting his fears go with it. He picked up her ring, a gold band to replace the metal one he had conjured for her, and put it on her finger. He looked up at her, she was smiling, genuinely smiling.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

She was his. He stepped forward, leaning down as she wrapped her arms around his neck, reminding him that he was hers as well. He kissed her for what could have been forever, holding her close and not wanting to let go, and he didn't have to. People could have been cheering, but he paid them no mind. Hermione was his wife, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

**Is this happily ever after, or just the beginning of something different altogether? I'll try and have the next chapter up soon, but until then, I hope you enjoyed, and please be sure to review! **

**-Zen**


	17. The Warm Reception

**This story got over 900 views yesterday! That's incredible :) Thank you all for your reviews and support! **

* * *

Hermione's parents, both sets of them, ran up to her as soon as the ceremony was over.

"Are you okay, what happened?" Her mother asked as her mother-in-law dragged her to a chair.

She looked at Fred. "Just a little dizzy." She said quickly. "I must have been locking my knees or something. I'm okay."

"Did you take your potions this morning?" Her father-in-law asked, and she nodded in response.

"What is she taking potions for? Hermione, are you sick?" Her mother was near frantic, she felt bad for lying to her, but the truth was worse.

"Calm down Mum, just a stomach bug. I'm fine. Really, I was just anxious, you know how I get. I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, looking over to the reception tent where everyone was beginning to gather. "Will you guys go on ahead and stall for me, I just need to sit down for a few moments."

"Of course. Fred, stay with her." His mother ordered.

"I'm not about to leave her."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Her father asked.

She nodded. "I'm fine, I just need some air. I'm okay."

Fred took a seat next to her once their still concerned parents had left. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I am." She replied, biting her lip. "Fred, I'm so sorry. I don't even know what happened. I forgot to write my vows and I panicked and-" She babbled on, not sure how to make things right.

"It's okay. Whatever happened, it's okay." He comforted, pressing his lips to her forehead. "We're together, that's what matters."

"I love you so much." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and nestling her head against his shoulder. "I love you and I'm an idiot."

"You're not an idiot." He said, wrapping his arms around her. "You're a beautiful, intelligent witch with a couple commitment issues. But you're my wife and I love you."

"I don't have commitment issues." She murmured into the warm fabric of his robes. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you and have a houseful of redheaded children that are just as bloody mischievous as you are."

"I thought you just wanted two."

"I want a thousand, just so long as they're ours."

"A thousand? We had better start soon then."

"Fred Weasley, we haven't been married five minutes and you're already trying to seduce me." She looked up at him with a small smile.

"I have been waiting years for the chance to seduce you, Hermione Granger." He winked.

"It's Weasley now, and you might just get your chance."

* * *

Hermione was overjoyed to find both Harry and Luna at the reception. They were sitting at a table on the edge of the dance floor, drinking Butterbeer.

"You clean up nice." Harry said when she approached them, still in her dress. She had left Fred and George behind to deal with Angelina's tirade, since she really wasn't helping, Fred had told her to go enjoy herself.

"So do you." She replied, standing awkwardly in front of the table.

"Please sit down Hermione." Luna said.

She nodded, carefully lowering herself into a chair. "How have you two been doing?"

"We're doing very well. Harry starts Auror training soon."

"That's great." Hermione smiled. "I was wondering if you got accepted. I'll probably be training with you. "

"I thought you were going to be a healer?" Harry asked.

"I changed my mind. I'm not quite sure what I want to do really."

"I'm sure you'll be great at whatever it is." Luna assured her. "I think I'm going to go say hello to Seamus, he looks rather lonely by Ginny and whoever she is talking to." She stood.

"His name is Sebastian, they're engaged." Hermione informed Luna as she left, leaving her alone with Harry.

A bubble of silence formed around them in Luna's absence, one that Hermione was dying to pop. She decided to take the safe route with her emotionally injured friend. "How is married life treating you?"

"It's alright actually. Luna is a better match for me that I expected." He replied, the hint of a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. Hermione had always thought there could be chemistry between those two.

"Should I be expecting any important announcements soon?" She decided to act as though nothing was wrong. The last thing she needed was to make him regret coming.

This time his smile almost escaped. "Maybe, she's working on a nursery right now, picking paints and decorations, making sure it all flows right."

"That's great. Is she working?"

"She's trying to start a potion supply company from home. We've got a greenhouse going up right now."

Hermione realized she didn't even know where they lived. "You must be living out in the countryside somewhere then."

"We are, it's a little farmhouse near Godric's Hollow." He replied. Of course they lived near there, she should have known that. "Where are you and Fred living?"

"We're buying a house in Hogsmeade. He and George are buying Zonko's and turning it into one of their stores."

"Those two never quit, do they?"

"They don't. It's quite admirable really."

"What was your problem up at the altar today? You looked upset, not sick." He knew her too well.

"Cold feet." She replied truthfully.

"I thought so. He really cares about you, you know that?"

"I know." She smiled.

"I'm glad you're together." He admitted.

"Me too. You never gave me the chance to thank you for what you did at the appeal. Fred told me all about it."

"You don't have to thank me Hermione, I probably owe you my life at least a hundred times over. Ron too but I can't exactly pay him back for that."

She wasn't sure how to respond. She wanted to ask what he meant, but wasn't prepared for the consequences. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I've been an asshole lately. I'll probably keep being one, but I'm trying. Luna helps. She makes me get out of bed and listens for hours about the things in my brain. I think I'm in love with her but I'm afraid to admit it because then something will happen to her, and I'm not quite sure why I'm telling you all this but you matter to me, too."

Hermione wasn't sure how to respond.

Luna's return meant she didn't have to. "That Sebastian fellow is very sweet." She said. "Also, your husband is looking for you, Hermione."

"Where is he?"

"Over by the band. He said to remind you that you owe him a dance."

Hermione smiled. Their first dance as a married couple. She had forgotten. "Thanks Luna." She said, standing. "I'll talk to you two later. If I don't get a chance to see you, thanks for coming."

* * *

Fred smiled when he saw his wife walking over to him. It was wonderful to think about. Hermione was his wife. Despite everything, they had made it.

"Everything okay with George and Angelina?" She asked.

"As it'll ever be." He replied. "Sorry that took so long."

"It's alright, I was talking to Harry and Luna."

"Harry's here?"

"I'm as surprised as you are. But anyway, do you want to dance?"

He grinned and offered her his hand. "I thought you'd never ask."

"Everyone is looking at us." She whispered as they swayed to the music.

"It is our special dance."

She looked up at him, smiling. "It is."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

He sighed, smiling. He loved to hear her say it. "Does this count as a celebration?" He asked, pulling her in closer.

"There's still some important people waiting on their happy endings. We can't celebrate without them."

"Are you saying this is our happy ending?"

"More of a beginning."

"A happy one?" He asked.

"As happy as we want to make it." He smiled. That was enough for him.

The dance was over too soon, and he let her go to dance with her father. He found his mother-in-law crying as she snapped pictures.

"Are you okay Mrs. Granger?"

She nodded. He summoned a tissue box from a nearby table and offered one to her. "Thank you." She sniffed, drying her eyes.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?"

"It seems like just yesterday she was learning how to diagram sentences."

"Do you mean learning to talk?"

"Yes. It was about the age other kids learned to talk."

Their children were going to be geniuses. Just like her. "She is way too smart for someone like me."

"Yes, but there's no one smart enough for her." She dabbed her eyes. "But that's not what she needs."

Fred nodded. "I hope I'm what she needs."

"Just try and remind her that she can't use her heart for thinking and you'll be alright."

He smiled. "I'll try."

"Good. Where are you two going on your honeymoon?"

"We're spending a week in Paris." He replied.

"She's got it all planned out already, doesn't she?"

"Naturally. She's got a whole itinerary written out. I think we're visiting to every historical site, bookstore and museum within a fifty mile radius."

"Make sure you throw it out and tell her to relax."

"I intend to."

"I knew I liked you."

* * *

Fred changed quickly out of his dress robes before heading down the stairs to wait for Hermione. The house was quiet, but he could still hear the sounds of the party outside.

"Fred?" Hermione called as he was halfway down the stairs.

"Yes, my love?"

"My zipper is stuck." She replied hesitantly. "Will you help me?"

"Of course." He replied, walking into the bathroom.

"It's stuck and I can't quite reach."

"Turn around, I'll get it."

She did as requested, and he carefully unjammed the zipper, revealing the soft skin of her back. He couldn't resist putting his hands on her stomach and pulling her to him, trailing kisses down her neck. She giggled, pressing against him. He was in the middle of slipping her sleeves down her shoulders when he heard a cough from behind him.

"Shouldn't you two at least leave for your honeymoon _before _you start undressing each other?" He turned around, thankful it was only Ginny and Sebastian.

"I wanted to leave my dress here so it wouldn't get damaged." Hermione explained, her cheeks turning redder than his hair.

"Ginny, maybe we should go so she can get changed in peace." Sebastian said, looking anywhere but at Hermione, who was holding up the front of her dress. He was starting to like that kid.

"Alright. Be good you two." Ginny replied, taking Sebastian's hand and leading him down the hall.

Fred stepped out of the bathroom, the door clicking closed behind him. "Where do you think you're going?" He called as Ginny opened the door to her room.

"I'm just showing him around."

"I'm sure. Does Mum know where you are?"

"Yes, Fred." She rolled her eyes. "She knows."

"Okay, I'm ready to go." Hermione said from behind him.

He turned around, she was in a plain t-shirt and jeans but she was just as beautiful as she was in her dress. He almost decided to forget about his sister, but couldn't. "Just a moment honey." He turned back around to find them gone. He walked down the hall but they weren't in Ginny's room. "Never mind then." He walked back over to his wife.

"Everything okay?"

"Of course." He smiled. "I've got you."

* * *

**I like to imagine that their first dance was to ****_Everything Has Changed _****by Ed Sheeran and Taylor Swift, but I didn't put it in the story because the dates would be wrong. Editing the next chapter (their honeymoon) is giving me some difficulty, so it might be a few days before I have it up. Until then, I hope you enjoyed, and please be sure to review :) **

**-Zen**


	18. The Honeymoon Phase

**To all the fans of my other story that are following this one, I apologize for the lack of new chapters, as I am currently pouring all of my writing energy into this fic. Once I am done writing this I can continue with Lucy and Mara's lives, but that may not be very soon. Thank you for your continued support and patience :)**

* * *

Chapter 18 - The Honeymoon Phase

"May I carry you over the threshold?" Fred asked upon opening the door to their room.

"Absolutely." She grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck as he scooped her up. She expected him to put her down once they had gotten through the door, but instead he carried her all the way to the bed, kissing her as he gently sat her down.

"How many kids did you say you wanted again?" He asked as he kicked off his shoes and sat beside her.

"A thousand." She replied, kissing his cheek. "With your hair and mischievous grin."

"And your eyes and intelligence." He added.

"And your last name."

"_Our_ last name." He corrected, pressing his lips to hers.

She lay back across the bed. "Mrs. Hermione Jean Weasley. I like the sound of that."

"You are so beautiful." He said, laying down beside her. She blushed, moving closer to him, laying her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. They lay there together in blissful silence for some time.

"Did you mean what you said about the love potion?" Hermione asked, breaking the silence. "In your vows, I mean."

"Of course I did." He replied. "I mean. There were a couple other things it smells like, but that is the main one."

"What were the others?" She was a little curious.

"Mahogany - that's what George and my wands are made of - and fresh cut grass."

"That's funny, fresh cut grass is one of the smells I get from it, too."

"What are the others?"

"Old parchment, spearmint toothpaste, and-" She hesitated.

"What?"

"You." She said with a smile. "I wasn't sure what it was at first either, but once I got close to you I figured it out." She paused, looking up at him. "I'm sorry I ever doubted this-us. I should have known it all along."

"It's okay, you don't have to keep apologizing." He said. "Besides, you could have thought it was George instead of me." He winked.

"You two don't smell the same. Similar, but definitely not the same." She shook her head. "Actually," she paused, then made herself continue. She was allowed to talk about him. "Actually at first I thought it was Ron. I mean, he was, Ron, for lack of a better word, but he was my friend, so it wasn't impossible."

"So how did you figure out it was me?"

"It was after the Yule ball. He made me so upset, I decided it couldn't be him. So I brewed a small batch of it myself – I dumped it down the drain afterwards, I wasn't about to use it – and – er – borrowed his cloak. It wasn't him."

"You went through all that trouble just to make sure you weren't in love with my brother?"

She nodded. "Seems childish now, but it was important then. I didn't figure out it was you until that night I had a bad dream. I had been close to you before, but never that close for so long. I was a little afraid once I figured it out."

"Afraid of what?" He asked.

"Of being in love in general, or not being the right one for you. It's a little silly now." She blushed

"No, I get it."

She yawned. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said softly. "Is it time for bed?"

She nodded, yawning again. "I just need to change." She got up and walked over to her suitcase, which she had entrusted to George that morning to send to the hotel. She cracked it open, beginning her search for her favorite nightgown. While she was sure she packed it, she found black lace in its place. She held it up. "Bloody hell."

"Something wrong?" Fred asked from behind her.

"Your twin." She almost growled.

"I'm afraid to ask, what's missing?"

"My nightgowns." She replied. "But it's less what's missing and more what's in their place."

"What do you mean?"

She held the offending garment above her head. Hearing a muffled sound, she turned around to see him covering his mouth to keep from laughing. "I'm glad you think this is funny."

"I'm sorry, it's not." He snickered. "Okay, it's hilarious, but he should know better." He walked over and opened his suitcase, offering her one of his t-shirts. She gave him a confused look.

"I've been told that big t-shirts make the best nightgowns." He explained. "Or at least that's what Gin used to say when she was younger. She was always taking my shirts."

"That's cute." She said, taking it from him. "Thank you."

"Of course." He replied. "Do you need anything else?"

She shook her head. "I'll be right back." She stood and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

While Hermione was in the bathroom, Fred decided it was time to get dressed for bed as well. Forgoing a shirt, he decided on sweatpants. While he ordinarily slept only in his underwear, he decided Hermione would be more comfortable if he had pants on.

"Do you always wear boxers with red hearts on them?" He heard Hermione say from behind him as he took his pants off.

He turned around. He had expected her to take longer to get changed. "Of course I do. They always start out normal but I think George cursed the whole lot."

She chuckled, sitting on the end of the bed. "They're cute, don't cover them up."

"If you insist." He said, holding up his hands in surrender and letting his sweatpants drop to the floor.

"It's only fair, I'm not wearing pants." He had assumed that she was wearing shorts as well, but apparently she wasn't.

"You're wearing a shirt though."

"But I'm not wearing a bra."

"Neither am I." He winked.

"I sincerely hope you don't wear a bra."

"I did once." He admitted. "There was a dress and a lost bet involved though."

She laughed. "What was the bet?"

"I'd rather not say." He sat next to her on the bed.

"Oh that means it's good. Tell me."

"George bet me that I wouldn't have the courage to ask you to the Yule ball."

"Are you saying that at one point you would rather wear a dress than ask me out?"

"No, I'm saying Krum got to you first."

"Oh." She looked down. "I'm sorry."

He yawned as he tried to speak. "It's alright."

"We should sleep. It's been a long day."

He nodded. "What side of the bed do you want?"

"What side do you normally sleep on?"

"I usually splay out in the middle and take up the entire bed when I'm alone, so it's up to you."

She took the right, curling up on her side as he got comfortable on the left. He put out the lights with his wand before turning on his side and pulling her close to him.

"Comfy?" He asked.

"Exceptionally." She replied. "You?"

"Never been better." He said, kissing the top of her head.

"Weren't we supposed to take each other's clothes off or something?"

"I think that was optional." While he wouldn't have minded that at all, he suspected that she was nervous about doing so, and he wasn't about to pressure her. The reenactment of the law had no requirements for consummation of the marriage, which was something he knew his twin was thankful for. They had plenty of time.

"Mm. Okay." She snuggled closer to him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight Fred."

* * *

Hermione woke up to find herself alone in the bed. She stretched as she sat up. "Fred?" she called, but there was no answer. She looked around, finding a note on the nightstand.

_Hermione,_

_ While it was difficult for me to leave your side, my mistress – chocolate éclairs – called to me. Ashamed, I shall bring my mistress and her equally tempting friends back to you to devour in your anger. I only hope you can forgive me._

_ Yours,_

_ Fred_

_PS In case that message made no sense, I'll be back soon with breakfast. _

Hermione chuckled, setting the note back down on the nightstand. She got out of bed, kneeling beside her open suitcase. What to wear? That depended on what she had planned for the day. She unzipped the pocket that should have held the itinerary, but it was nowhere to be found.

"Accio itinerary." She tapped her suitcase with her wand. Nothing happened. She was sure she had packed it. While she was in the middle of deciding between two sweaters, there was a tapping sound.

She walked over to the door, suddenly aware of her lack of pants as she opened it, but there was no one there. She looked both ways down the hall, but there was no one to be seen. She shrugged, closing the door. There was another tap. This time she walked over to the glass door to the balcony and opened the curtains. A piece of parchment folded into an airplane was waiting for her. It bumped against the glass as she looked at it, making the tapping sound she had been hearing.

She opened the door and it flew in, landing in her outstretched palm. "You've come a long way, haven't you?" She said, and it opened up, quivering before lying still. She closed the door and curtains and turned back around, reading over her plans. Today was the Musée d'Orsay, a railway station turned museum, with dinner at a nearby café with a view of the Eiffel tower.

She lay the itinerary down next to her wand and removed the correct outfit for the day, heading off towards the bathroom for a shower.

She was in the middle of drying her hair when there was a knock at the bathroom door. "Hermione, you in there?"

"I am. Just about done." She called, wrapping the towel around her head.

"Take your time, just wanted to know where you were."

She dressed quickly and exited the bathroom to find Fred setting the small table on the balcony. "You are such a romantic." She called.

He blew her a kiss. "It's Paris, the city of love!" He stretched out his arms to gesture at the city behind him, knocking over the bottle of what she assumed to be champagne. He grabbed it quickly before it hit the ground and set it back on the table.

She walked over and kissed his cheek. "How was visiting your mistress?"

"Wonderful. She sends her regards." He looked down at the table. "I wasn't sure what you'd want so I got a little of everything."

"Sounds great." She said. "But you do know the plan was to eat in the hotel restaurant, right?"

He gave her a confused look. "Did you memorize your itinerary?" He patted his pocket. "How-?" Her paper airplane apparently didn't have to fly as far as she thought. "I thought I had been pickpocketed and it was just you."

"I hadn't realized that you had taken it."

"I was trying to be spontaneous. We can go with your plan if you want though."

"Of course not, this is tons better than any restaurant."

"I hoped you'd like it." He grinned, pulling out a chair for her.

"Sparkling cider?" He offered from the bottle that she had thought to be champagne as he sat across from her.

"Please." She replied, holding out her glass to him.

"So what's the plan for today?" he asked after filling their glasses.

She was about to answer with the Musée d'Orsay, as it was the plan, but the thought occurred to her that she had only chosen things to do that she would like. In fact, she wasn't even sure what he would want to do in a city like this.

"What sounds interesting to you?" She asked, taking a sip. It was bubbly and sweet.

"I've always wanted to pull pranks on a foreign populace." He replied with a grin.

"What do you have in mind?"

* * *

"What exactly are we looking for?" Hermione asked as Fred led her around the city.

He looked around, the exact thing he was looking for catching his eye. A group of fountains, surrounded by children. "That." He said, leading her towards it.

"We are _not_ pulling a prank on unsuspecting children."

"It's not exactly a prank." He defended.

"So what are we doing?"

He pulled two innocent looking coins out of his pocket. "Making wishes."

She gave him an unconvinced look.

"Do you trust me?"

She hesitated before answering. "Yes." He handed her one of the coins.

Fred made his wish quickly, tossing it into the fountain, but Hermione was slow, and he worried that her trepidation would mess with the magic. Finally, she knelt down, dropping hers into the water.

"What did you wish for?" He asked as she stood back up, activating the magic in his coin. He hoped she would give him the right answer.

"I can't tell you, or it won't come true." As she spoke, the fountain burst forth with water dyed a spectrum of colors, all the ones around it following suit. The children screamed with joy, running to their parents to make them look. "How did you do that?"

He put his arm around her. "They're enchanted wishing coins." He didn't mention that they were something he and his twin invented.

"How do they work?"

"Well, what I asked you right after you wished and how you responded is how they're activated, but they react differently depending on the wishes." He explained.

"What does this reaction mean?" She asked, looking at the beauty they had created. A crowd had started to form.

"It means we both wished for something involving both of us."

"We wished for each other."

He nodded, and she pulled him in for a kiss. He picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing him with newfound passion.

A kid yelled something in French that Fred assumed was "Get a room!", and pushed them into the fountain before he could react. They hit the water with a large splash, a full spectrum spraying up around them. He heard several children laugh, Hermione joining them. She splashed at him, and he splashed back, using his full force to send a wave over her, soaking several people standing behind the fountain. Soon the entire crowd around them was playing in the water.

The spell wore off too quickly, the water returning to normal and people returning to their lives. Fred stepped out of the fountain, offering his Hermione a hand up.

"Glad you trusted me?" He asked.

"Always." She replied with a grin.

It didn't take long for him to notice how cold it was outside of the water, Hermione was shivering already. "Should we go back to the hotel?" He asked, pulling her in close.

She nodded, and they quickly found a back alley that would offer them enough cover to apparate back to their room.

Hermione undressed quickly, not even bothering to get dry clothes on before wrapping herself in a blanket, she was way too cold to care. She looked at Fred, who was leaning against the dresser, removing his wet shoes.

Merlin, he was attractive. He had already taken off his shirt, and while he wasn't overly muscular, she could see the lines of definition in his chest. A wave of heat passed through her, settling in her cheeks.

"How did you get dressed so fast?" He asked, looking over at her.

"I didn't."

He gave her a confused look.

"I'm naked." She laughed. "You can join me if you want."

"Absolutely." He grinned, undressing quickly.

The next several minutes passed in a few heartbeats. She found herself at the end of them tangled in the blankets, feeling much warmer with his chest pressed against hers, unable to tell their heartbeats apart. "Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked, looking down at her with a small smile.

She was done holding back. She could be his, and he could be hers, completely. "Absolutely." She replied, closing her eyes as he kissed her.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter took so long to put up, but it's finally where I want it to be so I can go on with this story! I'll try to have the next chapter up soon, but until then, please be sure to review and tell me what you think!**

**-Zen**


	19. The Broken Rule

**I have to amend something that I said a couple of chapters back about how many chapters this fic will be. My conservative estimate of 25 ish was way off, having plotted out my remaining chapters, this fic will have approximately 37 in total. I may expand or collapse plot lines while writing, so it may be more or less, but I estimate at least 15 more chapters. **

**Also, in response to the request for a sequel, I have considered it. I'm not sure what it would be about exactly (well... I do actually have an idea but sharing would be a spoiler), or how long it would take for it to appear on here. I'll keep you posted :)**

* * *

Chapter 19 – The Broken Rule

"Does it feel more like home now?" Hermione asked Fred once they had the last room – the living room – decorated.

"It's still too quiet." He replied, sitting beside her on the couch. They had only been in the new house for a couple days, but while his wife had adjusted contentedly to their quiet home, he hadn't.

"Maybe we should get a dog?" She suggested.

"It would get lonely spending all day alone. You'll be starting training soon and I'll be at the shop."

She lay her head against his shoulder. "I like the quiet."

"I don't mind it, it's just a little strange. I keep expecting to hear Ginny yelling and slamming doors or Mum snapping at me and George for doing something."

"Should I start slamming doors and snapping at you?"

"That's not necessary."

"You miss your twin, don't you?"

He nodded. He still got to see him in the shop every day, but soon they would be running separate shops and he would see him even less. "I'm just not used to spending so little time with him. I don't even know how things are going with him and Seamus, or if Angelina's still on the same warpath she was at our wedding. I've just been really out of his life lately." He paused, realizing that he was probably hurting her feelings. After all, she was part of the reason he hadn't been spending as much time with George, not that he resented her for it. "I mean, it's not that I don't love living with you, because I do, it's just-"

"It's okay." She cut him off. "I understand. I can't take George's place, and I don't want to. He's your partner in crime. You should go see him, I'm sure you don't get much of a chance to talk while you're working."

"Will you be okay here alone?"

"Of course I will." She stood and kissed his cheek. "Go see your brother."

* * *

"How was your honeymoon Freddie?" George asked as they filled water balloons with syrup and feathers.

"Really good, 'Mione threw out the itinerary so we could do whatever we wanted." He replied, tying off the end of another balloon.

"Did you leave the hotel room at all?"

"Of course, we spent most of our time exploring the city."

"Most of your time? What did you do with the rest of it?"

"Talked and slept?"

He stuffed a handful of feathers into a balloon. "Are you that bad at it that you can't even tell me?"

"Bad at-" He realized what he was asking. "_Oh." _He grinned. "Actually, according to my wife I'm pretty incredible."

"I don't believe it."

"What's not to believe?" He threateningly pointed the bottle at him.

"I actually won the bet with Seamus."

"You were betting with Seamus about my love life?"

"Mostly about whether or not you'd die a virgin."

He shook his head and filled another balloon. "I knew you had messed with 'Mione's suitcase for some reason."

"You caught me. Did she at least try them on?"

"You're lucky she didn't kill you. Of course she didn't."

"Probably for the better. I'm not exactly the authority on what makes a woman more alluring."

"She's quite alluring without your meddling."

"I would hope so. It would be a shame for you to marry someone you didn't even find attractive." He paused, as if realizing what he had just said. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Angelina still being a Dementor?"

"As usual. I wasn't trying to complain though, sorry." George turned his attention to opening another bottle of syrup.

"It's alright. What's her current gripe?"

"She's thinks I'm cheating on her. She always thinks I'm cheating on her. Was she this batty when you dated her?"

"Nothing like that or else it would have ended a lot sooner." He couldn't help but feel sorry for his twin. "Is there any clues as to why she's acting like this?"

"I don't know, the break-up with Wood maybe? They were engaged."

"Do you even know what ended that?"

"No idea. She doesn't talk to me."

"She's taken a few Bludgers to the head, but I doubt that would turn her into a complete nutter." Fred felt bad, a few of those hits were his fault.

"I think she's sick, she throws up near every evening before she leaves for work."

"Is she pregnant?" He asked, knowing it was impossible. Still, if she slept through the day then evening would be her morning.

"Of course she isn't, unless she's seeing someone else."

"Could she be?"

"Then she would be a hypocrite." George said as he tied off the last balloon. "There, last one."

"What are doing this for again?"

"I have been challenged to a duel by the neighbor kids." He explained. "Fifth year and two second years, so it's a balloon match rather than a magic one."

"So we're going to tar and feather them? Cool." He grinned.

He peeked through the blinds. "I can only see two of them. They better not be trying to ambush us."

"What exactly are we up against?"

"Three of the most conniving little girls you will ever meet. Their leader's a Slytherin. Expect perfect battle strategy and playing dirty."

He decided not to remind him that filling their balloons with syrup was technically fighting dirty as well. "What are we fighting for?"

"Safe passage across the street. All the mailboxes for this cul-de-sac are beside their house. Once they realized they were living across the street from a prankster god they have been _relentless_."

"We're prankster gods now?"

"I am, I don't know about you. I see all three of them now, their leader, Veronique just brought out three baskets full of ammo. Are you ready for war, Freddie?"

"Ready, Georgie." He replied, enchanting their containers of balloons to follow them out the door. It was colder than they day he and Hermione had spent playing in the fountain, but he wasn't about to back out.

Setting their ammo down in the yard, they met their enemy in the middle of the street.

"I see you brought back-up." Their leader said, standing in front of the younger two. Fred thought he recognized her from his last year at Hogwarts. "Scared of a few little girls?"

"Never." George replied. "I could take you three out any day. But I couldn't let my twin miss out on all the fun."

Fred heard one of the younger girls whisper to the other. "No one's going to believe we got into a prank war with Fred and George Weasley!" He winked at them, and they grinned back. Despite the fact they weren't identical, he suspected they were twins.

"Shall we go over the rules?" Veronique asked.

"Of course." George said. "No entering neighbor yards, the competition will be kept to my yard, the street, and your yard."

"Agreed. No use of magic by either team, including apparating." The girl added.

"No aiming for the face or head." Said one of the younger girls, the blonde.

"Or it's five minutes in the time-out zone." The other added.

"Attacking anyone not playing or in the time-out zone – the mailboxes – will result in the removal of the player."

"The team to successfully take the other team's flag and bring it to their base, their home porch, will win." Veronique said, and Fred couldn't help but wonder where George had hidden the flag.

"Have you hidden your flag in accordance to the rules?" George asked.

"Yes. Have you?"

George nodded solemnly. "The game will begin once both teams have returned to their respective bases and have given the okay signal."

The girls nodded.

"Now remember, the most important rule is-"

"Don't wake Angelina." The girls chorused before he could finish.

George held out his hand, and Veronique shook it. "May the best man win." He said deliberately, and she scowled.

"I think that girl is out for blood." Fred whispered to his twin as they walked back to the porch.

"Only a little. The younger two are just in it for fun." He stepped onto the porch, and Fred joined him.

"Where's the flag?" He asked.

"Safer if you don't know. Theirs is pink, by the way. I suspect it's behind their houses in the jungle gym."

"What's the plan?"

"To win."

"Excellent."

They heard a splashing sound from behind them, and they turned around to find a water balloon smashed in the street. "That's the signal." George explained. "That's why we filled one with water." He picked it up and lobbed it, and the battle begun.

Veronique took first blood, slamming Fred straight on in the chest with a balloon, which he quickly discovered was filled with glue and orange glitter. Two more hits followed after, and he found each girl had different colored glitter (pink and green). Bending down to grab his ammo, two spattered into his hair. "That's a foul!" He called.

"Doesn't count, you ducked after I threw!" Veronique called, and he tossed three at her, all of which she gracefully dodged.

George ran across the street, chased by the younger two lobbing balloons as fast as they could. Fred distracted them quickly with syrup bombs, and the blond one tripped and fell, crying as soon as she hit the ground. Fred quickly ran over to survey the damage, allowing George to slip behind the house, chased only by the brunette. The older girl was nowhere to be seen.

"You okay?" He asked, offering her a hand up. She nodded, and he noticed her leg was skinned up. "Is it okay if I use magic to clean you up?" She nodded again, sniffling.

He cleaned the wound with a quick spell and bandaged it with another. Three balloons pelted him in the back as he stood back up, and he turned around to see Veronique running to her porch carrying a red flag. The blond giggled at him when he turned back around. They had planned this.

George returned from behind the house, dripping with glue, once their loss had been announced. "You win this time, girls." He called.

The second-years ran around skipping. "We beat the Weasley twins! We beat the twins!"

While he was in the middle of helping clean up, Fred heard a door slam behind him and turned around to see Angelina storming up to him. They had broken the most important rule. "George Weasley, what do you think you are doing?" He realized that with his hair glued to his head, she couldn't see his ears, or lack thereof. "Why are you covered with glue?"

George walked over to stand beside him. He noticed that his twin's hair was matted down as well. She looked between them. She couldn't tell them apart, not even when she was dating Fred, and without their main physical difference, she couldn't now.

"Which of you-"

"Ask us no questions, we'll tell you no lies." They replied in unison.

"Get out of my sight. Both of you. Go bother Hermione or play with dragons or something. _Just go_."

"My place bro?" George asked with a wink, taking his chance to further confuse Angelina.

"Of course." He replied with a grin. In a crack, they disappeared.

* * *

Hermione looked up from her book to see Fred and George standing in the living room, dripping with what seemed to be glitter glue and broken bits of balloon.

"What happened to you two?"

"We woke Angie." George replied. "So she sent us here."

"Or to play with dragons, but we didn't want to bother Charlie." Fred added.

She chuckled, marking her book and setting it down. "Would you mind cleaning up before you get glue on the carpet?"

"We have to ask first, can you tell us apart?" George asked.

She gave him a strange look. "Of course I can. You're George." She said, picking up her wand and hitting him with a cleaning spell. The glue disappeared immediately, but some of the glitter still clung to him, especially his hair. "And you're Fred." She pointed her wand at her husband and fired the same spell. "Even covered in glitter glue, you're not that difficult to tell apart."

Fred and George shared amazed looks. "How do you do that?" George asked.

"A good magician never reveals their secrets." She replied coyly.

"You're a witch 'Mione, not a magician." Fred said, sitting next to her on the couch. George took a seat in the armchair.

"I'm still not telling you." She kissed his cheek. "So why exactly were you covered in glue?"

"We'll tell you if you explain how you can tell us apart."

"I guess I'll never know." She shrugged.

* * *

**Hermione had been keeping Fred to herself for awhile, so I just decided the twins needed a chapter to be their awesome selves. I hope you enjoyed, and please be sure to tell me what you think! :)**

**-Zen**


	20. The Good Morning

**Other than the random fluff that I feel the need to add to certain chapters, this story is back on plot and interesting things will be happening soon! :) **

* * *

Chapter 20 – The Good Morning

Hermione spat a mouthful of toothpaste into the sink. "Fred, please hurry up, I've got to get ready for work." He was taking forever in the shower, and she wasn't about to be late for her first day of training.

"I don't mind sharing." He teased, peeking out of the curtain. "Saves water."

"I wasn't aware you were such a conservationist." She replied coyly, leaning against the sink.

"Of course. Saving the whales and all that." He was grinning like an idiot.

"The whales, of course." She did have an hour before she had to be there…

"And all the other cute little sea creatures. You don't want them to run out of water, do you?" She wasn't sure how he could make cute sea creatures seductive, but drops of water ran down his chest and she knew what the curtain was hiding.

She gave one last try at resisting, she had to tease him back sometimes. "I don't know, Fred, I think you're more interested in seeing me naked than you are in cute sea creatures."

"Well saving the earth has to have some benefits, doesn't it?"

"Alright, since you're so convincing." She replied, undressing.

"The dolphins thank you." He winked, holding open the curtain for her.

"Oh is that what it is, a dolphin?" She teased, wrapping her arms around his neck.

* * *

George looked up from checking inventory when Fred apparated into the back room of the store. "I had better be getting nieces and nephews soon if you're going to keep being late."

"How do you know that's why I'm late?"

"Other than the fact that your hair is uncombed and your shoes are on the wrong feet? Oh, _and_ you're wearing Muggle clothes rather than robes?"

Fred looked down. How had he not noticed that? "Circumstantial evidence." He headed for the supply closet, where they kept an emergency supply of clothes.

"Blimey, Fred, what happened to you?" His twin exclaimed as he turned around.

"What?" He turned back, looking at his twin.

"Either your fashion sense is worse than I thought, or the back of your shirt is bloody."

"There is nothing wrong with my fashion sense." Fred defended, removing his shirt. The back of it had thin lines of dried blood in a pattern that was strangely similar to where Hermione's nails had dug into his back. George walked over and examined him.

"I've got more than circumstantial evidence now." George said, shaking his head. "Remind your wife to clip her nails."

"How bad is it?" He asked. _That_ had never happened before.

"Worse than a paper cut, but not as bad as if you were to say, make love to a tiger. When am I going to be an uncle?"

"Ask Charlie. I think Fleur and him are trying. Am I still bleeding?"

"No, it's not that bad." George tapped his wand against Fred's back, murmuring a spell. He could feel the sting of his skin tying itself back together. "There, all better. How did you not feel that happen? Didn't it hurt?"

He thought about it, remembering a tinge of pain, but not an unpleasant one. "I was pre-occupied."

"I'm sure you were."

* * *

Hermione tried to slip undetected into a chair in the back of the room, but she should have known she was getting into the wrong business for that to work.

"Granger, you're late." The orientation speaker, her ex defense against the dark arts instructor, Mad-eye Moody, barked as she went to sit down.

"My apologies, erm, professor, I was taking care of some things at home. And it's Weasley now, sir. I don't know if my change of name form has made it to the ministry yet." She had owled it in two weeks ago, but she supposed they were currently receiving thousands of them.

He picked up the class list and scanned it. "No, it has, I must have missed it. All right Weasley, please take a seat." She did, finding herself next to Neville. She was slightly surprised to see him, but, remembering what death eaters had done to his parents, decided that he probably had his reasons.

Harry found her at lunchtime, setting his tray next to hers at one of the long cafeteria tables. "I've never seen you late to anything, Hermione." Harry said. "Is everything alright?"

She tried to hide her blush. "Of course. Like I said, I just had to take care of a few things. It just took longer than intended."

"Should_ I_ be waiting on any important announcements?" He asked, figuring her out.

"Not that I know of." She replied, knowing that it could be possible. Her period was a couple days late, but it was too soon to call. "How have you been doing?" She quickly changed the subject.

"Alright, hey, have you been to Hogwarts-" he hesitated "Lately?"

"No, why?"

"No reason, I just figured since you were living in Hogsmeade, but it's not important." He said, making Hermione think there was definitely something going on.

"Have you been back?"

"No. McGonagall asked me to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts – since I did so well with the DA – but I wouldn't do it."

Hermione thought he was the best man for the job, but she didn't say that. "I wouldn't have either."

"Anyway, I've got something for you." He said, rummaging in his bag. He pulled out a battered piece of parchment. Hermione recognized it immediately. "Fred and George gave this to me, I figured it was time it got back to them." He held it out to her.

She shook her head. "They'd want you to have it, your dad and godfather did help make it."

He shook his head. "Luna said I had to get rid of it, but I couldn't just destroy it. There's things in there that shouldn't be." He said by means of explanation.

"What do you mean?" She asked, taking it from him. If Luna thought it would help, Hermione was going to comply.

He shook his head. "Open it up – not here – but you'll figure it out."

Hermione nodded, sticking the map in her purse.

"Can I sit with you guys?" Neville asked, standing in front of the table.

"Of course." Hermione replied, her concerned look turning into a smile, and he sat across from her. "How are you doing Neville?"

"I'm good." He responded. "Really excited about becoming an Auror. How about the two of you?"

"I'm doing great." Hermione grinned.

"And by that she means really great." Harry winked, acting like her old friend again. He had brightened since the map was out of his possession. Out of sight, out of mind, Hermione supposed. "Did I tell you the good news?"

She shook her head. He hadn't spoken to her since her wedding, but she wasn't about to say that.

"What is it Harry?" Neville asked.

"Luna's pregnant." He announced, beaming. Hermione hadn't realized how much she missed her friend's smile.

"Congratulations!"

"I didn't know you married Luna. Congrats Harry."

"Thanks, both of you." He couldn't hold back his smile. Luna had been good for him. Hermione felt a small sadness that she hadn't been the one who was there for her friend, but she dismissed it. What mattered was that he was happy.

"Who did you marry, Hermione?" Neville asked. "I heard you say your last name was different."

"Oh, I married Fred." She replied with a smile. "I'm a Weasley now."

"One of the twins, right?"

She nodded. "Who are you with?"

"My match was exempt, she was proven sterile or something." He said. "So I'm single till they find me a match."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I'm actually enjoying not being stuck in an arranged marriage. No offense guys."

"None taken. I chose mine." Hermione smiled, she turned to Harry, eager to see him smile again. "Do you think the baby will be a boy or a girl?"

"I don't care as long as it's healthy." Harry responded, grinning, "But Luna wants a little girl named Serendipity."

That was a very Luna-esque name. "Why Serendipity?" Neville asked.

"It means something like accidental fate or destiny, like our marriage." Harry replied. Hermione couldn't help but think that fit a lot of the couples the ministry had put together.

"Oh." Neville said. "That's cute."

"Is it too early to call dibs on throwing the baby shower for her?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sure she'd love that." Harry smiled.

* * *

**I realize the beginning of this chapter was a bit of a joke, but it was one I couldn't resist making. I hope you enjoyed anyway :) Please be sure to review and tell me what you think!**

**-Zen**


	21. The Marauder's Map

** The name of this chapter reminds me of something... I have an amazing author roommate (Kallypso) who may be secretly working on a Marauder's fic right now... it may show up around September, if it does exist ;) But even if you're not a Marauders fan (but seriously, who isn't?), she has a ton of other stories from other genres to choose from. :)**

* * *

Chapter 21 – The Marauder's Map

Hermione awoke early on her day off and decided that she was going to clean house. Her husband and his twin had been busy lately with getting the new shop ready to open, and had been in and out of the house, storing boxes and conducting experiments in both places, and with her busy with training, the housework had been neglected.

She started with laundry, dragging the overflowing hamper halfway to the laundry room before remembering that she was a witch, and enchanting it to follow her. She looked forlornly at the wash basin, wishing for either a washing machine, or some knowledge of domestic spells. Fred was usually the one who took care of laundry, so she had no idea how to do it.

She was in the middle of looking up the correct spell in her _Bewitching Wives' Spellbook _(a wedding gift from Fleur, who said she wished she had been given one when she got married) when there was a knock at the front door.

Setting her book down, she went to answer the door. It was Ginny.

"Hey sis." She said with a smile, letting her in.

"Hi. I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" She seemed a little off.

"Not at all. Fred's at the shop and I've got the day off."

"Good. Can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course. I'll make us some tea." Hermione asked, leading her to the kitchen.

Ginny sat at the table while Hermione put the kettle on.

"Have you had breakfast yet?"

"No, I wasn't hungry."

Something had to be wrong. "If I made you something, would you eat?"

Ginny nodded in response.

"Chocolate chip pancakes sound good? I got Fred to tell me his secret recipe."

"Putting chocolate chips in the batter?" Ginny managed a smile.

"It appears that it's not much of a secret." Hermione said, pulling the ingredients out of the cupboard, and quickly whipping together a steaming plateful of pancakes, which she sat in front of the silent Ginny. "What do you like on them?"

"Peanut butter, please." She requested, and Hermione got it for her.

"I've got to start laundry, so you start on those and I'll be right back, okay?"

Ginny nodded, her attention on the peanut butter jar. Maybe all she needed was a home cooked meal.

Once in the washroom, she flipped through the book, hoping the spell she needed would be in there. It was under _cleaning – laundry_. Of course. She filled the basin with a gush of water from the tip of her wand, then tried the first incantation, laundry began to jump from the hamper into the basin, scrub itself against the washboard, and hang itself up on the small drying line. She cast the second spell, and the clothes on the line dried quickly, folding themselves and laying down in neat piles on the table. That wasn't nearly as difficult as she thought it was going to be, she decided.

She returned to her sister-in-law, who was half-way through her stack of pancakes, which Hermione took to be a good sign. The kettle sang, and she turned it off, pouring two cups of tea, setting one of them – and the honey pot, as she remembered that's what she preferred – in front of Ginny. She added two sugar cubes to her own and sat at the table.

"Thank you." Ginny said, spooning honey into her tea.

"You're welcome. Did I do Fred's pancake recipe justice?"

"Don't tell him, but yours are better."

"It'll be our little secret." She winked, taking a sip of her tea. She decided to wait till Ginny had finished eating to ask what was wrong, but she couldn't help but wonder. Was it Sebastian? Since he was at Durmstrang, their relationship could be strained. After all, they barely knew each other and they were engaged. There was also returning to Hogwarts with the memories of all that had happened there still fresh in her mind. Hermione herself didn't know if she'd ever be able to return, even for a short visit. A memory flashed through her mind, one that she often tried to forget. She could see the twins and Seamus surrounded by death eaters, feeling her indecision, would Ron and Harry be okay without her?

"Hermione, you okay?" Ginny said, snapping her out of it.

"Yeah – I'm good. What was it that you wanted to talk about?" She asked, picking up Ginny's empty plate and rinsing it in the sink.

"It's … It's about Ron." She said after a moment's hesitation.

"What about him Gin?"

She bit her lip. "He's still at Hogwarts. He's a … a ghost."

She dropped her, now empty, cup. It shattered on the floor. "What?"

Ginny blinked back tears. "I can't stay there Hermione. Not while he's there, like that, looking the same as when he - as when he died. He won't leave me alone." Hermione had read that new ghosts, especially those who had died suddenly or violently, tended to be very hostile towards people that had been close to in life.

"We've got extra bedrooms upstairs, Gin, you're more than welcome to one of them. I'm sure considering the circumstances, Professor- I mean, Headmistress McGonagall has to understand."

"Thank you." She whispered. "I already talked to her about it… she said if it were okay with you two that I could live here and go over for class."

She walked over and put her arm around her shoulder. "I'll tell Fred about it tonight, I'm sure he will understand, and if he doesn't I'll make him." She wasn't too worried about him disagreeing, he was exceptionally protective of Ginny.

"I'm sure you can persuade him." She said, looking exausted.

"Are you tired?"

"A little … trouble sleeping lately. _He_ likes to pester me." Hermione began to wonder if Ron was taking lessons from Peeves.

"There's a bed made up upstairs for guests. You'll be the first to sleep in it."

"I have to be back at the school by five."

"I'll wake you up."

Ginny nodded, already heading for the stairs.

After she had left, Hermione started cleaning up the breakfast mess, starting with the tea cup. "Reparo." She said, pointing her wand at the pieces. As she set it in the sink, she noticed that it had a chip in it.

***

"Do you still think the house is too quiet?" Hermione asked Fred, sitting at the end of their bed.

"A little." He replied, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Would you be okay with having a third member of the household?"

He looked at her with surprise. She couldn't be. Not already. He broke into a grin. "Of course." He answered, sitting beside her.

"Good, cause Ginny asked to move in with us rather than live at the school."

His smile faded. "What? Why?" He should have known better.  
"It's a little difficult for her to be there right now. She'll go back every day for classes."

He took a deep breath. "It's got a lot of bad memories for a lot of people right now."

"It's a little worse than that." She admitted.

"Worse how?"

She hesitated, biting her lip so hard she drew blood. How bad could it be? "It's Ron." She said finally. "He didn't exactly leave."

"Are you saying… what I think you're saying?"

She nodded solemnly.

"Are you sure?" He didn't want to believe it.

She stood up, walking over to the dresser. From one of her drawers came a piece of parchment, which she then handed to him. He realized immediately what it was, despite the fact that he hadn't seen it in years.

"Where did you get this?"

"Harry gave it to me. He said there was something not right about it. I suppose that is what he meant."

He looked down at the blank parchment. Grabbing his wand from the nightstand, he tapped it, saying the words he'd repeated a thousand times, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

The map had changed, presumably to reflect the renovations that had happened since the battle. Hermione sat beside him, looking as well. He saw students in their beds, Headmistress McGonagall in her office, Filch still roaming the halls. Then he found it. Ron Weasley written under a tiny set of footprints. He was currently in the Ravenclaw common room.

"I can't believe it." He whispered.

"He's really there."

He couldn't look at it anymore. "Mischief managed." The parchment went blank.

"No wonder Harry wanted to get rid of it." His wife mused.

"So he gave it to you?"

"I was supposed to give it back to you and George."

He stood, rolling up the map and sticking it in a drawer. "We can't make Ginny stay there."

"I told her you'd understand." Hermione bit her lip. "Do you think that, that we should go see him?"

"Do you want to?"

She hesitated. "Yes, but not yet. I can't handle it." Tears were brimming in her eyes.

He kissed her the top of her head. "It's okay."

"It's all my fault, what happened."

"Hermione, that battle was not your fault."

"I was supposed to be watching his back. What if it had been Harry instead of Ron? Where would we be then?"

He wasn't sure how, but Fred knew if she hadn't done what she did, it would have been him and George instead of Ron. "It wasn't Harry. We won the war. It's over. It's time to celebrate, remember?"

She nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"You don't regret it, do you?"

"No." She lay her head against his shoulder. "I don't know what would have happened if I hadn't been there, but I know that you survived this way. I can't imagine a life without you."

He pulled her into his lap, holding her tight against him. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She sniffled, her head buried in the space between his shoulder and neck.

While the war had been difficult on everyone, Fred knew it had been the worst on Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They had been the ones who tracked down the Horcruxes, and while it had been Harry alone that had faced Voldemort that one last time, he never would have gotten there if not for the two of them. All three of them had been willing to give all they had to give.

He held her close until her breathing evened and she fell into sleep, soft murmurs escaping her lips. In that moment, Fred was just thankful to be the one holding her, and not one of the faces in her nightmares.

* * *

**Ten points to your respective house if you can catch the small writing cliche that managed to slip into the end of this chapter. Beyond that, I hope you enjoyed, and please be sure to review :)**

**-Zen**


	22. The Whole Truth

**In answer to the challenge I posted at the end of the last chapter, the cliche was that one of the characters said the name of the fic "It's ****_time to celebrate_****, remember?" Fred says this to Hermione. I wasn't planning on doing that at all, but the line snuck itself in there, and nothing else really worked so I let it stay. Ten points to Hufflepuff then :) Good luck next time!**

* * *

Chapter 22- The Whole Truth

George walked into the back room of the new shop looking a little depraved. "Angelina has lost her mind."

Fred stood up from the box he was unpacking. All thoughts of telling him about Ron dissipated. "More than usual?"

George nodded, unable to speak. It had to be bad. Fred led his twin over to a chair. "What is it this time?"

"She's going around telling people she's pregnant."

"Is she?"

"Probably, but it's not mine, and she seems to be convinced it is."

"That can't be helping your cause at the ministry."

George shook his head. "I'm part of the reason why the law is going into early review, and she is trying to mess it up for me."

Fred suddenly had a very devious idea. "George, do you know if it's safe to give a pregnant woman Veritaserum?"

"Yes, but why would we give her that?"

"Well, if someone were to get her to admit to cheating on you, and took it to the ministry…"

A mischievous glimmer had returned to George's eyes. "How would we get her to take it though, she doesn't trust me, not since the truffles." They still couldn't get that recipe right.

"Would she trust Hermione?"

His twin perked up immediately, a devious smile spreading across his face. "Would she do it though?"

* * *

"Would you like a cup of tea or something, Angelina?" Hermione called to her from the kitchen, wishing she had Ginny for back-up, but she was at Quidditch practice.

"Yes, please." Angelina called back. She was in business.

She filled two cups with tea, stealing a glance out of the kitchen to make sure Angelina couldn't see her, before trying to locate the tiny bottle in her pocket. She pulled out her wand and set it on the counter, then found the bottle.

The thought occurred to her, how would she tell Angelina's cup from hers? She looked the cups over, noticing one of them was the one she had chipped the other day. Three drops of truth serum went into the unbroken cup.

She placed the cups on a tray along with the sugar and honey before returning to the living room. She set the spiked cup in front of Angelina with a smile. "Here you go, careful, it's a little hot."

"Thank you." She smiled, not touching the tea. Hermione dropped two sugar cubes in her own before picking it up and taking a sip, trying not to look nervous. She had done things like this before, after all.

"How's work going?" She asked.

"Alright I guess, we get a lot of idiots on the burn ward, especially at night." Angelina replied, dropping one, two, three, four sugar cubes into her tea. "People trying to breed dragons and such. What do you do again?"

"I'm training to be an Auror." Hermione replied, trying not to look too eager as Angelina raised the cup to her lips.

"This doesn't have one of the twin's idiot inventions in it, does it?"

"Of course not. Nothing of the sort is allowed in the house."

"Good." She said, taking a sip, then a larger drink. "Because I think they're – really imaginative ideas." She looked a bit startled. She looked at her glass then back at Hermione.

"I agree with you there, some of the things they make are really interesting." Hermione said calmly. "Enjoying your tea, Angelina?"

"I'm jealous of you for marrying Fred." She said in response, startling both of them.

"Really now, why's that?"

She tried to put her hand over her mouth, but couldn't. "Because I still have feelings for him, I told him that I broke up with him because I thought his career path was idiotic, but it was really because of the way he looked at you." She glared at Hermione, but kept talking. "I was originally okay with the idea of marrying George because they're identical, so how different could they be, but instead he's gay and I find that completely insufferable because I am definitely more attractive than any man." She stopped for a moment, looking displeased, before standing up.

"Angelina, are you pregnant?"

She dropped right back down and started speaking again. "Yes -" She clasped her hands to her mouth to keep from speaking any more.

The serum had to be wearing off. She had maybe one more question – time to make it count. "Mind telling me who the father is?"

She struggled with her hands clasped to her mouth, Hermione leaned forward and moved them away with no difficulty. "Lee Jordan. I was cheating on George with him because Lee idolizes me, and I thought if – WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" The serum had apparently worn off.

Hermione chuckled, pulling a small bottle out of her robes. "Ever heard of Veritaserum?"

"Truth serum – why I should –"

"I think I have all the information I need now Angelina, thank you."

Angelina pulled out her wand and pointed it at Hermione. She patted her pocket for her own wand but realized he had left it on the kitchen counter. She looked up at Angelina.

"Drink some of it yourself, or I'll hex you." She had to be bluffing. Hermione shook her head. "Go on now, you know my secrets, it's only fair."

Hermione removed the lid from the vial and feigned dripping some into her own glass. Angelina shook her head.

"Drink from mine."

Hermione considered calling her bluff, but she had nothing to hide. Didn't she? She picked up the cup and took a sip.

"More." Angelina ordered.

She took another drink, already able to feel the serum working.

Angelina grinned devilishly. "Have anything you'd like to tell me?"

"I had a crush on Harry Potter during my first year." She blurted. She had forgotten about that. "I think I'm pregnant, but I don't know if Fred and I are ready to have kids."

"Anything really embarrassing?"

No, not that. She tried to resist.

The twins apparated into the living room with a crack as she said "I couldn't tell Fred and George apart till my third year at Hogwarts so I just had a secret crush on both of them." She clasped her hands over her mouth.

Fred and George gave her identical confused looks. She pointed at Angelina, who was cackling like a madwoman. "Anything you want to ask your wife, Fred? She has to tell you the truth – no? – alright Hermione-"

"How do you tell us apart?" George cut Angelina off before she could ask anything terrible.

"Your eyes are different shades - also George has more freckles and is slightly taller -" The serum was starting to wear off as she went on "Fred looks at me differently, and has a softer voice pattern, but mostly-" the need to tell the truth was completely gone then but she finished anyway with, "despite the fact that you're almost completely identical, I find Fred more attractive." She took a deep breath as the twins looked at each other, trying to figure out if George really was taller. "Also, Angelina is pregnant with Lee Jordan's child."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please be sure to review and tell me what you think!**

**-Zen**


	23. The Hopeful Wife

**Sorry for taking so long to update... I couldn't get this chapter to come out right. I've decided you've all waited long enough though :) **

**In response to a comment about Luna and Ginny being in the same year... oops. My bad. I'm going to pretend that Luna is the same age as Harry and I would appreciate if you did the same. :) Do it for the children!**

* * *

Chapter 23 - The Hopeful Wife

Fred sat in the waiting room with his twin, Angelina, Lee, and a ministry Enforcer, still a little amazed at the turn of events. He was under the impression that Angelina couldn't stand Lee, but yet here they were.

She sat across from them, next to Lee, who would not shut up, despite the fact that Angelina was completely ignoring him. George was beaming, despite the angry glares from his soon to be ex-wife.

"Watch out Georgie, I heard she can shoot daggers from her eyes." Fred whispered just loud enough for her to hear. Given any other circumstances, he would have been careful about antagonizing her, but hopefully after today he wouldn't have to see her ever again.

"I know, I've got scars all over from her." George whispered back. Fred was sure he heard her growl.

They didn't get much time to further irritate her, as soon a nurse came out and called them to an examination room. The healer was a squat witch that gave them all a confused look when she entered the room. She looked at her clipboard and sighed.

"Well this is a proper mess." She said. "I'm healer Donahue, by the way. I'm guessing you're Angelina?" She directed this at Angelina, who was sitting on the examination table.

"Clever guess."

"Looks like the hormones are getting to someone. How far along are you?"

"Three months."

"This is going to be easy then." She turned to Fred, George, Lee, and the Enforcer (who was as silent as the rest). "Which of you are the potential fathers?"

Lee raised his hand tentatively. Healer Donahue looked at Fred and George. "I'm assuming at least one of you is as well."

"I'm just her husband." George replied. "And Fred's just here for moral support."

"Three candidates then."

Fred opened his mouth to speak but Lee interrupted him. "How exactly do you perform a prenatal paternity test?"

"You're about to find out." The healer replied, taking a lancet and three vials, each with different colored cork. "I'm going to need a couple drops of blood from the three of you boys."

"You really don't need to test me." Fred insisted.

"You're here, I have to test you. So who first?"

"I will." Lee said, not even wincing as the healer stuck his finger. The cork on his vial was blue.

She tossed the used blade in the trash, a new one appearing magically so she could take a sample from George and Fred. Fred didn't see the point of testing both of them whether he was a candidate or not, they had the same DNA.

"Alright now Angelina, your turn. I need you to take off your shirt."

She looked at the four of them and back at the healer. "No."

"At least uncover your stomach, and lie down."

Angelina complied. "This won't hurt him, will it?" She asked, her hands resting protectively on her bare stomach.

"It's a boy?" Lee asked, his whole face lightening up.

"That's what I just said." Angelina snapped, making Fred feel very sorry for Lee, who didn't seem to be fazed by her anger.

Healer Donahue ignored them. "No, it won't hurt him."

"Good." She moved her hands out of the way.

The healer touched her wand to Angelina's stomach and said an incantation, pulling a thin blue thread from her skin.

"What is that?" Angelina asked.

"It's a blood sample that recognizes other samples that share similar DNA."

"You said this wouldn't hurt him."

"It didn't, don't worry." She said soothingly.

Angelina sat up and watched the healer walk over to the vials on the rack, uncapping Lee's. The blue thread leapt from her wand and into the vial, turning it all purple.

"Well that was easy. Mr. Jordan, you're the father."

Lee was beaming, but Angelina looked miserable. "You wouldn't send a pregnant woman to Azkaban, would you?" She asked the Enforcer.

"No." The Enforcer replied calmly. "In this case, since Mr. Jordan is unmarried, your marriage with Mr. Weasley will be annulled, and you will be reassigned to Mr. Lee. There will be a fine, however. Except an owl in the next two to three days."

"Do you have the annulment papers with you or will I have to wait?" George asked eagerly. Angelina scowled at him but said nothing.

The Enforcer opened his briefcase and handed George a clipboard, a quill, and the annulment paper. "All we need is both of your signatures."

George quickly signed and handed it to Angelina. She read it over before signing. "You'll regret this one day." She said before signing. George was free.

George gave her a wide grin but Fred knew what he was thinking. _Doubt it_.

* * *

"I propose a toast." Seamus said, raising his glass. "To more incidents like the one with Angelina, so the ministry sees the error of their ways sooner."

"And to me never having to see that Dementor again." George added.

"And to" Fred hiccupped. "Celebrations." He could have sworn he was going to say something else.

They clicked their glasses and downed them. Fred reached for the bottle to refill his glass, but George moved it out of his grasp. "You don't need any more."

"I'm alright." He insisted. He felt great. He had drank the same amount as Seamus and George, after all.

George filled his glass from the water pitcher. "You'll thank me later."

Seamus and George started talking about something, but Fred was transfixed by how George's wedding band looked through his glass of water. It was all distorted and shiny, sitting on the table.

"You're supposed to drink the water, Fred. Not look at it." Seamus instructed.

Fred took a sip. It was definitely water.

"So what should we do with this?" George asked, picking up his ring.

"I've got some explosives I nicked from work." Seamus offered. "We could blow it up."

Fred drank a little more water. Water. "We could throw it in the river."

"We could wrap it in explosives and then throw it in the river." Seamus said.

"Seamus, I love you." George grinned.

Fred still felt a little fuzzy as they walked to the bridge. It was very bright outside.

"You really can't hold your liquor Freddie." George said, catching him before he fell over, half carrying him to a park bench.

"I –hic- can to."

Seamus sat beside him, surrounding the ring in with as many explosives as he could. "This one's going to be a beaut." He grinned like a madman.

They looked around for ministry officials as they walked onto the bridge, but there was no one around. Fred leaned on Seamus for support as George lit the fuse and tossed it.

It hit the water with an unsatisfying plink, but seconds later, a jet of water sprayed up twenty feet, dousing them all with frigid water.

"Angelina's revenge!" George declared, and they fell into hopeless laughter.

* * *

Hermione sat on the bathroom counter, watching the hands on her wristwatch move rather that look at the pregnancy test in her hands. It was a Muggle test, because she didn't want to bother a healer just yet.

Just another minute more.

Was she ready to be a mother? She was barely eighteen, and Fred just two years older. She hadn't planned on children till later, if at all. She had barely been ready to get married, after all.

Thirty seconds now.

She imagined Fred holding their newborn, grinning like a fool in the delivery room. She thought of their child first learning to ride a bike, or a broomstick, of coming back from their school with top marks. She almost couldn't wait. Almost.

"Hermione? Fred?" She heard Ginny call.

"I'm in the bathroom."

Ginny stood in the open door. "Is Fred back yet?"

She shook her head. "Not yet. I hope that means good news."

"Me too." Ginny agreed. "What are you looking at?"

"Oh, it's a home pregnancy test. Muggle invention." She explained.

Ginny gave her a horrified look. "Not already."

She looked down at it. It was negative. She tried not to seem too gleeful as she responded. "It's negative." She had a little more time, at least.

Ginny sighed in relief. "Good. Are they accurate?"

"Decently. I don't know the spell or I'd be for sure."

"You're not allowed to have kids yet."

"Why not, Gin?"

"Because you're my maid of honor and I don't want you looking like a beached whale during my wedding."

"I'm married, so I'll be you matron of honor." She corrected. "And I will not look like a beached whale." She hopped off the counter and washed her hands.

"I bet you'll have twins, every generation of our family has at least one set – there's a set of quadruplets on dad's side. You'll be huge."

Hermione felt even happier about the negative test. "Thanks, Gin."

"Anytime. Will you make me some eggs and bacon? I'm starving."

"Eggs and bacon? It's lunchtime."

"Please?"

"Oh all right." She headed for the kitchen. "But one of these days I am going to teach you how to cook."

"I _can_ cook. I just don't like to." Ginny defended as Hermione fired up the stove.

"How do you want your eggs?" Hermione was going to hex her if she replied with 'unfertilized' like last time.

"In an omelet with onions, bell peppers, and mushrooms, please."

"Only because you said please." Hermione teased, summoning what she needed from the icebox. Why wizards couldn't just use refrigerators she would never know.

"Ugh, you sound just like Fred."

"I spend enough time with him." She replied as she chopped vegetables.

"_I know_." Ginny complained. "You being married to my brother is weird."

"Why's that?"

"Because my brother is _weird_. All of them are."

"Maybe you're the weird one, Gin."

Ginny screamed in exasperation.

"Calm down, here's your omelet." Hermione sat it in front of her. "Bacon will be done in a minute."

She calmed down immediately. "Thank you."

"How are you and Sebastian doing?"

She frowned. "Good, I guess."

"What's wrong?"

"He's intelligent, thoughtful, and extremely attractive." She blushed a little at the last one.

"That's a problem?" She turned down the heat on the bacon.

"He's not Harry."

"Of course he's not. He's Sebastian."

"Really? I couldn't tell."

"I thought you liked him. I believe you admitted to loving him."

"I do. At least, I think I do. But I can't help but wish he was Harry."

Hermione set a plate of bacon in front of her. "What does Harry have that Sebastian doesn't?"

"Other than the fact that he's Harry Potter?"

"Ginny, you can't fault your fiancé for not being the boy who lived."

"Are you saying that I only want to be with him because he's famous?"

That was exactly what Hermione was saying, but she knew better than to admit to it. "No, Gin, I'm saying that you can't expect Sebastian to be anyone other than Sebastian. If you do love him, you'll love him for who he is, and who you want him to be."

"That's probably true." She sighed. "I mean, you love my brother for who he is."

She wanted to point out that it wasn't exactly difficult, most of the time, but that would have taken away from what she just said. "Love is unconditional." She replied instead, grabbing an apple and a yogurt cup from the fridge.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Ginny replied as Hermione joined her at the table. "You know, once you do start having kids, you won't get away with eating like that."

Hermione looked up from slicing her apple. "Fruit and yogurt is very healthy."

"Healthy, but not very substantial."

"Gin, what are you trying to do?"

"Scare you from having kids for a few months so my maid - _matron_ of honor isn't a whale. I told you already."

"I'm not going to be a whale." She insisted, dipping a slice of apple in yogurt. "Maybe you'll be the one that has multiples instead of me."

A look of horror crossed Ginny's face. Apparently the thought had never occurred to her before.

Just then she heard the front door open.

"Honey, I'm home!" George's voice called.

"Nice try George." She called back, peeking out into the hallway. George was holding up Fred, who was definitely not sober. Both of them were dripping wet. "What happened to you?"

"A bit too much celebration for this one."

"We –hic– threw explosives –hic– in a lake!"

"River." George corrected.

"Right-o."

"I'm assuming you're an eligible bachelor now George?"

"What are you –hic – asking for?"

Hermione sighed. "I bet you're freezing honey, let's get you a hot shower and some coffee." She walked over and helped George walk him to the bathroom, putting the lid down and setting him on the toilet. Fred was humming a tune Hermione didn't recognize, still hiccuping.

"I'll leave you to getting him undressed." George said. "I'm going to go home and do the same."

"Thanks for getting him home."

"Sorry for bringing him back a mess – he drank less than me."

Hermione chuckled. "Don't worry about it."

Fred's hiccups stopped as Hermione started taking his wet shirt off. "Are you trying to take advantage of me?" At least he wasn't as bad as the night before George and Angelina's wedding, the two of them had come home roaring drunk.

"I already have, dear." She kissed the top of his head.

"Damn, I missed it."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Since this fic is close to 100 reviews and I'm eager to see it happen, I've got a question for you, what is your favorite line so far? I'm curious :) Also be sure to tell me what you think about this chapter!**

**-Zen**


	24. The Auror's Oath

Chapter 24 – The Auror's Oath

Hermione woke up on the day she was supposed to take her oath with an upset stomach like no other. She dragged herself to the bathroom, trying to figure out of it was nerves or dare she think it -? It had to be nerves. She had been nervous a week ago when she had gone through testing (she had passed every test with flying colors, of course), and since today was the day she would officially become an Auror and be given her first assignment, she was exceptionally nervous.

She was glad Fred was already at the shop – today was the grand opening of the Hogsmeade branch – because she knew what he would think it was. She also wished he was there to hold back her hair as she tossed up the contents of her stomach.

She felt a little better as she got into the shower, the hot water was soothing, and her upset stomach was starting to go away. She also considered the idea that it could just because of the damage done to her stomach, most of the discomfort had gone away, but she still took potions for the problem. Also, every pregnancy test she had taken was negative.

They were Muggle tests, however, not magical ones, she reminded herself as she got dressed. There was a bit of a margin for error in them, and since she hadn't had a period in the two months since getting married, it was looking more and more probable that the tests were wrong.

She looked down at her stomach. While the idea of parenthood was still a little extremely frightening, in the month between taking the first negative test and now, she had started to wish it had been positive. She couldn't help but smile at the idea of carrying her and Fred's child. She put one hand gingerly on her stomach. She could have imagined it, be she thought she felt a tiny tremor beneath her skin. There could be a tiny little life in there. What would it turn out like? Would they gain her intelligence and Fred's playful nature, or would they be something else entirely? There was no use guessing with the two of them.

She decided to tell Fred of her suspicions and make an appointment when she got back from the ministry. If she was, she would have to confirm it for legal matters, as well as be put on the correct vitamin regimen. She tied back her hair, smiling up at the mirror. There was a note pinned to it that she hadn't noticed before.

_Hermione,_

_ I can't wait to be able to brag that I'm married to an Auror. That will just be one more thing that will make people jealous of me. Keep up the good work._

_ Yours,_

_ Fred_

_PS Kick some dark wizard butt for me_

She chuckled at her husband's silliness, but couldn't help but feel a twinge of doubt. Did she really want to spend the rest of her life in harm's way, hadn't she done enough already?

She shook the thought away. After all, wasn't she one of the most qualified for the job?

* * *

"Freddie, didn't we make three batches of Fever Fudge?" George asked. They were both a little nervous about the opening of the new store, so they were double checking everything before they opened.

"We did, but one of them was for the other shop." Fred replied, reorganizing the shelf of Wonder Witch products.

"Do you think we did enough advertising?"

Fred thought they did. There had been the rainbow mice carrying banners, the posters around Hogsmeade, and with Ginny's assistance, the news had been spread around Hogwarts. "I don't think we have anything to worry about. Are Seamus and Verity okay running the other shop on their own?" Since George no longer had Angelina to worry about, and Hannah was all for it, Seamus and George were free to run the Diagon Alley store together, while Verity was happy switching to Hogsmeade. Today however, Seamus and Verity would be running the original store together, to allow Fred and George to see to the grand opening of the new one.

"I trust them completely." George replied. "It's Seamus and Verity, what could go wrong?"

"Those two are the most qualified for the job. Other than us, I suppose."

"If it was Verity and Hermione it would be different." George teased. "We'd come back to a completely different store."

"We'd have made money though."

"There's little doubt about that." George laughed. "I suppose it's time to open the store?"

He looked at his watch. "Ready when you are."

* * *

Hermione looked around. Out of the one hundred that had originally began training, fifteen were left, including her and Harry. Neville had left before testing, he decided to become a Herbologist instead. Hermione imagined that was a better fit for him anyway.

They were seated together in a small room, and were called up one by one to take their oaths. Hermione tried to listen to what they would have to swear to, but they spoke so quietly that she couldn't hear.

She was next to last, seated alphabetically, and if she was an extremely impatient person, she would have begun to resent her new last name. Two people were between her and Harry, and while he looked nervous, he didn't look unhappy. Hermione took that as a good sign.

Soon, it was Harry's turn, and she watched him step up to take the oath. It went the same as the ten before him, nodding along, speaking quietly when it was his turn. Suddenly, things went wrong. He shook his head at one of the questions, and the oath-taker looked stern. Harry said something, Hermione still couldn't make it out, and left through the same door they had come in. She wondered what had happened.

She didn't have to wait long.

"Mrs. Weasley, are you fully aware of the dangers of the job you are about to undertake?"

"I am." The guidebook had been quite clear, but she had helped defeat Voldemort and survived. Everyone else was small potatoes, after all.

"Are you prepared to uphold the laws of the Wizarding world to the highest degree?"

"I am." She didn't quite agree with all of them, but she could always help change them.

"Are you willing to do whatever it takes to ensure the capture of all wizards who threaten the life and liberties of the Wizarding population?"

"I am." That was part of the job description, so obviously.

"Are you willing to leave behind your life and family, never to return, if the need should arise?"

"What?"

The oath taker repeated the question.

She hesitated, remembering how painful it had been to do so just with her parents, even if she did get them back. Could she leave everything behind like that? She thought of Fred, the love of her life, would she be willing to just leave, even if it meant making the world a safer place for him?

"Mrs. Weasley, your answer?" She wondered if that was what made Harry walk away.

She looked down at her stomach. She just had too much to lose. "No." She replied. "I can't."

"You are aware of the consequences of refusing this oath?"

"I'm aware." She replied. "I'm sorry - I'll just have to find another job." With that, she stepped down from the podium and followed after Harry.

She found him waiting in the hall. "I wondered if you'd go through with it." He said.

She shook her head. "My family is too important. I mean, I knew that Aurors are expected to leave the people they care about behind if they have to, but," She lay one hand protectively over her stomach, looking down. "I just can't, not again."

He nodded understandingly. "It can be someone else's turn, for once."

"They'll find a new chosen one." She said, and he smiled.

* * *

Business had slowed down a bit when Hermione walked into the shop. "Back from making the world a safer place already?" Fred asked as she walked up to the counter.

"I refused the oath." She replied. "So I came to see how business was doing."

A short line had formed behind her. "We're doing quite well, but how about you come back here?"

She turned around and quickly apologized to the people behind her before joining him behind the register. He grabbed one of the stools from beneath the counter and set it next to him so she could sit down. "Where's George?" She asked once he had finished helping the line of people.

"Restocking shelves." He answered, looking around. He couldn't see his twin anywhere. "He's probably in the back room."

Another customer, wearing a Ravenclaw scarf, walked up to the counter and bought three containers of bruise cream.

"I was expecting more people." Hermione commented.

"It was a mad house earlier but it's slowed down quite a bit." He wanted to ask why she had refused the oath, or what part of it, but he figured it would be a long story.

George walked out of the back room and set a box on the counter. "Hey protector of the world as we know it, mind giving me a hand?"

She nodded, and he sent her to the back room for more Wonder Witch anti-acne cream. It had always been a hot item.

"Shouldn't she be out catching bad guys instead of assisting us troublemakers?" George asked.

"She refused the oath."

"Why?"

"I haven't had a chance to ask." He replied, noticing a spill of what he hoped was just green slime. He cleaned it up with a quick spell before returning to the register.

Hermione returned to her stool once she had finished assisting George. The shop was mostly empty by then. "So what about the oath made you refuse it?" He asked.

"The willingness to completely leave my family behind should the need arise." She paused. "I'm not doing that again."

She had chosen him. "Is it wrong if I'm glad you're not an Auror?"

"Not at all."

"Good." He smiled. "So what do you want to do?"

"Well." She hesitated, a smile creeping across her face. "I think I'm pregnant."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please be sure to review and tell me what you think!

-Zen


	25. The Healer's Mistake

**My apologies for the cliffhanger, I didn't realize the last chapter counted as one. I tend I write a lot of them I guess. Here's the next chapter to make up for it :)**

* * *

Chapter 25 – The Healer's Mistake

"Fred, calm down." Hermione pleaded as he fussed over her in the crowded waiting room.

"Are you sure you don't want some water or something?"

"I want you to calm down." She had figured that he would get protective of her once she got pregnant, but she wasn't expecting this. "Please."

"Okay." He took a deep breath.

She kissed his cheek. "I love you, but if you don't calm down I'm going to ban you from going to the healer's with me." He gave her a hurt look. "I mean it."

"Weasley, Hermione?" _Finally_. She stood up, Fred behind her, and followed the nurse into the small examination room. "Healer Richardson will be with you in just a moment."

Healer Richardson took several moments to be with her, but Hermione was patient. When she did appear, she turned out to be a soft faced witch with warm hands. "Sorry for the wait, we're a little crowded today."

"We understand." Hermione said. "It must be a good year for your line of work."

"Very much so." She replied with a smile.

"Now, Hermione, is it?"

"Yes, and this is my husband, Fred."

The healer smiled and shook his hand. "It's nice to see husbands who are willing to be part of this process."

Hermione looked over at Fred, who still seemed a little overexcited. "He's more than willing."

"That's excellent. With this law in effect I see too many wives come in here alone. But anyway, you are here for a pregnancy test and possibly a prenatal vitamin prescription?"

"Exactly." Hermione smiled.

"Alright, I just need a couple questions answered before I run the test, Hermione, when was your last period?"

She thought for a moment. "A little more than two months ago. Two weeks before getting married."

"Alright, so you would be approximately seven to eight weeks along?"

She nodded. "I've taken a couple of home pregnancy tests, Muggle made ones, but they have come up negative."

"There's a large margin of error on them, they rarely work for witches. I'm assuming you're muggle-born then?"

"I am."

"My husband is too. We use some muggle inventions at home, makes life easier, don't you think?"

"I totally agree." Hermione said.

"Anyway, I've kept you waiting long enough, Hermione, if you'd be willing to either remove your shirt or pull it up for me, I need your stomach uncovered."

Hermione complied by taking off her shirt completely.

"I like your choice of bra today." Fred teased, walking over to hold her hand.

"I knew you'd appreciate it." She winked, entwining her fingers with his.

"They did a good job of pairing you two up." The healer chuckled. "Would you lie down please?"

Hermione did, and the healer said a quick incantation before touching her wand to Hermione's stomach. "I wouldn't suggest trying this spell at home, it's dangerous if performed incorrectly." The healer mentioned, and Hermione assumed she was waiting for something to happen. She looked up at Fred, who was even more impatient that she was. Healer Richardson frowned.

"Is something wrong?" Fred asked, his smiled fading.

She didn't answer, instead saying a new spell, tracing a circle on Hermione's stomach with the tip of her wand. It tickled. "Hermione, have you happened to have an acupuncture mishap or something recently?"

Her heart sank. "No. I was hit by a needling curse a couple of months ago."

"Were you treated for this?"

She nodded. "They said I might have some abdominal discomfort, but was fine."

The healer frowned. "It appears that they neglected to look at your reproductive organs. There's a lot of damage here." She pulled her wand away, and Hermione sat up.

"Is there any way of correcting this?" Fred asked, tightening his grip on her hand. She squeezed back.

"We can try." She replied hesitantly. "I can prescribe some potions that will help heal the damage, there's also specialized treatments you can do, you'll need to come in a couple times a week for those."

"Will that work?" Hermione asked.

"It might." She smiled weakly. It wasn't very comforting. "Needling curses rarely effect the reproductive organs, which is probably why the healers that treated you didn't look. Some of the damage seems to have healed from whatever treatment you received, but it's wasn't enough. It may have left you infertile."

Her words were a death sentence. If she was infertile, the ministry would nullify their marriage. She bit her lip to keep from crying. Fred let go of her hand and put his arm around her shoulders.

"I'll give your treatment information to the front desk and you can make appointments for those." She paused, scrawling something down on a prescription pad. "Here's the potions you'll need. They're rather difficult to brew at home, but you can pick them up in the pharmacy downstairs." She handed it to her.

"Thank you." Hermione said, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"I'm sorry, both of you." The healer said. "I hope to see you both again under better circumstances."

* * *

Fred expected Hermione to burst into tears once they got home, but instead she was oddly silent, saying she was going upstairs to the study and she wanted to be alone.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me." He called as she headed for the stairs, but she didn't answer.

Fred wasn't sure what to do then. It had been a heartbreaking day. Part of him wanted to go see his twin, but he didn't want to leave in case Hermione needed him. Instead, he walked into the kitchen and started a batch of cookies.

"'Mione?" He heard the front door slam and Ginny call out while he was in the middle of pulling the first batch out of the oven.

"Just your weird brother." He called back. "I'm in the kitchen."

"Oh no." Ginny said, running into the kitchen. "Who died?"

He gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"You only bake cookies when there's something wrong. _Where's Hermione_?" She asked dramatically.  
"Up in her study. Don't bother her."

"Are you two fighting?"

He shook his head. He wished that was the case. "She just wanted to be alone for a little while."

"Did the appointment not go well?"

"There was a bit of a problem."

"She's having an entire litter, isn't she? How many, five?"

Fred loved his sister, but she could be exceptionally thick sometimes. "She might not be able to have kids at all." He said softly.

"Oh. _Oh no_." Ginny looked even more distressed. She dropped into a chair. "You two have to have kids or the ministry will annul your marriage. You'll probably have to marry some she-troll instead."

"That's not going to happen." He turned away to start moving the cookies to the cooling rack.

"Are those chocolate chip?"

"Yes. Hands off, they're still hot." He snapped.

"Okay, mom."

"Ginny, just stop."

"You should take some of these up to Hermione."

"That was the plan." He tried to remind himself that she wasn't what was upsetting him but Merlin she got on his nerves.

"I think I'm going to go home for the weekend, if that's okay."

"Don't tell Mum what's going on."

"Why not?"

"I don't want her to worry. I mean it, _not a word_."

"Okay." She caught sight of his threatening look. "_Okay_. Don't get your wand in a knot. I won't say anything."

"Good. Thank you." He moved some of the still warm cookies to a small tray and poured a glass of milk. "You can have a cookie now." He said as he left the kitchen and headed up the stairs.

He quietly knocked on the study door. "'Mione? I've got cookies."

"You can come in, Fred."

He opened the door to find her curled up in her giant squashy armchair with a book. "You didn't have to bake me cookies."

"I know." He said, his voice softening. He set the tray down on the table beside her. "Apparently I bake when I'm upset."

"Apparently?"

He perched on the arm of her chair. "Ginny thought someone had died."

"Oh." She stuck what looked like an old inventory list in her book and closed it. "Well at least it wasn't that bad." She paused. "I read when I'm upset."

"I know." He smiled. "Have a cookie."

She picked one up and took a bite. "Will you teach me how to bake?" She asked.

"Of course."

"Sorry I was a bit cold earlier." She said. "I just … really needed to be alone."

"I understand." Fred smiled. "It's been a difficult day."

She was silent for a few moments, breaking her cookie into tiny pieces. "I should have killed Kingsley when I had the chance."

"Then you'd be in Azkaban instead of here with me."

"Do you think the treatment will work?"

"I don't think you should worry about it unless it doesn't." He replied.

"You're probably right." She fed him a piece of cookie.

"Not enough vanilla." He said.

She shook her head. "Biggest disappointment of my day, my husband is a pitiful cookie baker."

He sighed. "I'm sorry honey. Maybe one day I'll be good enough."

She kissed his cheek. "I love you anyway."

* * *

That night, Hermione couldn't sleep. She lie there for what seemed like hours, listening to the sound of Fred's heartbeat. Her fingertips traced patterns on his bare skin, gently, as not to wake him. His chest rose and fell, and her own breathing matched it. She loved him, she really did.

A tear escaped, sliding down to the arch of her nose. She reached up and wiped it away. This wasn't anything to worry about. She would get treated, then they could have all the children they wanted.

She only wished she could be that confident. _We can try _wasn't exactly very reassuring. She felt very inadequate, despite his reassurance.

She lay her hand on top of her husband's, which was resting on her hip, and carefully moved it so she could get up.

His fingers curled around her wrist as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"'Mione?" He murmured. His eyes were half open.

She leaned over and kissed him. "I'm just getting a glass of water."

"Mkay." He grunted, and closed his eyes again.

Hermione padded in her slippers to the kitchen and got a glass of water, sitting at the table to drink it. Outside the sliding glass door, she could see a great full moon above the red and gold leaved trees. Bats and owls swooped low in the darkness.

She heard footsteps in the hall, and she turned to see Fred leaning against the doorframe. "You're not allowed to stay up all night worrying."

She shook her head. "I'm not."

"Then come back to bed."

"I can't sleep." She admitted.

"Sitting out here isn't helping."

She drank the rest of her water and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his chest. She was not going to worry, and she was certainly not going to cry. This was a small hitch in the plan. Hadn't she wanted to wait a while before having kids anyway?

He kneeled down and scooped her up, carrying her back to their bedroom. He lay her down gently on her side of the bed, curling up around her.

"You're a good big spoon." She whispered, snuggling closer to him. He held her tight.

"It helps that you're a good little spoon." He said, pressing his lips into her hair.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He replied softly. "Now please sleep."

She nodded, and closed her eyes. It was only then, with his warm breath on her skin and his arms wrapped around her, that she fell asleep, refusing to worry any more.

* * *

**I hope this chapter is fluffy enough to make up for the pain. 3 Anyway... next chapter should be up soon, the next few chapters are mostly done so there should be little wait for them. Until then, I hope you enjoyed, and please be sure to review and tell me what you think!**

**-Zen**


	26. The Special Request

Chapter 26 – The Special Request

"Good morning, Mr. Weasley." Verity said, looking up from the ledger as Fred walked into the shop.

"Good morning, Verity." He replied, hanging his cloak up on its hook behind the registers. "You can call me by my first name, you know."

"Only when both of you are around, sir."

"For a girl that works in a joke shop, you're oddly formal."

"We can't all be troublemakers, or the world would fall into anarchy." She said, returning to her work. Fred knew that Verity was a great employee, but he'd much rather work with his twin.

"I'm going to check inventory."

"Already did, sir."

"Did you leave anything for me to do?"

"No, have I done something wrong?"

"No." He replied. "I just wasn't expecting everything to be done already."

"I'll try to leave something for you next time." She always said this, but Fred knew she wouldn't. Fred already missed George and he hadn't even opened the shop for the day. He could only assume how much fun his twin and Seamus were having running the other store together. He tried not to be jealous, because it was probably how George felt when Fred started spending more and more time with Hermione.

While the opening weekend had been a huge success, the days that followed it were uncomfortably slow. Since Hogwarts students were only allowed in Hogsmeade during the weekends, there was a depressing lack of customers during the week, leaving Fred alone with his quiet assistant and his thoughts. Today, it was his worries about Hermione, it was her first day of treatment, and she was there alone.

"Verity." He said, getting her attention.

"Yes, sir?"

"Business is a bit slow today, don't you think?"

"A bit." She replied, not looking up from her accounting work.

"Would you mind if I were to leave for a little while?"

"Not at all."

He got up quickly and pulled his cloak back on. "Thank you much."

"It's what you pay me for." She said as he left.

* * *

Hermione sat uncomfortably in the waiting room, trying to interest herself in the book she had brought. There was a small handful of other witches in the room, some with their husbands, others sitting alone and looking as uncomfortable as she was.

She looked over to the reception desk, a grin spreading across her face when she saw who was walking down the hall.

"Hey beautiful." Fred smiled, sitting next to her.

She turned a little pink. "Shouldn't you be at the shop?"

"Totally dead today. Verity's holding down the fort."

"I'm glad you're here." She said, taking his hand. His fingers entwined perfectly with hers, and just that made her feel a little better.

"Worried?" He asked.

She nodded, leaning against him. His thumb traced little circles on her skin. "It's worth it though." She said softly.

"I'm glad." He kissed the side of her head.

The thought occurred to Hermione that she was the only one who got to see Fred like this. Everyone else saw the prankster, the one half of a trouble-making duo, the mischievous redhead with a smart comment to everything. She got not only that, but everything else. She got to hear his soft tones tell her how beautiful she was, she saw him in the morning, sleepy eyed but smiling as he cooked breakfast for the both of them, and she saw him now, taking off work to make sure she wasn't alone during her treatment. She squeezed his hand, and he squeezed back.

The nurse called her name, and she stood, not letting go of Fred's hand. He stood as well, and they walked over to the nurse. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you back here." The nurse said to Fred.

He nodded to the nurse before looking at Hermione. "I'll be out here when you get done, love." He kissed her before letting her go, and Hermione nervously followed the nurse.

"Your husband wouldn't happen to be one of the Weasley twins, would he?" The nurse asked as she led Hermione down the hall.

"Yes, that would be Fred. How do you know of him?"

"My son just started at Hogwarts this year, and he dragged me into their shop. They sell a lot more useful products than I expected, the Wonder Witch ones especially."

Hermione smiled. "I'll tell them you said that."

"Please do, get me coupons if you can."

Hermione chuckled. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you." She looked down at the clipboard in her hand. "You're starting specialized fertility treatment, repair from needling curse damage, correct?"

Hermione nodded.

"You'll be in treatment room seven, Healer Carrington specializes in curse based infertility problems."

She nodded again.

"Worried?"

"A little."

"Don't be dear, you're in good hands." The nurse opened the door. "Here you go, make yourself comfortable, the healer should be in in a moment."

Hermione obeyed, taking a chair. "Thank you."

"Of course. Just don't forget about those coupons." She winked, closing the door behind her.

In no time at all, Hermione found herself being prepped for treatment by Healer Carrington, a portly, older wizard who spoke briskly. He apologized for his colleague's mistake (proper treatment for the curse was rarely taught because of its lack of use), explained the procedure, took her questions, and then explained that he would have to put her under an anesthesia spell. Following his instructions, she lay back and closed her eyes, trying not to seem too worried.

"_Anesthesium_." The healer whispered, and everything melted away.

* * *

Fred sat impatiently in the waiting room, worrying even more about his wife than he had before, at the shop. He picked up the book she had been trying to read, and the piece of parchment she had been using as a bookmark fell out. He picked it up, discovering it to be one of the notes he had written her just after they had gotten married. He reread his messy handwriting.

_Hermione, _

_ Now that I'm allowed to look at your butt all I want, I like it even more. The lack of mystery has in no way changed my awe of it._

_ Yours, _

_ Fred._

_ PS Those sparkly eyes in the morning are more beautiful than all the clichés I could think up._

He chuckled, sticking the note back where he thought it had fallen out of. He hadn't even known that she had kept them until then.

Looking at the back of the book, he noticed that it was a Muggle written book about dragons. He cracked it open and started on the first chapter. Muggles really knew nothing about magic, the first couple of pages were wrought with inaccuracies. Once he got to the second chapter, he understood what she had said about their myth being better than their fact. He suddenly felt the desire to ride dragons. Charlie would have been proud.

He hadn't even noticed one of the nurses, a different one that had taken Hermione away, had walked over to him until she was standing right in front of him. He looked up when she cleared her throat. "Your wife is in the recovery room, sir. You may see her now."

He stood up quickly. "Lead the way."

"She's coming out of the anesthesia spell now, so she may be a bit out of it."

"I see her in the mornings, it's nothing I'm not used to."

The nurse chuckled, stopping in front of a door. "Here you go." She opened it for him. He turned around to thank her but she had already left, so Fred walked over to Hermione. She was sitting up in bed, and smiled weakly when she saw him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Like my insides are filled with fire, but I like to think that's a good sign."

He took her hand. "Still worth it?"

"For the chance to have a thousand kids with you? Of course."

"Are we still set on a thousand?"

"For all the trouble I'm going through to be able to have kids at all, I might as well." At least she was in good spirits.

Fred leaned over and kissed her. "I don't mind helping you."

"I'd hope so." She chuckled. "But no trying until the treatment is over."

He had assumed as much. "I'll keep my hands to myself." He promised.

"It's not your hands I'm worried about."

* * *

"_Guys, I sit on that couch_!" Ginny squeaked, appalled.

Fred lay his head against the arm of the couch and groaned. "Can we send her back to Hogwarts yet?" He murmured, his face buried in the cushion.

"Of course not." Hermione replied, pushing at his bare chest. "Get up, silly."

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Not moving, he called to his sister.

"I forgot my Charms book. It's on the coffee table."

Fred got up carefully and grabbed the book, walking it over to Ginny, who was standing in the hall with her back turned from the living room.

"You can look, I'm wearing pants." He said, holding the book out to her.

She turned around, grabbing the book from him. "_This time_. You two have a bedroom, you know."

"Oh, but there's only so much we can do in there."

She gave him a horrified look. "_Fred_!"

He grinned. "Best be getting to class." He moved to pat her head, but she ducked and moved out of his reach. "Don't touch me, I don't know where your hands have been."

"Want me to tell you?"

She screamed in exasperation before turning to leave.

"I got rid of Ginny." He called to his wife as the door slammed.

"I can tell." She replied, laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Just you two bickering." She stood up, rehooking her bra.

"Aw, don't put it back on when it's so difficult to take off."

She picked her shirt up off the floor, pulling it on as she walked over to him. "We shouldn't be doing this anyway." She kissed his cheek. "At least not until after my treatment is over."

He had forgotten, again. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, we just have to wait a bit longer."

He put his hands around her waist and kissed her forehead. "I don't know how I kept my hands off of you all these years."

"Other than the fact you didn't have permission to do otherwise?"

She had a point. "Alright, but it's difficult _now_."

"I know." She said, her smile turning pensive. "Do you think we're ready to have kids?"

"Well, we weren't ready to get married but we've done well so far."

She smiled, but didn't look convinced. "Seriously, Fred."

He leaned against the wall, pulling her back with him. She looked up at him expectantly, her arms wrapped around his waist. "The shop is doing really well, so money won't be a problem." He began. That was a concern of his, he didn't want to have kids unless he could afford them, no matter what the law said. "We _are_ married, we haven't been for very long, but we've only got three years, and I don't think you want to have them exceptionally close together." Arguably, multiples did run in the family, so that might not even be a problem, but he didn't mention that. "But it is a little soon." He admitted.

She nodded. "But we'll get through it together, right?"

He leaned down and kissed her. "Of course." While he was nervous as well about the idea, he was also rather excited. They were going to be the best parents. If they got the chance.

* * *

Hermione considered it a good sign when her period started. At least the treatment was working enough for her to get that back. When she was hit with apocalyptical cramps, however, she didn't consider herself so lucky. She curled up in bed, deciding that going to see her parents could wait for another day, and fell asleep.

She was awoken some time later by Ginny, with a letter from Professor McGonagall. "You haven't gotten expelled, have you Gin?" She asked groggily.

"Of course not. She said she needed to ask you a favor, and the letter explains it."

That couldn't be good. She sat up and looked at the letter, it was stamped with the official Hogwarts seal, reminding Hermione of her acceptance letter, back when she didn't even know that magic existed. With a sigh, she opened it and read McGonagall's request.

_Mrs. Hermione Weasley,_

_ While I understand that you may not be willing to return to Hogwarts, we are currently in dire need of a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for the remainder of the year, following the winter holidays, after which, if you do not so choose to return, a new professor can be found for the next term. Given your aptitude and proven ability, it would be an honor to have you as a professor. _

_ I would request to have your answer no later than Friday._

_ Yours Sincerely,_

_ Minerva M. McGonagall,_

_ Headmistress_

Hermione sighed, reading the letter over again. McGonagall had a knack for being succinct and to the point. They needed her, and that was that.

It was Wednesday, she had just a couple days to decide. Could she return to Hogwarts? And what had happened to the current professor that made them unable to finish out the year?

"Ginny, who is teaching defense against the dark arts this year?" She asked.

"Professor Fletcher, he's a loony old bat. Why?"

"Because McGonagall just asked me to take over for him, following the winter holidays."

Ginny's expression brightened. "Please do it Hermione, you'd make a great teacher. Besides, who knows more about defending against the dark arts than you?"

Hermione suddenly wished she had prompted Harry to take the job. "I'll think about it."

"Please, I _really_ need to pass."

"If I take the job, I won't be playing favorites." She said, unable to stop thinking about what Ginny had told her about Ron, how bitter and angry he was as a ghost. Would she even be able to teach with him around? Did she want to?

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please be sure to review and tell me what you think!**

**-Zen**


	27. The Quick Decision

**I'd like to apologize in advance if anything in the last section of this chapter is incorrect or offensive, I tried my very best with it and while it seemed alright to me, I have been wrong before. If you do find fault or offense, please PM me and I will fix it right away. Thank you for your understanding.**

* * *

Chapter 27 – The Quick Decision

"I'm not doing it Hermione, I'm sorry." Convincing Harry to be a professor was not going as planned.

"You're the best man for the job, honestly."

"What was it you said about '_they'll find a new chosen one'_? 'Cause this one is retired."

"Harry, this is teaching how to fight dark wizards, not actually fighting them."

He set his teacup down heavily. "No. Besides, McGonagall asked you."

"_After_ she asked you. We both know you'd be loads better at it than me."

"Hermione, you'd read every book there is on the subject, you'll be great at it."

"I haven't read _every_ book on the subject." She defended. "Besides, remember how great you were with the D.A?"

She had him there, and he knew it. He looked around his living room, which Luna had decorated oddly, but beautifully, as he tried to give a good excuse. "I don't want to live at the school."

"You could move to Hogsmeade."

"I don't want to live in Hogsmeade. My home is here."

Hermione sighed. She had one last idea, but she wasn't sure it would further her cause or hinder it. "Harry, what was so wrong with the Marauder's map?"

He shook his head. "I told you to open it."

"I did. I want to know what you found on it that bothered you so much."

He exhaled sharply. "Tell me, that with all your brains, that you couldn't figure it out."

"Ron's a ghost, Harry. That's why he's on the map." She paused, gauging his reaction. "This is your chance to get back part of what you've lost."

"No. I'm done chasing what I've lost."

She never thought she'd hear him say anything like that. She didn't know how to respond at all.

"If I've learned anything, it's that if I spend the rest of my life chasing what's already gone, I won't appreciate what I have till it's gone as well. I spent most of my life so far wishing for my parents back, and I'm not going to spend the rest of it wishing for my best friend. I'm done. I have Luna, and soon the baby, and I have you, and everyone else that survived, but that's it. I'm done looking back."

Hermione could only nod and whisper, "Okay."

"I won't lose any respect for you if you take the job, Hermione, but for me, Hogwarts is in the past. I'm not going back."

* * *

That night at dinner, Hermione couldn't even pay attention to what Fred, George, and Ginny were talking about, she was too focused on what Harry had said, and whether or not she should take the job.

"What do you think, Hermione?" George asked.

"I'm doing it. I'm taking the job." She announced.

George looked confused. "What?"

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. What were you asking?"

"I was explaining what I plan to say to the marriage ordinance committee, and I wanted to know what you thought of it."

The law was going into review tomorrow, she had completely forgotten. "I am so sorry, George, I was distracted. Please explain it again."

"Well, effectively I was going to cite evidence from my Angelina incident that forcing homosexual witches and wizards like myself into heterosexual pairings will only end in disaster. There is also a bit about unhappy marriages producing emotionally damaged and troubled children."

"That sounds very well thought out, just from the outline of it." She said, still feeling bad for ignoring the whole of it.

"Ginny and I thought so as well." Fred said, "We'll be going for moral support, of course."

"I'll be there as well." Hermione smiled. "I'm not sure how much help I'll be."

"Well, the plan is wreaking havoc if they refuse to change the law, are you up for that?" Fred asked.

"Don't think we're kidding either." George said. "I've done this the proper and legal way long enough."

"I call dibs on the Wildfire Whiz-Bangs." She had secretly always wanted to set them off in a public place – perhaps she was spending too much time with the twins.

"_Aw_." Ginny groaned. "I wanted those."

* * *

"Are you coming to bed, honey?" Fred asked, standing in the doorframe of the kitchen. It was rather late.

"Just a moment." She replied, feeding her owl, Thoreau, a piece of cookie to keep him patient while she finished drafting her letter to McGonagall.

Fred sat beside her at the table. "You're really going to be a professor."

She nodded. "For now. I don't know if I'll return for the next term."

"Are you sure you want to do this? The job is cursed." He really didn't want her to go through with it.

"The person who cursed it is dead. I'm sure the curse died with him."

Fred wasn't convinced. "I'm sure they'll find someone else, you don't need to do this."

She was silent for some time, looking at what she had written. Blue ink shimmered on the page in her tiny handwriting. "I know." She said finally. "But I want to."

He nodded. It was safer than her being an Auror, after all. "What do you plan to do about Ron?"

She bit her lip. "I don't know."

"I could get you a pet spider." He offered.

"He said you're the reason for his arachnophobia, you know."

"You say that like you expect me to be sorry." He wasn't.

She kissed his cheek. "I know better than that."

"It was a total accident, but that teddy bear just turned into a spider." He shrugged. "I've never been so proud of an accident in my life."

She slipped the letter into an envelope, addressed it, and handed it to her owl, who ruffled his feathers indignantly at being sent on such a short mission, before taking off. "We'll probably have kids just as bloody awful as you were."

He grinned. "I'll be so proud of them, too."

* * *

"– The original design of the marriage ordinance is not only for the creation, but for the care of Wizarding children. Currently, there are foster homes that are filled to capacity with our next generation, orphans of the war, and magical muggle-born children from broken homes that are being ignored, because the whole of the Wizarding world is set on creating more. While the need to expand the population is there, we must not forget the children that are already in need of homes. What couple, having already produced two of their own children in three years, will hasten to adopt a third? These children have a right to a loving family as much as any other. Who will adopt these kids, I ask you? It would be the couples that are unable to have any of their own. Exactly the type of couples that are not recognized under this new law."

Fred sat calmly at the hearing, listening to his twin read his carefully prepared speech to the assembled lawmakers. George had worked harder on this than he had any assignment while they were at Hogwarts, and Fred didn't know whether to be stunned or proud.

" – I'm sure some of you are children of divorces, how much more difficult would your life had been, had your parents been forced to stay together? You would have spent your life listening to them bicker, walking on eggshells around the breakfast table, hoping they wouldn't get into a Wizard's duel over whose turn it was to wash dishes - " He decided on proud. While he had always known George to be good with words, this took the cake. If he wasn't such a lawbreaker, he could be a politician.

" – I'm not saying that this law needs to be completely repealed, no, this is not why I am before you today. Today, I ask of you to return to the Wizarding people their right to marry the gender of their choice, to respect the sexuality of the wizards that are paired together, for to be forced into a marriage that will never carry any hope of love, is a crime above all others. Thank you." George took a little bow, and Fred was the first on his feet with applause. Hermione, Seamus, Ginny, and everyone else that had gathered, including a handful of the dissenting speakers, leapt up to join him.

The minister of magic stood, and quieted the crowd by shooting sparks from his wand. "Thank you to all who have spoken today. We will have much to discuss in our review meeting. You can expect to be notified of our decision in a few days' time."

Fred wasn't sure if that was good or bad, but George was beaming.

"Given them something to discuss, indeed." He remarked as they left the ministry.

"So now we just wait?" Hermione asked.

"It appears so." Fred replied. "You were great up there, by the way."

"I'm surprised they didn't draft the revisions right there." Seamus added.

"Oh stop it, all of you." George pretended to be embarrassed.

"Shall we go to dinner?" Ginny asked.

"Is it your treat, Gin?" George teased.

She turned very red.

"It's mine." Fred said before she could get angry. "Where do you want to go, Georgie?"

He paused for a moment, pensive, before turning to Seamus. "What sounds good to you?"

"Pasta sounds really good."

"Ooh there's this little place in Diagon Alley that's amazing." Ginny said, looking excited.

"If it makes both Seamus and Ginny happy, I won't get in the way." George grinned.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please be sure to review and tell me what you think!**

**-Zen**


	28. The Separation Attempt

**Sorry for taking so long to update! I think I've got all the problems I had with the next few chapters worked out though :)**

* * *

Chapter 28 - The Separation Attempt

"Freddie, how would you feel about being the best man for another wedding?" George asked as they concocted a batch of Fever Fudge.

Fred added a cup of sugar to the bubbling cauldron and looked up at his twin. "That depends, who is getting married?"

"Your one and only twin and the love of his life, of course." George grinned.

"They fixed the law." Fred almost couldn't believe it.

"Of course they did. Not only for gay and bisexual witches and wizards either, but '_any and all unhappy pairings that have not yet produced a child_.'"

Fred tackled George into a hug, nearly knocking over the cauldron in his exuberance. He was so excited, George and Seamus had waited so long. "I would be honored to be Seamus's best man. I'm surprised he wanted it to be me." He said after they had let go.

"I mean for me, you git." George laughed.

"Oh, well I'll have to think about that one."

George tossed a handful of cacao beans at him. Fred retaliated with the closest thing, a pat of butter, which missed him and splattered against the back wall of the kitchen. "Your aims a little off. Getting rusty, are we?" His twin teased.

This time, the pat of butter flung from the spoon straight onto George's nose. "What was that?"

George wiped the butter from his face. "Okay, you got me."

Fred laughed and offered him a towel. "So what day are you getting married?"

"We decided on New Year's Day. Seamus says it's symbolic."

"Sounds cold to me."

He laughed. "That too, it'll be indoors of course."

"Do you plan on changing your last names?"

"We talked about it. Because of the shop, I'm not, but he's still thinking about it. I said he didn't have to."

Fred nodded understandingly. "You know, the house across the street just went up for sale."

"Oh but I heard the neighbors are just awful. Especially that couple across the street."

"It's all that racket at three am." He winked.

"They apparently call it lovemaking, but overhearing witnesses believe its animals being brutally murdered."

He didn't have a good comeback for that one. "Thanks Georgie."

"Anytime Freddie." His twin winked, the twinkle back in his eyes.

* * *

"Fred, why is there butter on the wall?" Hermione asked her husband as she put groceries away.

"Oh, I was trying to hit George, but apparently my aim was off."

"Why were you throwing butter at him?"

"Because he threw cacao beans at me."

She would never understand those two. "Naturally."

"How did your treatment go today?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Good, it was the last one." She replied with a grin. She was so happy it was over.

His expression brightened. "So are you all better now?" It had been a stressful month for both of them.

She nodded. "The rest is up to us."

"Are you trying to seduce me?" He teased.

"Maybe a little." She laughed.

He leaned over and kissed her. "Just a little? You'll have to try harder than that."

"Oh really?" She laughed. "Because I was under the impression that I could just tell you to take your pants off and you would."

He looked like he wanted to protest, a smile breaking across his feigned indignation. "Okay, you caught me."

She heard the sounds of Ginny dropping her things in the hall. "Will you two _please _get a room?"

"We don't need to, we're wearing pants!" Hermione called back. Fred gave her a proud look.

"I still don't want to hear about it!" She retorted, leaning against the doorframe, still in her Quidditch gear.

"How did the game go?" Hermione asked, taking away Fred's chance to further antagonize his sister.

"We lost." She replied sadly. "I spent most of the game dodging Bludgers rather than looking for the snitch."

"That's another reason why we need to have kids soon, Hermione, the Gryffindor team is in desperate need of decent beaters."

Hermione shook her head at him. "I like to believe that our children will be quiet intellectuals."

Ginny snorted. "Good luck with that 'Mione."

Hermione frowned. "I like to think at least one of the thousand will be."

"Well, you two have fun with that, I'm going to go shower." Ginny said, scampering up to the safety of upstairs.

"I got rid of Ginny." She said with a smirk.

"You're so attractive when you try to act mischievous."

"What do you mean by _try_?"

He leaned over and kissed her. "I meant to say, _you're so attractive_."

"Better." She kissed him again.

There was a sound on the stairs. "I'm coming back down to get something, you two had better be decent!" Ginny called.

"You're safe." Hermione called back.

"For now." Fred added.

Hermione gave him a look.

"She's the one that asked to live with us."

"Weren't you the one that said the house was too quiet?"

"I had a _completely_ different suggestion on how to remedy that."

"Well how about we go back to our room and go over that plan again?" She winked, ignoring Ginny's groan of disgust as she walked past the kitchen.

* * *

"Do you think we were difficult to handle as children?" George asked. They were surrounded by stacks of books in their favorite library, dedicated to finding the solution to their truffle problem.

"Mum says we were." Fred replied, looking up from the book he was looking through. "Why?"

"Because Seamus and I are thinking about adopting a set of twins."

"Already?" They weren't even married yet.

"We've only got a few months to do it, and we want to pick ours before all the good ones are gone."

He had a good point. "Have you found a set of twins to adopt, or is this just the plan?"

George pulled out his wallet and handed Fred a picture. Two identical boys, approximately four years old, with blond hair and bright green eyes were laughing and splashing each other with mud. "Their names are Calvin and Noah. They've been adopted a couple times but they keep getting brought back."

"That's terrible. How could anyone do that?"

"Apparently they're too much to handle, but they're real sweet boys. The home wants to split them up but I thought if you were our reference, they'd let us have both of them."

"I'd be happy to. You can't split up twins. Imagine if anyone had tried to split us up."

"We would have torn the world apart looking for each other."

Fred looked back down at the photo in his hands. More twins in the family, he couldn't wait. "What happened to their parents?" He was curious.

George frowned. "Mass suicide." He said. "They were Muggles, members of some cult."

Fred had heard of those. "How did they survive that?"

"They had been taken away by the ministry about two months before it happened, with all the magical things that happened around them, the parents thought they were possessed by demons."

Fred wasn't sure how to respond, that was awful. "Those boys are going to need a lot of love." He said finally. "Did you two go looking for the most difficult kids to care for?"

"No, we went to the adoption agency and just fell in love with them. You'll understand when you meet them."

Fred nodded, just from the picture he already thought they were the best. "You're going to make great parents."

George smiled. "I hope so."

"You will." Fred assured him.

"So are you and Hermione going to make me an uncle yet?"  
Fred frowned. "You'll have to settle for Bill and Charlie's kids for now."

"Did the treatment not work?"

"It did. It just … hasn't happened yet. We're being patient."

George nodded understandingly. "I'm sure you don't mind trying."

He laughed. "Oh no, it's such a drag."

"_Sure_."

* * *

Fred was sitting on the edge of the bed, trying to convince himself to get up and go to work, when Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head on his shoulder. He didn't even know she was awake. "_Stay_."

He put his hands over hers. "I've got a shop to run."

"I hardly see you anymore."

He had been exceptionally busy lately. He bit his lip. Stay or go? He so wanted to stay. "What we do if I stayed home today?"

"We'd relax. You're working too hard."

"Shouldn't that be my line?" She had been spending her days studying advanced defense against the darks arts so she could teach it effectively. He had found her asleep in the middle of a protective circle the other day.

"I won't touch my books if you don't go in today."

They did need some actual time together. He nuzzled his nose against her warm cheek. "Okay." He whispered. "I'll stay."

"Good." She replied, her lips finding his, and pulling him back onto the bed with her.

"There's just one thing I have to do." He said, sitting back up. She frowned. "I should probably send an owl to Verity, it'll only take a minute."

"Okay, but that's the only work thing you get to do today." She replied, looking up at him with a sleepy smile.

He leaned down and kissed her. "I'll be right back."

Thoreau the owl snapped at him when Fred woke him up. "It's just a short distance." He insisted, quickly jotting down a note – _Won't be making it in today, close up early if it's too dead, remind me you need a raise – F._

Thoreau turned his beak up at him, refusing to take the note. Fred sighed and opened up the cookie jar. The moody owl eyed him. He removed a snickerdoodle and broke it in half, offering one to the owl, who wolfed it down, not taking his bright yellow eyes off the other half. He held the note out. "You can have the other half when you return. Take this to Verity."

Thoreau snatched up the note and pushed the window open, quickly disappearing into the sky. Fred sat other half of the cookie on the table and returned to Hermione.

"Your owl has no manners." He said, crawling back into bed beside her.

"He's just a little spoiled." She defended, laying her head on his chest.

He ran his fingers through her hair. "So what do you want to do today?"

"This." She yawned.

He pressed his lips to her forehead. "Sounds perfect."

They lay there for some time, content to just exist in each other's arms. It was Hermione who moved first, laying on her side so she could kiss him, and sleepily, he kissed her back. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back. He still loved to hear her say it. "You know, we won't be able to have lazy mornings like this once we have kids."

"Are you trying to tell me something?" He asked, hopeful.

She shook her head. "Not yet. It was just an observation."

"Well, let's enjoy the mornings we have left then."

She smiled. "That was the plan."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Please be sure to review and tell me what you think! **

**-Zen**


	29. The Jolly Holiday

**To make up for taking so long to update the last time (I'm alive, I promise!), here's the next chapter. :) In response to a request, this one does have Seamus in it, as does most of the chapters to follow :)**

**P.S. The lovely ****Sjusten**** has translated this fic into German for me! I'll post a link on my about page if you're interested (I don't think the site will let me post it here).**

* * *

Chapter 29 - The Jolly Holiday

Christmas Eve at the Burrow was an eventful occasion, as not only were five of the living Weasley children there, but with their significant others as well. Percy was the only one not in attendance, having opted to spend Christmas with his new wife Penelope and her family.

Fred was busy making popcorn garlands with Hermione and Melanie (Bill's wife), when what sounded like firecrackers went off in the living room. His mother ran right past them yelling "Fred! George! You should know better by -" She stopped, confused. "George and – Seamus, oh, what are you doing?"

"Nothing Mum, honest." George replied innocently. Seamus was holding something behind his back.

"If you're going to play with explosives boys, please do it outside and away from the house."

"We'll remember that, Mrs. W." Seamus said.

"Now where's Fred? I'm sure he's up to something as well."

"I'm making popcorn strings with the girls." He called, and she turned around to see he wasn't lying.

She walked over. "Hermione, you are a saint for keeping him in line."

"I do my best." She grinned. He kicked her, gently, underneath the table.

"I wasn't aware that you were keeping me in line." Fred teased as soon as his mother was out of earshot. "Or I'd make it a lot more difficult for you."

"I'm secretly turning you into a well-behaved human being." She smirked. She probably was too.

"I have the sudden desire to dump this bowl of popcorn on your head."

"Please don't." Melanie said softly. It was the first he had heard her speak.

"He won't, he's just kidding." Hermione assured her.

Melanie smiled softly before returning to her garland. Fred chucked a piece of popcorn at Charlie. It bounced off his head and hit Bill as well. "Two points."

They turned around to look at him. He pointed at Hermione, who crossed her arms and gave him a look that said _you really think that's going to work?_

Bill shook his head and laughed. "Are they giving you any trouble, Melanie?"

She shook her head in response. Bill walked over and sat beside her. "I'm sure she's talking your ears off." He said. Melanie gave him a funny look.

"Oh absolutely." Fred replied. "George hasn't been the same since meeting her."

Melanie laughed. It kind of sounded like wind chimes.

"You're silly." Melanie said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"It's the only thing he has going for him." Bill teased, and Hermione laughed.

"I see where I stand in this world." He replied, crossing his arms in feigned indignation.

Hermione covered her mouth with her hand. "He's kind of cute too." She defended.

Bill looked at him. "Maybe you need your eyesight checked 'Mione, because I don't see it."

Fred turned around and called to his twin. "George, they're insulting our attractiveness again."

"I told you I was the more attractive twin." George called back, sticking out his tongue.

He sighed. "At least my wife thinks I'm cute."

"Kind of cute." Hermione corrected.

"Aren't you supposed to be on my side?"

"I don't remember signing up for that."

"You did when you married me. For better and for worse."

She opened her mouth to speak, then closed it. Bill laughed his deep laugh. He had her there. "You're really lucky I like you." She said finally.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Ha-ha you love me." He sang.

She covered her face with one hand, turning red. "Of course I do."

* * *

"We'd like to make an announcement." Charlie said at dinner, standing with his arm around Fleur, who was blushing like mad.

"Charlie, please, you are embarrassing me." She said with her heavy accent.

"I'm sorry dear, did you not want to tell everybody?"

"No. It is alright. Make your announcement."

He grinned. "Well, everybody, Fleur and I are expecting our first child. The first new Weasley girl is due in June." Everybody cheered.

"I think we've got you beat then." Bill winked. "Everybody, we have another, similar announcement." He stood, and the quiet Melanie didn't blush at all as he announced that she was due in May. They wanted to keep the gender a surprise.

"If anybody here is due sooner than that, I'm going to get really upset at them for not saying something sooner."

"Well I'm sorry Mum, but Seamus and I have an announcement as well."

"George, there is no way either of you are pregnant."

"We're adopting, Mum. We'll be the proud parents of two bouncing four-year-olds by the end of January. So all of you lose."

"Any more announcements?" His mother looked down the table at Fred and Hermione.

Hermione bit her lip, looking a bit uncomfortable. Fred's hand found hers beneath the table. "None from us." He replied. Hermione squeezed his hand.

"I propose a toast." The oldest Mr. Weasley stood quickly. "To the health and happiness of all the members of the Weasley family, both new and old, with hope for many, many more. Oh, and Merry Christmas!"

Fred couldn't help but notice that Ginny looked uncomfortable as she downed her goblet of water.

"Ginny, are you sure you don't want some champagne?" He asked.

"I'm underage, you git."

Something was going on. Ginny drank whenever she could get away with it, despite the fact she was as big of a lightweight as he was.

Hermione took the champagne bottle away from him. "Neither of you need any."

"It's just champagne, love." He defended.

She gave him an unconvinced look and set the bottle far out of his reach. "How's school going, Sebastian?" Hermione asked, changing the subject

"Rather well, I'm hoping to score high N.E.W.T.s in potions so I can work for my dad's healer's supply company."

"That's wonderful, I can help you study later if you like." She offered, but didn't get to hear an answer, because for the second time that day there was an explosion that Fred wasn't a part of making.

George and Seamus, naturally, were laughing like fools, and Bill, Melanie, Charlie, and Fleur were covered in confetti. Fleur looked exceptionally shocked, but Melanie looked like she was laughing, but no sound came out.

"Perhaps you should be a little more careful around your sisters-in-law, boys?" Mr. Weasley said sternly.

George and Seamus quickly made themselves look sorry as they apologized, and Fred decided he didn't care what had happened. Sebastian, Ginny, and Hermione were chatting away when he returned his attention to them.

Sleeping situations that night were a little messy, but having been assured by Bill, the oldest Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had gone to bed too soon to see it. Bill and Melanie took his and Charlie's old room, so Fleur and Charlie took Percy's, and Ginny and Sebastian disappeared to her room before anyone noticed, leaving Fred, George, Hermione, and Seamus to the twin's old room, which only had two beds, but neither couple was complaining. Nobody dared take Ron's room, which no one had been in for months.

The sounds of gentle breathing met Fred's ears as everyone else fell asleep, first George, then Seamus, and finally Hermione, her muscles relaxing and soft, unintelligible noises escaping her lips. When they were first married, he used to lean in really close in order to try and figure out what she was saying, but he could never make anything out. In time, it became a lullaby of sorts, replacing the sound of his twin's breathing. Except tonight, in the presence of both of the sounds that never failed to lull him to sleep, he lay awake.

* * *

Hermione woke up on Christmas morning to the sounds of George and Seamus whispering how much they loved each other.

"I love you more than I love setting off fireworks."

"I love you more than I love setting things on fire."

They paused for a moment to kiss and Hermione felt like this was the kind of thing she shouldn't be intruding on, but she didn't want to admit to listening for so long.

"I love you more than Slytherins and Gryffindors hate each other."

"I love you more than Ravenclaws love the library."

"I love you more than Hufflepuffs love everybody."

She couldn't help it. She laughed at that one.

"Morning Hermione." George said quickly.

"Morning boys." She replied, opening her eyes and stretching. She got out of bed, by then, the two of them were sitting up innocently, George's arm around Seamus's waist. "You're adorable, by the way."

"Thanks 'Mione." George said, a small blush on both of their cheeks. "Don't mention this to Fred." He added.

"Wouldn't dream of it." She winked. "Can I trust you two to not watch me change or am I going to have to wait my turn in the bathroom?" She could only imagine that the wait time for the house's two bathrooms was ridiculous, especially with two pregnant women around.

The responded by turning around and covering their eyes. "Tell us when the horrible naked femininity is gone." George teased.

"I'm taking that as a compliment." She retorted, dressing quickly.

Leaving Seamus and George to their own devices, she walked downstairs to the smell of bacon and pancakes. She was surprised to see that Ginny was not already in the kitchen.

"Oh good Hermione, you're awake." Charlie said when he saw her. "Mind helping us awaken Fred?"

"I thought he was already awake."

"He's passed out on the couch." So that's where he had disappeared to.

Hermione laughed. "I'll do what I can." She walked into the living room, finding him completely sprawled on the couch, and was glad to see that he was at least wearing pants. She knelt down and kissed his cheek. "Honey, wake up." He didn't stir. She shook his shoulder. "Fred." She said loudly.

She stood up and looked at Charlie and Bill. "I don't think he's been asleep very long."

Charlie nodded his agreement. "We still need him awake though."

She sighed. There was one option that was sure to awaken him. "Don't judge me for what I'm about to do."

"Of course not." Bill laughed. "As long as he wakes up."

Hermione moved Fred's leg off the back of the couch before getting on top of him, her legs on either side of his stomach. As she knelt down to kiss him, his eyelids fluttered open. "Good morning." He whispered, his hands moving to her waist.

"Good morning." She kissed him again before getting up and giving a tiny bow to Charlie and Bill, who were clapping.

"That was a dirty trick." Fred complained with a yawn, sitting up on the couch.

Bill sat on the couch next to him. "Paybacks a-" He hesitated, looking back to see who could hear. "Five letter word."

Charlie sat on the other side of him. "Besides, we had tried waking you up other ways."

"What else did you try?"

"Nothing as clever as your wife." Bill replied. "Maybe I'll try that next time."

"Don't you dare, he's mine." Hermione said, perching on the arm of the couch beside Fred. She was starting to see that a twisted sense of humor ran in the family.

"I'll fight you for him." Bill winked.

"Back off, both of you, he's mine." George had appeared on the scene, and sat on Fred's lap. "I am literally his other half."

Bill stood in mock surrender, throwing his hands in the air. "I'm not touching that one."

"George," Fred said, looking at his twin. "As much as I love having attractive men on my lap, please move."

Seamus walked in then, looking a little confused. "I've got to be missing something."

The twins looked at each other and grinned.

"Seamus-"

"Hermione-"

"Sorry you had to find out this way-"

"But we're in love-"

"With each other." The pressed their noses together, trying to keep straight faces as they started into each other's eyes.

"Talk about a narcissus complex." Bill said, and that is what got George off Fred's lap.

"Charlie, Bill, would you mind getting your wives out of the bathroom so we can eat breakfast and open presents?" Mr. Weasley called into the living room.

"Last I checked, Ginny was my sister." Bill called back as Charlie headed towards the bathroom. "Melanie's already in here." She had been sitting in an armchair, knitting, the entire time and Hermione hadn't noticed.

"I'll go get her." Hermione offered, wondering where Sebastian was.

She found him trying to get Ginny out of the bathroom. He gave Hermione a helpless look as she approached.

"Did you tell her that breakfast is done?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Will that work?"

Hermione knocked on the door. "Ginny dear, your Mum made pancakes and sausage and all sorts of other delicious things and its getting cold."

"_Fine_." She groaned. "I'll be out in a minute."

Sebastian gave her a look of complete adoration. "Teach me your secrets, oh calmer of the rough waters."

"Food soothes the savage beast."

He clasped his hands together and bowed to her.

After breakfast, everyone piled into the living room around the tree, which was beginning to bend over under the weight of all the decorations on it. Hermione perched on the arm of the couch next to Melanie, who was still knitting what appeared to be a red and gold scarf. Fred pulled a chair in from the kitchen and sat beside his wife.

Soon, the living room was a flurry of wrapping paper, and Hermione had a steadily growing pile of books beside her, including a fascinating looking _History of Dragon Taming_ from Charlie, as well as an aquamarine scarf from Melanie (they had a good laugh about giving each other scarves), a matching Weasley sweater from her mother-in-law, and a grow your own Venus Flytrap set from George - at least, she assumed it was George, the tag read _your favorite twin_.

When Charlie, who was helping pass out presents, handed her a package that had holes poked in the sides, she wasn't sure if she should trust it. She looked at the tag, it was from Fred. It couldn't be that bad.

She unwrapped it, and screamed, the terrarium falling off her lap and onto the floor. The giant, hairy tarantula, the reason for her terror, running around it in aggravation. Everyone looked at her.

"Are you okay Hermione?" Her mother-in-law asked.

"J-just startled." She stammered, sounding like professor Quirrell. She looked at Fred, who looked sheepishly back at her.

"I said I'd get you a spider."

She looked down at the terrarium, the tarantula having recovered from its fall. "You could have warned me – I thought you were joking."

He leaned down and picked it up. "I got you a cute one."

Not wanting to get close, she looked at the offending creature. It wasn't cute. "Thank you." She said, not wanting to hurt his feelings. She reached out and took the terrarium from him, setting it down beside her stack of books.

"I have one more thing for you."

"You have to open yours first." She insisted, afraid of getting another creature. She pulled a small, silver envelope out of the pocket of her robes – she hadn't put it under the tree for fear of it going missing.

"Divorce papers already?" He teased as he opened it, "I'll kill George for getting that law changed." His expression changed quickly when he saw what was inside – box seats to the Quidditch world cup. "_Wow_, thank you." He looked at her with perfect admiration.

"You're welcome." She beamed.

"How did you even get these?"

"I've got connections." She replied with a grin.

"I love you."

She grinned. "I love you too."

"What I got you isn't nearly as awesome, but I think you'll like it anyway." He handed her a small box wrapped in crinkly red paper.

She started to unwrap it tentatively.

"No spiders." He assured.

She gave him an unconvinced look, but found out quickly that he wasn't lying. Inside was a heart shaped, glass vial filled with a liquid that shimmered a full spectrum of colors, like the water in the fountain. The tiny cork at the top was sealed with wax, and a tiny silver chain made it into a necklace. "It's so beautiful, but what is it?"

"It's literally a message in a bottle."

It took her a second, but she remembered learning about message potions. It was an old, archaic way of sending secret messages, originally created for death threats – if I can get you to drink this without your knowledge, I can surely slip you poison. She didn't mention this, however. "_Oh_. Thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiled. "I'm sure the not knowing is killing you already, but I think you'll want to be patient."

She unhooked the clasp of the thin silver chain and put it on, the pendant nestling below her collarbone. "Patience is my middle name." She was incredibly curious, however.

He gave her a confused look. "Your middle name is Jean."

She laughed. "Fine, but it _should_ have been my middle name, for how patient I am."

He paused, pensive. "Hermione Patience Granger is way too long of a name."

"I believe I changed my last name."

"Yes, but not your middle one." He replied, saving himself.

"You win this one." She replied, leaning over to kiss him, but losing her balance and falling off the arm of the couch into his lap.

"Guys, wait until you get home to celebrate like that." Charlie said, winking at them from the armchair.

* * *

**Fun fact, Patience actually is my legal middle name (thanks Mom!) so I couldn't resist making the joke.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please be sure to review and tell me what you think! :)**

**-Zen**


	30. The Perfect Day

**This chapter is mostly fluff all around and I'm not sorry. I have to be a nice writer every once in awhile, right? :) **

* * *

Chapter 30 – The Perfect Day

New Year's Eve found Fred and Hermione drinking Butterbeer at The Three Broomsticks, and kissing spectacularly under streams of confetti as midnight hit, but New Year's Day found them preparing for an even more joyous occasion; George and Seamus's wedding.

Fred had never seen George happier than as he said his vows, promising love and eternal happiness to the sandy haired boy he had been in love with for years. Fred stood behind Seamus, and Seamus's best man, Dean Thomas, stood behind George, so Fred had an amazing view of the ear to ear grin on his twin's face. Fred looked out to the audience at Hermione, who was handing his mother tissue after tissue, Ginny on her other side trying to console her.

It seemed like everything was finally going right. George was with Seamus, Fred was with Hermione, even Ginny had someone (which Fred found surprising), and the world just seemed perfect. There was no more fighting to do. George and Seamus would be getting their adopted children soon, and with any luck, he and Hermione would soon have children of their own. It was almost strange to think about. They were all so young, and everything had happened so quickly, but it somehow seemed right. Maybe it was just the happiness all around that was clouding his vision, but it seemed like nothing could go wrong.

The magic fireworks started when George and Seamus said their _I do_'sand grew even more spectacular as they leaned in to kiss (the flustered minister had said "you may kiss the brii- oh just kiss"), and Fred was worried the finale would set something on fire as the wild pinwheels drew closer and closer to the guests. Ginny shrieked like a little girl as the tail of a rocket whizzed past her. Fred was slightly disappointed they she didn't at least catch fire, for all the complaining she would do about it later.

Unbeknownst to anyone but her and Fred, Hermione had set up giant bubble wands just outside the chapel, and as the happily married couple stepped out into the snow, they were quickly surrounded by massive, multicolored bubbles that only popped if you kissed them. It soon began a free for all, with guests and newlyweds running around popping bubbles in the ridiculous kissing fashion. The last of the bubbles was popped by George and Seamus together, holding it between them and leaning in until the bubble popped and their lips pressed together, to the cheers of all gathered.

* * *

Fred sat next to his mother, who was still crying from the ceremony as George and Seamus cut the cake. A wild grin crossed both of their faces and plastered the closest guests with it, quickly starting a food fight. Soon the room was filled with flying desserts.

"Stop sniffling Mum and take your chance to throw pie." He said in an attempt to cheer her up. A plateful of frosted donuts flew over him and landed on Percy, who, to Fred's great surprise, stood and threw them like Frisbees back into the fray.

"I don't want to throw pie, I want my babies to stop growing up so fast."

Fred was afraid to see how she would get at Ginny's wedding in June. He and George had better get those Truffles fixed soon. "At least -"

He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence, because Hermione had hit him with a large slice of key lime pie. As he wiped his face, he could see her giggling from across the room, holding up another slice. Forgetting his mother, he bolted towards his wife, grabbing two cans of whipped cream from the desert table, and spraying them both after her as she ran away. By the time he had her cornered, he was out of ammunition, and the both of them were a mess, so he kissed her instead, making sure to press as much of his still pie covered face against hers.

"You taste like lime." She giggled, licking his cheek.

"Wonder why." He said, leaning in to kiss her again. She tangled her whipped cream covered fingers in his hair.

"I think we need to cool these two off." He heard George say to Seamus, and moments later they were hit with streams of ice cold water from the ends of their wands.

"You're lucky it's your wedding day or I'd get you back for this." Hermione said, upon deflecting the water away with her wand.

"As soon as we get back from our honeymoon, it's on." George winked as he and Seamus lowered their wands. Since they had bought the house across the street, Fred could see many wonderful prank wars in the future. He already had plans made, and this time they didn't have to worry about awakening Angelina.

"Those two would start a food fight on their wedding day." Hermione said as the happy newlyweds went to cool off another dessert splattered couple, Ginny and Sebastian.

"That's probably the least of what they have planned for this reception."

Once everyone and the reception hall had been cleaned up – it was amazing what a little magic could do – more deserts were brought out and everyone settled down a bit. Fred was happy to see that his mother had finally calmed down (she had even thrown a cookie or two during the food fight) as he and Hermione sat back down at the table with her. Seamus and George joined them shortly after, grinning like the fools they were.

"Hermione, may I steal your husband for a special twin dance?"

"Only if I may steal your husband for light hearted conversation."

"Promise to steer clear of politics?"

She sighed like it was a big deal. "I will if you will."

"It's a deal." George stood, extending his arm to Fred. "May I have the pleasure of this dance?"

"The pleasure is all mine." Fred took his hand and they took over the dance floor with their ridiculous moves.

* * *

"Are they doing the worm?" Hermione asked Seamus as they watched the twins wriggle around on the dance floor, to the amusement of all watching.

Seamus chuckled. "I believe so."

"They are so ridiculous." Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"The best part is you two _chose_ to marry them." Mr. Weasley said from behind them.

"Well they are rather cute." Seamus replied.

"Besides, someone had to separate them." Hermione added as her husband and his twin started up a square dance, of all things. "Imagine if they were eligible bachelors living together."

"Now that would be trouble." Mr. Weasley said, laughing.

"Seamus, would you like to square dance with me?" Hermione asked.

He laughed. "You're only supposed to steal me for conversation."

Hermione stood and pulled him onto the floor. "This is payback for the food fight."

After the square dance, it was time for George and Seamus's special dance. Fred and Hermione stood on the edge of the dance floor, watching them sway happily in each other's arms. If anyone deserved to be together, it was those two.

"You know, when George and I first tested our wishing coins, I wished for him and Seamus to be happy." Fred said softly.

"Looks like your wish came true." She smiled.

"Do you want to know what he wished for?"

"Sure."

"For me to be with you."

"When was this?"

"About a year ago."

"Oh." She replied softly. Hermione thought of where she was a year ago, hiding out in the woods with Harry and Ron, trying to figure out how to destroy the locket horcrux. It seemed so long ago now, so much had changed. It was hard to imagine a time that wasn't like this.

Other couples were starting to take over the floor, and Hermione couldn't tell who the ministry had put together, and who had chosen and fought for each other, like George and Seamus (or for that matter, Fred and Hermione themselves) had. Maybe it didn't matter. Hermione looked up Fred, who was smiling. He was always smiling, it was one of the best things about him and George. They had this special ability to make dark days brighter, but the bright days, they made them shine.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked.

She grinned. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

**Next chapter will find Hermione at Hogwarts, getting ready to teach. I'm currently working on editing it, but I hope to have it up tomorrow :) Until then, please be sure to review and tell me what you think!**

**-Zen**


	31. The Irrational Fear

**Hey guys! Sorry for not fulfilling my promise to post the day after the last chapter, life happened (which is surprising, I wasn't aware I had one). I'm currently preparing to return to college on the 23rd of this month, so my updates for the next couple weeks may be sporadic, and I apologize. However, once I'm all settled in, things will go back to normal (and if I dont write my lovely roommate will make me, so never fear!). **

**I'd also like to thank all of you for your continued support for this story, it means the world to me :)**

**One note on this chapter, this story also exists in an AU where Ron and Hermione never dated, which is a point I forget to make at the beginning of the fic. Sorry!**

* * *

Chapter 31 – The Irrational Fear

Hermione could barely pay attention as Headmaster McGonagall took her on a tour of the renovations of the castle, she was so scared of running into Ron.

"He spends a lot of his time in Myrtle's bathroom." She assured, without having to ask what was wrong. "We rarely see him move about the castle anymore."

"It's not that I don't want to see him." She hesitated. "It's just that the whole thing came as a bit of a shock."

"I understand." She said. "I hope he won't be much of a problem. You might be able to help him stop being so - miserable. Spending all of his time with Myrtle isn't helping."

She could only imagine. "I'll try not to make it worse at least."

He didn't show up the entire time she was getting her classroom ready, and every time she checked the Marauder's Map, he was either with Myrtle in the bathroom or pestering students who had stayed over break, usually in the Gryffindor common room. She debated going to him, rather than waiting for him. He might not even know she was there.

She looked at the map, his set of footprints was in Myrtle's bathroom. She bit her lip. If it was she that had died, would she have wanted Harry and Ron to visit her in her ghostly state?

Of course she would, but Hermione knew she would have possessed the good sense to go into the light. She was exceptionally curious though. Why had Ron stayed behind?

She watched Godric the tarantula stalk down the praying mantis she had put in his terrarium. It put up a terrific fight, but Godric won. He still wasn't pretty though.

Making a decision, Hermione tapped her wand to the map. "Mischief managed." She almost felt bad opening and closing the map, she wasn't up to no good, after all. She could only hope that the Marauders didn't mind.

As she walked through the halls, she hoped to run into someone who would detain her long enough to change her mind, but it didn't happen. She would even been okay with Peeves, but the poltergeist was never around when he was wanted.

Hermione stood outside the bathroom door for some time before finding the courage that had gotten her sorted into Gryffindor more than seven years ago. Myrtle started shrieking as soon as she entered.

"You've got some nerve showing up here!" She said, floating in front of her.

Hermione sighed. "I just want to talk to Ron."

Myrtle turned around to look at him. He looked like he was about to speak, but she cut him off. "He doesn't want to speak to a traitor like you."

"I'm not a traitor." Her blood ran hot with anger. She was not dealing with this again.

"Oh, Ronnie's told me all about you. _You_ were supposed to have his back. Where did you go when you ran off?"

"I didn't come in here for this, Myrtle." She looked past Myrtle at Ron, who was standing with his silver-gray arms crossed, a self-satisfied grin on his face, like he had just beat her at chess, again. Ginny was right though, he did look the same as he did when he died, a gaping hole through the chest of his ghostly self. She tried to force back the memory of him impaled on a broken pillar, having been blasted backwards by a spell meant for Harry, feeling like she was going to be sick.

"What did you expect, a welcome parade? You broke his heart." Myrtle flew back to put her arm around him. "Didn't she?" He nodded, still glaring at Hermione, who couldn't believe what was happening. "Married his older brother like he never even existed. How long did you wait?"

"It's not like we were together." Hermione was regretting her decision to come see him.

"_He loved you_, and I bet you didn't even mourn him."

"What do you want me to do, cry at your grave every day?" She addressed Ron, tired of listening to Myrtle. Ron could be a little irrational, but this was ridiculous. Myrtle _wasn't_ helping.

Ron sniffed. "Let's go Myrtle. The living _never_ respect the dead." He threw Hermione a reproachful glance and the two of them floated out.

Hermione just stood there for some time, her knees shaking, her nerves shot, and unsure how to feel about what just happened. She had always known Ron had feelings for her, but had assumed that he would get over them. It also hurt that he blamed her for what happened, like Harry once had. _I'll be right back, be careful. _She had told them, but they hadn't listened. The memories flooded in.

She fell to her knees, fighting back tears to no avail, it was like it had just happened, ripping her open like it had the first time. He was one of her best friends, and now he was this, and he hated her for it.

The necklace Fred had given her swinging like a depraved pendulum, hitting against her chest as her body shook with sobs that she was still desperately fighting back. Her fingers wrapped around the tiny vial, holding it tight against her. Even without the message inside, it gave her strength. He had lived. That had to count for something. It had to.

She forced herself to calm down, and stood, noticing that she had been kneeling in water. She turned to see Professor McGonagall walk through the door. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, she had been acting like a first-year rather than a professor. She opened her mouth to apologize, but it was McGonagall that spoke first. "_I'm sorry._"She offered her a handkerchief.

Hermione took it and blew her nose. "It's al-alright." Her fingers still gripped at the tiny glass heart. "I thought I could handle this."

She sighed. "Let's get you a cup of tea."

* * *

They were both silent as McGonagall poured the tea. Hermione looked around the office, it was a bit different from when Dumbledore had inhabited it. All the portraits of former Headmasters were empty. Hermione was disappointed, she would have liked to say hello.

"I'd understand if you were to resign."

Hermione shook her head. "I'll stay for the term at least, Professor."

"You can call me by my first name, being as you're a professor yourself." She replied in lieu of a thank you.

Hermione nodded, knowing that she would have difficulty with it. She took a sip of tea, and McGonagall did the same.

"I'm not going to ask what happened, I'm going to assume that is between you and Ron." She said, and Hermione was thankful. "The passing of a friend is always difficult, especially under circumstances like these."

"I'm sure he'll come around eventually. He can't stay angry forever." Hermione replied, trying to convince herself. Her voice shook.

McGonagall nodded. They were both silent for some time sipping at their tea, Hermione still trying to regain her composure.

"If I may ask, what is in that vial around your neck?" McGonagall asked, breaking the silence. "I've seen you wear it every day and I'm rather curious."

"Oh, um-" She touched it with two fingers. "It's a message potion. My husband made it for me." It still felt rather odd calling Fred her husband, but he was.

McGonagall chuckled. "Of course. As I recall, he and his twin got into a lot of trouble their first year here for brewing such potions with -" She hesitated. "Inappropriate messages and slipping them into other student's drinks. I hope the one you're wearing isn't like that."

Hermione laughed, it was nice to laugh. "I would hope not, he does have to live with me, after all." She paused, remembering his first love note, "However, I wouldn't put it past him."

"I wish you luck with that one." She chuckled. "Now, the term starts Monday, do you have everything in order?"

Back to business, Hermione hadn't expected any less. "I believe so. However, you wouldn't happen to know of any boggarts lurking around the castle?" She had decided to take a leaf, or several, out of Lupin's book.

"Professor McAlister had told me of one lurking in his desk drawer, I had been meaning to ask you if you would be willing to remove it for him." It took Hermione a moment to remember that she was the new potions instructor.

"I'd be happy to." She replied. "I have a nice suitcase it would like. I plan on starting first and second years with boggarts and other things that lurk in the dark."

* * *

As Hermione headed down to the dungeons the next day, she tried to figure out what the boggart would turn into once she faced it. What was she afraid of exactly?

She had been afraid of Salem Kingsley, but he was in Azkaban. He couldn't hurt her now. There was a small fear of him getting out, but that was unlikely. How could she make him funny, if indeed the boggart chose his form? She chuckled at the idea of putting him in a vulture topped hat and green dress like Neville had done to his boggart Snape.

What else was she afraid of, really, truly afraid of? There was the obvious of course. But try as she might, there was no way to turn a boggart of an injured, or dying Fred funny; she would just fall apart. She could only hope that wasn't the form it would choose.

Professor McAlister was in her office when Hermione knocked at the half-open door.

"Come in." She called sweetly, beaming as she entered. "Hermione, just the witch I wanted to see. Minerva said you could help me with this boggart problem." She gave a bright smile.

"That's exactly what she sent me down here for." Hermione smiled back. "Would you be willing to help me move it to this suitcase?" She held it up.

"Anything to get it out of my desk, it's such a bother." Her long blond hair shimmered as she walked towards Hermione, taking the battered suitcase from her.

In no time at all, they had a plan set up to trick the boggart into moving. McAlister stood by the drawer ready to open it, then run to the suitcase, to snap it closed as soon as Hermione had laughed it back into it. Hermione was a bit frightened of what it might turn into still, but there was only one way to find out.

"Ready?" She asked.

Hermione nodded. McAlister opened the drawer and ran to the suitcase. The boggart looked at Hermione, and of all things, turned into a crying, red-haired baby. Its diaper was bursting, and snot ran down its face as it wailed "_Mommy_!" Was that really what she feared most? Taken aback, she struggled to figure out how to make it humorous.

"Riddikulus!" She called, and it was now dressed in a clown outfit, giggling as it honked its bright red nose. Hermione laughed as well, stepping towards it. The boggart toddled back and fell into the suitcase, and McAlister snapped it closed.

Neither of them spoke for a moment, Hermione still in shock over her own fears, and McAlister looking like she wanting to ask. She couldn't really be afraid of children, could she?

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Please be sure to review and tell me what you think! :)**

**-Zen**


	32. The Secret Keeper

**First of all, I'd like to apologize, that hiatus was much longer than intended. The sophomore slump is real and it hurts. **

**Currently, this chapter is the only one I have written, but I plan on trying to update once a week until this story is completed, because I am dedicated to this story and the end is in sight (at least, for me. I've got at least twenty chapters to go *faints*). No matter how long it takes, I will not leave this story unfinished! That being said, if I don't finish it before winter break, I do all my good writing at home where I don't have internet access to distract me, so it will be completed some time in the foreseeable future.**

**Thirdly, remember the author's note a while back about my roommate writing a Marauders fic? Well it's a real thing now and plotted out to be at 81 chapters, so you should check it out!**

**Lastly, thank you all so much for your nice comments and support and understanding of my need for a break from this fic. You're all lovely and I am eternally grateful for all of you. I apologize in advance for the mess that is this chapter, I tried my best to do what was plotted but it was hard to jump back into the groove after such a long hiatus. I promise the next ones will be much more amazing, and I look forward to finishing out this adventure with you all!**

* * *

Chapter 32 – The Secret Keeper

As Fred helped George and Seamus prepare the house for Calvin and Noah, he couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy. They were just like he and George had been, pulling pranks, keeping inside jokes, and Fred felt exceptionally left out. He loved his wife, he really did, but she wasn't a prankster. If he tried to pull half of the pranks on Hermione that George and Seamus pulled on each other, he would be in the doghouse for the rest of his life.

Sure, he had the shop, but home was quiet. No exploding gumdrops in the candy bowl, no one to hex as they walked down the corridor – there was Ginny, of course, but she was no fun to prank, all she did was whine to Hermione about it.

As he heard the sound of firecrackers and Seamus cackling madly at George's shock in the next room, Fred felt replaced. Neither of them really had any place in each other's lives anymore. George and Seamus would soon have two little boys to take care of, and hopefully, Fred and Hermione would have kids of their own.

That was another thing, Hermione didn't seem all that thrilled with the prospect of having kids anymore. She had always gone back and forth on the issue, but lately she didn't even want to talk about it. They didn't really talk about much of anything anymore, Hermione was so busy with her job that she rarely got home until late at night, and left early in the morning before he got up. On weekends all she did as grade papers up in her study, and got rather irritated with him if he tried to suggest that she as working too hard.

He knew that their spouses could never replace a twin, but it seemed like they had anyway.

"You okay there bro?" George asked, putting one arm around his shoulder. "You look like you've been chewing on a Weeping Warhead."

Fred shook his head and forced a small smile. "It's nothing, just thinking about things."

"Trouble in paradise?"

"It's nothing, really."

"She's working too hard, isn't she?"

"You can read me like a book, can't you?"

"You wear your heart on your sleeve."

"And you don't?"

"No, I do. I'm just aware of the fact I do."

"She works late, and when she's home on weekends all she does is grade papers."

"She is the type to dedicate herself to her work."

"Last night I caught her mumbling _Riddikulus_ in her sleep, like she was actually fighting a boggart. She's going to drive herself mad." That wasn't the only thing she had been saying either. She never used to talk, just murmur. He was really starting to worry.

"Do you think the job is still jinxed?"

Fred was unsure how to respond. He really hoped not, because he didn't know what he'd do if anything happened to her.

George put on a concerned look and started looking down the hall. "Where's Seamus?"

"I have no idea." Fred sighed. "Why?"

"Because when he's quite like that it means he's plotting something big." George pulled out his wand and started running down the hall. Fred started to wonder how the two of them got anything done.

* * *

Hermione was reading over her lesson plans for her next class when there was a knock at her office door. "My office hours aren't till four." She called.

"It's your sister in law." Ginny called back, already walking in.

"Well make yourself at home." Hermione sighed.

Ginny looked disdainfully at the pile of papers on Hermione's desk. "Do you ever take a break?"

"I sleep eight hours a night."

Ginny gave her a look. "You don't look like you do."

Hermione looked around for a mirror but there wasn't one in her office, not that she needed one to know about the dark circles under her eyes. "I'm fine, Ginny."

"Take the rest of the day off, you need it."

"But I'm giving a test in my next two classes."

"Give them a break."

"Who put you up to this?"

"No one, I'm worried about you."

Now it was Hermione's turn to give an unconvinced look.

"Fine. My brother, _your husband,_ who you haven't talked to in days."

It wasn't like Ginny to assist her brothers in any way. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. You're just both miserable to live with. I'd rather walk in on you half naked than see you both like this."

Hermione wasn't sure how to respond. That was very un-Ginny-like behavior. "Well, if you insist."

"Good. Now go."

* * *

Fred was just getting home, having closed the shop up early, when Hermione walked in the door. "You're home early."

"Your sister insisted I take the rest of the day off, and somehow the Headmistress agreed."

"Was she trying to get out of taking a test?"

A funny expression crossed his wife's face. "That little…" She turned to leave again but Fred caught her arm.

"It's not worth it. Give them all another day to study."

His wife looked as though she might protest, but didn't. "Alright. It will give me some time to grade those essays I've been neglecting."

"A day off doesn't mean working at home instead."

"But I'm not a very good professor if I don't –"

He cut her off. "I'm sure you're a great professor. Ginny says you're amazing at it. Just go relax, okay?"

She looked lost, completely different from the woman that had convinced him to forgo work and stay in bed with her all day some months ago. Where had that Hermione gone? "What do you suppose I do?"

"Go put on some comfy clothes, curl up in bed with a book, and I'll make us some lunch."

"I'm sure you've been working too hard too, let me help."

"Hermione, I got this."

"I'm sure you do, but I still want to help."

"I'll let you help if you tell me what's been bothering you lately."

"What do you mean?"

He crossed his arms and gave her a look.

"Nothing's wrong, I've just been working a bit too hard. I'll cut back a little, just let me help."

Fred was unconvinced, but gave in anyway. Soon he was chopping vegetables and she was talking about what happened in class yesterday as she was slicing up the chicken. Work was still the most important thing on her mind, but it was a start.

"Alicia is a cute name." He interjected as she told a story about one of her second years by that name.

"Yeah, it's pretty cute." She replied.

"We should start a list of names, you know, so we have somewhere to start when we start having kids."

Hermione bit her lip. "I don't see the point, there's nothing to name right now." She was suddenly very focused on putting the chicken in the pan, and kept her back to him.

"Hermione, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing, I'm just really busy with work right now."

"You've been talking in your sleep."

She turned to face him, a shocked expression on her face. He walked over and put his arms around her. "Honey, what's wrong?" He asked.

She lay her head against his shoulder and didn't really say anything.

"I'm here for you, you know that, right? You can tell me anything." He said softly, kissing the top of her head.

She nodded. "I'm really tired, do you mind if I go lie down?"

"Of course. I'll bring your lunch too you when it's done."

She stepped back. "I'm not really hungry."

He sighed. She was terrible at talking about what was bothering her. They were supposed to be partners, but she always seemed to shut him out, and try and figure things out alone. It drove him mad. "Alright, go get some rest."

* * *

Hermione pretended to be asleep when Fred curled up in bed beside her.

"I know you're awake." He whispered, pulling her close to him.

"I was almost asleep."

"No you weren't."

She rolled over to lay her head on his chest. "Fine, you caught me." She stared at his feet. There was a hole in his sock. She added socks to her mental shopping list. He was terrible at telling her what he needed, even it was something as simple as socks. It was as if he expected her to read his mind.

"Hermione, look at me."

She hesitated, but did as asked. "What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"What's wrong?"

She tried to find the words to explain, but couldn't. She was always doing this to him, but it was better than hurting his feelings again. "There's a hole in your sock." _My boggart takes the form of an infant. I guess I don't want to have kids after all, even though we have no choice, isn't that lovely? _She knew she was making the right decision.

Shaking his head, he took his socks off.

"I didn't want you to take them off, I was just pointing it out."

"Hermione, I'm trying to be serious."

"And I was trying to take a nap." She really did want to sleep. She was exhausted.

"Okay." He sighed. "But I'm here for you, okay? We're supposed to be in this together."

"I know." She replied, almost irritably. His soft brown eyes stared back into theirs. She couldn't remember the last time she had just looked at him. A little smile crossed her lips. Anyone else would have given up by now, she really could be insufferable sometimes, especially when she knew she was right. But maybe, this time, she wasn't. She leaned forward and kissed him softly. He smiled, looking so defeated. "I'll tell you." She said finally. "But you aren't going to like it."

**Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter we meet Calvin and Noah! In the meantime, please be sure to review and tell me what you think :)**

**-Zen**


	33. The Honest Love

**I didn't expect to have a new chapter ready so soon, but here it is :) I'll try and get the next one done as soon as I can, hopefully sometime in the next week. **

**Again, thanks for all the nice comments and support, it means a lot to me 3**

**Also, if you haven't done so and would like to, be sure to follow me on tumblr, the link is on my profile page :) If you do, send me a ask saying you found me through here and I'll check out and probably follow you as well! (sorry for the shameless self-promotion!)**

* * *

Chapter 33 – The Honest Love

Fred wasn't sure what to expect when he met his new nephews, but Calvin and Noah exceeded any expectation he could have had. They were just like George and him when they were little, a mischievous ball of energy that occasionally split for the sake of maximum mayhem before reconvening to plan their next attack. George and Seamus were exhausted by the time he and Hermione arrived, having chased them around all morning without a break.

"I don't know how Mum handled us." George panted, having finally settled Calvin down for a nap. From the lack of screaming from the next room, Fred could only assume that Seamus had achieved the same with Noah.

"Well, she had the use of –" Fred paused, looking at the sleeping Calvin. "_M-a-g-i-c_." He whispered. That was another thing, the boys were terrified of magic, which was the main reason why so many magical families couldn't handle them. They went into hysterics every time magic was even mentioned.

George nodded. "We'll get them used to it eventually. It just takes a bit –" He sighed "a lot of time. But they're worth it." He smiled down at Calvin, who looked like an angel with a halo of soft blond hair framing his face.

They returned to the living room to find Hermione and Seamus chatting quietly. Hermione was twisting her wedding ring around on her finger as she spoke, a habit she had picked up whenever she was nervous. Fred was afraid that spending the day with two screaming children had only worsened her fears.

Within five minutes of the four of them sitting down to relax, a small blonde head appeared at the arm of the couch beside Hermione.

"Noah!" Seamus scolded, "You're supposed to be taking a nap."

"Not tired." Noah replied matter-of-factly, climbing into Hermione's lap, his thumb in his mouth. Hermione, undaunted, nuzzled the top of his head with her nose. At least the boys were friendly, they had warmed up to their new family quickly, and loved the idea that one of their new daddies was a twin.

"You get real cuddly when you're tired, don't you Noah?" Seamus teased.

Noah shook his head. "No." He mumbled, not removing his thumb from his mouth.

Calvin appeared a few minutes later, climbing into Seamus' lap.

"At least they're calm." George noted.

Seamus nodded, a weary expression on his face. It had been a week since all the papers had signed and the boys were officially theirs, and from what George had told him, it hadn't been easy.

"How do you tell them apart?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Calvin doesn't suck his thumb." Seamus said.

"And Noah's hair is a darker blonde." George added.

"Which doesn't make much difference when one's in the cookie jar and the other's on top of the bookshelf-"

"So they tend to go by both names." George smiled. "Just like us, Freddie."

Fred smiled back, but still couldn't shake the growing jealousy. It was like he was losing his best friend.

He knew it was going to happen eventually, they were going to get married, make their own lives, and slowly grow apart, but he never expected it to be so soon. He was hoping for more time to get used to the idea, rather than a sudden change. He almost wished things would go back to the way they used to be, but when he looked at Seamus and George's smiles, he hated himself for being so selfish.

* * *

"You didn't talk in your sleep last night." Fred said to Hermione as they were getting ready for bed.

She dropped her socks daintily in the clothes hamper before bending over to pick up Fred's, which he had just tossed in the general direction of the hamper. "That's something." She replied. She was still a bit tentative about the topic, and neither of them had brought it up in the last couple of days. He had reacted better that she had expected, but she knew his feelings were hurt.

She sat on the end of their bed, and he sat beside her. "Are we finally going to talk about this?"

"We did talk about it."

"No, you told me the problem. We didn't actually talk about it."

"I-" She paused, a lump already forming in her throat. She could barely make it through the first time this got brought up. "Calvin and Noah are cute, aren't they?"

Fred nodded. "They're adorable."

"A bit of a handful though."

"Yeah, but only because we can't use magic around them."

"Muggle parents do just fine without magic. It might do Seamus and George some good to learn to live without it."

Fred nodded but it seemed like his mind was elsewhere.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking."

"About what?"

"Just you."

"What about me?"

"Everything." He leaned over and kissed her.

"That's real specific." She giggled.

"I just missed you, okay?"

"I didn't go anywhere." She pecked his lips.

"It felt like you did." He curled his fingers around her hand, as though he was afraid to let her go.

"What do you mean?"

"You go into your shell when things are bothering you. It's like you're a ghost, you're there, but you're not you."

"I'm sorry." She looked down.

He kissed the top of her head. "It's okay, I just miss you when you're gone."

She looked up at him. "I'm not totally back, am I?"

He shook his head. "No. I just wish you'd talk to me."

"What is there to talk about?"

"What's on your mind?"

"I'm teaching Patronus charms in two weeks."

"And?"

"I have really bad cramps." Her periods had been brutal since the whole curse ordeal.

He frowned sympathetically. "I'm sorry honey."

"It's okay." She shrugged. "I'm a big girl."

He stroked the side of her hand with his thumb. "Anything else?"

"I'm still afraid to set my students loose on that boggart."

"What about children makes you so afraid?

"I don't know. I thought I was ready." She bit her lip. She was not going to cry.

"We can wait a little while longer, if you want."

She nodded. "I'd like that. If you're sure that's what you want."

"I want whatever makes you happy."

"That's not really fair to you."

"Hermione, if you're terrified about the idea of having kids, then I'm not going to force you into it."

"I'm not terrified. It was probably just a fluke. What does that boggart know anyway?"  
"So you're saying it's not a big deal?"

"Yes. No. I don't know." She bit her lip. "_I don't know_. I hate this stupid law."

Fred nodded his assent. "It'll be okay, love."

She lay her head in his lap and looked up at him. "Tell me about your problems."

He gave her a funny look. "What do you mean?"

"It's a two way street. I shared, now it's your turn."

"What do you want me to tell you about?"

"Anything that's on your mind? Frustrations, dreams, secret fantasies." Anything but the current subject.

Her husband laughed and shook his head. "Well, I never thought I'd be attracted to a professor, so that's new for me." He started to play with her hair. "The shop is a ghost town on weekdays, I'm thinking about only opening on weekends because it's not worth it to stay open during the week." He stopped to look at her.

"Anything else?"

"I miss my twin."

"He's not that far away."

"It's not the same."

"I'm not a very good substitute, am I?"

"You're my wife, not my twin."

"That's not what I mean."

He sighed. "It's just taking some getting used to." He had a lock of her hair curled around his fingers and started to unwind and rewind it slowly.

"You're right, we do need to share with each other more often."

Fred smiled. "No more holding back?

Hermione held out her pinky, and Fred looped his own with it. "No more holding back."

* * *

Hermione wasn't surprised at all when Ginny walked into her office during her free period.

"Morning Gin." She said, not looking up from feeding her tarantula.

"Morning sis. Can I ask you a question?"

"Is it class related or home related?"

"A little of both."

That was helpful. "What is it dear?"

"Being as you're a professor, if I tell you something in confidence, you're not allowed to tell anyone else, right?"

"Well, as long as you're not in any danger. There are special circumstances, of course, what's wrong?"

"So if I told you a secret you wouldn't be able to tell anyone, not even my brother."

"Ginny, what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you if you promise not to tell."

She bit her lip. She had just promised Fred to stop keeping secrets from him, but this wasn't her secret to tell – what if it was a big deal though? But if Ginny needed her… "Fine."

Ginny took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Hermione just stared at her blankly for a minute. "What?"

"I'm only a couple of months along." She said quietly. "We're moving the wedding to June so I won't be as large."

Hermione exhaled softly. "Have you been to a healer?"

She nodded. "I'll be able to know the gender next month."

"When do you plan on telling everyone else?"

"I'm scared."

Hermione was trying her best not to be jealous, but she couldn't help it. Everyone else was having kids, but why not her? Feeling jealous over this had to be a good thing though, she couldn't be of afraid of kids as she thought. "Let me help you."

"Mum's going to kill me." Ginny whined.

"She can't kill you, you're pregnant."

"You're not helping."

"How's Sebastian doing?"

"Alright I guess."

"It'll get better once you're not so far away from each other. And your mom can't be too mad, you are engaged."

"I guess."

Hermione opened a drawer and handed Ginny a chocolate bar. "It'll be okay, alright?"

"Yeah." She unwrapped it and took a bite. "If you say so."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Be sure to review and tell me what you think, and if you have any ideas for Ginny's baby's name / guesses for the gender, be sure to include that as well, it would be most helpful to my name-blocked state :)**

**-Zen**


	34. The Unwavering Decision

** Author's note: It's been awhile, hasn't it? I've really missed this story, but life happened, and by that I mean mental illness, a couple changes of major, and a lack of desire to write. But I'm back, and I really missed this story. I can't promise I'll update regularly, and I'm sorry, but I know how this ends and I think I have enough energy to get there. This story and my amazing reader deserve the ending. **

**Also, if you want to thank anyone for this story being continued, thank my emotional support cat, Sirius. He's become my muse. If it wasn't for his keyboard walking antics, the word document that holds this story may never have been opened again.**

**That being said, this chapter is a mess. It's a Frankenstein's monster of the two directions I wanted this chapter to go, but it's enough to get me to the next chapter, which is almost completed. I'll have it up as soon as possible.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy. I missed this story and you all.**

* * *

Chapter 34 – The Unwavering Decision

"Do you want to do anything special for Valentine's Day?" Hermione asked Fred as they sat down to dinner.

"Well, it is our first one together." He replied with a grin that made her think he was already planning something.

Ginny shuffled in like a zombie, covered in snow and shivering. "What happened to you?" Hermione said, jumping up and summoning her a warm blanket.

"I tried to get the mail." She sniffled. "Someone hexed the mailbox." She shot a glare at Fred.

"It wasn't me this time." Fred defended.

Hermione sighed. "It was probably Seamus or George. You never know with those two. Let's go get you a nice hot shower dear." She started leading Ginny down the hall.

"You sound like Mum." Ginny complained as she led her up the stairs.

She stopped. It wasn't the first time she had heard that, but it always gave her pause. "It doesn't take a mother to know how to take care of someone else. That's just common sense."

Ginny sniffled again. "For what it's worth, you're going to make a great mom."

"Thanks." She smiled. "For what it's worth, so will you."

Ginny looked down at her stomach, a tiny frown on her face. "I hope so."

"Everything okay?" Fred asked as Hermione sat back down at the table with him.

She nodded. "She's just a little cold and upset. Nothing a hot shower can't fix."

Fred nodded. "Is everything alright with Ginny? She's been really secretive lately."

Hermione shrugged. "It's just Ginny being Ginny." She took a bite of her mashed potatoes. She had promised not to say anything.

Fred nodded. "Did she tell you that she quit the Quidditch team?"

Hermione nodded, it had been her that convinced her to. A Bludger to the stomach was the last thing Ginny needed right now.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, honey. I'm sure Ginny is doing fine as well. She probably quit so she could focus on schoolwork."

"Well if you say so." He was going to make a great father, he was so protective and sweet. Hermione almost wished it would just happen already, but she just couldn't shake the image of that boggart. She wasn't even scared by it, just confused.

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Ginny rejoined them, looking much happier after her shower.

"Have some steamed carrots too." Hermione instructed after Ginny loaded up her plate with chicken and mashed potatoes.

Ginny spooned three onto her plate.

"A few more than that, they're good for you dear."

Ginny gave her a reproachful look before doing as instructed.

"You too, Fred, I haven't seen you touch your carrots."

Ginny and Fred looked at each other before looking at her in disbelief.

"Don't give me that look, you both need to start eating better." She realized how ridiculous she sounded, but Ginny needed to eat better if she was going to have a healthy pregnancy, and it wouldn't kill Fred to have a few more vegetables either.

* * *

Hermione was grading papers in her study when Fred sat down next to her. "Ginny's pregnant, isn't she?"

It was only a matter of time before he figured it out. "Pass me that stack of parchment, will you?"

"_Hermione_."

"Why don't you go ask her?"  
"Because we both know that she won't talk to me about something like that." He handed her the requested parchment.

"What makes you think that she'd tell me about something like that?"

"Because I know my sister. And I know you."

"I'm not supposed to tell you. She told me in confidence." Hermione looked up at him, unsure of what to do.

"I won't tell her that you told me. I have a little more tact than that."

Hermione gave him an unconvinced look.

"I do too."

"Just don't say anything to her, okay?"

"What do you expect me to do then?"

"Wait for her to come to you. You have to let her decide. Trust me, it's going to become pretty obvious soon enough."

Fred sighed. "You're right."

"I generally try to be." She replied, returning her attention to the paper she was grading. This student just really didn't understand the difference between a Hinkypunk and a Glumbumble.

Fred lay his head on her shoulder as she worked. She wasn't sure if she found it comforting or annoying. But he was warm, and not really a bother, so she couldn't be too annoyed. "Will you come cuddle with me?" He asked, breaking her concentration.

"I really need to get these graded."

"Please?"

She looked from him to the paper she was grading. It was going to remain a poorly written paper whether she graded it now or later. She didn't even want this job. Why was she pouring every ounce of her energy into it? "Okay." She said finally, capping her ink bottle and cleaning out her quill. He deserved her time just as much as her students that couldn't be bothered to crack open a textbook before turning in their assignments.

* * *

Fred wasn't sure what his goal was when he asked Hermione to cuddle with him, because to be honest, he didn't expect her to agree. Yet there they were, her head resting on his chest as they lay comfortably in their shared bed, and he couldn't be happier. He had really missed moments like these, when nothing else mattered, except that they were together.

"I love you." He whispered, holding her even tighter. He never wanted to let her go.

"I love you too." She replied, snuggling closer to him. "I really did miss this."

"There's no reason for us not to do this more often. I know we're busy, but spending time together is just as important as anything else."

"You're right." She murmured. "I'd really like that."

He kissed the top of her head. This wasn't much, but it was a start.

The lay in blissful silence for some time, before Hermione spoke again. "Fred?" She whispered, as though worried she might wake him.

"Yes, my love?" he whispered back.

"I think the boggart made a mistake."

His heart nearly skipped a beat. "You do?"

She nodded. "I don't think I'm actually that scared of having kids, because I should know what I'm afraid of, right?"

"Yeah." He replied, though not actually sure.

"Because everyone else who steps up to a boggart knows what they're afraid of, but I wasn't sure. I mean, I have to be afraid of something, but I'm just not sure what." She paused. "It doesn't really matter, does it?" She looked up at him, her brown eyes full of more hope than he had seen in a while.

"If it doesn't matter to you then we don't have to worry about it."

She smiled. Merlin, she was beautiful. He still couldn't get over it. "Good."

He kissed her softly. "Thank you." He whispered.

She gave him a confused look. "For what?"

"For being mine."

"You say that like it's so difficult."

"It's not?"

She shook her head. "_I'm_ the one that's difficult."

Fred kissed his wife's forehead. "Okay, we're both difficult. Maybe that's why we're so perfect for each other."

"Maybe." She smiled, pulling him in for a kiss.

* * *

Hermione was curled up on the couch reading a book on child care when Seamus brought Calvin and Noah over. The adorable boys gave her bright grins when Seamus explained that she was babysitting them today, and that they weren't to give Aunt 'Mione any trouble.

"Thanks again for doing this." Seamus said as he sat down the bag full of spare clothes, fruit snacks, and toys.

"I'm happy to. We're going to have a ton of fun today, aren't we boys?"

They nodded, emerald eyes glimmering.

Seamus ruffled Calvin's hair. "We should be back around one."

The boys were already getting into the fruit snacks by the time Seamus had left, their clothes and toys strewn out of the bag.

By ten am, Hermione realized that all the books in the world couldn't have prepared her for the nightmare that was taking care of young children. While she was keeping Calvin from pulling the bookcase down on top of himself, Noah had climbed onto the kitchen counter and got into the flour container, spilling it all over in his quest for the cookie jar.

By ten thirty, she wanted to cry. Calvin had somehow managed to turn blue, and she had no idea how to go about fixing it. When they wouldn't stop screaming for more fruit snacks, Hermione did the only thing she could think of. She put them in time out. Noah, still crying, she sat on the couch, and Calvin, still blue, she sat in the armchair.

Ginny walked downstairs then, rubbing her eyes and yawning. "Why is Noah blue?" She asked.

"That's Calvin, and I don't know."

"I'm Noah!" The blue child said adamantly, pointing one pudgy finger at himself. "That's Calvin." He pointed at his twin.

No wonder they weren't listening to her. She couldn't even get their names right.

"I'm hungry." Calvin whined. Hermione looked at the clock. It was almost eleven. If she fed them now, they would take a nap around 12, and that would give her time to figure out how to turn Noah back to his normal color before Seamus and George got back.

"Are you ready for lunch?"

They both nodded. "To the kitchen then." She herded them in. George had suggested giving them apple slices and peanut butter to munch on while she made grilled cheeses. Simple and easy. She cut the apple magically; it fell into twelve equal slices, the core standing upright in the middle.

They gave her terrified looks before running out of the kitchen, crying. Now she had done it. _They were afraid of magic. _

She found them hiding behind a startled Ginny. "Wish!" They cried. It took Hermione a moment to realize they were saying _witch_. At least they couldn't burn her at the stake.

"You forgot, didn't you?" Ginny said.

Hermione nodded. She felt terrible, her own nephews were afraid of her.

"Don't make us go." Calvin whined, tugging at Ginny's shirt.

Ginny kneeled down. "Go where? She asked, in a comforting voice that Hermione had no idea how to use.

They shook their heads, tears streaming down their faces.

Hermione wasn't sure what to do, but she had to do something. She walked over to them, expecting them to shrink back, but they didn't. "What's wrong, little ones?" She asked, in her best attempt at a soft voice.

Calvin sniffled, wiping his nose with his sleeve. "We don't want to go away. We like it here."

"Please don't make us go An 'Mione. Please?" Noah looked pleadingly at her.

"I'm not going to make you go anywhere."

"But Wishes don't love us." Calvin insisted. "You'll make us go." Had they been previously adopted by a bunch of pureblood supremacists? But that couldn't have happened. She wasn't sure why seeing magic made them believe that they would have to be taken back to the adoption agency, but it didn't matter, because those two were not going anywhere. George and Seamus would never allow it.

Hermione pulled both of the boys close to her. "I'm not going to make you go anywhere. I promise. You're in our family now, and nothing is going to change that."

"Promise?" Noah asked, his teary eyes bright with hope.

"I promise."

The two of them engulfed her in a sticky, tearful hug, and for the first time since she had seen what her boggart had become, she truly thought that she could take it on.

There was still, however, the dilemma of Noah having been turned bright blue.

**I hope you enjoyed! Please remember to review and tell me what you think! The next chapter is Luna's baby shower! But, the real question is, will Hermione ever get the chance to have a baby shower thrown for her? **

**-Zen (and Sirius)**


	35. The Baby Shower

**Author's Note: As promised, this chapter is up as soon as completed. **

**Also, thank you so much for all the reviews on the last chapter. It means a lot to know that you all haven't given up on this story!**

**Also, _Vyren_\- I always figured at least one of the twins was gay, and since I ship Fremione (such a surprise, I know), it has to be George. I can't imagine writing him any other way!**

**Kitten note (he enjoys walking on my keyboard...): p [fg\\-/p-[n. pb cdxxxxxxx89**

**I think that's cat for either "I hope you enjoy the chapter!" or "Human, put the warm box away and play with me." It's hard to translate sometimes. **

* * *

Chapter 35 – The Baby Shower

Hermione was exceptionally jealous of Fred having a shop to run as she set up for the baby shower. Half of the guests were pregnant and the other half would probably be soon. She was surrounded by pregnant women, but it just wouldn't happen for her. However, she couldn't let that ruin the party for Luna.

Harry had showed up early to help her set up, but his dark mood wasn't helping things.

"Harry, what in Merlin's name is your problem?" she asked finally. "I thought you were happy about this baby."

"I have my reasons Hermione, okay?" He snapped back. "It's not like you're a ray of sunshine right now either."

He was right. "I took the teaching job." She offered by way of a subject change.

"Good for you."

"Harry, talk to me. What's wrong?"

"Luna is sick." He said finally, his voice sounding as though even the idea of saying it aloud pained him.

Hermione wasn't sure how to respond. "How sick?"

"How sick do you think, Hermione?" He snapped, but calmed down, as though remembering that it wasn't her fault. "She's dying." His voice cracked. "It's either her or the baby." He sat down on the couch, a broken man.

"Oh Harry." Hermione said, putting her arms around him. "I'm sorry." She thought that she might cry, but that wasn't going to help anyone.

He pushed her away. "Please don't. Just…" her best friend looked at her as though he would never smile again. "I'm sorry."

"No. _I'm_ sorry." She bit her lip to keep from crying. He didn't deserve this. Nobody did. They were all too young to get married and have kids anyway. This shouldn't even be a problem. "I'm so sorry."

"They can't treat her while she's pregnant, because it'll hurt the baby." He said, his green eyes clouded with pain. "I keep trying to convince her to have an abortion, and that we can try again when she's better, but she doesn't want to." He took a deep breath. "I don't even want kids. I just want Luna." A rogue tear slid down his cheek and Hermione held him close to her, like she did back when the nightmares got bad. Did he still have the nightmares? How was he going to make all alone, with a new baby? Hermione knew she'd never be able to do it.

"You're going to make it Harry. You are." She said, even though she wasn't too sure how much she believed it herself. He was so strong, but there was only so much one person could take. "Luna and the baby need you."

"I know." He whispered. "I know." His head rested on her shoulder, and she comfortingly stroked his back. "I missed you Hermione."

"I missed you too. We're going to get through this. We have to. To defeat the darkest wizard that ever was, only to fall apart less than a year later? No. We're so much stronger than this."

"I've lost so much already." He had lost more than anyone. "I don't think I can take it anymore."

Hermione wasn't sure of the right words to say, which was a state she was finding herself in more and more lately. "Life is full of loss Harry. No one knows that better than us." She said once the words were there. "But there is a place between what were have lost and what we have gained that is worth more than the two combined. Those we love never truly leave us."

Harry nodded softly. "I love her so much."

"I know Harry. I wouldn't expect any less from you. And right now, the best thing you can do for her is to love her. Love her and never stop." Tears were forming in her eyes as well now. This was going to be a rough day.

He took a deep breath. "I wont."

"I know you won't." She replied softly.

They were both quiet for some time, the room, half decorated for a party that would begin soon, seemed too cheerful for what had just transpired.

"Will you be Serendipity's Godmother?" Harry asked. "Luna wants it to be you."

"Of course I will."

"Thank you. I know that if anything were to happen to me, she's be in good hands with you and Fred."

"I hope nothing happens to you Harry. I know that I have no way of knowing, but being without both you and Ron might make me lose my mind."

Harry nodded somberly. "He was in love with you, you know."

"Ron?" She asked, and Harry nodded in response. "I know. He was never very subtle about it. He was never very subtle at all. But maybe it's for the better that he never actually acted upon it." Was it wrong to speak ill of a ghost? He was still dead, but not actually gone. Hermione wasn't sure what was proper.

"Maybe." Harry replied wistfully. "Do you think he'd want to see me?"

"I think he's upset that you haven't been to visit. He didn't exactly give me a warm welcome. But you're different. I think he really misses you."

"I miss him."

"I know you do."

He sighed. "We better finish decorating."

Hermione nodded.

"Don't let her know I told you. Please."

"I won't. It would put a real damper on things if I did."

* * *

By the time Luna arrived, by Floo powder, as it was unsafe for her to apparate while pregnant, Harry and Hermione had all the decorations up, and had even managed to smile a time or two.

"How are you feeling, love?" Harry asked his wife, his voice more gentle than Hermione had ever heard it.

Luna smiled feebly. "A little tired, but excited to see all of our friends. It's been awhile."

"It really has, hasn't it?" Hermione said. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen anyone she knew other than Harry, Luna, or a Weasley.

Luna nodded. "With everyone married, it's been very different. Good, because everyone seems so happy, but different."

Hermione couldn't help but agree.

Luna sat on the couch through most of the party, save for a couple of excursions to the rest room to deal with what she called 'afternoon sickness.'

"When are you due, Luna?" Hannah Longbottom (formerly Finnegan and Abbot) asked.

"Late May, around the 27th." She replied, smiling. Hermione thought she seemed a little wilted.

"We're due the same day then." Alicia Rosenthal (Spinet) beamed. "We can be baby buddies."

The girls spent the next several minutes comparing due dates and finding their baby buddies as well. Pavarti Thomas kept going on about how much she wanted twins, but Hermione didn't share her sentiment.

"Twins are great though." She insisted. "I'm sure your husband agrees."

"I'm sure he does, but I'm hoping for just one at a time." She placed her hands on her stomach, a gesture she found herself doing an awful lot whenever she discussed pregnancy, despite not being pregnant herself.

"I didn't know you were pregnant, Hermione." Hannah said, noticing her gesture.

"I'm not, it's just whenever I talk about it I –"

"You can tell us Hermione." Patil insisted. "We can keep a secret until you're ready to make an announcement."

"I wish I had something to announce, but I really don't."

"Trouble in paradise?" teased Lavender in a way that really set Hermione off.

Instead of responding, Hermione excused herself to the kitchen to check on her batch of cookies. This party was getting more unbearable by the minute. She removed the batch of warm cookies from the oven, reveling in her stolen moment of silence. Did the wizarding world really need a larger population? Was this all really necessary? She almost wished she had just decided to turn in her wand and live like a Muggle, but she was stronger than this. She was. And what would Fred do if he knew she was thinking things like that?

She took a deep breath, and plated the cookies on the cooling rack so she could put the next batch there to cool.

"My hero!" Hannah exclaimed when she returned to the party with more cookies. Hermione was glad she had planned on everyone eating a lot, as many of her friends had taken their pregnancy as an excuse to eat as much as they pleased, which honestly, she didn't blame them for.

After everyone had finished eating as much as they desired, they played the name game. Everyone wrote down a name suggestion and placed them into a hat, and Luna had to guess who had suggested it. Then everyone would give their rating for the name, and the highest rated name would win a prize. Despite the fact that Luna had already chosen a name, it was great fun, and gave everyone else some good ideas. Despite everything, Hermione was actually enjoying herself. Playing games was a great way to keep her mind of off things.

Luna figured out her suggestion immediately. "Iphigenia, that has to be Hermione."

"You caught me." She laughed. It was nice to laugh, despite everything she had been through. It reminded her that life indeed goes on.

* * *

"How was the baby shower?" Fred asked his wife as he helped her cook supper.

"It was nice." She replied unconvincingly.

"That bad?"

"Lavender wanted to know if we were having 'trouble in paradise.'"

"Ah, so she admits that our marriage is paradise."

Hermione cracked a tiny smile, which to Fred felt like a medal of honor. It could be so difficult to get her to smile sometimes.

It didn't last though, and she pensively went back to chopping carrots.

Fred wrapped his arms around his wife, planting a kiss on her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." She responded, before setting down what she was holding in order to turn around and face him. "I want to have a baby." Her voice was sure.

"Isn't that what we're trying for?"

"Yes, but we have never really discussed wanting to. Just that we have to. And I want to. I want to be pregnant."

"I want you to be as well." He really did. He couldn't wait to have kids, especially having seen how happy Seamus and George were with theirs. It just couldn't happen soon enough.

"Then why aren't I?"

"Because it's not that easy. You know that."  
She sighed. "It seems that easy for everyone else."

He kissed her forehead. "We aren't everyone else. And it will happen for us. I promise."

"How do you know?"

"I just do, okay?"

Before Hermione could respond, they heard the tapping of an owl's beak on the window. She went over to let it in. The large owl barely stayed long enough to drop the letter on the table before flying off again. Obviously a ministry owl, they never stopped to rest. Like Percy.

"Who's it for?" Fred asked.

Hermione picked up the letter. "It's addressed to the both of us." She replied. "From the office of marriage ordinance." She frowned.

"Might as well open it." He sighed.

She opened it like she expected it to be a howler, her brow furrowing as she read through it. He was afraid to ask.

Suddenly, she ripped it into tiny pieces and dropped it into the trash. Her hand went to her pocket where her wand was, and Fred knew she was contemplating what else she could do to the offending letter.

"What did it say?"

She crossed her arms, giving up on her wand. "They're giving us till May to _confirm a pregnancy, before disciplinary actions may be taken_." She replied, a cross between angry and upset.

"Well they're a patient bunch." He replied, quickly turning around to turn the heat down on the potatoes before they boiled over.

"I'm getting tired of the ministry's meddling."

He nodded his agreement.

"It's not like we weren't trying already. I mean, we were just talking about wanting kids. Why don't they just leave us alone?" She returned to chopping vegetables. He put his hand on her arm. She stopped, looking at him.

"Don't cut your finger off."

"I won't." She replied, and he let her go. She continued to chop angrily. "Ow!"

"Are you okay?"

She held up her thumb, there was a deep gash across it, right below the knuckle. She was bleeding profusely, and her lip quivered like she was going to cry. He quickly bandaged it up for her, because while he couldn't fix every problem, he could do that.

"Better?"

She nodded, biting her lip. He wasn't sure if she was upset over hurting herself, or the letter. He took her hand and kissed it. "Thanks." She whispered.

"I love you." He said, more a statement of reassurance than a declaration of feeling.

"I love you too." She replied. "How is what they're doing legal?"

He was silent for a moment. "I suppose since they make the laws, their actions are legal."

"It's not right."

He nodded. "We'll try to do what they ask, and if it doesn't happen, we'll go down there and cause problems." The ministry had to be getting tired of dealing with them by now.

"We do want kids, don't we?" She asked.

"I wouldn't mind." He replied, choosing his answer carefully, in case she had changed her mind in the past few minutes. She went back and forth on the issue a lot.

"I'm only eighteen." She said.

"I know. My parents had Bill when they were twenty."

She leaned against the counter. "My parents were nearly thirty when they had me."

"Do you want to wait that long?"

She shook her head. "I do want a baby. I really do. So do we just keep doing what we're doing?"

"Unless we want to fight the ministry."

"I'm tired of fighting." She sighed, sounded defeated.

He leaned over and kissed her. "Can we celebrate instead?" He asked.

She smiled. It was so nice to see her smile. "You're just hoping for the boom in population."

"You know, in a weird way, this ordinance is exactly what you asked for."

She chuckled. "I've come to that conclusion myself. Maybe I should be more careful for what I wish for."

* * *

** I hope you enjoyed! Please be sure to review and tell me what you think! Your words of encouragement really mean a lot to me! :)**

**-Zen and Sirius**


	36. The Granted Wish

**Author's note: I appear to be on a roll these last few days, so hopefully this will carry me to the end of the fic. There's between ten and fifteen (hopefully not twenty but whatever I need to write, I'll write) - chapters left, so I hope you're all in for the long haul, because I am.**

**As always, thank you all for your kind reviews and support, they give me the confidence to keep going.**

**Sirius is sleeping so there won't be a kitten note, but he still hopes you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 36 - The Granted Wish

Hermione skimmed over a baby name book while Ginny sighed and watched the clock. "Does Gwendolyn count as a ridiculous name?" she asked. Ginny was always complaining about ridiculous names for children.

"Sounds too much like Geneviève, that's what Charlie and Fleur want for a girl." Ginny replied, still looking at the clock. "We've been here fifteen minutes already."

"Patience, Gin." Now that was a name. "What about Patience, as a name?"

"No."

She flipped a couple pages. "Hazel?"

"Isn't that an eye color?"

She sighed. "How about ... Iphigenia?"

"Iffy-what?"

"_Iphigenia_. It's from ancient Greece. She was sacrificed to the goddess Artemis to give Spartan warships safe passage to Troy."

"Sounds unlucky. Shouldn't you be discussing this with Fred anyway?"

"I'm not looking for me. I'm not the one who's pregnant."

"Oh. Carry on then."

After shooting down a dozen more names, for various reasons, Ginny was finally called in. She sat even more impatiently in the examination room, and Hermione had almost had enough of her complaining when Healer Richardson entered.

"Good morning ladies, have I been double scheduled again?"

"No, I'm just here for moral support." Hermione replied with a smile.

"Oh good." She sat and looked at her clipboard. "Are we here to hear the baby's heartbeat and discover the gender, Ginny?"

Ginny nodded in response.

"Excellent. If you would remove your shirt and lie back please – thank you."

Ginny had pulled her shirt up to below her bust, and Hermione was wondering how she hadn't noticed that she was getting bigger. She hadn't been very attentive lately.

"Have you been eating right?" The healer asked as she traced a circle on Ginny's belly with her wand.

"Three meals a day, and plenty of fruits and leafy vegetables."

"Hermione, can you confirm this?"

"Not the leafy vegetables, but she does eat plenty."

"Ginny, leafy vegetables. Maybe some bananas as well. Healer's orders, your potassium is low. If you're both quiet now, you can hear the heartbeat." They silenced immediately, and the sound of the baby's tiny heart filled the room. "That's just one heartbeat, Ginny, so your worries about multiples are over."

Ginny sighed in relief. "Good."

"Ready for the gender?"

"Yes." She replied eagerly.

Healer Richardson whispered a new incantation that made Ginny's skin glow pink. "It's a girl." She announced. Ginny squealed happily, she had really wanted a girl.

"Glad you're happy." The Healer said with a smile. "I'm writing you a prescription for a vitamin supplement, but don't think you're off the hook for leafy vegetables."

Hermione gave Ginny a pointed look.

"You're not my mother, Hermione." Ginny complained.

"Mother or not, she's right." Healer Richardson defended.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

Soon enough the appointment was over, and they were getting ready to go.

"Healer Richardson, can I talk to you for a second?" Hermione asked.

"Of course." The healer smiled. "What about?"

Ginny gave her a concerned look.

"I'll meet you in the waiting room in a second, Gin. It's kinda, personal."

"If you say so." Ginny shrugged, and promptly left the room.

"So what do you need, Hermione?" Healer Richardson asked.

* * *

Hermione couldn't stop smiling as they got ready for bed, and Fred couldn't help but say something. "You seem to be in a good mood."

"Why shouldn't I be?" She replied, sitting on the end of their bed.

He stood in front of her. "More so that I would expect."

"Maybe I know something I'm not telling you."

A grin spread across his face. "And what could that possibly be?"

"Remember the day with the fountains?"

How could he forget? "Of course."

"I dare you to guess what my wish was."

He had been wondering, she had spent such a long time making it. "You can't tell me or it won't come true."

"It already has. That's why I'm telling you."

"Then tell me already, the suspense is killing me."

"Well, all I could see were the kids playing in the fountains, so I wished for us to have some of our own." She stood, taking his hands and holding them on her stomach. He looked down at them, and back at her, speechless. "And my wish came true, _I'm pregnant_."

He tried to speak but stumbled over his words, completely excited. He couldn't believe it. "Are you sure?" He managed finally.

She nodded. "I went to the healer's a couple days ago to make sure, I wanted to surprise you, but then I wasn't sure when to tell you."

He felt like he might cry, he was so happy. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her madly. "I love you so much." He whispered, holding her tight.

"I love you too, honey, but you're squishing me."

He let go of her immediately. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" He placed his hands on her stomach again. It was so flat, she needed to eat more. She was having a baby. _Their baby_. Was he ready to be a father? He really hoped so.

She placed her hands on top of his. "I'm alright, it's alright, calm down." Her eyes sparkled. She was so beautiful and his and they were having a baby, he couldn't believe it.

"We have to tell everyone, like right now." He was so excited.

"Everyone is asleep."

"Tomorrow then."

"Honey, I'm not due till late September, we have time. Breath. Please." How could she be so calm?

He took a deep breath. "Okay."

"Are you alright?"

He nodded. "Just really excited. When can we find out the gender so we can paint the nursery?"

"Sometime in March I think." She picked up his hands and sat back down on the bed.

A month. Just a month. He could be patient. He sat beside her. "I hope it's a girl."

She shook her head. "I want a boy."

"Maybe we'll get both."

She gave him a terrified look. "No."

* * *

Hermione awoke to the smell of frying bacon. Yawning, she stretched and got out of bed. Not bothering to put on pants, she walked into the kitchen to find Fred making enough food for all of Hogwarts.

"Good morning." He said, beaming.

"Good morning. Who are you making all this food for?"

"You, of course."

She sat at the table. "I can't eat all this."

"You're eating for two now."

She sighed. "More like one and … an eighth right now. I don't need to this much."

"But I made it just for you." He said blissfully, setting a plate, more of a platter really, of waffles, bacon, scrambled eggs, and toast in front of her. She thought lovingly of the yogurt and blueberries she had planned on having. At lease he'd be at the shop over lunchtime, she could eat as much or as little as she wanted then.

She put on a brave face. "Thanks honey." He was just trying to help.

He kissed the top of her head.

Ginny stumbled in, rubbing her eyes. "I smell bacon."

"She's got a nose like a bloodhound, that one." Fred teased. "Sit down Gin, yours will be done in a minute."

"You are good for something." She yawned and sat next to Hermione.

Fred sat a plate in front of her, and one in front of Ginny. They both had enough food for an entire Quidditch team. It did look good though. She poured syrup on her waffles.

"Hermione, there is no way you are going to eat even half of that." Ginny said after inhaling half of her stack of waffles.

Hermione gave her husband a look. "Someone seems to think I can."

Ginny dropped her fork. "Merlin's beard, you're pregnant."

She nodded in response, her mouth full of bacon. She was surprised she figured it out so fast.

"Well that's everyone then. Melanie, Fleur, Millicent," she ticked them off on her fingers, "George and Seamus adopted you, and-" She suddenly stopped and busied herself with retrieving her fork.

"Ginny."

"Yes, brother dear?" Ginny said in a voice sweet enough to pour on waffles.

"How was that sentence supposed to end?"

"_Well…_" Ginny was suddenly very red.

"Just showing him around, huh?" True to his word, Fred didn't tell Ginny that he already knew.

"They are engaged, Fred." Hermione said, deciding to defend her.

Ginny shot her a thankful look. "It's not fair, when everyone else announced they were pregnant, people were happy. Why am I the one in the wrong?"

Fred took a deep breath. "When are you due?" He asked, with a touch of overprotectiveness.

"June. That's why the wedding is being moved to May. Don't kill Sebastian it was my idea."

He was silent for a moment, then spoke. "Is that why you quit playing Quidditch?"

Ginny nodded.

"Have you been to see a healer, you're going to need vitamins and special potions."

"Taken care of. It's a girl."

"Just like Luna's." Hermione added.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "What ridiculous name are they giving her?"

"They're naming her Serendipity Dawn."

"_Serendipity Dawn_?" Ginny exclaimed, disgusted.

"Yes. Serendipity Dawn Lovegood-Potter. Luna picked it out." Hermione thought it was an adorable name.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

"I think it's cute." Fred defended. "We should start looking at names, love."

"If you name my niece or nephew something that ridiculous I will never speak to you again."

"So I'm thinking Rainbow for a girl and Dragonslayer for a boy?"

Hermione chuckled but Ginny was indignant. "Don't even joke about that."

"What names are you looking at Gin, since you seem to be the expert?" Fred asked.

"Miranda. Or Alyssa."

"Fair enough. She's going to be so jealous of their cousin Dragonslayer though."

"We better call dibs on that name now before Charlie does." Hermione winked.

* * *

**So many wished granted in this chapter. Hermione and Fred get the chance to be parents, and Ginny gets a girl on her first try. It made me happy to write. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, and as always, please review and tell me what you think!**

**-Zen and Sirius**


	37. The Long Midnight

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! They really mean a lot to me! **

* * *

Chapter 37 – The Long Midnight

"Eat up, Hermione. You've barely touched your food." Her mother-in-law insisted.

"This is my second plate, Molly. I don't think I could eat another bite." Hermione defended. She wasn't expecting everyone to get so protective of her once she got pregnant. Fred yes, of course, but she figured everyone else would be less, well, _pushy_.

"Just a few more vegetables? I made the carrots your favorite way."

"I've had lots of the carrots. I promise, they were amazing."

"Come on Hermione, eat your vegetables." Ginny teased.

"Don't you start on me, too." Hermione sighed. She was really getting tired of everyone being over-concerned. She knew what she was doing. However, she did eat a couple more carrots to appease them. After all, they were really good.

"So when can we start telling the rest of the family?" Ginny asked eagerly. She was worse than Fred.

"Not for another month at least."

"Why not?" Molly asked curiously. Hermione was sure she was excited to announce yet another grandchild.

Hermione didn't want to give the real answer, but she didn't want to lie either. "Because.. I have a very high chance of – uh - miscarrying, especially early on, and don't want to get a lot of people's hopes up." She started fiddling with her wedding ring. "You know, in case anything happens."

Molly gave her a knowing look. "I had a miscarriage before the twins." She admitted, sadly.

"You did?" Ginny asked. Apparently she had not been privy to this knowledge.

She nodded. "I spent my entire next pregnancy worrying that I was going to lose them too. It's a hard thing to worry about, but I would try my best not to, Hermione. It isn't going to help you or the babies."

Hermione nodded at the sage advice, not even bothering to correct Molly's assumption that she was going to have multiples. Maybe she was going to. "I'm trying not to, but it's scary."

"I know dear. Just be careful, but carry on like there's nothing to fear. It'll be better for you in the long run. I didn't lose Fred and George, and you're not going to lose your little one, okay?"

"I'll try." Hermione said, one hand on her stomach. She might have imagined it, but she was sure she felt something there, stirring at it's mother's touch.

* * *

"Do you think they can hear me?" Fred asked, his head lying softly on his wife's stomach.

"Maybe." She replied, setting her book down beside him. "Their ears are probably just a small mass of cells right now, but they might be able to register something. Hearing doesn't happen until between six to nine weeks, but I've read later as well." She was barely a month along, and he was trying to be patient, but it was just so hard.

"So I'm being ridiculous trying to talk to them, aren't I?"

"No." She replied with a small chuckle. "I think it's cute. You want to be as close to our little one as possible."

He nodded softly, running his fingers up and down the soft skin of her belly. "It's not fair that you get to keep them for nine months."

"If you'd like to carry them, be my guest. I'm in no hurry to have to birth them."

"But it's just so.. so _magical_ honey. We're going to be parents."

"You live in a world where magic lives in every breath and mote of dust, and you think this is magical?"

"Tell me it's not."

"It is something rather special. I don't know about magical though. Muggles do this too, after all."

"It's just that it's something I'll never experience. I just can't wait to meet them." He really couldn't. He had never known how much he really wanted to be a father until now. He couldn't wait.

"I haven't exactly met the little one yet either. They're just a small mass of cells right now. Give them a little time."

She was right, but he was still impatient. He kissed her stomach. "I love you so much, little ones."

"Little _one_." His wife corrected sleepily. She did not share in his hope for multiples by any means.

"What's so wrong with having twins, Hermione?" He asked. She was really starting to offend him.

"Like I said, I'm in no hurry to give birth to one baby, let alone two."

"It can't be that bad."

She gave him a pointed look.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" He asked.

She yawned and stretched. "Not enough."

He leaned over her, gently kissing her lips. "I love you so so very much."

"How much?"

"To the moon and back." He kissed her forehead. "To the light of every star that has ever shown, and back again."

"You're just saying that because I'm the mother of your unborn child." She teased, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He chuckled. "But how would you be the mother of my children if I didn't love you?"

"You've got me there. But maybe, you're just so very lucky that I love you." She leaned forward to kiss him, but pulled back at the last moment with a smirk, before kissing his cheek.

"Oh, I am infinitely lucky that you love me." He murmured, pressing his lips against her soft skin.

* * *

Hermione woke up in the middle of the night with an awful pain in her stomach. Her entire abdomen felt twisted up in knots. "Fred." She whispered. That wasn't going to work. She shook him awake. "_Fred_." He barely stirred. "Fred. The baby. I think there's something wrong." She said urgently, shaking him.

"What?" He asked groggily.

"My stomach really hurts. I think there's something wrong with the baby." Her chest tightened in panic.

He sat upright. "Let's get you to St. Mungo's."

She nodded, getting out of bed and wrapping herself in her bath robe. There wasn't time to get dressed.

"Do you want me to side-along apparate you?" Fred asked, having slipped on pants and a shirt faster than Hermione ever thought possible.

"I can't apparate while pregnant, it's not safe." _They were wasting time._ She was too afraid to look down, afraid to see blood. Her hand went instinctively to cradle her stomach, as she pleaded silently to the universe or whatever god that was listening for the safety of her child.

"Right. I forgot. Floo powder then." He said, his voice barely masking his own panic as he scooped her up gently and carried her to the fireplace.

"I don't need carried." She insisted.

"You're not going alone." He said, grabbing more than enough Floo powder for the both of them.

Fred paced the waiting room, having been kicked out of the emergency room by the nurses. What if there was something wrong? What if they had lost the little one that they had waited so long for? He so wanted to be in there with her. She didn't need to be alone right now.

"Is there any possible way I can be in there with her?" He asked the receptionist at the front desk.

"If the healers needed you to leave, it's for a good reason. I'm sorry."

"Please? Can you at least let me know what's going on?"

She shuffled through the parchment in from of her. "It looks like they're running some tests and keeping a close watch on her. She's in good hands, I promise."

He took a deep breath, resisting the urge to argue further.

"Your first child, isn't it?" The receptionist asked understandingly.

He nodded. "I'm just so worried about them."

"My husband and I were like that with our first. We were here once a week, and she was born perfectly fine. Your wife and child are going to be okay, Mr. Weasley."

He wished he could believe her.

* * *

"Your husband is a bundle of nerves right now, Mrs. Weasley, would you like us to let him back in, or would he only cause you stress?" A healer asked her.

"Please let him in." She would feel better with him around.

Fred was long past frantic, and only calmed down after the nurses threatened to kick him out again.

"I'm okay. The baby is okay. Honey, we're okay. We're okay." She replied to his questioning, holding both of his hands in her own. "Everything is okay." She kissed his fingers.

He pressed his lips against her forehead. "I just don't want anything to happen to you. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You don't have to worry about that." She replied, putting her arm without the IV in it around his neck. "Everything is okay. I promise." She knew that much at least. Their baby was okay.

Her healer knocked softly on the door before entering. "The ministry did a good job with you two." He chuckled.

"They did." Hermione said, not wanting to correct him. Fred sat on the edge of the bed, holding her hand in his.

Fred was impatient. "So what is wrong with her? Is everything okay?"

"I told you, everything is okay." Hermione said, looking up at him. He was starting to worry her a little.

"We've run a full battery of tests, and Mrs. Weasley, as well as Weasley Junior are doing just fine. Everything is as it should be." The healer said, and Fred sighed in relief. "It appears to be just a extremely bad bout of heartburn and indigestion."

"And what causes that?"

"Stress, eating too much, or too fast, things like that. It's a common complaint in many in your condition, especially when their spouses insist that they eat more than necessary."

Hermione gave her husband a pointed look.

"Sorry..." He said, looking rather hurt. Hermione felt bad. He did mean well, after all.

The healer chuckled. "I'm prescribing you some potions to help with this if it continues. The best thing to help is to eat until you are full, your body knows how much it needs more than your husband does." He winked at Fred, who looked like he had made a grave mistake.

She squeezed his hand. "It's okay honey. I promise."

He nodded.

"As soon as your IV is done you can go home Mrs. Weasley, okay? I'll have a nurse come in and help you with that in a few minutes."

"Thank you." Hermione said sweetly, just happy that the whole ordeal was almost over, and that everything was okay.

"Honey, I'm so sorry." Fred said once the healer had left.

"You're okay honey. You were just trying to help."

"I was. I am. I just want you and the baby to be okay."

"I know you do. And the baby and me are going to be fine. I promise."

He brushed a stray hair away from her face. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. Everything is going to be okay. I promise."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because as long as we're together, everything is going to turn out okay, one way or another." She had never been so sure of something in her entire life. She put his hand on her stomach. "We're a family now. Nothing can take that away from us."

* * *

**Weasley junior (or juniors...) are okay! Hurray! :) **

**Next chapter is supposed to be Valentine's day, but I'm a little stuck. So I thought I would reach out to you all, my lovely readers. If you have an idea of how Fred or Hermione should surprise each other, let me know, whether it be by message or PM. If you give me an idea I like (whether I use it or not) I'll let you ask me a question about myself, my writing, or this story. I reserve the right to keep back too big of spoilers, but if I can't answer the question, I'll let you ask me a different one. Sound fair? :)**

**Beyond that, I hope you enjoyed, and as always, please review and tell me what you think! **

**-Zen and Sirius**


	38. The Grave Mistake

**AN: This chapter was supposed to be fluff, but it ended up furthering the plot instead. It's a bit of a mess, but things have to happen this way so this story can reach an ending close to the one that I have planned. I don't see this story having more than fifty chapters, which means that we are unfortunately nearing an end. However, I do promise to keep things interesting ;)**

* * *

Chapter 38 – The Grave Mistake

Hermione woke up on the morning of Valentine's Day not knowing what to expect. Fred had said he had a surprise planned for her, but that could mean anything, so she was on guard as she went about her morning routine.

Her shower went uninterrupted, and as she was making herself breakfast she began to wonder if she was expecting too much. It could just be a dinner date or a cute gift or something. But this was Fred Gideon Weasley. He had to have something ridiculous up his sleeve.

He wouldn't have anything planned for her while she was at work, could he? She didn't think so, but she wouldn't put it past him. However, she had the strangest inkling that he would be a bit too busy to bother her at work today…

* * *

The last thing Fred was expecting when he walked into the shop was a shower of paper hearts. However, the singing cherubs were a surprise too. When had Hermione set this all up?

"Verity?" He called out. "Did you do this?"

She looked up from the ledger she was balancing. "No, sir."

"Then who did?"

"Your wife, of course. She was here last night setting things up."

Had she really spent all of last night grading papers in her study? Fred wasn't sure. He also wasn't sure how to get the cherubs to stop singing, as they had started to follow him around. She had skill, he had to give her that much. "Do you know how to get the cherubs to stop singing?"  
"Hermione said the counterspell was written on one of the hearts." Verity replied, before putting in a pair of earplugs.

Fred leaned down and tried to pick a few up, but they fluttered to life and flew away from him. Once he had caught a couple, he realized that each of them appeared to have a spell written on it. Well, he had to start somewhere. He pointed his wand at a cherub, calling out the incantation written on the heart. Pink and orange heart shaped bubbles began to shoot out of the end of his wand, which caused the paper hearts to fly even farther out of reach.

_This meant war._

* * *

"Alright class, follow me!" Hermione led her class of fifth years out of the classroom, through the halls, and outside to the courtyard, where the snow had melted enough to make being outside tolerable. Today, they were practicing Patronus charms.

She had the class organized and ready to begin when Bailey Perkins raised her hand. "Aren't you going to demonstrate it first?" She asked once Hermione called on her.

"Of course." She pulled out her wand. "First, you focus on a happy memory." She explained. "It's a bit more difficult when you're facing a Dementor, but sadly I couldn't acquire one for us to practice on." She chuckled. A happy memory. She put one hand on her necklace and though about the day with the fountains. "_Expecto Patronum_." A jet of silver shot from the end of her wand, and to the amazement of her class, an otter formed. "Patronuses take different forms for different wizards." She explained as her otter waddled over to her. She reached down to pat its head, and it sat at her feet, like a dog. "Mine happens to be an otter. Before anyone asks, Harry Potter's takes the form of a stag, like his father's." A girl in the back put her hand down.

Stephan Kline raised his hand. "So our patronus will take the same form as our parents'?"

"Not necessarily. Patronuses tend to reflect to the caster's own soul, like I've never met another wizard with an otter Patronus, but when there is a closeness between two people, the forms might reflect each other. Like my husband and his twin have twin Patronus forms - ferrets. Does that answer your question?" She was really getting the hang of this teaching thing.

* * *

Fred was out of hearts, and still the cherubs were not silent. Had he lost one? He leaned against the counter and went to put his wand in the breast pocket of his robe, when he discovered that there was something already there. It was a plushy heart, with the phrase _I love you_ embroidered upon it. Upon inspection, he found a tiny paper heart tucked into a small pocket on the back, upon which the word _Tacitum _was written in his wife's tiny, neat handwriting.

Once the cursed cherubs were gone, Fred sat down and began lovingly planning his revenge.

* * *

Hermione saw a figure in the back of her second to last class that could have been gray or silver, she couldn't tell. She thought a student had cast a patronus while she was demonstrating hers until she realized what, or rather who, it was. _Ron. _"I've got a question." He said, floating to the front of the class. Despite the fact that he was all silver gray, Hermione could have sworn his hair had a red tint to it.

"As you can see, I have a class right now. We can talk later." She said finally. Her patronus chose that moment to rush at Ron, as though sensing her discomfort.

"Ouch!" He shrieked. "It bit me!"

"You're a ghost Ron, you can't feel pain."

"How do you know what I can and can't do?"

Hermione crossed her arms. "Ron, I am trying to teach."

He pestered her through the entire lesson, bothering her students while they tried to focus on happy memories. The only successful patronus was the otter at her feet that snapped at Ron whenever he got too close to Hermione. She was beginning to wonder if he could indeed feel pain, by the way he avoided it.

Ron followed her back to her office once she had let the class go early.

"Are you my personal raincloud now?" She asked irritably.

"How's Harry doing?" he asked.

"Good, he and Luna are expecting a baby girl in June."

"What are they naming her?"

"Serendipity." She replied, sitting at her desk. Godric, knowing that her returning to her office meant food, scurried to a corner of his terrarium, waiting for his new prey.

Ron shrieked in fear when he noticed her odd pet. "Why do you have a spider on your desk?"

She couldn't exactly tell him the truth. "Because Fred thought I would find him cute." She replied, setting a couple live crickets lose in the terrarium. The great hairy creature was starting to grow on her.

"That's bloody awful." Ron gave her a look of disgust. "How can you stand being married to him?"

"I don't know, how can you stand hanging out with Moaning Myrtle all the time?" Hermione had had more than enough of being pestered by the both of them.

"She understands my pain." He defended.

Hermione sighed. "Why did you stay?"

"What memory forms your patronus?"

"Why does that matter to you?"

"I have my reasons."

"If I tell you, will you tell me why you stayed?"

"Yes."

Hermione took a deep breath. She couldn't tell him the truth, that would only upset him. But what memory involving Ron would be strong enough to form a Patronus? All she could remember right now was the fights, not only her fighting with Ron, but just fighting to survive. The Quidditch Cup – no, definitely not the Yule Ball –

"The memory is of you and Fred, isn't it?"

Hermione nodded.

Ron gave her a disgusted look. "He's a complete git."

"What is your problem?"

"I died and you married my stupid older brother."

"We've been through this, Ron. I didn't have a choice."

"You did have a choice. You could have chosen someone else. Anyone else."

"So you would rather me be with some random person, rather than someone who makes me happy, just because he's your brother?"

Ron didn't answer.

"Well?" Hermione asked, with no small amount of venom.

Ron looked like he was about to answer when the sound of fireworks down the hall drew their attention. Hermione sighed. She was supposed to be watching the halls right now.

"We'll talk later, okay?" She said as she sprinted out of the classroom to see what the noise was all about.

Hermione was expecting a lot of things, but Fred leading a parade of pink firework dragons down the hall wasn't one of them.

* * *

Fred knelt down like a proper knight in front of his wife. "M'lady." He said, taking her hand. He was expecting a smile, but her look of shock and terror confused him. What did he do?

It wasn't until he noticed Ron standing behind her, his ghostly arms crossed and a sour look upon his face that Fred realized exactly how much he had messed up. He stood up and quickly dissipated his firework entourage, not that it helped any.

Hermione looked from Ron to him, trying to speak, but no words came out. Her bottom lip quivered.

"Hello Ron." Fred said, for lack of anything better to say.

A chilling laugh escaped Ron's lips. "Is that all you have to say? Hello? Almost a year since my death and that's all you have to say. If I cared about your existence at all, I'd be hurt."

Hermione tensed and spun around. "YOU INSUFFERABLE CREATURE. YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE WORM." She started shrieking. "IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW, LIFE HASN'T EXACTLY BEEN THE EASIEST FOR US SINCE YOU DIED. _YOU GOT OFF EASY_. YOU HAVEN'T HAD TO ATTEND THE FUNERALS OF FIRST YEARS, YOU HAVEN'T HAD NIGHTMARES EVERY SINGLE NIGHT, OR CRIED YOURSELF TO SLEEP, WISHING THAT IT HAD BEEN YOU THAT HAD DIED INSTEAD. WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST GONE INTO THE LIGHT IF YOU HATE US ALL SO MUCH, RON?" a crowd had gathered at this point. Hermione pulled out her wand. "I can make your death a living hell." Her voice was cold. Ron went to escape, but Hermione fired a spell that rendered him paralyzed.

"What have you done to me, you bloody bitch?" Ron screamed, struggling to escape the curse that she had bound him in.

Fred snapped out of his awestruck state. He placed his arm around Hermione, and tried to lower her shaking wand arm. "Hermione, honey, just leave him be."

She shook her head. "No."

"I wish I was a poltergeist!" Ron was screaming, and seemed like he was in pain. What had she done to him? "I would haunt you into oblivion!"

"Just stop it, Ron!" She screeched, hot tears rolling down her cheeks. "You have no idea what I've been through!"

Fred pulled her close to him. "Hermione, please." She struggled to get away from him. "Please. This stress isn't good for you or the baby."

"Baby?" Ron laughed coldly. "Good luck with that, Hermione. I'm sure you'll love parenthood, especially trying to raise that git's children."

"Let me go. I want to kill him." Hermione insisted, struggling with every ounce of her strength to get out of his grasp, but the murderous look in his wife's eyes meant that he wasn't going to let her go for anything.

"You can't kill what's already dead." He tried to take her wand away from her but her grip was too strong.

"Like hell I can't."

"Just calm down Hermione. Please? He's not worth it."

"If I'm not worth it then you're certainly not!"

"Ron! You aren't helping. Just shut your bloody gob!" He yelled at his brother.

"Make me!"

Fred then did something monumentally stupid. He let go of Hermione.

* * *

Fred held Hermione close as she sobbed. He had never liked being in the headmaster's office, and this time was no exception.

Professor McGonagall sat across from them, seeming to be unsure of what to do herself.

"I didn't mean to hurt him." Hermione whimpered, her face buried in his neck. "I just wanted him to leave me alone. He just wouldn't leave me alone."

"I know honey. I know." Hagrid and Flitwick had gotten there before she could do anything too terrible to him, and Hagrid had carried her away from the scene while Flitwick removed the curses Hermione had put on Ron, who promptly ran off to skulk and nurse his pride.

Fred looked at McGonagall. "Professor, I am truly sorry for the trouble I have caused."

"There was a time that I wished to see you sorry for your actions. I regret that wish now."

Fred felt like he was going to be sick. He had made a lot of mistakes in his life, but nothing like this.

"Hermione, do you need anything?" The headmistress asked.

She shook her head in response.

"Some tea maybe?" Fred asked.

Hermione sniffled. "Yes please."

They all sipped their tea in silence for some time, the sound the occasional sniffle from Hermione.

"Minerva?" Hermione said finally.

"Yes?"

"I'd like to resign."

* * *

"I'm sorry I made you quit, Hermione." Fred said softly as they got ready for bed. They hadn't discussed what had happened since getting home.

"It's not your fault. My being there wasn't helping anyone." She sat down on their bed, both hands on her stomach. "Thank you for keeping me from doing something stupid."

He smiled weakly, sitting beside her. "It's what I'm here for. I'm sorry I let go of you."

She shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

He kissed her cheek. "For all it's worth right now, happy Valentine's Day."

"It's worth a lot." She smiled. "Happy Valentine's day."

"I enjoyed your prank."

"I hoped you would. What was the surprise you were planning for me, anyway?"

"A quiet dinner out. I wasn't going to go to Hogwarts to bother you until I decided to get you back for the cherubs."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. They were fantastic."

A loud sound like gunshots or fireworks got their attention, and they rushed to the window to see what was going on. A grand firework display had gone up over George and Seamus's house.

"Aww, they're so cute." Hermione squealed. In bright crimson, the words _I love you _shone in the sky, surrounded by hundreds of sparkling silver hearts. At least they knew how to celebrate.

* * *

**So, I realize that Ron is a super jerk in this chapter, so before you get mad at me, please recall a few chapters back when it was explained that most ghosts are rather awful towards the people they knew in life. Also, I have good reason for making this happen :)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and as always, please review and tell me what you think! This story is so close to 200 reviews, and I would really like to see that happen! If it does, I might even do something special (I'm not sure what, so if it does happen, let me know what you'd like to have happen)!**

**The next chapter is the reveal of the baby's gender, and I know you're all looking forward to that!:)**

**-Zen and Sirius**


	39. The Third Heartbeat

**AN: This is one of the chapters that I've been the most excited about, so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! :)**

**Also, to give credit where it is due, the two books that I quote in the chapter are The House of Mirth by Edith Wharton (the quote is near the end) as well as the beginning of Tales of a Teenage Amnesiac by Gabrielle Zevin, and both of which I would recommend reading.**

**Finally, a shameless plug for my newest story, which is another Fremione fic with a special twist. It's called _The Trouble With Destiny_ and it would make me a very happy author if it were to get some love as well. **

* * *

Chapter 39 – The Third Heartbeat

"Fred, calm down." Hermione chided him gently, looking up from her book. She had given in to him wanting to arrive at her appointment almost an hour early, but sitting in the waiting room hadn't helped his nerves any.

"Isn't it our turn yet?" He was worse than a child some days.

"It's not going to be for a while, we're here early, and it's very crowded today." She had prepared herself for a long wait by bringing reading material, but he had done nothing of the sort.

He sighed, and tried to busy himself with a magazine, but was pestering her again within a few moments.

"Will be able to know if it's twins this early?"

"We'll probably be able to tell by the number of heartbeats. Two for me and a baby, and three for me and twins." She replied. "What is that grin for?"

"We're going to be parents." He was smiling like an idiot, and it was contagious.

"We are indeed."

This calmed him down for about five minutes, and having grown bored with Fred's impatience, she handed him her book. "Read to me."

"What?"

"Read it to me. It'll calm your nerves."

"But I don't know what it's about."

"High society. Start there." She pointed to a paragraph.

Grudgingly, he complied. _Having passionately celebrated her reunion with her offspring, and excused herself in cryptic language for the lateness of her return, Nettie restored the baby to the crib and shyly invited Miss Bart to the rocking chair near the stove_. He paused. "What is this?"

"_The House of Mirth_. Please keep reading, you have a very good voice for it."

"If you insist." _"We've got a parlor too," She explained with pardonable pride, "but I guess it's warmer in here, and I don't want to leave you alone while I'm getting baby's supper." _"What is the baby's name?" Fred paused to ask.

"Keep reading and maybe we'll find out."

_On receiving Lily's assurance that she much preferred the friendly proximity of the kitchen fire, Mrs. Struther proceeded to prepare a bottle of infantile food, - _"Wait, what?"

"What?"

"Infantile food?"

"Like baby formula."

"What's that?"

"It's a milk formula for babies. For mothers that don't have the option to breastfeed."

"Oh." He said, before continuing to read. _Mrs. Struther proceeded to prepare a bottle of infantile food, which she tenderly applied to the baby's impatient lips; and while the ensuing degustation went on, she seated herself with a beaming countenance beside her visitor. _"Seriously, what is the baby's name? I need to know."

Hermione took the book from him and skimmed the page. "Marie, after the French queen. Marie Antoinette. A girl."

"Do you have any books that aren't about babies? It's only making me more impatient."

"I might." She bookmarked her page and pulled another one out of her purse. _Tales of a Teenage Amnesiac_. "Try this."

_If things had gone differently, I'd be called Nataliya or Natasha, and I'd have a Russian accent and chapped lips year round. Maybe I'd be a street kid who'd trade you just about anything for a pair of blue jeans. But I am not Nataliya or Natasha, because at six months old I was delivered from – _Fred paused and gave her a look.

"It's obviously not about a baby, because she's narrating it and babies are not good narrators. Please keep reading?" Hermione was rather enjoying listening to him read. He had a good voice for it, which would help in a couple years' time when he would be reading stories to their children. It made her blush just to think about it.

"Okay." _But I am not Nataliya or Natasha, because at six months old I was delivered from Kravato, Moscow Oblast, to Brooklyn, New York. What I know about my orphanhood is limited to what I have been told by my parents and then by what they were told, which is sketchy at best: a week-old baby girl was found in an empty typewriter case in the second-to-last pew of an Eastern Orthodox Church. _"I refuse to read any more of this. Poor baby girl."

"It seemed to turn out okay for her in the end. Her parents just wanted what is best for her."

"But what if no one had found her in time?" Fred was very distressed.

"Calm down honey, it's just a story." It was upsetting that babies were abandoned, but dwelling on that wouldn't help.

"I know, but -"

Hermione silenced him with a kiss. "I promise it's okay." She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "And our little one doesn't have to worry about that."

"Weasley, Hermione?" A nurse called.

"See, I told you that reading is a good way to pass the time." Hermione said with a smile.

* * *

"It's so nice to see you two." Healer Richardson smiled as she entered the room.

"It's nice to be here." Fred beamed. Finally, they were going to know.

The healer looked at her chart. "It says here that you're about two months along?"

Hermione nodded. "We're here to hear it's heartbeat."

"And so we can stop calling them it."

"Knowing if it's a boy or girl would be nice too."

"Or they." Fred added hopefully.

"He wants twins." Hermione explained.

"Of course he does." Healer Richardson chuckled, before requesting that Hermione remove her shirt and lay back, which she did.

When the healer's wand touched her skin, a strong heartbeat sound filled the room, and Hermione cooed with happiness. It sounded so perfect and strong.

"How many heartbeats?" She asked blissfully. She could barely believe what she was hearing. Her little one's heartbeat.

"Let me single them out, and we'll see." A few moments, or rather, heartbeats, later, she said "Three. Three strong heartbeats."

"Twins! We're having twins!" Fred squealed like a little girl.

"No, not twins." The healer corrected.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked. "Three heartbeats, so mine and two babies, right?"

"You would be right, but the spell ignores your heartbeat. Three heartbeats for three babies."

"_Three_?"

Fred seemed a lot happier than she was. "Triplets, honey." His face literally glowed.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, hoping there was a mistake. Twins she could do, but triplets? She didn't even know how to change a diaper.

"Extremely sure." The healer said, smiling.

Fred kissed her forehead. "That's wonderful, isn't it honey?"

Hermione smiled weakly. "It is." She decided that she was happy. Three little babies for them to love.

"So boys or girls?" Fred asked the healer.

"Well let's find out." Healer Richardson said, placing her wand to Hermione's stomach again. Her skin glowed a light purple. "Both." She moved her wand, and part of Hermione's skin glowed bright pink. "Two girls and, hmmm." The color wavered between light blue and pink.

"Is everything okay?" Fred asked, concerned.

"Yes, just – ah." The healer paused as Hermione's stomach glowed a light indigo. "Two girls and a boy. I believe the girls are identical."

"How does that work?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I would guess that your triplets started out as fraternal twins, then the fertilized egg of the girls split into two, making a pair of identical twins. It's very common to have multiples while taking fertility drugs."

Fred was beaming.

"Proud of yourself?" Hermione teased.

"Maybe a little." He grinned.

"Understatement of the year."

* * *

There was a letter waiting on the kitchen table when Fred and Hermione got home from St. Mungo's.

"Who is it from?" Hermione asked him as he picked it up.

"It's from my dad." He replied, looking at the address.

"That's sweet. I'm going to start supper, okay?" She kissed his cheek.

He nodded as he opened the letter.

_Fred - _It began in his father's looping scrawl.

_I'd very much like to not be writing this letter, but I heard some bad news at work today that I think you need to know._

A lump formed in his throat. He looked up Hermione, who was humming contentedly as she prepared chicken wings for frying. She didn't notice him.

_Salem Kingsley is set to be released from Azkaban on "good behavior" – I don't know what he did or who he bribed, but he will released on probation next week. I'd suggest increasing the protective charms around the house, as well as any other precautions you can think of. _

_ Your mother and I would not suggest telling Hermione, she doesn't need that kind of stress in her condition. Ginny already knows, and had been instructed not to say anything._

_ We love you son, you and Hermione both. I hope this letter is the only concerning thing that comes from Kingsley's release._

_ -Dad_

"Everything okay?" Hermione asked, noticing his look of concern.

"Uh, yeah. Just a couple sick aunts." He said quickly. "Big family, it happens."

Hermione didn't look entirely convinced. "Okay.."

Fred folded up the letter and stuck it in his pocket. "Do you need any help?"

"Of course. You can chop potatoes. Are you sure everything is okay?"

Fred suddenly remembered the promise they had made to each other to stop keeping secrets from each other. She'd murder him if she found out he had lied. But his father was right. The stress wouldn't be good for her or the babies. The triplets. Their three little ones that he would do anything to protect.

"No." He said finally. "But it's not worth worrying about right now, okay?" It wasn't a lie. He wouldn't be released from Azkaban for another week. He had time to tell her.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it? You look like that letter shaved ten years off your life."

"It didn't. Please don't worry." He put his arms around her waist and lay his head on top of hers.

"If you insist." She said, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Just promise me that everything is going to be okay?"

"I promise." He said, and meant it.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Please be sure to review and tell me what you think!**

**Also, **_**DaughterOfTheHuntress- It is indeed triplets. I feel like I owe you a reward of some sort for figuring out my foreshadowing. Gold star :)**_

**-Zen and Sirius**


	40. The Judgement Error

**AN: Thanks to everyone who continues to support this story, I know it's very long and my updating schedule is ridiculous, but you're all fantastic. Give yourself a round of applause. And a cookie :)**

**Additionally, I know I keep changing how long this story is going to be, but in my original chapter design, the chapter after ****_The Third Heartbeat_**** was supposed to be Ginny and Sebastian's wedding, and that's being pushed back a few chapters, so I feel like this fic is definitely going to be more than fifty chapters. So again, I really appreciate the support of this exhaustingly long story. I don't like to think that I ever would have given up on it, but the continued support helps keep my strength up :)**

* * *

Chapter 40 – The Judgement Error

"Honey, you really don't need to get another job right now. I'm making more than enough for the both of us." Fred insisted, but Hermione continued to fill out applications.

"I need to do something, I'm going stir crazy in the house."

"You'll just have to take off work when the triplets are born anyway. Take some time to yourself." They had agreed that she would stay home with them for at least a year, but if she wanted to be a stay-at-home mom, Fred would be happy to support her.

"I like working. I won't get a chance to after they're born."

"I think you deserve some time off." He said. "It's better for you and the babies."

"The babies and me are fine. I want to work. At least for a little while. I feel bad about you having to take care of me."

"It's not that big of a deal."

"It is to me."

Fred wasn't sure how to keep up his argument. She would be so much safer if she didn't leave the house as much, but he couldn't exactly contain her. He didn't know if Kingsley would even want to come after her, but he wasn't about to take any chances. Especially not with the triplets on the way. Too much stress could make her lose the babies, and having triplets was stressful enough.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked. "You've been acting really strange lately."

"I'm okay. Just worried about you."

"Okay." She said, unconvinced. "It's just your insistence upon increasing the wards around the house, and you're so jumpy lately. What's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong."

"What did the letter from your dad say?"

"What do you mean?" He was caught.

"The letter from your dad that you got last week. You've been acting like a man on death row ever since. What's going on? You said you'd tell me."

Fred stammered, trying to figure out what to say. "I'm just worried about the triplets."

"Putting wards around the house isn't going to help with promised no more secrets."

"You kept Ginny being pregnant from me."

"She tricked me into promising not to tell."

Fred shrugged. "Fair is fair." He knew he was being an ass, but there was nothing he could do. There was no way he could tell her.

"Fine." She said, looking like she was biting back either anger or tears. Fred so wanted to tell her, but he just couldn't bring himself to it. Kingsley had nearly killed her, and almost rendered her incapable of having children. The last thing she needed to hear was that he had been released from Azkaban.

* * *

Hermione was reading a book in her study when there was a sharp rap on the door. It had to be Ginny.

"I'm busy." She called out. She knew she was being a sulky brat, but she was upset. And pregnant. That had to justify her actions.

Ginny opened the door anyway. "It's time for dinner."

"I'll be down in a few."

"You need to eat."

"I will."

"You don't have to shoot the messenger."

"You're not bleeding, are you?"

"Fred is just trying to protect you, you know."

"And I suppose you know what's going on too. That's fantastic. Either tell me or get out."

"No."

Hermione bit her lip. Ginny was much further along than she, and the hormones were starting to get to both of them. She didn't need a full scale war. She returned to her book instead.

"Look, I didn't waddle my fat arse up these stairs just so you could ignore me. It's time for dinner."

"And I said I'll be down in a few minutes."

Ginny exhaled angrily. "Fine." She slammed the door on her way out.

Hermione curled her knees into her chest, resisting the urge to cry. She hadn't asked for this. She didn't even know what was going on, and she hated every second of it. She had helped deafeat Voldemort, for Hufflepuff's sake. Why was everyone treating her like some fragile, useless little first year?

* * *

"What are you packing for?" Fred asked his wife, having found her in their bedroom.

"I'm going to go spend a few days with my parents. I haven't seen them in ages."

"No you're not." He said without thinking.

The look she gave him could have slayed a dragon. "What do you mean, no I'm not?"

"I mean, I uh, I'd really like for you not to."

"That's unfortunate, isn't it? Because I'm going." She wasn't acting like herself. He couldn't just let her go.

"How are you getting there?"

"Floo powder. I had them put on the network."

"But that's not safe."

"How isn't it safe? It's Floo powder."

"Please don't go." He put his hand on her shoulder.

"I just need a few days out of the house, to clear my head. Since I don't have a job, I'm stuck in this house all the time. It's driving me mad."

If he didn't let her go, there would be war. It wasn't like he could stop her anyway. But if he did, and something happened to her, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. "Send me an owl when you get there?"

* * *

Her parents, while happy to see her, figured out the real meaning of why she was there very quickly. In hindsight, it was pretty obvious.

"It's very normal for married couples to fight dear, so don't let this make you think it's over, okay?" Her mother comforted. There was no way it could be over, due to the law, but she wasn't about to tell her mother that.

"I know Momma, I think we just need a couple days away from each other. Things have been stressful lately. I'm not giving up on him that easily."

"That's good, dear. It's nice to have you home for a little while, it any case."

"Just know that you're allowed to come visit when you and your husband aren't fighting as well." Her father teased.

"I know, dad. I had meant to come visit before, I just got so busy with work and everything." She felt rather bad. She had meant to come visit, but she kept putting it off.

"Where are you working now dear?" Her mother asked, pouring her a cup of tea.

"I was working as a teacher at Hogwarts, until they found one more qualified, but I quit."

"Why did you quit?"

"I just didn't get along with my coworkers as well as I would have liked."

"I'm sure it was weird, teaching alongside most of your old teachers."

That wasn't true, especially since most of the old teachers had died or quit, but she didn't want to have to talk about the battle more than she needed to. The fact that they knew that it had happened was bad enough. "They were nice, but it was very weird." She said, taking a sip of tea.

"So what do you plan on doing now?"

"Well, I won't have much time to work before the triplets are born, so –"

"Triplets?" Her parents said, both very surprised and concerned.

Hermione suddenly realized that she had neglected to tell her parents that she was pregnant.

* * *

The moonlit square had passed from the headboard to where Hermione's feet always lay, and Fred had not yet fallen asleep. He had messed up. He knew that much, but he hadn't meant for things to go this far. He just didn't want to do anything to stress her out, but had only made things worse.

That was it. He was telling her. The woman had defeated Voldemort, after all. And she was safer knowing. He couldn't keep her safe if she didn't know what she was being kept safe from.

Merlin, it was impossible to sleep without her. The house felt so dead and empty without her at his side. This was his penance for breaking his promise to no longer keep secrets.

He thought he heard a sound of people whispering, and there were at least two sets of footsteps upstairs. There were at least two people walking around upstairs, near Hermione's study. There wasn't going to be intruders on his watch, especially not with his pregnant little sister sleeping upstairs.

His heart pounded, and he was suddenly very happy that Hermione wasn't home. He could get rid of the problem before she ever had to know about it.

He apparated into the small closet upstairs, and tried to peer through the barely ajar door to see who it was, but in the darkness, he couldn't quite tell.

There was only one thing to do. He burst through the door, brandishing his wand. "_Expelliarmus!_" He called, blasting the larger of the two back into a wall. A loud, high pitched scream pierced his eardrums as the lights flickered on.

"Fred! What are you doing?" Ginny screeched. He got a little sick as he suddenly remembered that Sebastian was staying the week with them while he was on spring break. "You scared me half to death!"

Sebastian, a little dazed, was getting up slowly. Fred walked over to help him up, her his heart pounding in his chest from adrenaline. "Sorry.." was all he managed to say. Ginny was still screeching at him, which he deserved. It that charm had hit her, well, he didn't want to think about it. Thankfully, he had gone for the larger figure first.

Suddenly, Ginny turned ashen white, her eyes filled with fear as she clutched her stomach.

"Ginny, are you okay?" Fred asked, taking a couple steps toward her.

She dropped to her knees. Both he and Sebastian rushed over to her. "We need to get her to a healer. Right away."

* * *

**It's been too long since we had a cliffhanger, and I know how much you all love those :)**

**Is Ginny and the baby going to be okay? Will Hermione forgive Fred for lying to her? Fred really messed up in this chapter, but he may get his chance at redemption in the next! He did mean well, after all.**

**Until then, I hope you enjoyed, and please remember to review and tell me what you think!**

**-Zen and Sirius**


	41. The Long Story

**AN: This chapter tried it's best to remain unwritten. Not only did I have to toss out my original concept for how the chapter was to go (after already writing it), after I did finish the chapter, I neglected to save the document before shutting down my computer, and autosaved failed me (nothing stings worse than autosave's betrayal). However, I am victorious! Here is chapter 41, in all it's glory.**

* * *

Chapter 41 – The Long Story

Once Fred's mother had finished yelling at him, and George, and anyone else that would listen (including a couple of orderlies almost had to have her escorted off the premises), she calmed down enough to realize that Hermione wasn't there.

"She's at her parents for a few days." Fred explained as calmly as he could, not wanting to set her off again.

"Did you think of sending her an owl?"

To be honest, he hadn't. He was almost afraid that she wouldn't even bother to open any letter that he sent.

"She's mad at you. Fantastic." His mother said, and Fred was starting to wonder if she could read minds. This started a new rant about how she was never going to get to see her grandchildren.

"What about Calvin and Noah?" George defended. The twins in question were at home with Seamus. "You get to see them all the time."

"Other than them, dear."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Molly, come sit down. It's been a long night for everyone." Their father said, saving them all from a family row.

George sat back in his seat, a little sulkily. The both of them were rather exhausted, and their mother's preference of Ginny over her boys was enough to get on anyone's nerves.

Fred rest his head on his twins shoulder. "It's going to be a long night Georgie."

"We've had worse." George replied.

"We certainly have."

* * *

The smell of frying bacon was what awoke Hermione, and after her friendly morning nausea had passed, she went to join her parents in the kitchen.

Unfortunately, they were in the mood for a family meeting, as well as breakfast.

"Now, we know we don't know the customs of the magical world, and we probably never will, but we're rather worried about you, dear." Her mother began. "Your father and I knew that when your letter came from your school that we weren't going to understand a lot of what happened to you, but we would like to know at least some things."

"What would you like to know?"

"Well, for one, why did you have to erase out memories? Are you still in danger?"

"No, I'm not. And you're not."

"Then it should be okay to tell us, right?"

Hermione bit her lip. "It's a lot for one morning. I-"

"Just tell us a little. We feel like we haven't known anything about you since you were eleven years old. We didn't even know you were dating anybody, and suddenly you were getting married, Hermione, what's been going on?" So that's what they were concerned about.

She couldn't tell them about the marriage law. That would break their hearts. She could tell them a little about the war though. _A little_. "Well, to begin with, do you remember my friend Harry?"

* * *

The sun had risen before they got any news about Ginny's condition. She had gone into premature labor, but the healers were keeping her in a stasis while they tried to speed up the baby's development.

"That won't hurt the baby, will it?" Fred's mother asked, her sleepy eyes as concerned as ever.

"Not at all." The healer assured. "Developing naturally is better, but the baby will have fewer issues being born if we do it this way."

"Can we see her?" Fred asked. He really wanted to see his sister.

"She's under a magical coma right now, it's the only way to keep her in stasis. Having more people in the room will only distract the healers. Her fiancé is more than enough."

"How long are you going to keep her like that?"

"We're hoping for at least four more hours, in that time we can develop the baby another month."

"So she'll technically be born at eight months instead of seven?" George said.

"Correct. Plenty of babies are born a month early. Little Miss Weasley will be fine."

That made Fred think of Hermione. Was she doing okay? He really wished she was here. She couldn't help, but she would be able to keep everyone calm at least. She was always the voice of reason. They probably wouldn't be in this mess if she hadn't gone to her parents.

He decided to send her an owl. While he assumed that being at her parent's house was more enjoyable than the hospital, she at least deserved to know what was going on.

* * *

"Wait, explain that one again. He broke his _soul_ into pieces. His _soul_. Why would you even do that?" Hermione's father was very concerned.

"He did it so he wouldn't die. Every time he was killed, he could be resurrected using a piece of his soul."

"And you're saying that one of the pieces of his soul ended up inside your friend Harry? From infancy." Her mother looked like she was going to be sick, and Hermione was regretting everything she had told them. "It's not still there, is it?"  
"No. He had to die to get rid of it. But he came back. Harry did, not Voldemort."

"So he's gone. This evil wizard guy is gone."

"He is, dad. I promise. We made sure of that."

"And you're saying that the three of you have been fighting him since you were eleven years old? _You were just babies_. Why didn't you tell us any of this?"

"I didn't want to worry you. And someone had to do it. We just happened to be the best equipped for the job. We couldn't just let Harry do it alone."

"And your friend Ron, he, um –" her mother faltered, unsure of how to broach the subject.

"He died in the final battle." She said. There was no other way to say it. "He was hit by a curse that… that… He was killed."

"_Oh._" Her mother said softly. "Oh honey. I'm sorry."

"I didn't see it happen. I didn't even know what happened to him until after everything. Harry didn't want to have to tell me."

"And where were you when this happened? What kept it, from being you that got… cursed?"

_Where were you? _Harry's voice, Ron's voice, Myrtle's voice echoed in her head. She knew they didn't mean it in the same way, but the words still stung. Even her own parents didn't understand why she would have left her best friends' side in battle. "I was -" She looked down, as though she would find some courage there. Her hand went instinctively to cradle her stomach. If she hadn't done what she did, the triplets wouldn't exist. Her precious little ones would never have come into being. She probably would have had to marry Kingsley. And she certainly wouldn't be married to the love of her life, because he would have been dead. That certainly made her feel like the fight they were having was very irrelevant. She suddenly missed Fred more than she ever thought possible.

"You were protecting Fred, weren't you?" Her mother asked softly.

She nodded. "I was. Both Fred and his twin. I though they needed me more than Ron and Harry did."

"It's not your fault. I, we're sorry. We shouldn't have brought it up."

Hermione shook her head. "It's fine. You deserve to know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Were the two of you together before all this happened?"

Hermione shook her head. She didn't have the energy to lie. "It happened afterwards."

"You didn't wait very long before getting married then, did you?"

She shook her head. "We didn't want to."

"I'm sure you made a good decision, Sherm."

"Thanks, dad."

Just then, a grey striped owl tapped its beak against the kitchen window.

* * *

Everyone, except Fred was half asleep in the waiting room when Hermione arrived. She tackled him into a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too." He replied. She didn't seem as mad at him, and he was grateful

"Now, what's wrong with Ginny?"

"She's gone into premature labor."

"Why?"

"Well, I need to explain a few things first, or else it won't make sense." He said. "But first, are you okay?"

"Of course I am. Why?"

"You just look really upset."

"Long talk with my parents. I'm fine. Mostly. What's going on?"

"How about we go somewhere private. A family lounge maybe?" The entire waiting room didn't need to hear this.

Once they had found a quiet place to talk, all Fred wanted to do was sleep. The couches in the family lounges were so comfortable.

"Honey, don't go to sleep on me. You're supposed to tell me what's going on." She shook him back awake.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep last night."

"Because of Ginny?"

"Once we got here, yes. Before that is because I missed you."

She looked at him, a small smile on her lips. "You couldn't sleep without me?"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry for not telling you what was going on. I will now, okay?" He was going to tell her everything. She really deserved to know.

She nodded. Merlin, he had missed her. It hadn't even been a whole day and he missed her more than anything.

"First of all, I promise to never keep a secret like this from you again…"

"A secret like this?"

"Any secret at all. Want me to tell you what I'm getting you for your birthday? I'm an open book."

* * *

**So, since you all have been so fantastic about reviewing and been so faithful through my mess of a posting schedule, I have decided to do something awesome for you all once this story reaches 200 hundred reviews (only nine away!). Only, I don't know what that is, or what you would even like. So, if you would all give me ideas for what you would like (within reason), I'll put a poll up on my profile and let you lovely people decide on your prize. **

**Beyond that, I hope you enjoyed, and, as always, please be sure to review and tell me what you think!**

** -Zen and Sirius**


	42. The Newest Addition

**AN: Just five reviews away from 200! I'm so excited and grateful for all of your support. It really means a lot to me :)**

* * *

Chapter 42 – The Newest Addition

_Felicity May Matthews-Weasley was born at 1:43 pm on March 27th. She was a healthy 7 pounds, 3 ounces, and both mother and baby were doing fine. _

The entire waiting room cheered when Sebastian came out to tell them the news. He looked like he hadn't slept in years, and definitely looked like he had just witnessed childbirth, his eyes a mix of bliss and horror.

"She wants to see you first, Hermione." Sebastian added, shocking Molly more than Hermione.

"She's delirious." Molly insisted. "Of course she wants to see me first." This was a side of Molly that Hermione had never seen.

"She insisted on Hermione." Sebastian said. "But you can go next. The healers say only one person at a time."

So Hermione went, leaving the rest of the family behind to milk Sebastian for details about the baby.

Ginny was half asleep when she got there, cooing happily at her newborn. "Hey sis." She said, upon seeing Hermione.

"Well hello there. How are you feeling?"

"Better now since she's in my arms rather than tearing up my insides."

Hermione sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm sure."

"Tell Fred thanks for me. I'm so glad I didn't have to wait another two months."

"You're just happy that you won't have to get married while pregnant."

"No. Well, yes, but I was getting tired of being pregnant."

Felicity made a cooing noise, and both of them let out an involuntary _aww_.

"She's so perfect." Ginny said blissfully.

Felicity, to be honest, looked like a pink, wrinkled potato, but Hermione still thought she was cute. Hermione figured if she had just given birth, she could be handed an actual potato wrapped in blankets and still think it was the cutest thing on the planet.

"She really is." Hermione replied softly.

"Want to hold her?"  
"Of course."

Ginny handed the tiny pink bundle to Hermione, who had not held many babies, but knew enough at least to support her tiny head. Felicity, in response, scrunched up her face like she was going to cry. "Hello little one." Hermione whispered. "Please don't cry."

Either Felicity wasn't going to cry, or what Hermione said worked, because she fell asleep instead. Hermione's heart felt like it might burst. "Welcome to the family, Felicity."

"We're certainly not perfect, but we love you more than anything." Ginny added.

Hermione suddenly felt very impatient for the triplets to be born, which was ridiculous, because she was barely more than two months along, and there was no way they could survive outside of her. But she just really wanted to hold them in her arms, like she was now holding little Felicity. "Happiness." She said. "You named her Happiness."

"I named her Felicity."

"But it means happiness."

"It means _intense happiness_, or good luck. Like the Felix Felicis potion."

"Of course." Hermione smiled. Holding her niece certainly gave her intense happiness, so the name seemed to fit. As for luck, well, that could come later.

"Hey, I have something important that I need to tell you."

"Is it about Kingsley? Fred already told me." She was trying not to think about it.

"Good. Because keeping that a secret from you is utter bull."

"I thought so, too. But I understand that you were just trying to protect me."

"My brother is an idiot."

Hermione giggled. "Which one?"

She yawned. "All of them."

* * *

Fred was among the last allowed to come see the baby, which he didn't mind. He spent his time waiting with Hermione, who seemed to be in the best moods after meeting their niece.

"She so little and perfect." Hermione cooed.

"I'm sure she is." He smiled, kissing her cheek.

"We're going to have three of our own soon."

"I know, I can't wait."

"What are we going to name them?"

That hadn't even begun to think about names.

"What about Tonks, for one of the girls? Or Nymphadora even?" Fred had always respected Tonks.

"No. No dead people names. They're not a memorium."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want them to start out their lives trying to replace someone we lost because of Voldemort. They deserve an identity of their own."

"Okay, then what do you suggest?"

She sat in silence for a moment. "I don't know. Tennyson maybe, for one of the girls?"  
"Isn't that a poet?"

"Yes."

"You just said that they deserve their own identity. No poets or authors or philosophers."

She looked like she might argue, but agreed. "We've got some strict guidelines."

They really did. "That just means that we'll have to find something absolutely perfect."

"What about… _Thalia_? For one of the girls."

"It has a nice ring to it. Where does it come from?"

"Greek mythology. She's the muse of comedy."

"I like it. Put it on the list." He said. She would probably chose all the names, and that was okay.

"I also like the name Sophia, for the other girl. She was a goddess of wisdom."

"A goddess, isn't that a tall order?"

"Not for my daughter."

"_Our _daughter."

"Daughters." She corrected.

"And our son."

"We're having triplets." She suddenly looked very concerned.

"We are, honey."

"I don't even know how to change a diaper. How am I supposed to have triplets."

"I do, I'll teach you."

"You know how to change a diaper?" She didn't look convinced.

"Of course. George and I used to babysit for our neighbors. It's how we bought out first broomsticks."

"I never would have guessed."

"You underestimate me."

* * *

In the weeks following the birth of Felicity, Hermione got baby fever, exceptionally bad.

"I want to start setting up the nursery." She announced at dinner. Since Ginny had moved in with Sebastian and his parents, there was plenty of room upstairs to start getting ready for the triplets.

"We can go shopping tomorrow, if you'd like." Fred said supportively.

"Good." She grinned. "I was thinking we could paint the room tonight? I picked up some supplies when I went to town with Seamus and the boys today."

"Why don't we just use magic, honey?"

"Because I think it would be good for us to actually paint the room. All of the books I read say it's important for us to do things to prepare for the baby."

Fred didn't look too convinced, but didn't argue. "What color did you get?"

"Blue and lavender. I was thinking we could do a lavender base, then add in some blue stripes."

"Sounds great." He smiled. Hermione was starting to think that she could ask for anything in relation to the triplets and he would agree. She probably wasn't wrong, either.

* * *

"So, how do you paint?" Fred asked.

"Well first, drink this." She handed him a small vial of potion.

"What is it?"

"It'll keep the paint fumes from making you sick. And, if you're pregnant like me, will protect the babies as well." She downed her own vial of potion, and Fred did the same. He was sure she knew what she was doing. "Paint fumes can be toxic, but we're completely safe now." She really did think of everything.

"That is exceptionally purple." He said after opening the can of paint.

"It'll look different when it's dry." She explained.

He wasn't sure how he felt about purple, but if it made her happy then he wasn't going to argue. After she taught him how to use the paint roller, they got right to work.

"Fred, stop painting right above me." She complained. Looking down from his ladder, he saw that her hair was purple.

"It looks better on you than on the wall." He teased, and she flicked her brush at him, getting paint on his face.

"It looks good on you, too." She giggled.

"We should get a pet." He mused as they painted.

"We don't need a pet. We're going to have three kids soon."

"I think a pet would help us get ready for kids. Besides, we need a family pet."

"Okay, what do you suppose we get?" She asked.

"A hippogriff."

"_Fred_. What about a cat?"

"I like cats. We could get a kitten."

"Do you have a kitten in mind?" She was on to him.

"Well, the pet shop next door was giving away free kittens, because they had too many, and this tiny little striped one escaped while I was walking by…"

"So where is the little escape artist?"

"I've been keeping him at the shop until I could talk to you about it." He was hoping she would agree. He was really starting to like the little guy, and a joke shop was no place for a cat.

"We can bring him home after we're done painting."

* * *

"I think we should call him Houdini." Hermione said, upon meeting the tabby striped puffball.

"Houdini?" Fred was confused.

"A muggle escape artist. Sort of like a magician."

He decided to test it. "Here, Houdini."

The kitten mewled, but didn't come to him.

"I think he likes it." Hermione said. The kitten walked timidly over to her. "Hey little fellow." She reached her hand out, and he batted at it. She was expecting claws, but he was gentle. "He likes me."

"So can we keep him?" Fred asked like a small child.

"Of course." She smiled. The last thing they needed was a kitten, but he was pretty cute.

Houdini's first matter of business in his new home was to jump up on the couch and take a nap.

"Well, so much for keeping him off the furniture." Hermione sighed.

"He can't do that much damage." Fred defended. "He's just a kitten."

* * *

** Sirius demanded this story needed more kitten, so it had to happen. Every home needs a pet :)**

**I got only two requests for the 200 review reward, one of which I could make happen (sorry Lilthing2403, no spoilers, and the story has to progress naturally), so I will be placing a link to the fanart (that miskachick request that I create) for this story in my author bio once this story reaches 200 reviews :) I'm not the best artist in the world, but I'm pretty proud of what I made. Also, if anyone else wants to create fanart for this fic, I would be eternally grateful. UPDATE- 200 reviews! Thank you all so much! The link is up on my author page now! :)**

**As always, I hope you enjoyed, and please be sure to review and tell me what you think!**

**-Zen and Sirius**


	43. The Exhausted Parent

Chapter 43 – The Exhausted Parent

"Fred!" Hermione called to her husband, having found the living room destroyed by his kitten, once again.

"Not again." He groaned.

The couch was an easy enough fix, but the coffee table had more scratches in it than ever, and some of the books she had left out had bite marks in the covers.

Fred picked the mewling destroyer of worlds up. "How did you even get out of your kennel?"

"He is named after a great escape artist."

Fred sighed as he scratched Houdini behind the ears. "You're a crafty one. I thought for sure that spell would hold."

Houdini merely purred in response.

"Such a smug little tabby." Hermione said, reaching over to pet him.

"Sorry about your books."

"It's okay. He's probably just teething. Maybe we should get him more toys?" They had already gotten him a bunch, but he appeared to be bored with them. Or just bent on destruction.

"Probably a good idea. Maybe we could keep him in our room at night? That way we could catch him in the act of destroying things."

Hermione wasn't too sure it was a good idea, but she agreed. He probably wouldn't even be loud enough to keep them awake.

She was wrong. The minute they turned off the light to go to sleep, Houdini went wild, attacking every toy in sight. Why did she ever agree to get a cat?

"Houdini, stop." Fred groaned sleepily. Like that was going to help.

Houdini pounced on her foot.

"Come here, you silly kitten." Hermione said, tapping her fingers on her hip. Houdini pounced again, and she picked him up and lay him beside her, covering him up with the blanket. Houdini purred contentedly.

"Maybe he just gets lonely at night." Hermione said, but Fred was already asleep.

As it turned out, Hermione was right. They woke up to find the little tabby curled up at their feet, and not a single thing chewed on.

"Good boy." Hermione said, scratching him behind the ears. Houdini, who did not want to be awoken, nipped at her fingers.

* * *

Fred returned home from work to find his wife curled up on the couch, absentmindedly dipping pickles in nacho cheese as she read a book.

"How do you do that without getting cheese and pickle juice all over the book?" He asked.

"Just careful, I guess." She said, not looking up from her book. It was another childcare book, like that others that she was always making him read.

"I'm heading to the store, do you need anything?"

"Yes, approximately an entire grocery store full of food. But especially clear soda, for my nausea." The healer had warned them that the hormones might make her want to eat more, and she was certainly right.

"How about you come with me?"

"Okay, but I need to shower first. I may have gotten cheese in my hair." So much for being careful.

* * *

"Fred?" His wife called from the bathroom, shortly after he heard the water turn off.

"Yes dear?"

"My pants won't button."

He walked into the bathroom to find her struggling with her pants. While only around three and a half months along, triplets needed a lot more room that a single baby, and she was already starting to show. "I'm too fat for all my jeans."

"You're not fat honey, you're pregnant." He comforted, kissing her forehead.

"I'm going to be a whale." She said despondently.

"It doesn't matter what size you are. You're beautiful no matter what."

"I don't want to be beautiful. I want to fit into my jeans."

"Do you want me to make them bigger for you?"

"_No_."

"Do you want to go shopping for maternity pants?"

"I don't need to yet. I'm not even that far along." While she was right, her stomach looked otherwise, already starting to grow to accommodate their children. Even if she didn't agree, he thought it was wonderful, and made her even more beautiful, not less.

She was also being unreasonable, but he wasn't about to call her out on it. "Why don't you just wear sweatpants under your robes?"

"Because none of them are clean."

"Do you want to wear a pair of mine?"

"I'm _certainly_ not large enough to fit into your sweatpants." She said, sounding irate.

"Honey, that's not what I meant." It was going to be a long few months. "We can shrink them to your size."

"Fine."

Fred didn't understand why shrinking something to fit was better than expanding it, but if it made her happy then he wasn't about to complain.

* * *

"Do you want to go out for dinner after this?" Fred asked as he pushed their very full shopping cart. Hermione had tried to stay away from snack food, but at least a fourth of the cart was full of things like pickles, cheese sticks, and a shamefully large bag of tator tots, all of which she had incredible cravings for recently.

"Yes. Can we get Chinese food?" Suddenly she just needed fried rice and orange chicken.

"Of course. Anything you want."

Did he have to always agree with her? "What do you want?"  
"Chinese food sounds great."

"You don't have to agree with me all the time."

"I have no reason to disagree with you."

He was being infuriating. "Why don't you choose?"

"You said you wanted Chinese food. It sounds great to me."

"Stop giving me whatever I want."

"I'm sorry."

She groaned. "Stop."

"Okay."

"Why don't you pick a place?"

"We could go to that Indian food place we like."

"That'll give me heartburn. I'll be up all night." She knew she was being irrational, she just didn't know how to stop.

"I actually really want Chinese food."

"Fine. But only because you want to."

* * *

"You look exhausted Freddie, what's going on?" His twin asked.

"Nothing, just pregnancy stuff. Hermione has been extremely irrational lately." He felt bad about complaining, but it was getting ridiculous.

Calvin toddled in and asked for a juice box, and George gave him one. "Need anything else, buddy?"

"Noah wants a juice too."

George handed him another juice box, and Calvin returned to go play in the living room with his twin.

"They're getting so well behaved."

George smiled. "Most of the time. I'm sorry about Hermione. Is she worse than Ginny?"

"Ginny was a walk in the park compared to this."

George laughed. "Ginny is never a walk in the park. And she has to be better than Angelina."

"Is that our scale now? From Ginny to Angelina?" He asked.

"That's a miserable scale. And not exactly fair. Hermione is having triplets."

This was true. He wasn't exactly being fair to her. She was the one who was pregnant, after all. "It's all the fertility potion's fault." Which, she wouldn't have needed if not for Kingsley. Not that he didn't want triplets. They were the best things that could have come out of the ordeal.

"Do you think he's after revenge? Kingsley, I mean?" George asked, as though reading his thoughts.

"I don't know. I hope not. Hermione has been checking the wards around the house every day and there haven't been any problems." He said. She also never went anywhere alone. He knew she was getting tired of all the precautions, but it was for the best.

There was a crash from the living room, and then a loud cry. They rushed in to find that Calvin had skinned his knee from jumping off the back of the couch.

"Silly little one." George cooed, kissing his son's owie. "Did you break the floor?"

"No!" Calvin shouted, angry that his battle wounds were being mocked.

Fred smiled. Despite everything, he couldn't wait to be a dad, and watching George with the boys only cemented that feeling.

* * *

Felicity was screaming bloody murder when Ginny came to visit Hermione. "Shh little one, shh." Ginny said, trying to comfort her unhappy offspring. Ginny looked like she hadn't slept in a month, which was likely.

Felicity was having none of the shushing business, and continued to wail. "Maybe she needs her diaper changed."

"Could I do it?" Hermione asked. She needed the practice.

"Of course. Be my guest." Ginny happily handed the baby off to her.

Hermione wasn't quite sure how to change a diaper, but no better place to learn but the present.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked after a few seconds. "Please, let me show you."

Felicity wasn't thrilled to be a subject of study, but she allowed herself to be changed twice, to make sure Hermione had figured it out. Hermione was never more grateful for her sister-in-law.

"I'm not ready to have kids, am I?" Hermione asked as Felicity contentedly nodded off to sleep in her mother's arms, her tiny thumb securely stuck in her mouth.

"I wasn't either." Ginny shrugged. "And you'll have Fred, like I have Sebastian."

"Is Sebastian any help?"

"Of course he is. Felicity is a regular daddy's girl. And trust me, Fred will help with the triplets. You should hear him talk about how excited he is about them."

"He is?" To hide her blush, she leaned down to pet Houdini, who was playing with her shoelaces. Silly kitten.

"Of course. Every time I see him it's all he can talk about. It's ridiculous."

Hermione smiled. She had been a little too hard on him lately. "I'm glad he's excited."

"You two are ridiculous, you know that?"

"What do you mean?"

"You and Fred. You're the last two people in this world that I would expect to be together, but you make it work so well."

Was that a compliment? "Thanks."

"You're also disgustingly cute together. I'm glad I don't have to live with you anymore."

Hermione chuckled. "How is wedding planning going?" Ginny and Sebastian were getting married in less than a month.

"Tiring, especially with this little devil around."

"At least she's cute." Hermione said. Now that Felicity looked less like a wrinkly potato, Hermione could barely stand how adorable she was, with her tufts of auburn hair and deep blue eyes.

"She's precious, but very, very loud. And _demanding_." It appeared that motherhood was taking its toll.

"I could babysit her for a while, if you and Sebastian needed to work on wedding planning."

"Okay, but I need to teach you a few things first."

"Like what?"

"Like everything."

"I can change a diaper." She defended.

"That's just the tip of the iceberg."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Please be sure to review and tell me what you think!**

**-Zen and Sirius**


	44. The Broken Hero

Chapter 44 – The Broken Hero

The night before Ginny's wedding, Hermione was awoken by a silvery figure beside her bed. Naturally, she bolted awake, which awoke Fred as well.

It was a patronus, not a ghost. A stag. Harry's patronus.

But before their eyes, it's changed slowly into a hare. _Luna. _

Hermione knew that Luna's baby was due in a couple of months, but she must have gone into labor early. That was the only possible explanation.

"Are they at the hospital?"

By response, the hare bounded towards the door of the room. Hermione got up to follow it, but Fred held her back. "What if it's a trap?"

Hermione didn't have time for this. She could tell a patronus from a fake with one eye closed. "Then go with me. What if Harry and Luna need me?"

She expected him to argue, but he didn't. "Let's go then."

* * *

The receptionist couldn't tell them much, other that they were both currently in stable condition, which was promising. So the best they could do was sit and wait.

"Hermione, please come sit down." He begged his wife. All the stress on her lately couldn't be good.

"I'm trying, I'm just so…" she flapped her arms helplessly, tears welling in the corners of her eyes. Fred scooped her up and carried her to an armchair, holding her close to him as they waited for news. It wasn't much, but it was the best he could do.

At two am, they learned that Serendipity would have to be born by cesarean section, which would give both mother and daughter a better chance at life. Hermione begged to see Luna, but wasn't allowed.

"Honey, please don't cry." He soothed, stroking her hair. "You'll get to see her. I promise."

"You don't know that. I should have gone to see her before. Now I'll never get another chance." She sobbed into his shoulder.

He wasn't sure what to say to help her feel better, so he didn't. But Fred did know that if a genie were to come by and grant him only one wish, he would have wished for Luna to be okay.

"What if the baby doesn't make it either?"

"Serendipity is going to be okay."

"What if she isn't?"

"Let's not think about it right now."

"You're just saying that because it's true. She isn't going to make it and Harry is going to be alone again." She wailed. It was the most pitiful sound in the world, dropping his heart into his stomach just to hear her cries. He wanted Luna to be okay as well, he really did, but selfishly, he just wanted her to be okay for Hermione. She had been through so much, and he couldn't stand to see her upset.

At four thirty am, they were given news that Serendipity had been born. Five pounds, four ounces, but with healthy lungs and a strong heartbeat. She was going to be okay.

"What about Luna?" Hermione asked the orderly, trying to hold back her tears.

"We're doing the best we can. We just started treatment."

Hermione gave a cry of anguish, burying her head in Fred's shoulder.

"Can we please see her?" Fred asked, holding Hermione close to him.

"We're only allowed to let immediate family in…"

"_Please._" He pleaded. "Just her, at least?"

The orderly sighed. "If you can get her to calm down. But only for a couple minutes."

"Thank you."

Once he had calmed down Hermione to the satisfaction of the orderly, she went to see Luna, leaving him behind in the waiting room, waddling slowly on sleepy feet. For both Hermione and Harry's sake, Fred hoped it wouldn't be for the last time.

* * *

Luna was mostly asleep when Hermione entered the room, and Harry, so engrossed in being with his dying wife, didn't even notice her.

She wasn't sure what to say to get their attention, but Luna saved her by noticing her. "Hello Hermione." She whispered.

"Hello Luna." She replied with a smile, sitting gently in the chair beside her bed. "Hello Harry." She added. "I got your message."

"You sent her a message?" Luna asked.

"Of course. You said you wanted her and Fred here."

"I did. They're the godparents."

Harry looked like he hadn't slept in years, every bit of his strength going to not breaking down in front of Luna, which was sad, because it was always one of the thing she loved about him, that he wasn't afraid to cry in front of her.

"How does motherhood feel?" Hermione asked.

"Absolutely dreamy." Luna replied. "I haven't seen her yet though."

"Why not?" Why not let her see her own daughter, which she had all but given her life to bring into the world?

"She wasn't ready to be born, so they're helping her be ready to." Luna explained, which made some sense.

"She's in a magical incubator." Harry explained further.

"Is she beautiful?" Luna asked deliriously.

"She is, just like her mother." He replied, brushing a piece of hair away from Luna's face.

"What are you having, Hermione?" Luna asked.

"Two girls and a boy." She replied. "Triplets."

"Hawthorne is a good name for a boy. If I had a boy, I'd name him Hawthorne."

"Hawthorne is a lovely name, honey." Harry replied, kissing Luna's forehead softly. She was extremely delirious.

"Can we have a boy next?"

"Whatever you would like."

"Hermione, are you still here?" Luna asked.

"Of course I am." She replied, taking Luna's outstretched hand. "Do you need something?"

She shook her head. "I've just missed you."

A lump formed in Hermione's throat. "I'm sorry." She should have visited her more. She had the time.

"It's okay. Life happens."

Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Have you had your chance to celebrate yet?"

"Celebrate what?"

"You said you wanted to celebrate."

"I haven't had a chance yet."

"What are you waiting for?"

Hermione didn't know how to respond to that, but she never got a chance, because an orderly came in and told her that she needed to leave.

"Don't worry." Luna assured her, "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Fred sat solemnly, struggling to stay awake through his sister's wedding ceremony. Having been put in charge of Felicity, he had multiple reasons to stay awake, and the tiny little girl slept while her parents we wed.

He know he should be paying attention to his sister, as it was her day, but he couldn't keep his eyes off of Hermione, who stood strong despite having cried all night. Neither of them had the heart to tell anyone else in attendance. Despite the smile on his wife's face, she was in obvious distress, the flowers she clutched to her stomach shaking, and a somber look in her eyes.

What he wouldn't give to make everything okay for her. Neither she, not Harry or Luna deserved this. Out of everyone in the world, they deserved happiness the most.

Little Felicity stirred in his arms, starting to whimper as her parents said their vows. He soothed her the best he could, but it was obvious that she wanted her mother and no one else. Fred didn't blame her.

He made every attempt to pacify her, but as soon as the minister asked if anyone had anything against the union, she started to wail. George, sitting beside them, had to stifle a giggle.

Sebastian walked down the aisle to take Felicity from him, who started to calm down in her father's arms. "Can I please marry your mommy?" Sebastian cooed to his daughter as he walked back up to the altar. Fred couldn't help but smile. At least Ginny was getting what she always wanted.

Holding their infant daughter between them, Ginny and Sebastian said their vows. At least someone was getting their happy ending.

* * *

"Why aren't you dancing, Herminny?" Sebastian's little sister, Arietta asked.

"I'm just very tired." She replied, still trying to look happy. She wasn't about to burden a four year old with her problems.

"Is it because you're having a baby?"

"Yes. I'm having three babies actually."

"How do you do that when you only have one tummy?"

"They share my tummy." She replied, her smile genuine. Talking about the triplets always made her happy.

"Oh. Sebastian was trying to tell me that Fred and George shared their mommy's tummy, but I though he was just making stuff up again."

"Does he do that a lot?"

"_Yeah_." She complained. "Brothers are dumb. Do you have any brothers?"

"I don't, I'm an only child."

"What do you mean you don't have any brothers?" George asked from behind her. "What about me?"

"I supposed I have you." Hermione teased. "You're right, Arietta. Brothers are dumb." She stuck her tongue out at George.

Arietta giggled. "You're silly."

"Arietta!" Her mother called. "Come over and take pictures with mommy."

Arietta's smile soured. "I don't want to."

"Go on." Hermione smiled. "You don't get to be a flower girl every day."

Inspired by that sudden insight, Arietta scampered off to be photographed.

"How are you feeling, love?" Fred asked, handing her a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Tired." She replied. "But trying my best."

He kissed the top of her head. "You look amazing, if that helps."

She didn't believe him, but she wasn't in the mood to argue. "I figured out a name for our little boy."

"You did? What is it?"

"_Hawthorne_."

* * *

Luna's funeral was set for the second of May. It wasn't until the day before that they realized it was the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. To Hermione, it seemed fitting, but to everyone else who realized it, it seemed terrible. To be honest, it kind of was.

Serendipity was still in the hospital, and so was unable to attend her mother's funeral, which was perhaps for the better. Harry neither spoke, nor cried as they lowered his wife into the ground, which was far more heart-wrenching than if he had cried.  
Hermione hated funerals. They seemed like such a miserable way to say goodbye to someone. It seemed like all she had done in the last year was attend funerals and weddings, and she was getting real sick of both.

She left early. She knew it was disrespectful, especially to Harry, who needed her more than anything right then, but she just couldn't do it anymore. She made a vow to herself to never attend another funeral, which she knew she could never keep.

* * *

A week and a half later, in the middle of a torrential thunderstorm, Harry and Serendipity showed up on Hermione's doorstep.

"I can't do it." He said, holding the screaming infant out to her. "Not without Luna."

She took Serendipity from him and ushered him inside. "There's an open room upstairs. It's yours for as long as you need it." They had made the bigger one into a nursery, but she was sure that Harry could manage.

"Thank you."

While Serendipity was completely dry, Harry was soaked to the bone. "Go take a hot shower." She directed. "I'll take care of the little one."

He handed her the bag he was carrying as well, which contained formula and diapers, before following her orders.

Fred came home to find her half asleep in the armchair, with a very content Serendipity dozing in her arms, and Houdini at her side. It was awkward trying to balance a newborn atop her baby bump, but they had managed just fine. Houdini was purring in his best attempt at childcare. It was very sweet.

"Did a new chosen one appear on our doorstep?" Fred asked.

"Just the old one, and his daughter. They're going to be staying awhile."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! This chapter was a difficult one to write and post, so reviews are especially important! :)**

**-Zen and Sirius **


	45. The Smallest Hope

**AN: I realize the last chapter was super mean, and I'm sorry. I didn't want to do it. But it was the only way for the story to continue, so I'll keep writing if you'll keep reading, okay? The next chapters are going to be mostly cute, so I hope it makes things up to you. Also, the triplets will be born soon! So there's that bit of adorable happiness :)**

**I had meant to post a chapter yesterday, but a friend showed me a trivia game where I can trounce strangers on the internet with my boundless Harry Potter knowledge, so I spent most of yesterday doing that instead of writing. However, while doing so, I noticed a small error I had made. Fleur is married to Bill, not Charlie. I realize this only comes up in the christmas chapter, but I thought I'd address it. I'll get around to fixing it at some point. Forgive my mistake :)**

* * *

Chapter –The Smallest Hope

On the third night of keeping Serendipity in her room and subsequently being woken up to care for the infants every need, Hermione decided it was time to teach Harry how to be a father. She knew that he was going to need time to heal, but if anyone could snap him out of the slump he was in, it was going to be his daughter.

Also, if this went on too much longer, she was going to be caring for newborn triplets as well as Serendipity, and while she did not mind babysitting, it was just going to be too much.

When Serendipity cried for her breakfast the next morning, she gently handed her off to Harry.

"But I don't know what I'm doing." He protested, looking at her with terrified eyes.

"I didn't at first either." Hermione was eternally grateful for Ginny and Felicity. "But I'll teach you."

"I'm not ready to be a father Hermione. She deserves better." He looked woefully down at his daughter, whose tufts of black hair were already starting to resemble her father's messy locks.

"She deserves you. No one starts out as a great parent." Hermione said gently as she tested the temperature of the baby's formula. "Now hold the bottle like this." She directed, and he obeyed.

"This isn't too difficult." He admitted.

"I knew you could do it." She smiled. "Burping is next."

"Won't she do that on her own?"

"She needs a little help, or else she'll get a tummy-ache." She helped him move Serendipity so her head rested on his shoulder. "Now gently pat her back. Like this." Within a couple moments, Serendipity let out the tiniest of burps.

"Am I allowed to think that's the cutest sounds I've ever heard?"

"Of course you are. She is your daughter."

Hermione thought she saw a glimmer of hope in Harry's dead eyes, but it could have been a trick of the light.

* * *

Fred came home to find Harry and Hermione collapsed on the couch, leaning against each other as Harry snored. Serendipity was snoozing as well, in her bassinet with Houdini curled at her feet. It was a rather adorable sight to see.

Hermione opened her eyes to look at him, giving him a smile before closing them again. It had been almost a month and a half since Harry and Serendipity had moved in with them, and while he was still reeling from Luna's death, he had at least started to take on his duties as a father to Serendipity. It also appeared that the counseling that Hermione was making him attend was working. Life was never kind to chosen ones, but it looked like this one was going to pull through.

The baby girl started to squirm as she awoke, and Houdini got up and stretched before laying back down beside her, purring and nuzzling close to her. "Good boy." Fred said to the cat, scratching him behind the ears before picking Serendipity up. "How are you doing today, Lady Luck?" He asked the bright eyed baby, who merely cooed in response.

"She probably needs her diaper changed." Hermione murmured.

"I've got it. You two rest."

Hermione mumbled something in agreement before laying down on the arm of the couch and falling back asleep. Fred gently nudged harry the opposite way so he wouldn't fall on Hermione.

"You tired them out, Lucky." He said, and she cooed. While Harry and Hermione did not approve of his nickname for the baby, she did, and that was all that mattered. He had also caught Hermione calling her Miss Luck the other day.

After changing her diaper, Fred put the baby in her bouncy chair on the floor of the kitchen. "Shall we make dinner?" He asked her. She waved her arms in response. "What should we make? Spaghetti?" He was aware that he was trying to hold a conversation with a two month old baby, but he was sure that Serendipity didn't mind. "Spaghetti it is then." And so he went about making dinner, babbling at Serendipity the entire time.

"How many are we making food for? Three? How many meatballs will you eat Miss Luck? I bet you could eat a hundred, but will you settle for ten? I bet your pal Houdini would be happy to help you." The tabby cat in question was batting at one of her yellow booties. "I bet Aunt Hermione would insist that I shred some zucchini to put in this sauce, but what she doesn't know won't get me in trouble. Zucchini is capital Y yucky, isn't it, Lady Luck?" She made a babbling noise. "Don't tell me you're on Aunt Hermione's side. Don't let me lose you too, Lucky. You're my only hope." He said dramatically, dropping to his knees in front of her to tickle her tummy.

He heard giggling from behind him, and turned around to find Hermione and Harry in the doorframe.

"I'm assuming you heard all of that."

"Most of it." Hermione smiled. "You're cute." She kissed his cheek on the way over to a chair. At seven months along, she couldn't stand to stay on her feet for long periods of time. Fred pushed another chair close to her so she could use it as a footrest.

Harry walked over and removed his daughter from her bouncy chair. "Is Uncle Fred a silly head?" He cooed, and she screeched happily in response, putting one of her hands on his nose.

"I am not a silly head." He defended.

"Serendipity says that you are." Harry replied, kissing the baby's forehead. "He's a silly-silly-sillyhead."

"How dare you Lucky, after all we've been through!"

"Why do you call her that?" Harry asked.

"Because her name means luck, right?"

"Felicity can mean luck." Hermione said. "Serendipity means an accidental discovery, usually of the scientific sort."

"Do you want me to call her Miss Accident?" Fred teased.

"You weren't an accident, we're you?" Harry cooed at his daughter. It didn't happen often, but it was amazing to see him smile.

* * *

"I think it's time for Serendipity and me to move out." Harry said to Hermione, after putting the little one in question down for a nap.

"You don't have to leave if you don't want to. You're always welcome here."

"I know, but I feel like I'm using you and Fred as a crutch more than anything."

"Oh, Harry." Hermione said, putting a hand on her best friend's shoulder. "You don't have to be strong all the time."

"I know. I just think that moving out sooner rather than later would be better for Serendipity. That way she isn't too used to living with you two when we do move."

He made a valid point. "I just don't want you to have to live alone."

"I was thinking of buying a house in Hogsmeade. So I could be near you guys."

Hermione also suspected that he really didn't want to go back to a place that reminded him of Luna, but she didn't dare say that. "I'd really like that. Would you want help moving in?"

"Hermione, you can barely get out of bed by yourself right now."

She looked down at her stomach. Just two more months. Then she would have her body back. And three little ones to kick her into shape. "I mean I could make the boys help you."

"I'd appreciate that. If they're willing to help."

"I'm sure they'd be happy to."

"I was also thinking of taking Serendipity to see Ron."

She tried to hide her shock. "I-I'm sure he'd love to meet her."

"I suppose it's too much to ask you to go with me?"

Hermione put one hand on her stomach. "Not right now. I'm sorry."

"I understand."

Hermione was going to say something else, but the flurry of feeling underneath her fingers distracted her. Was one of them kicking?

"Are you okay?" Harry was concerned.

"I think one of the babies is kicking." She grabbed his hand and placed in on her stomach. "Feel it?"

"That's definitely kicking."

"FRED!" She called into the other room.

He appeared in an instant, looking concerned.

"The baby is kicking." She grabbed his hands and put them to her stomach as well.

Fred's face lit up, but as suddenly as the sensation began, it stopped. They were both still so excited. Just two more months.

Fred engulfed Hermione in a hug. "I love you so much." He said, kissing her forehead.

"I love you, too." He said, unable to contain her happiness. It was the most ridiculous thing, but it made her so happy. She wanted them to kick again. It felt like she was full of butterflies.

It wasn't until after that she realized Harry had left the room. She found him upstairs, rocking Serendipity back to sleep after her excited yelling had awoken her.

"Sorry for waking her up."

"It's fine." He replied, every semblance of a good mood gone.

Hermione realized that it was probably her and Fred's fault. They didn't exactly know how to quit when they were together. She sat beside him, resting her head on his shoulder, still a little out of breath from the stairs. "I'm sorry. About everything."

He shook his head. "It's not your fault." Serendipity had fallen asleep by this point, but Harry wasn't about to put her down. "She has her mother's eyes." He said. "It's a curse, really. To have your mother's eyes. Because everyone will tell you about it, without fail."

"What happened to her, anyway?" Hermione knew that she had been sick, but didn't know the details.

Harry sighed. "There's a curse on her family. She didn't tell me until right before Serendipity was born. But the girls of her father's family were cursed." He took a deep breath. "It skips generations, and she was just unlucky. She said that they're cursed to never be able to hold their children. And that's true, because Luna never got a chance to hold her daughter."

"Harry, I'm so sorry." She didn't know what else to say.

"She said she was sick, but it was just part of the curse. She knew she would die if she had her. But she still did." His eyes welled with tears. "Why did she have to die?"

"I don't know."

"Dying isn't very painful, at least." He said softly, like he knew. He did know.

"I hear it's as easy as falling asleep." She said softly, and he nodded.

"I'm allowed to miss her, aren't I?"

"Of course you are."

He looked down at his daughter. "She'll never know how much her mother loved her."

"Of course she will. You know how much your parents loved you, don't you?"

Harry merely nodded. "I know they did."

"And Serendipity will know, too. And she'll know that you love her. Every single day of her life. Because you're still here."

"I am."

"And you will be."

"I'm not going to leave her. I promise I won't, Serendipity. You'll never have to be alone in this world. _Never_."

Serendipity slept through her father's promise, but she would know of it one day, and for her entire life.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Please be sure to review and tell me what you think!**

**-Zen and Sirius**


	46. The Impossible Month

**AN: So it's finals week, so this chapter is the lovechild of stress and procrastination. I think it's pretty fantastic though, but that's just me :)**

**I decided to go about writing Bill with Fleur and Melanie with Charlie, because I want this story to be as close to canon as possible (besides what I've blatantly decided to disregard). I'll be going back to fix the continuity error in previous chapters as soon as possible, but not today because it is one am and I have a history paper to write.**

**Also, I'll be going home for the summer soon (by soon I mean Tuesday), which means that I'm not always going to have internet access, cause my family lives in the dark ages. However, I promise to post as often as possible, and at least once a week at the very least, because being home means that I have nothing but time to write (I might even work on my original stuff!). That being said, good luck to everyone dealing with finals. I hope this chapter is the study break that you needed, and may the curve be ever in your favor! :)**

* * *

Chapter 46 – The Impossible Month

When she went in for her eight months check-up, Healer Richardson betrayed Hermione in the worst way. She put her on bedrest.

"I don't need a babysitter." Hermione groaned as Seamus made lunch for her. "I have magic, I can handle myself."

"You're not supposed to strain yourself." Seamus said. "And you're not a baby. You're just having one. Or Three."

It was definitely three. "How is lifting my wand and casting a spell straining myself?"

"It wouldn't kill you to let someone take care of you for a while." Seamus said. "Would you like milk or juice?"

"I have an incredible craving for Firewhisky." She was joking, of course. She hated the stuff.

Seamus giggled. "No way. I like not being dead."

"Most people do." She teased. "Can I have tea? Molly got me some tea leaves that are caffeine free. They're in the cupboard above the stove."

"As long as you don't expect me to read your fortune in the leaves when you're done."

"Trust me, I won't."

The worst pregnant-lady-sitter was Molly, of course, who fussed over her constantly. Fluffing her pillows, insisting she rub her stomach with creams that would reduce stretch-marks, it was enough to drive anyone up a wall. She acted as though she had never been pregnant herself, obsessing over every little thing that Hermione did or needed. Hermione finally understood what Ginny had been complaining about.

"Where are you going?" Molly stopped Hermione on her way to the bathroom.

Hermione groaned. "You're grandchildren are using my bladder as a soccer ball. Where do you think I'm going?" She replied, pulling away from Molly. This happened every time Hermione had to pee and she was getting tired of it. "I can take a leak on my own." She insisted, slamming the door on her mother-in-law's protests. She knew Molly meant well, but she needed a bit of self-sufficiency before she lost her mind.

She took an extra-long time in the bathroom, just for the beautiful solace it allowed her. Waddling over to the sink to wash her hands, Hermione couldn't help but notice her reflection in the mirror. Her stomach made her think of bubble wrap for some reason.

"_Pop_." She said, pressing a finger into her bully button. She giggled at her own ridiculousness, finding it helplessly funny.

Molly having to burst into the bathroom to find her giggling on the floor is how she almost lost her using the restroom alone privileges, which she would have sorely missed as the month went on.

* * *

"Thanks for taking care of Hermione today, Harry." Fred said as he helped him pack up Serendipity's toys.

"She's taken care of me enough." Harry replied with a small smile.

"She's rather good at taking care of people." Fred said, taking the disgruntled infant out of her bouncy chair. "You've gotten so big, Miss Luck." She didn't appear to like hearing that, because she scrunched up her face even more. "You look like a pug when you do that. You're not a pug, are you?" His joking with her did not appear to be helping.

"She's probably hungry." Harry said, with a slight chuckle. He took the unhappy infant from Fred's arms and gave her a bottle. "All better?" He cooed.

After Harry had left, Fred went to check on Hermione, who was sleeping in their bed. She was sprawled out and snoring – something she had only starting doing since becoming pregnant, one hand on her stomach, the other having pushed all the pillows off of his side of the bed.

As gently as possible, he moved her over so he could cuddle up next to her.

"You woke me up." She complained, laying her head on his chest. She was such a light sleeper.

"I'm sorry." He replied, kissing the top of her head.

"It's okay. I missed you."

"I missed you too. How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm going to split open at any moment and all of my guts are going to spill out." That was not a mental image that he needed.

"I don't think that's how it works, honey."

"You didn't ask me how it _works_. You asked me how I _feel_. And I feel like I'm about to burst."

"You look amazing, if it's any consolation."

She gave him an unconvinced look. "Have you seen me lately?" She gestured to her swollen stomach. "Even my ankles look like they're pregnant." She lifted her foot to show off her swollen ankles and feet.

"Would you like a foot rub?" He asked, sitting up.

"You don't want to touch my feet. They're gross."

"There isn't a single part of you that's gross to me."

"Soon, I'm going to be pushing three babies out of a tiny opening. There's going to be blood and guts everywhere. Tell me that isn't gross. Even a little bit."

"I think it's beautiful." He insisted, kissing her belly.

"I'm having you committed."

"Committed to what?"

"A mental institution. Because you've lost your mind."

"I'm offended, love. Am I not allowed to find my own wife beautiful?" He teased.

She stuck out her tongue at him. "You're so ridiculous."

"You chose to marry me."

"I never said it was a bad choice." She said. "Are you still offering that foot rub?"

"If you would like."

"Please?"

He smiled. "Of course."

She seemed to be at least a little more comfortable once he was done. "Feel better?" He asked, laying back down beside her.

"Yes." She replied contentedly. "Thank you."

"Do you have anything else you need me to rub?" He joked.

"Well, there's one thing. But I wouldn't call it rubbing." She replied. That wasn't fair. "Not while you're this pregnant, honey."

"You said I was beautiful." She complained, snuggling closer to him. Merlin, she was so hard to resist.

"And you are." He wasn't lying. "I just don't want to hurt you." Normally, he didn't mind taking care of her, but lately she didn't want to stop, and holding back was so hard…

She frowned. "I won't want to after. Not for ages."

"Not right after. But wait a little bit and I'll go back to blowing your mind." He kissed her softly.

"No you won't. We'll be exhausted from taking care of _three_ babies all day." She was probably right. She was definitely right.

"Let a man dream, okay?"

She giggled. "Okay honey. Dream all you want."

* * *

"Fred, wake up. It's an emergency." He was shaken awake in the middle of the night.

"What's wrong? Is it time?" Could it really be time? Wasn't it early, would they be okay if they were born this early? His thoughts began to race.

"No. I _really_ need Chinese food." She stopped him dean in his tracks.

"Hermione, it's-" he paused to look at a clock. "It's three in the morning. Chinese food isn't an emergency." He knew her hormones made her a little irrational at times, but this was getting ridiculous.

"But I can't sleep. The babies and me _need_ Chinese food."

"The babies and you need _sleep_."

"Please?"

"There isn't anywhere that would be open right now." He really wanted to go back to sleep.

"Will you cook something for me?" She looked at him pleadingly.

"Hermione, I'm-" he sighed. "Okay."

Hermione sat contentedly on a chair in the kitchen while Fred cut up chicken and vegetables for sweet and sour chicken. Now where had he put the canned pineapple? "_Accio._" There it was.

"Do we have enough socks?" She asked. "I don't think we have enough baby socks."

"We have plenty of baby socks."

"Are you sure? I think we need to get more."

"Hermione, you're supposed to be on bedrest."

"I can go on short excursions."

"Honey, it's three am." He said, turning the heat down on the rice.

"But what if we run out of socks and their feet get cold?"

"They haven't even been born yet."

"But they will be soon." Two more weeks. Just two more weeks. It was getting so close. Would they be good parents?

Eventually, Fred gave in and promised that they would go shopping for more baby socks as soon as she was done eating. There was a muggle shop open all hours that they could go to.

It was only after buying tiny baby hats (in blue, purple, and maroon), onesies (with giraffes, hippos, and lions on them), and of course, enough baby socks to survive the apocalypse, that Hermione was appeased and would allow him to go back to sleep. The sun had risen, but exhausted, they climbed back into bed and fell asleep. Fred didn't understand why a four am shopping spree was necessary, but he tacked it up to nerves. After all, he was nervous too. A single baby was one thing, but triplets were something else altogether.

* * *

As her due date loomed ever nearer, Hermione felt herself feeling more and more anxious. She didn't feel ready to be a parent at all, and she was running out of time. She would be a mother by her nineteenth birthday, which was a week after her due date. It was nerve wracking.

"Hermione, did you hear me?" Ginny asked.

"No, I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"I asked if you would pass the mashed potatoes."

Hermione obliged. They were at a family dinner at the Burrow, which only added to her anxiety. There were babies and children everywhere. Calvin and Noah, Serendipity, Felicity, Genevieve (Bill and Fleur's daughter), and Grayson (Charlie and Melanie's daughter) were all in attendance. It was enough to drive anyone mad.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Fred asked softly, putting his hand on her thigh.

"I'm okay. Why do you ask?"

"You're just being really quiet, and you're not eating."

"I'm sorry. I'm just…"

"You're nervous, aren't you?" Melanie asked her.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

She looked down at Grayson, who was sleeping in her arms. "I've been there." She said softly.

"It's perfectly normal." Molly assured her.

It didn't feel normal. She should be happy about this, not nervous. She had waiting so long, and soon she wouldn't have to wait anymore. But she just didn't feel happy about it, which was terrible.

Serendipity reached out for her, and Hermione took her from Harry. "Hello, Lucky." She said with a smile. She never failed to cheer Hermione up.

Of course, after they were born, she would have three little ones like Lucky. Triple the babies meant triple the happiness, right? It was hard not imagining the triplets as a singular, terrifying being that was going to make her life a giant struggle sometimes, but they were her children. Her and Fred's children. It was hard to believe sometimes.

Fred tickled Lucky's foot and she giggled, kicking her feet wildly.

Her fears were not unfounded, but she plenty of reason to believe that everything was going to be okay. After all, what were three babies in the face of everything else she had done in her life?

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Please be sure to review and tell me what you think!**

**-Zen and Sirius**


	47. The Silver Otter

**AN: Since it's the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, it felt like time for a chapter like this :)**

**Also, I know I said a few chapters ago that this story probably wouldn't go over fifty chapters, but I miscounted, thinking certain plot points would need less chapters to complete. I'm not even going to estimate how much is left, but I will promise things are going to stay interesting! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 47 - The Silver Otter

Hermione was waddling her way to the restroom when she was suddenly aware of a large amount of liquid trickling down her legs. She hadn't peed herself again, had she? Or did her water just break?

A cramping pain in her abdomen brought her to her knees a few moments later. This couldn't be happening. Not yet. "_GINNY_!" She shrieked. Ginny appeared in an instant, with a Felicity in one arm and a bottle in the other.

"Oh Merlin, you're going into labor, aren't you?"

"I appear to be." Hermione replied, slightly irritated at her sister's cavalier attitude.

"Can you walk? We need to get you to the hospital."

"I don't know." She put her hand on the couch to help herself up.

"Don't. You'll hurt yourself." Ginny stopped her, instead helping her into a sitting position with her back against the couch. "What should we do?" She looked from Hermione to Felicity helplessly. Of course this would happen while Ginny and Felicity were the only people around.

Her stomach contracted again, and she felt like she was having the worst menstrual cramps of her life. This was so surreal. It was actually happening. She needed Fred. He would know what to do. "Get me my wand." She pointed to the coffee table where it sat just out of reach. Ginny obliged, and she tried her very best to muster up a happy memory. "Expecto Patronum." A silver wisp puttered into nothingness. _Great_.

"Do you want me to do it?" Ginny offered.

"I've got it." She said. "You take care of Felicity."

She focused on the day that told Fred she was pregnant. They were both so happy. That was patronus worthy, wasn't it? And only fitting. "Expecto Patronum!" A silver otter burst from her wand and bounded away.

* * *

Fred was restocking shelves when a tiny silver creature crept up on him. It took a few moments for him to figure out what it was. Who did he know had an otter as a patronus?

"Merlin." He said aloud. "_Hermione_." He ran to the back room. "Verity! I need to go. Hermione's gone into labor. My babies are going to be born!" His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest.

"Well go then." She said, laughing at him. "What are you still doing here?"

* * *

"Fred, I'm scared." Hermione said. She had dilated to ten centimeters, according to the nurse, and that meant it was time. All their waiting was almost over.

He squeezed her hand softly. "It's going to be okay, I promise."

"I don't want to do this. Please don't make me." The look on her face was enough to break his heart.

"It won't be long and you'll get to hold our babies. Won't that be lovely?"

She started to scream as she had another contraction, her hand trying to break his.

"Breathe with me honey, breathe." He reminded her.

"I am breathing!"

"I need you to push, Hermione." One of the healers said. The other was working on replacing her IV with stronger painkillers.

She shook her head. "No. _No._ I'm not ready. I'm not ready to be a mother."

"You'll feel better once this is over." The nurse soothed, wiping her forehead with a damp washcloth. Everything around him was a flurry of movement and Fred felt a little woozy.

"Don't you black out on me!" Hermione demanded, her hand clenched tightly around his. Her voice brought him back to reality.

"I won't. I promise I won't."

"Breathe, Hermione, you need to keep breathing – not that fast, you'll hyperventilate." She looked very, very scared.

Half an hour later, she was still pushing, the baby trying it's best to be born, and Hermione doing her best to make it so.

"You're so strong honey." He said, his hand numb in her grasp.

"The baby is crowning, don't give up, _push_!"

"What do you think I'm doing?" She shrieked, her cries melding into the first cries of their baby. She had done it.

"A girl! We've got a girl!"

"Sophia. She – she's Sophia." Hermione gasped, drenched with sweat.

"Our little Sophia."

"Sophia Dawn." She said. "My little girl." She looked so happy and relieved.

"You did it."

"Do I have to do this again?"

"I think Thalia and Hawthorne would like to join their sister." Fred said, kissing her forehead.

"Do I get a break at least?" She looked exhausted, her breath coming in shallow pants.

"Looks like number two is on their way." The healer said.

"I'm going to kill you." His wife said, in addition to some very nasty swears.

"Keep her talking." The nurse whispered to him. "If she's talking then she's breathing."

"How are you going to kill me?" He asked.

"With a kitchen knife. Or something sharp. I'm not pi –" She screamed again, letting go of his hand and digging her fingers into his shoulder. He bit his lip to keep from calling out. She was stronger than he gave her credit for.

"Another girl!" The healer called.

"That's Thalia." Fred reminded her. "Our little girls have been born. Just one more."

"Easy for you to say." She croaked.

Hawthorne came last, and easiest, it seemed.

"That's the last one, right?" She whispered, her eyes half closed.

He almost decided to mess with her, but couldn't bring himself to do it. She had just given birth to three babies, after all. Their three, beautiful children. "That's the last one."

"Don't fall asleep on us, Hermione, don't you want to hold them?" A healer said.

"My babies." She said deliriously. "Bring me my babies."

"Which one?" The healer asked.

"All of them."

They brought her Hawthorne, swaddled in a light green blanket.

"Can I hold one, too?" Fred asked a nurse, and she brought him Thalia, his precious little girl, all bundled up in yellow. He was holding his daughter. "Hello, beautiful." He whispered, kissing her tiny little forehead. He had been a wizard since the day he was born, but this still felt like the most magical moment of his life.

"Where's Sophie?" Hermione asked, and a nurse brought her over, the mirror image of the infant in Fred's arms.

"Here she is." The nurse said, holding her next to Hawthorne.

"I'm a mommy." Hermione said blissfully. "Look at all of my perfect babies."

* * *

Fred was mobbed by his family when we went out into the waiting room. His mother, of course, was the worst, all but demanding to go in to see them first.

"Hermione is sleeping, so you'll have to wait." He said, to the disappointment of everyone.

"What are their names?" Charlie asked. He wasn't expecting to see his older brother, but it made him rather happy that he was around.

"Sophia Dawn, Thalia Day, and Hawthorne Dusk." Just saying their names out loud brought a grin to his face.

"Only slightly ridiculous. I approve." Ginny said, looking up from giving Felicity a bottle.

George presented him with a large stuffed hippogriff. "Calvin and Noah picked it out." He explained. "The two of them are very excited to meet the babies from Aunt 'Mione's tummy."

The whole thing felt so surreal. He was a father. A father of three, where a year and a half ago he wasn't even in a relationship. But now he had Hermione, his beautiful wife, and their three children. Everything just felt perfect. A celebration was in order.

After leaving his family in the waiting room, he decided to walk down to the nursery to look at his babies. Thick glass kept him from them, but soon he and Hermione would be taking them home. Thalia and Hawthorne slept soundly in their bassinets, along with four other babies that had been born that day, but Sophie was giving a nurse a run for her money.

"Which one's yours?" A passing orderly asked.

"Those three." He replied, pointing them out, a big goofy grin on his face.

"Congratulations." They smiled. "And good luck."

He watched them for a little while longer before decided to go check on Hermione. She was still sleeping, which was probably best for her right now. It had been a long day, and they had quite a few long, magical years ahead of them.

* * *

Hermione woke up still exhausted after sleeping for what felt like eternity. She looked around to find Fred asleep in a chair, cuddling a stuffed hippogriff. But where were her babies?  
She did the only reasonable thing. She screamed.

Fred bolted awake and two nurses were in her room in an instant. "Where are my babies?" She asked them frantically, trying to remove her IV. "Who took them?"

"They're in the nursery. We'll bring them right to you." One nurse soothed while the other stopped her from taking out her IV.

"What if something has happened to them?" Hermione was suddenly very concerned about Kingsley. What if his revenge was to hurt her babies?  
"They're safe in the nursery. We're having them brought to you right now."

Two bassinets were soon wheeled in, Hawthorne and one of the girls. "Where's the third? Where's my little girl?" Her screaming woke both babies up.

"She'll be here in a second. I promise."

Fred tried to soothe her, but she was having none of it, but soon enough, all three of her children were in her sight and she was happy again.

"Look at our little ones." She cooed to Fred as she reached out to take Thalia from the nurse.

"They're beautiful, just like their mother." He said, kissing her cheek.

Thalia started to squirm in her arms. "Don't cry, little one, mommy loves you."

"I bet she's hungry." The nurse said. "Do you want to try breastfeeding her?"

Hermione nodded. "Wait." She turned to Fred. "Get out."

"Why?"

"Cause you're a boy."

"Hermione, I've seen you naked."

He had? "Oh." Of course he had. "Right. You can stay."

"The potions we gave her from pain might make her loopy for a while." She heard the nurse tell Fred.

"I'm not loopy." She defended.

"Who said you were loopy?" The nurse asked, helping her unbutton her cotton shift. From there, Thalia seemed to know what to do.

Hermione giggled. "It feels kind of tickle-y."

The nurse smiled. "It does, doesn't it?" She handed Hawthorne to Fred. "Have you ever fed a baby before?" She asked as she handed him a bottle full of formula.

"I have." He replied.

"Good." Said the nurse. "Then I'll feed little Sophie here."

"Why is Hawthorne and Sophie stuck with formula?" She asked. "That's not fair."

"They'll take turns honey, don't worry." Fred assured her. "We talked about this, remember?" That seemed right to her.

Hermione looked down at Thalia. She was so tiny and perfect, with tiny tufts of soft brown hair on her head and tiny little fingers that lay against her breast. Hermione was so happy, she felt like she would never have trouble forming a patronus again

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Please be sure to review and tell me what you think!**

**-Zen and Sirius**


	48. The Magical Family

**AN - Sorry for making you all wait so long for an update, but finals hit me hard. I'm back home now, and Im actually posting this chapter from my phone because while I lack wifi, I did promise to keep this story going, and putting a document on my phone from my laptop is actually doable :)**

**This chapter feels like a series of one shots, so I promise the next chapters will be more cohesive, but this seemed to be the best way to get through the triplets first year of life, because while babies are awesome, it's hard to write several chapters about them.**

* * *

Chapter 48 – The Magical Family

A high pitched cry in the middle of the night, followed quickly by the addition of two more, awoke Hermione in the middle of the night. She nudged her husband, who was sleeping soundly.

"Can you get it?" He mumbled.

"There's three of them honey, wake up."

He groaned, but got out of bed with her. Since the triplets had only been home for a month and a half, they still slept in the bedroom with their parents, which made middle of the night feedings a little easier.

"Fred, you're holding the bottle backwards." Hermione said. He had the bottle of the bottle pressed against Hawthorne's face, and the little guy wasn't happy.

Taking care of triplets wasn't easy, but they were figuring it out, one step at a time.

While Hawthorne and Thalia made it back to their bassinets, Sophia ended up in bed, nestled in between them. Hermione picked her up to put her back in her bassinet, only to find the cat in it. How had that happened?

Houdini was snoozing soundly, and would only yowl and reawaken the triplets if moved, so Hermione decided to leave him alone, and put Sophie back in bed. Sometimes babies need extra snuggles, after all.

* * *

Fred rolled over to embrace his wife, but found Sophie in the way – not that he minded. She had just woken up and looked like she was decided whether or not to cry.

"Good morning Sophie." He whispered to his beautiful daughter, kissing the top of her head.

Sophie stretched her tiny little arms as far as they would go, scrunching her tiny little face up. Fred scooped her up and had a bottle for her before she could cry and awaken her siblings.

Sophie, like her sister, had soft brown hair and gray-blue eyes. The only thing that told her apart from her sister was the tiny little mole beside her nose, which Fred knew would soon be hidden in freckles. The girls didn't have any yet, but the day after they had taken them out in their strollers for the first time, Hawthorne had sprouted at least twenty. Hermione liked playing the "kiss the freckle" game with him, which Fred though was one of the most precious games ever.

Thalia and Hawthorne began to stir, and using a spell his mother had taught him, he levitated them to him as well, resting an infant against each leg with magic, hope, and skill. The spell used a cushion of air to protect their fragile heads, and another held the bottles for them. Parenting magic wasn't something Fred ever though he would need, but he was exceptionally grateful for it.

Once the triplets were fed, it was time for diaper changing. He knew he should at least change one of them himself, but Hermione was asleep and no one would be the wiser if all three diapers got changed by magic.

He looked over at Hermione, who had managed to sleep though all he was doing. He was grateful for that, because she had been so exhausted lately.

Of course, he was too, but she deserved a break just as much as he did.

Sophia and Thalia fell back asleep after being changed, but Hawthorne looked ready to take on the world, so Fred carried him into the living room so they could have play time.

Of course, playtime for a newborn was more lying on a playtime mat and grabbing fruitlessly at the brightly colored objects above him that actual playing, but Hawthorne seemed content, none-the-less. And if Hawthorne was happy, then Fred was happy.

Fred lay on the floor beside his son as he played, babbling on to him, because talking to a baby about the world was very therapeutic. Hawthorne couldn't offer advice, but he was a very good listener, and occasionally even cooed in response.

"What do you think, little man?" He asked, after having spent a good few minutes talking shop finances.

Hawthorne reached out and put his hand on Fred's nose. Then something amazing happened – Hawthorne's hair color changed to red. Was his son a Metamorphmagus? He had to tell Hermione… but she was sleeping so soundly… But he had to tell her.

"Hermione, wake up!"

She groaned. "What?"

"You need to see this."

"See what?"

"Open your eyes."

She did, and he held Hawthorne out to her. "You dyed our son's hair?"

"No. He did this himself. I think he's a Metamorphmagus."

Hawthorne reached out for his mother, his hair slowly changing to brown as he did.

"_Merlin_."

* * *

"Do it again, 'Thorne!" Calvin and Noah screeched, trying to get Hawthorne to change his hair color again. Currently, he was as blonde as the twins.

"I don't think he wants to right now." Hermione told them. Hawthorne tended to take on the traits of the people that he wanted to spend time with, and currently he looked like the twins, having lost his freckles, and changed his hair and eyes to match theirs.

While it appeared that the girls didn't have the same ability, Hermione thought that is was perhaps for the best. One kid that changed their appearance at will has fantastic, but all three would be a nightmare.

"How are you, Hermione?" Melanie asked, sitting down next to her with Grayson in her arms. She was still exceptionally shy and quiet, but seemed to talk more and more the more she saw her. It was almost hard to believe that someone so timid could be married to Charlie, who spent his life working with dragons.

"I can't complain." Hermione smiled, quickly scanning the room for the whereabouts of her other two children. Molly had Sophie, and Thalia was with… Fleur. Hawthorne was on the floor in front of her, being held by George as Calvin and Noah tried to get him to change his appearance again. "How are you doing?"

"I'm well." She replied softly.

Sophie's tell tale wail alerted Hermione, and she was across the room in an instant to rescue her daughter from Percy's wife, Penelope, who had accidentally upset her.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I did." Penelope's eyes welled up with tears. She was at least seven months pregnant, and Hermione could only assume that Penelope was feeling scared about the whole motherhood thing.

"You're okay." Hermione said soothingly. "She's probably just hungry. It's not your fault."

Penelope merely nodded.

"Do you want to feed her?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know how…"

"It's really easy." Hermione assured her. "Let me show you."

* * *

Hermione was putting away the triplet's laundry when she found a note tucked into the pocket of one of the girl's cardigans. He was getting exceptionally creative with his hiding places. A couple weeks ago, she had found a note inside the wrapper of a tea bag. How did he know which tea bag she would grab, or even that she would want tea? That only made her wonder if there were hidden notes that she hadn't found yet.

She removed the sticker holding the note shut.

_Hermione, (aka the beautiful mother of my children, and my one true love)._

_Your butt. I draw attention to it because since having the triplets, it has become even more perfect. It makes me want to have even more children with you, but I'm afraid of being in the presence of a goddess. Even a butt goddess. Like you._

_Yours,_

_Fred._

_PS – Date night on Friday? Mom and Dad agreed to babysit._

Hermione giggled. Such a charmer, her husband.

However, she was a little wary about leaving the triplets with anybody, even her parents-in-law. They were only three months old, after all, and pumping breastmilk took all of the mother-child bonding out of breastfeeding, which is why she wanted to do it in the first place.

But they did deserve a night out, and Molly had been begging to be allowed to babysit her grandchildren, as though she didn't get to see them enough.

She decided to give in, and left the following note, woven into the shoelaces of his left tennis shoe:

_Fred (aka, part of the reason why my children have such good looks),_

_Even butt goddesses have to draw the line, and this one says that three children are enough. However, I have decided you worthy of a night out with me, and would love to have date night on Friday._

_Yours,_

_Hermione_

_PS – All your heavy lifting (if you count the babies as heavy) has got you looking pretty good yourself. Keep up the good work._

* * *

Date night of course turned into coming home early because they wanted to check on the triplets, and Molly sent them right back out the door.

"So now what?" Fred asked, amused at the whole situation.

"We could go set of explosives." Hermione offered.

"Who are you and what have you done with my wife?"

"Oh hush, I'm allowed to be devious."

So that is how the two of them ended up in an open field with two crates full of possibly contraband fireworks.

Hermione, being his dream girl, went for the biggest rocket first. "One does this one do?"

"I don't actually know. It's experimental, so we better light that one last."

"Where's your sense of adventure?" She asked, setting it up and pointing the nose of the rocket towards the sky.

"Hermione, you feeling okay?

"Of course I am. Go big or go home, right?" Her eyes shined mischievously. She appeared to be in one of those rare moods, and Fred couldn't be happier.

He grinned, and pulled her in for a kiss. "I'll let you do the honors."

She lit the fuse with the tip of her wand, and the rocket screamed off into the sky, exploding into red and purple dragons that began to do battle with each other, until a single red one was left. "Wow." Hermione whispered, grinning like crazy.

Their wonder soon turned into panic as the victorious dragon started after them, breathing flames onto the fuses of their remaining fireworks before dissolving itself. It was Hermione's quick thinking that saved them, casting a shield charm around them so they could watch all of the fireworks go off safely, some blasting into the sky, while others skittered across the ground and sent sparks flying everywhere. Two of them hit the shield charm, surrounding the two of them with purple sparks and blue haze.

"Go big or go home indeed." Fred teased, earning him a punch on the arm and a kiss as the last of the fireworks lit up all around them.

* * *

"Come to Mommy." Hermione said, holding her arms out to Sophie, who looked, like she was about to take her first steps. She was holding onto the couch for support, and looked like she was feeling brave.

"Go one Sophie, you can do it." Fred cheered her on. None of the triplets had walked yet, but they were feeling hopeful. Hawthorne had started using the furniture to get around, and Thalia, having watched her sibling's successes, had started pulling herself up onto furniture.

Sophie looked from one parent to another, let go of the couch, and promptly fell onto her diapered bottom. They praised her anyway, because it was important that she was trying.

Later, while Hermione had her back turned, Hawthorne let go of the coffee table and toddled over to her.

"Hermione, look!" Fred exclaimed, and she turned around to catch her son as he toddled into her.

"Good job!" She kissed his forehead and set him back down, his sisters cooing and clapping at his incredible feat. They were growing up way too fast, and while Hermione felt a little sad, she had never felt more proud.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Please be sure to review and tell me what you think :)**

**-Zen and Sirius**


	49. The Birthday Party

**AN I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter, i tried my best to have all three of the triplets in it equally, but I do admit that Hawthorne got a bit more of the spotlight, mostly because I was trying my best not to ignore him in favor of the identical girls. I tried my best to remedy it in this chapter :)**

**Also, this is another chapter posted from my phone, so please forgive any mistakes. Moving the document from my laptop to my phone sometimes messes things up a little, but I believe I have everythung as it should be :)**

* * *

Chapter 49 – The Birthday Party

"So I've decided to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts." Harry announced. He had Serendipity over for a playdate with the triplets, and Hermione could tell that he had been waiting to tell her for some time.

"You have?" She almost couldn't believe it.

"I do need a job, and they need a teacher."

"I'm sure you'll be great at it." Hermione said with a smile. If anyone was perfect for the job, it was him.

"Thanks. Ron agreed to help me teach it."

"What?" She almost spat out her drink.

"Serendipity and I went to talk to him. He's… calmed down a little."

"Forgive me if I don't believe you." She didn't want to think about the last time she saw him.

"He says he's sorry."

"Harry, I… I'm happy that you're taking the job, and that Ron is happier, but I don't want him part of my life right now."

Harry nodded understandingly. "I figured as much. I think he needs me though, you know?"

"I know he needs you." Hermione replied. "And Hogwarts needs you."

"I figure if anyone can break the curse on the job, it's me, right?"

"It would be you."

"I'm starting this school year, would you mind helping me prepare? I've only got a couple of weeks to get ready. You don't have to go near Hogwarts."

"You can have all my stuff from when I had the job, I had been meaning to get all the books out of my study."

"Thanks. Oh, when is the triplets' birthday party again?" Harry asked. They were turning one next week, and Hermione could hardly believe how fast the time had gone. She and Fred had been married for almost two years.

"Next Sunday, at two."

"It's hard to believe that they've that old already."

Hermione nodded, watching Thalia, Hawthorne, and Serendipity play with blocks. But where was Sophie? Hermione stood up and looked around the room. "Sophie?"

Thalia, or at least, the one she thought was Thalia responded to her, and Hermione realized that it was Thalia that was missing.

"I'll keep an eye on these three." Harry said, freeing Hermione to look for her daughter.

Fifteen minutes of searching the house and she was still missing. Now it was time to panic. "Thalia!" She called, awakening Houdini, who was sleeping near where Hermione was looking. "Do you know where Thalia is?" She asked the cat, as though he would know.

But to her disbelief, the cat led her to Thalia, who was hiding behind a curtain in Hermione's bedroom, eating a large box of animal crackers. Hermione didn't know how she hadn't thought to look there.

She fed the cat a treat and scooped her daughter up. "You silly goose." She said. "Mommy was looking for you."

Thalia held out an animal cracker in her pudgy fist, like a peace offering, and Hermione took a bite.

"I found her." Hermione said to Harry, as she set Thalia down next to her brother.

"She's quite the handful, isn't she?"

Hermione chuckled. "They all are. Not only did they inherit my brains, but their father's love of getting into trouble."

Hawthorne looked at Hermione, his hair slowly turning red. "Dada?"

"Dada is at work, but he'll be home later."

Hawthorne decided that adding freckles to his appearance would help. "Dada?"

"You do look like Dada, don't you?" For only a year old, he was getting pretty good at changing his appearance.

Serendipity toddled over to Harry. "Daddy!" She held her arms up, and he pulled her onto his lap.

Thalia toddled over to Hermione, followed by her siblings, all of them wanting to be in her lap. They were still pretty small, so she could still manage it, and to be honest, she didn't want to imagine a day when she couldn't.

* * *

The day of the triplets birthday party was extremely warm for September, so Hermione and Fred decided to set up the festivities outside, conjuring up tables decorated in blue, yellow, and pink.

Ginny, Sebastian, and Felicity were the first to arrive, Felicity carrying a present almost larger than herself. It looked like she had wrapped it herself, too.

"She insisted on helping." Ginny explained as Sebastian helped Felicity put the gift on a table.

"Do you need any help setting up?" Ginny asked, though she was barely in any condition to do anything, being seven months pregnant with a set of twin boys.

"I think we've got it, sis." Fred said, helping her into a chair.

Once the party got into full swing, it was fun to see all the kids interacting with each other. Felicity and Hawthorne (his hair strawberry blonde to match his friend's) made full use of the sandbox, while Thalia, Sophie, Calvin and Noah stalked the gift table until Fred sent them off towards the playground. Serendipity and Grayson set up camp with a box of animal crackers and more juice boxes than they knew what to do with next to Cornelia (Penelope and Percy's daughter), who was old enough to want to join in the fun, but not quite old enough to get around by herself.

"Those four really are a handful." Molly said, laughing as Fred saved the cake from Thalia and Calvin, while George sprinted after Noah and Sophie, who had gotten ahold of several containers of cookies.

Hermione laughed as well. "They really are."

"At least you have one that stays out of trouble." Bill said, meaning Hawthorne, who was still playing in the sand, having been joined by Genevieve, who had previously been hanging out with her mom. Confused by the friends who looked different from each other, he decided to go for purple hair, which he had been experimenting with lately.

"He's just as bad as his sisters." Hermione replied. "He's just having too much fun right now to get into trouble."

"Has he met Teddy?" Bill asked. "I'm sure he'd love to meet another metamorphmagus."

"He hasn't, to be honest, I'm not even sure where Teddy is." Hermione had, to her disdain, forgotten about Tonk's son.

"He's living with his grandmother, in the town over from us." Bill said. "I'm sure she'd love for you to visit. We bring Vive over for playdates sometimes." Hermione was confused by who Vive was at first, but then realized it was a nickname for Genevieve.

"I might have to do that." Hermione said with a smile.

When it came time to cut the cake, Hermione had never seen a group of toddlers act so calm. Five minutes afterwards, Hermione couldn't even be sure it was the same group of kids. Calvin, deciding that he really didn't want a piece with green frosting, smashed his on top of her brother's head, and not to be outdone, Noah wiped frosting coated fingers on his closest neighbors.

Within a few minutes, all the kids were a mess, but especially Calvin and Noah, who, being older, had the most advantage against a bunch of toddlers. The whole party soon became a crying, sticky mess, as parents removed their kids from the situation to clean them up.

"Sorry about the boys starting a food fight." Seamus said to Hermione, once they had gotten everything cleaned up.

"They're definitely George's and yours." Hermione said with a smile. "Don't worry about it."

"Family photo!" Molly called, ushering everyone together. "You too, Harry! Don't you even try to pretend that you're not a part of this family."

Hermione looked up her husband. "Give me bunny ears and you can sleep on the couch."

He put one hand on his chest, feigning injury. "Me, make you look ridiculous in a photo?"

"George, don't stand in from of Ginny, you're too tall!" Molly ordered. "Fred, don't give your wife bunny ears, this is a serious picture." Hermione gave Fred a pointed look. "I can't see all of the triplets, Hermione, could you help me out?"

Hermione looked down and only saw Thalia and Sophie. She looked around, and saw a tuft of purple peeking out above a present. She sprinted over and retrieved her son, who was busy ripping the bow off a gift. She stuck the bow on his head and handed him over to Fred.

"Can you get him to turn his hair back to a reasonable color?" Molly asked.

"No way." Hermione replied.

"Very well then. On the count of three, everyone say… well what should we say?"

"Celebrate!" Fred called, winking at Hermione. "This is a party, after all."

"Celebrate it is then. Three – two – " Molly hit the button than ran around to be in the picture. "One!"

"Celebrate!" Everyone sang out in unison, and the shutter flashed, memorializing the perfect day forever.

* * *

"Did you have a good day?" Fred asked Hermione as they got ready for bed, having finally put the over-excited triplets to bed upstairs. It had been a long day.

"I did." She yawned.

"Was it the celebration you've been asking for?"

Hermione grinned. "It was."

"It's been over two years since you first asked for celebration, so I think it's long overdue."

"That's assuming that this is the first call for celebration that I've had."

"What do you mean?"

"I think every day with you and the triplets is worth celebrating." She smiled, her beautiful eyes looking into his. "It's like a dream come true."

Fred leaned over and kissed her, pulling her close to him. "You're my every dream come true."

* * *

Hermione was getting a glass of water in the kitchen when she though she heard footsteps upstairs. Had Fred gone up to check on the kids? She hadn't heard him go up the stairs.

There couldn't be an intruder, could there? But there were so many wards on the house.

Hermione's heart sunk as she realized that she had taken them down in order to throw the party, otherwise none of the guests would have been able to get into the backyard through the outside gate. She had left the house defenseless.

Her heart pounding in her chest, she checked to make sure her wand was still in the pocket of her bathrobe before silencing the sound of her feet. Using all the stealth she had learned in Auror training, she crept upstairs without a sound.

It was a rookie mistake that doomed her, she tripped over the cat. Houdini's yowling bringing the monster Hermione though she had banished to her nightmares out into the hall.

"Stupefy!" His voice called, his wand out before she could even reach for hers. She crumpled against a wall, incoherently grabbing for her wand before she realized he was bending down to grab it. The awakening wails of her children send a wave of relief through her, until she realized there was nothing she could do to insure their safety. Wandless and outweighed, all of her auror training hadn't given her anything she could work with.

"Please don't." She asked, as though that would be enough to change his mind.

"Don't what?" Kingsley mocked, an evil chuckle grating her ears. Please just be a dream, she silently begged the universe as she cowered before him, unsure of what to do.

There was only one thing she could do. She screamed, knowing that her only hope was her husband coming to her rescue. Hermione Jean Weasley, who had promised to herself since childhood never to be a damsel in distress, screamed for all she was worth, because there was nothing else she could do. Not for her children, and certainly not for herself.

Kingsley fired another curse, and she began to lose consciousness, still straining her ears for the sound of her husband coming to her rescue until everything went black.

* * *

**Because I know how much you all enjoy my cliffhangerrs, here's another one, since we havent had one in so long ;)**

**I ****hope you enjoyed! Please be sure to review and tell me what you think :)**

**\- Zen and Sirius**


	50. The Forgotten Danger

**AN I'm going to be honest and say that I was planning on making you all wait much longer for this chapter, because part of me wants to be an evil author. However, I'm a Hufflepuff, so that backfired. I am going to say that I've had the idea for this chapter in my head since I first started this fic. The big plot twist, if you will. I've reworked this chapter so many times, and I don't think I'll ever be quite happy with it. So I've decided that this is how it's going to go, and that I'm not allowed to edit it anymore, or it'll never get posted. **

**Also, about the last chapter, writing about babies is hard. I spent the day that I wrote the last chapter babysitting my year and a half old nephew (i didn't write while babysittting,promise), so I may have made all the kids a bit too advanced. If you're willing to suspend your disbelief for me, I really appreciate it :)**

**Without further ado, chapter 50 :)**

* * *

Chapter 50 - The Forgotten Danger

_There was only one thing she could do. She screamed, knowing that her only hope was her husband coming to her rescue. Hermione Jean Weasley, who had promised to herself since childhood never to be a damsel in distress, screamed for all she was worth, because there was nothing else she could do. Not for her children, and certainly not for herself_.

_Kingsley fired another curse, and she began to lose consciousness, still straining her ears for the sound of her husband coming to her rescue until everything went black_.

Hermione came to groggily, unsure of how much time had passed, but the stars still twinkling outside the nursery window let her know that it couldn't have been too long.

She was sitting in the rocking chair, in which she had rocked her children to sleep countless times, including earlier that evening. She hoped it wasn't the last time, but that kind of thinking wasn't going to help her.

She found herself completely unbound, which was surprising. Wandless still, of course, he was arrogant, but he wasn't stupid. The beast stood beside Thalia's crib, as though he had the right to be anywhere near her daughter.

"I'd almost call her cute, if I was the complimentary type." Kingley said with a sneer.

"Step away from my daughter." Hermione said, commandingly, even though she had no power over him.

"I wouldn't be giving orders, if I were you." He chastised.

Hermione allowed herself a peek into the hall. There was no way that Fred hadn't heard her screaming. Where was he?

"He already tried." Kingsley said. "He's been…" Kingley gave a most terrifying smile. "taken care of."

Hermione felt like her insides had been ripped out. She could only imagine what _taken care of_ meant. She couldn't think, or breathe. "No._ You're lying_." She wouldn't believe it. She couldn't believe it.

"Then why hasn't he come to your rescue?"

If she made it out of this alive, she was going to kill Kingsley, like she should have when she had the chance. Every part of her was falling apart inside, but she had to stay strong. The triplets needed her. Were they okay, at least?

She stood warily, and Kingsley allowed it. All three of her precious, perfect, beautiful children were still breathing. "Why are you doing this? It's been two years. Why now?"

"So many questions, did I give you permission to ask?" She wanted to carve the smirk off of his face.

"I don't need your permission." She said through gritted teeth. "I want to know where in that fucked up head of yours that you think it's okay to come into my home and threaten me and my children." She rushed him then, making a mad grab for her wand, which was sticking out of his pocket, but he was quicker, and put her back into the rocking chair with a flick of his wand.

"Oh Hermione, trying to use brute force is so _unladylike_. I'm disappointed in you." He pulled her wand out of his pocket. "I assume you were after this. Best to remove temptation." With a self-satisfied smirk, he snapped her wand in half, letting the pieces drop to the floor. "Now you're no better than a muggle, just like your parents."

"My parents are better people than you could ever dream of being."

"So insulting. I'd be careful if I were you." He began to move towards Hawthorne's crib.

"Why are you here? Why now?" She asked quickly, and he turned around.

"I suppose I will deign to answer your questions. I am here, you foolish girl, because you believed that you had bested me, and no one beats me."

"You're here for revenge."

"Revenge is such a villainous term. I'm here for justice, my dear."

"Justice for what? I've done nothing wrong."

"Oh, Hermione, you've obviously never been to Azkaban. Just having to eat the food there is enough to make a man want justice on the person who sent him there."

"You sent yourself there. You were the one bribing officials. _You almost killed me_."

"I never _almost_ kill anyone. If I wanted you dead, you would have been dead before you even knew my name."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want a great deal of things from you. But tonight, I want to see you broken."

"I'll never give you that."

"You underestimate me."

"No Hermione, I know exactly what you are capable of. And tonight, you are going to lose."

"Never."

"My dear, you've already lost."

"How?"

"Take a look at your precious children. Do you think that they'll survive the night?"

Her voice caught in her throat. "What have you done to them?"

He pulled a small vial of liquid out of his pocket. "There is a slow acting poison working its way through their veins. They'll be dead by morning." He smiled. It was the most disgusting smile.

"No. Please." A sob caught in her throat. She couldn't let him win, but she couldn't let them die. "_I'll do anything_." They were worth far more than her pride. They were everything.

"And you said I couldn't break you."

"You monster."

"Am I?" He chuckled. "You see, this is the antidote. Trouble is, there's only enough for one." He tossed her the bottle, and she caught it with shaking fingers. "Which one will it be?"

She looked from the vial to her children, sleeping soundly, unaware of the fact that they might not see morning. No. They would. She was going to beat him. She had to.

"You asked why I waited until now." Kingley said, as Hermione continued to force herself to decide which of her children she wanted most. "Because to break someone, you don't cause them to miscarry. That is something a person can get over. Killing an infant, well, that's cruel, but it's missing some punch. However, waiting a year, biding my time until you felt safe and secure, until you had formed a bond with them that will haunt you forever, that's just right, isn't it?"

She couldn't do it. She just couldn't. It was an impossible task. These were her children, each and every one of them meant the entire world to her. "Kill me instead."

"Of what use are you to me of you're dead? I'm being more than fair, you get to keep one of them."

"How do I even know this is the antidote?"

He shrugged. "Either trust me or don't. It's of no consequence to me whether the brats live or die."

She looked at the vial. It was a smoky blue color, which could be any number of potions. But why would he even let her save one? It just didn't make sense. Unless… She looked at Kingsley, who was watching her with a smug look upon his face. A smug, disgusting look. She knew there was only one way to break a person worse than this. To have her poison her children herself. There had to be poison in the vial. He was tricking her.

"You've wasted enough of my time. Which one is it going to be?"

She held the vial out to him. "I want you to drink it." She prayed that she was correct.

"I haven't poisoned myself, you stupid girl."

"Drink it anyway."

"Do you want all three of your children to die? Very well. We can be on our way then."

"Drink it, and I'll go with you quietly."

"You'll go with me quietly in any case. He raised his wand again, and she braced herself for whatever curse he was about to fire.

Suddenly, a silvery figure jumped out the wall, screaming, startling both Kingsley and Hermione. This time, she was quicker, and grabbed his wand from his hand while he was still recovering from the shock. "_Petrificus Totalus_." She screamed the first spell that came to mind, hoping that his wand would obey her. Had besting him in the battle of the wits been enough, or did wand loyalty not work that way?

To her very great surprise, the wand obeyed, his arms and legs locking together and his mouth clamping shut. She walked over to him. "Have my children been poisoned?"

He didn't respond, and she used a spell that allowed him to speak.

"Tell me, and I won't kill you right away."

He scoffed.

Hermione uncapped the vial. "Tell me, or I'll pour this down your throat."

"You don't have it in you."

Hermione started tipping the bottle forward.

"Do it, and you'll never know."

There was still a small bottle of Veritaserum in her medicine cabinet, she suddenly remembered, from when she was getting the truth out of Angelina. One summoning spell later, and he would tell her anything she asked.

"Did you poison my children?"

"No. I was going to make you do it. One by one."

"I'm going to kill you, and no one will be able to tell me I was wrong." She picked back up the bottle of poison.

"Hermione, don't." A familiar voice said.

She turned around to see Ron, in all his ghostly glory. In the battle to get Kingley's wand, she had forgotten about what had startled him in the first place.

"I'm afraid to die." Kingsley said.

"Good." She said, before spelling his mouth back shut.

"Why shouldn't I kill him?" She asked Ron.

"Because the triplets need their mother." He sighed. "And because I need my best friend."

She recapped the vial. "You saved me. How did you even…" She stopped. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I wanted to come find you, so I could apologize for everything. When I first became a ghost, I was so angry, I couldn't control it, or myself. And I'm sorry."

"Oh Ron." Hermione said, tears welling in her eyes. She ran over and wrapped her arms around him, or at least the best she could, ignoring the deathly chill that came from touching him. "I forgive you. For everything."

"I'm just so glad that I choose tonight to try and find you. I can only leave the castle at night, you see."

"I'm so glad you did too." Tears ran down her face.

"Hermione, where's Fred?" Ron asked. "I want to talk to him too."

A knot formed in her chest._ Fred._ A sense of urgency filled her. She had to see what had happened to him. Maybe he was okay. "I'll be right back."

She ran out of the room, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her husband lying on the floor, immobile. He wasn't…_ he couldn't be…_

She kneeled beside him, suddenly aware of all the blood. Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. Was he breathing? She wasn't sure. His chest rose and fell once, feebly, forcing even more blood from his body. "I'm going to get you to a hospital. You're going to be okay." She said, assuring herself more than him. Apparating with him could be dangerous, but it was his only hope.

She looked up at Ron, who was floating in front of her, in shock. "Get George and Seamus. They live across the street." She ordered, and he nodded before flying off.

Gently as she could, she wrapped her arms around Fred, and apparated.

She felt woozy as she appeared at St. Mungo's, her stomach twisting itself into terrible knots.

"_**I need help!**_" She screamed, looking up at the concerned faces of all around her, as her vision slowly starting to fade. "_**My husband is hurt, he's dying, I need a healer!**_" They were running towards them now, she could hear their footsteps. Were they growing faint, or was she passing out? She had to stay awake. She had to make sure he was alright. "_Stay with me_." She begged him, kissing his cold skin. "_Please be okay. I need you._" Tears started to stream down her face. _**"I need you**_."

She was aware of a nurse pulling her away from Fred as she started to lose consciousness again.

* * *

I couldn't let this resolve in just one chapter, so here's another cliffhanger. I did promise to keep things interesting ;)

I hope you enjoyed! Please be sure to review and tell me what you think :)

\- Zen and Sirius


	51. The Merciful Mistake

**AN: 51 chapters! It's almost impossible to believe. Thank you all for your support of my silly story. It would exist without you all :)**

**Also, this chapter is about five hundred words longer than usual, so I hope that makes it better for how mean I've been recently :)**

**Lastly, this chapter, like the last three, are posted from my phone, so forgive any mistakes. If there's anything majorly wrong though, let me know and I'll fix it ASAP :)**

* * *

Chapter 51 –The Merciful Mistake

Hermione woke up from what was a terrible dream. She rolled over, to where she knew Fred was sleeping. "Honey -" she stopped when she opened her eyes. She was in the hospital. Alone. It wasn't a dream. Her heart started to beat wildly. The triplets, she had left them alone. And Fred, oh, she didn't even know if he was alive.

A nurse rushed in then, holding a charm that matched the one that was around her wrist. It must have been measuring her heart rate.

"My husband, is he okay?" She asked before the nurse could speak.

"I've got to make sure that you're okay before I tell you anything."

"I'm fine. I don't even know why I'm in here, I should be with him." Why was she in here? She had blacked out, but it couldn't have been that bad.

The nurse checked her vitals, ignoring her questions, which only made Hermione even more worried. Maybe the nurse didn't know himself. That had to be it.

"What is wrong with me? Why am I being kept?"

"I'm supposed to wait for the healer to come in and tell you." He replied timidly.

"And how long will that take?"

"Half an hour? She's got quite a few patients today.."

"Please tell me?"

The nurse sighed. "It appears – I'm really not supposed to tell you."

"Please?"

"As long as you pretend that when the healer tells you that you don't know?"

"I promise."

"Alright." He said. Success. "It appears that the amount of stress you were in, in addition to apparating caused you to miscarry. You were about four weeks pregnant."

"Oh." She didn't even know she was pregnant.

"You lost a lot of blood, so we had to keep you."

"And my husband?"

"They're… still working on him. He was messed up really bad when you brought him in. One of the healers in charge of his case would like to talk to you, but we wanted to let you rest first." At least he was alive. That was all that mattered.

"How long have I been here?"

"About eight hours. You have some visitors, by the way. You're allowed to see them at your leisure, but I can't discharge you until the healer sees you."

"I understand. Who's here to see me?"

The nurse looked down at the clipboard in his hands. "Your brothers and three kids. I can't really allow kids back here though."

"Are they triplets – about one year old? They're mine."

"If they're yours I can probably make an exception."

"Please? I really need to see them."

Five minutes later, George and Seamus walked in with the triplets in tow.

"Mommy!" The three of them shouted, rushing her bed. She helped them up and held them close.

"Oh my little ones, mommy missed you all so much." They were okay. All three of them were okay. Her precious, perfect children. She kissed them relentlessly, not wanting to ever let them go. Her babies were okay. "Thank you for bringing them." She said to George and Seamus.

"We thought you would want to see them." Seamus replied. "Molly agreed to watch ours, we haven't told her what happened yet." It was probably a good idea, for the time being.

"Any news on Fred?" George asked, looking as terrible as she felt.

"They're still working on him." She replied, repositioning Thalia so she didn't fall off the bed. "I'm sure Ron told you everything that happened?"

George nodded. "He scared us half to death in the middle of the night."

A sudden realization hit Hermione. "Where's Kingsley?"

"Harry is erm… babysitting him." Seamus replied.

"Babysitting?"

"We thought we'd let you decide what to do with him, being as the ministry is useless." George said bitterly. "I kind of figured an eye for an eye, but they made me wait to talk to you."

"Well I want to.." she paused, looking down at her children. They didn't need to hear this. "We'll discuss it later."

"Probably a good idea." said Seamus, putting a hand on George's arm. "Sit down. _Please."_

George obeyed his husband grudgingly.

"We haven't let him out of the curse you put on him, but we did give him a bit of water earlier." Seamus continued to explain.

"I said we let him waste away, but this one," He gestured at Seamus, "made me be decent."

Hermione had to admit that she was on George's side, but Seamus was probably right. She fluffed Hawthorne's long brown hair. He had curled up in her lap, and was asleep, sucking his thumb. Thalia was half asleep as well. Sophie tugged on her sleeve. "Daddy?"

"You can see him soon, honey."

* * *

Hermione was sent home that day, but wasn't allowed to see Fred, on account of his condition, and no amount of begging the Healers was going to change anything.

"I'm not ready to deal with Kingsley." She said. "Would you want to take the triplets out for ice cream? I need a new wand."

George and Seamus nodded understandingly, and carried the triplets off to Fortescue's while she headed to the wand shop. She smiled as she saw that Ollivander had returned.

"Hermione!" He exclaimed when she walked in. "I haven't seen you in years."

"I know, it's good to see that you're back."

"Did you stop in for a chat, or did you need something?"

"I need a new wand." She replied sheepishly. "My old one… broke."

He sighed. "It was a god wand, I'm sorry to hear that. Let's see if we can find you a new one."

About a two dozen wands later, Hermione had an eleven inch wand, made of hawthorn (she thought it was only fitting), with a dragon heartstring core. It was springier than her old one, but she could get used to it.

"It's not your old one, but I think this will do quite nicely."

"Thank you." She said. "How much do I owe you?"

"You don't owe me anything." He replied with a smile.

* * *

"Could you bring the cribs downstairs for me?" Hermione asked George and Seamus once she got home. "I… I don't want to go up there." She didn't think she could handle it. Just being in the house was making her anxious.

The obliged, helping her put the triplets down for a nap, and Harry put the sleeping Serendipity down for a nap on Hermione's bed. Then it was time to deal with Kingsley. She had a talk with George first, and decided on what was best, and if the ministry didn't like it, it was their own fault for letting him out of Azkaban.

His eyes widened in fear when he saw them coming. It appeared that Kingsley was a coward when he was outnumbered.

"I've decided to show you mercy." She said, pulling his wand out of her pocket, before snapping it in half, and then in half again, in front of him. "But not that much." She let the pieces drop to the floor.

She picked up her new wand and held it to his forehead. "I'd offer to let you have last words, but I don't want to hear them." She took a deep breath then, finding her strength. "_Obliviate_." She removed everything. _Every. Single. Memory._ Then, she filled him with a dull life. She made him into a harmless muggle, whose dream was to move to America and become a used car salesman. No family, no reason to ever return to England. It was almost a bit too merciful, but Ron had asked her not to kill him, and she couldn't turn him over to the ministry.

"Aren't you afraid that his memory will come back, like your parents?" Harry asked, after they had stuck him, unconscious in a cab (they had to bribe the cabbie), having arranged for a plane ticket to be waiting for him at the airport. In a few hours, he would be gone from her life, and from everyone else's. She was free. Or at least, as free as she would ever be.

"Hatred doesn't work the same way that love does. My parents love me, so they remembered. He has nothing here that he loves, so he'll never remember this life."

"What if he gets married and has magical kids?" Harry asked.

"I took care of that." replied George, without a hint of remorse.

* * *

Fred slept fitfully, his dreams haunted by the figure which had brought him so close to death. He thought she could be trusted, but it seemed like the war had changed her. Had she switched sides? And what had he ever done to deserve the pain he was in?

* * *

Hermione almost ran into the room that Fred was in, she was so eager to see him. It had been almost three days, and while he was making a slow recovery, the healers said he might be able to come home soon. She couldn't wait, she had missed him so much.

However, he started screaming as soon as she entered the room. "Who let her in here? I need a nurse! Somebody help, please!" He continued yelling into a nurse had to make her leave, she didn't even get the chance to say hello. What was wrong?

"He seems to think that you're the one that did this to him." The nurse said, upon returning from his room. "He says he wants his wife."

"But I _am_ his wife." Hermione insisted. "We have three kids. Why doesn't he know that?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry."

"Who does he think his wife is?"

"Someone named Luna?"

"Luna was married to our friend Harry. She died over a year ago."

"I'll have to send a healer in to speak with him. I'm sorry, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

* * *

"I couldn't be married to her George, there's no way." Fred insisted. "I'm telling you, she did this to me."

"Fred, you have three kids together. You've been married for two years. She would never hurt you."

That couldn't be right. "But she's a death eater in disguise. She killed Ron." She had double crossed everyone. How had she escaped Azkaban? And why were they letting her waltz into his hospital room. It just didn't add up at all.

"Fred, she can't be a death eater, she's a muggle born herself."

"That's can't be right. Why is everyone lying to me?" Even George was doing this. How had she turned everyone to her side?

"He really did mess up your memories, didn't he?"

"No,_ she_ messed up_ your_ memories. All of everyone's memories. You've got to believe me." How had she done this?

George sighed. "What do you remember about her?"

He told his twin what he did remember, from her pretending to be Harry and Ron's friend in order to double cross them, feeding information to Voldemort the whole time. "Why isn't she in Azkaban? And where is Luna? I want to see my wife."

George sighed. "Luna married Harry, Fred."

"No. That can't be right. Can I see her at least?" She had to have come to see him.

George looked like he had something terrible to tell him.

"She killed her." A lump rose in his throat. "She's gone." He thought he was going to cry. He had loved her so much, and she was gone.

"No one killed her. She died because of complications in childbirth."

"No. You're lying to me, just like everyone else. Just get out." His twin looked betrayed, but he didn't care. "You heard me. Out." Fred insisted, pointing to the door. He just wanted everything to go back to normal, but no one was letting it. Hermione had ruined everything.

* * *

George shook his head sadly at Hermione when he returned to the waiting room, dashing all of her hopes. Tears welled in her eyes.

"I just want him back." Hermione sobbed, unable to hold back tears.

"The healers say his memories are scrambled right now."

"Scrambled? He thinks I'm a death eater!" She should have killed Kingsley. She should have broken him like he tried to break her. What she had done was far too merciful.

"I know." George said softly. She knew he wanted his twin to be okay as much as she wanted her husband back.

"Maybe seeing the triplets will help his memory?" Hermione said, sniffling. Love was supposed to be the most powerful magic of all, wasn't it?"

* * *

"Daddy!" The little girl screeched, running up to him. She couldn't be more than a year old. Careful of his still healing chest, he set her beside him.

"She looks like me." Fred said incredulously, looking up at George.

"She does, doesn't she?"

He picked her up, and she babbled happily, giving him sloppy, toddler kisses. Did he recognize this little girl? "Are you sure she isn't yours?" Fred asked. "I mean, that's impossible, but…" Her eyes were odd, a soft brown that he recognized somehow.

"She has her mother's eyes, just like her twin." George said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Twin?"

"She has an identical twin, and a fraternal one. There's two girls and a boy."

"Can I see the other two?"

"Of course." His twin walked out of the room, and returned with two other toddlers, who both called him daddy. Was he really their father?

The two little girls were indeed identical, and the little boy appeared to be a metamorphmagus, changing his appearance to having red hair and freckles as soon as he saw Fred.

"_Hawthorne_." He said, "Hawthorne, what does mommy look like?" He felt like he had played this game with him before. The little boy laughed, and changed his hair to a mousey brown, and his eyes to a soft brown, like his sisters.

Were his memories wrong? He looked into the eyes of the three babies that called him dad. They had her eyes, but they certainly looked like him as well.

* * *

**_"Voldemort is dead. The war is over. Why can't we be happy?" Hermione broke the silence. "I am so tired of this. It's like he won."_**

**_"He didn't win. But there were still casualties."_**

**_"There's casualties in any war. Do you know what Muggles do after war though?"_**

**_"No."_**

**_"In America, after a big war, there was a boom in population that had never been seen before. They didn't spend their entire time mourning. That's what needs to happen."_**

**_"A boom in population?"_**

**_"No. Just more … celebration."_**

**_"Can I kiss you?"_**

* * *

Was that a real memory, or a fake one? His head hurt.

"Are you okay?" George asked, looking at him funny.

"Yeah.. I just, I'm not sure what's real and what's not."

"What do you remember?"

* * *

**_"I'm not going to leave you."_**

**_She sniffled. "Thank you."_**

**_"Please don't cry." He wiped away her tear and kissed her softly._**

**_"Stop." She pushed him away._**

**_"What's wrong?"_**

**_"The more we do this the harder it will be to say goodbye."_**

**_He shook his head. "No. That's not going to happen."_**

**_He got up and closed the door._**

**_"What are you doing?"_**

**_"What you asked." He said. "Staying with you_."**

* * *

What was she so afraid of? "Hermione was afraid of something. She wanted me to stay the night with her?" That couldn't be right.

"That must have been when she found out she was supposed to marry Kingsley."

"I remember the marriage law. But Kingsley wasn't a bad guy –" He suddenly remembered confronting Kingsley, it was dark, and he was trying to protect someone. Was it Hermione? The triplets. He was trying to protect them.

"I need to talk to Hermione." He said urgently. He didn't remember everything, but maybe she could help him sort out what was real and what wasn't, because what he just remembered seemed more real than anything he had ever felt.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Please be sure to review and tell me what you think :)**

**\- Zen and Sirius**


	52. The Secret Message

Chapter 52 – The Secret Message

Fred wasn't sure how to feel when Hermione walked in. It felt like there was a war going on in his mind. On one side, there were the memories of her killing his brother and leaving him to die on the floor of his home, and an entirely different set, which told a story of falling in love with her.

"Hey." She said timidly. Had he married her? He could certainly see himself doing it, if she wasn't a traitor. He remembered having a crush on her at least, there was no conflict there.

"Hi." He replied, sitting up slowly. His insides still ached.

"Does it still hurt?" She asked, her face full of concern.

He nodded. "Whatever happened to me was really awful."

She bit her lip. What did that mean? "The healers say you can come home soon."

"Where is home?" He couldn't remember.

"We have a house in Hogsmeade. You and George bought the old joke shop and made it your own."

That sounded right. "Is the shop doing well?"

"It's doing great. So great that you insisted that I didn't need to get a job."

"What do you do then?"

"I'm a stay at home mom, I guess. I take care of the triplets."

* * *

**_"Honey, you really don't need to get another job right now. I'm making more than enough for the both of us." Fred insisted, but Hermione continued to fill out applications._**

**_"I need to do something, I'm going stir crazy in the house."_**

**_"You'll just have to take off work when the triplets are born anyway. Take some time to yourself."_**

**_"I like working."_**

**_"I think you deserve some time off." He said. "It's better for you and the babies."_**

**_"The babies and me are fine. I want to work. At least for a little while. I feel bad about you having to take care of me."_**

**_"It's not that big of a deal."_**

**_"It is to me."_**

* * *

This double memory stuff was driving him mad. All the evidence pointed to him having married Hermione, but there were other memories in his head, terrible ones, that he just couldn't get out.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded. "I am. I'm just not sure what's real."

"What feels real to you?"

"I don't know. You, the triplets, but…"

She looked hopeful, but sad. If she was his wife, if all these memories were real, this had to be really hard on her. If she was out to get him though, she was dedicated.

"Will you come over here?" He asked, patting the side of the bed. He needed to see her eyes, if it worked with the triplets, it might work with her.

"Of course." She took a step forward.

"Wait." He said, and she did. "Put your wand over there." He pointed to the counter near the door.

She nodded, and did as he asked, before returning to sit next to him, unarmed. He felt terrible about making her do it, but he needed her to in order to feel okay.

"What's in the vial?" He asked, gesturing to the heart shaped on her necklace. "It seems familiar."

"It's because you gave it to me. It's a message potion."

"What does the message say?"

"I don't know. I've never opened it."

"Why not?"

"You said I should wait. I think it's supposed to be for emergencies."

Maybe it would help him? But he wasn't sure if he could trust her.. "Does this count as an emergency?"

"I don't think me drinking it is going to help any."

"No, I mean, maybe it'll help get my memories back." Or, it could kill him.

"You trust me enough for this?"

"If you were going to kill me, you would have done it already."

"I would never hurt you. I love you."

* * *

_**"Hermione, I love you." He said.**_

_**She hesitated to respond, her look the type that should make him regret his words, but he didn't.**_

_**"It's okay. You don't have to say it."**_

_**"I'm sorry."**_

_**"Don't be. I just wanted to tell you. In case something else got in the way."**_

_**She nodded. "I, I care about you an awful lot Fred. I might be able to say other words someday though."**_

_**"No hurry." He said. "I'll wait my whole life to hear them."**_

* * *

She opened the vial and handed it to him. Should he maker her take a sip first? No. He was going to trust her. If she was going to kill him, he would already be dead. This much he knew was true.

He let a couple drops of the potion fall on his tongue, he didn't need the whole thing to hear the message.

_Hermione_, He heard his voice in his thoughts.

_I don't know what the occasion of you listening to this message is, but I just want to let you know how much I love you. I know I don't really need to bottle that, because you already know, but when I was trying to decide what to get you for Christmas, no ordinary heart-shaped necklace would do._

_I think I've loved you from the first day I saw you, the bossy girl on the Hogwarts Express. No one has both infuriated and infatuated me the way that you do._

_I know that you aren't the biggest fan of the marriage law, but I happen to be extremely grateful for it. I know it made you have to deal with Kingsley, but once you were safe and back in my arms, I knew that we could take on the world. I also know that I never would have found the courage to ask you to marry me, ever, because you and I both know that you are way out of my league._ Was he always this cheesy?

_Every second that I've gotten to spend with you has been a blessing. Even before we started dating, I cherished every moment, from bickering in the common room, to you spending time at the Burrow, even the hug we shared during the last battle is a fond memory of mine, because you were in my life, even for a brief second in a day full of death and chaos. It's like you were my guardian angel that day. I don't even know if I'd be here without you. I know how ridiculous that sounds. I don't care._

_What I'm trying to say here is that you mean the world to me, and no matter what happens, we're going to make it through this. Even if it's just down to you and me with our backs against the wall, we'll come out together or we'll die fighting. All that matters is that we'll be together._

_I have to end this message or it'll be too long for the potion, but I love you baby. I always have, and I always will._

He opened his eyes once the message had finished, memories rushing in. He looked up into Hermione's eyes. "I think I love you." He said. The old memories were still there, but they were so jumbled up and weird that he decided to ignore them, or at least try to.

She looked like she might cry. "You do?"

He nodded.

"Can I kiss you?" she asked.

"I'd like that."

She leaned forward and kissed him softly, and it felt like everything was where it belonged.

* * *

Hermione lay in bed next to Fred, unable to sleep. It was his first day back home, and it had been hard. Neither of them really wanted to go upstairs, so they had been avoiding the stairs and the area around them like the plague.

Molly, having gotten over being angry that they had waited to tell her about what had happened – well at least had mostly gotten over it, had taken the triplets for weekend so Fred could get readjusted, but that had only made Hermione feel worse. She missed her babies something terrible.

She rolled over, resting her head next to Fred's shoulder. Usually, she would just use him as a pillow, but he was still rather sore from all the magic they had to work on him in order to put him back together.

It was nice, having him home. They had a couple of mishaps, because the weird memories that Kingsley had caused made him distrustful of her, but they were working it out. Fred deciding to sleep in the same room as her at all was a big victory. She had really missed having him so close.

Fred's breathing turned heavy, like he was afraid of something. He had to be having a nightmare. He started screaming, and she woke him up, holding him close to her. "It's okay honey, I promise."

"Make it stop." He murmured. "Please."

"Fred, honey, look at me. It's okay. It's okay."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm your wife."

"You are? You are. Hermione, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay honey." She replied, kissing his forehead. "It's okay."

"I just want it to stop." He said piteously. "Can't you make it stop?"

"I don't know. I'd have to do some research." She really hoped that she could make him better.

"Can we?"

"Right now?"

"Please? I just want everything to be normal."

Hermione turned the light on. "All my books are upstairs."

He groaned. "Let's go."

Going upstairs was easier said than done. Hermione kept expecting something terrible to happen, and Fred was shaking. She took his hand, and he held on tight.

"Looks like our backs are to the wall." He said, and Hermione, who had decided to listen to the message in the potion as well, smiled.

Two hours later, they were still searching for a mention of a similar problem in one of her books, and Hermione's eyelids were drooping. She couldn't hold up much longer.

"I think I found it." Fred said, "The Curse of the Friendly Foe. Could this be it?" He handed the book over to Hermione.

"It says here that is causes the person to believe that one of the people closest to them was the one that tried to hurt them in the first place." She read further. "There's a counter-curse!"

"What is it?"

She skimmed it over. "Oh no." That was going to be impossible.

"What?"

"We need something that belonged to the original curser. Something of Kingsley's."

"Where is he?"

"I wiped his memory and sent him to America."

"You did what? Why?"

"I didn't want him hurting anyone else."

"I suppose you have a point."

Suddenly, Hermione remembered something. "His wand. I have a piece of his wand." She had decided to keep the core of his wand. Not as a trophy, but more of a reminder that she was safe from him. Now it could help Fred.

They ran downstairs, and Hermione grabbed the tiny vial with the shimmering dragon heartstring in it.

"I'll set a cauldron up." Fred said.

"I'll get the potion ingredients." Hermione replied. It was similar to a forgetfulness potion, and she was sure she had everything they needed.

An hour later, they had a potion simmering that was almost complete.

"Are you sure this will work?" Fred asked, looking at the bubbling concoction.

Hermione read through the instructions. "I'm sure." She tipped the core into her hand, before plucking out a single strand of her hair, twisting the two together, before handing it over to Fred. "You have to put it in."

"What is this supposed to do, anyway? Will it make me forget all the other memories?"

"It will show you the correct memory of what happened that night. Then the rest of the bad memories should begin to fade away."

"Okay." He said. "I trust you." He dropped the last ingredient in, and the potion began to froth madly. Hermione quickly ladled out a goblet of it, and handed it to him.

He looked at the goblet, then back at her. What was he waiting for? "Bottoms up." He said with a grimace, and drained the potion.

She caught him as he fell out of his chair, and he started screaming seconds later. It was horrible to listen to. It sounded like everything he would be saying if he could hear what had happened in the nursery that night, and it sounded like he had.

After what seemed like eternity, he quieted down. "_I need you too, Hermione_." He whispered, his body going limp. She sat on the floor with his head in her lap, tears streaming down her face.

She felt his hand reach up and caress her face, and he sat up slowly. "Oh Hermione, you're so brave."

She opened her eyes to look into his. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Is it over?" She asked.

"I think so."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Please be sure to review and tell me what you think :)**

**\- Zen and Sirius**


	53. The New Home

**AN: I keep forgetting to mention this, but Jayce (aka Cupcakesofawesomeness) was nice enough to make fan art for this story. If you want to see it, the link is on my profile page :) **

* * *

Chapter 53 – The New Home

Two days passed since the Fred's memories had returned, and the wrong ones had lost their punch. However, neither he nor Hermione could shake the memories of what had happened upstairs, and they both still avoided going upstairs.

Fred wasn't sure if he could ever let the triplets sleeps upstairs again. He knew he was being irrational, the danger had passed, but he still couldn't escape the feeling of dread that the upstairs caused him.

It was Hermione, however, that brought it up first.

"I want to move." She said, while they were in the middle of taking the kids on a walk. It was looking like one of the last warm days of the year, and they wanted to take advantage of it. They had also taken to doing whatever it took to not be in the house.

"Me too." Fred replied.

"There's a couple houses for sale down that street." She said, pointing a few blocks ahead.

"We should go look at them then." He replied, thankful that she had already started the search. The sooner they had a new place, the better.

"I like this one." Hermione said, standing on front of a sprawling one story home. "Four bedrooms, and two and a half bathrooms." She said, reading the information on the for sale sign. "That's bigger than the one we have."

"Do we need a bigger house?"

"It wouldn't hurt."

Thalia tugged on Fred's sleeve, eager to continue the walk, but Hermione jotted down the address of the realtor, in order to send an owl to them, before they continued.

They stopped at The Three Broomsticks before heading home, getting the kids small bowls of ice cream as a treat. "Do you really think that moving is a good idea? Hermione asked. Her uncertainty surprised him.

"Do you think we'll ever feel safe in the old house again?"

She sighed. "Maybe, but I don't want to wait that long."

"So we move. I think it'll help us both."

Hermione helped Sophie with her ice cream before she made a mess of herself. "What do you guys think of getting a new house?"

Hawthorne gave her a quizzical look, but the girls were too immersed in their treat to pay attention.

"I don't think they understand, dear." Fred said gently.

"I do really want to move."

"Then what's holding you back?"

"I don't know. I just feel like I'm running from the problem."

"I know. But I don't think that all problems are made to be faced head on. Actually, I think that leaving the place with the bad memories is a way of helping the problem."

"I hadn't thought about it that way. I'll send an owl to the realtor for that townhouse we liked." She said, then turned to their son. "Hawthorne, it's made to be eaten, not painted with." She cleaned his hands and the table up and handed him back his spoon, but he shook his head. "Are you all done?"

He nodded.

"All done!" The girls chorused, their faces smeared with ice cream.

Fred chuckled, looking at his messy kids. He was just so happy that they were all okay, and would forever be in awe of his wife for the way she had made sure of it.

* * *

"Are you moving?" Ron asked, looked at all the boxes that had accumulated in the living room.

"We are." Hermione replied. "We bought a house on Third Street, it's the yellow one story." It wasn't the house they had looked at the day they took their walk, but this one had a nicer kitchen. It was only three bedrooms, but Hermione was sure that they could deal, or add another later.

"I've seen that one, it is rather nice." Ron said. It was nice having him over to visit. He had freaked out the kids at first, but once they got over the fact that he was see-through, they loved Uncle Ron.

"How is teaching with Harry going?" Hermione asked. She had about offered him a glass of tea, but remembered just in time.

"It's going pretty well." He replied. "The kids tend to listen to Harry better than they do to me though. Except for the first years. They're still a little scared of me." He was floating barely above a chair, giving the impression of sitting in it. "There's this one kid that kept making snide remarks, so I spooked him in the middle of the night."

"_Ron_! That's terrible."

"He never did it again." He chuckled. "McGonagall gave me a talking to, but what is she going to do, fire me?"

Hermione chuckled. "Alright, but try not to haunt your students too much."

"The Ravenclaws love it. Whenever I'm in their common room they're always asking me for homework help."

"I'm glad you're enjoying teaching." Hermione smiled. It seemed to be just what Ron needed to get him out of his rut.

"I didn't even tell you the best news." Ron said, a bright smile on his pale face.

"What's that?"

"Sir Nicholas has decided to leave Hogwarts, and McGonagall has asked me to take his place as ghost of Gryffindor house."

"That's fantastic. Congratulations." She wasn't sure if congratulations were in order but it couldn't hurt. "Why is Nick leaving though?"

"He's decided to go on a mission to see if there's a way for him to reach the other side."

"Do you think he'll find a way?"

"I don't know." Ron suddenly looked very pensive. "But he's heard rumors that there's a witch in Russia who has figured out how."

Hermione was silent for a moment. "Would you ever want to cross over, Ron?"

"I don't know." He said softly. "I want to stick around for you all, at least, and your kids, but beyond that, I don't know. I'm still new to this whole being a ghost thing."

Hermione wanted to ask why he decided to stay, but decided it was really none of her business. All reasons aside, Hermione was just happy to have her friend back, whether he was a ghost or not

* * *

.

Moving day came soon enough, and Molly, Arthur, and Seamus babysat the triplets, the twins, and Serendipity, while George, Fred, Harry and Hermione worked on moving into the new house.

There were a lot of days that made Hermione happy that she had magic, and moving was one of them. Those boxes were heavy.

Of course, Fred and George were showing off by carrying the boxes without magic.

"Don't overexert yourself, Fred." She warned.

"I won't." He tapped his knuckles against his chest softly. "I'm made of steel."

"Of course you are." She laughed, letting him have his fun. She was pretty sure he was carrying light boxes anyway.

There was a loud crash outside, and Hermione rushed to the scene. Fred had dropped a box full of teacups – a very light box, due to all the padding keeping the teacups safe. "Sorry honey…" He said sheepishly.

"Nothing I can't fix." She replied. "_Reparo_." Everything flew back to rights.

After that, the twins took to moving boxes by magic, which made things go a lot faster.

"So the ministry tried to pair me back up." Harry mentioned while they were working together to maneuver the bedframe out of house without having to take it apart.

Hermione wasn't sure how to reply to that. "Who is she?"

"A seventh year, barely old enough to be put in the rotation. I'm not marrying her."

"I'm assuming it would be weird to marry one of your students."

"You have no idea." He replied.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"I wrote the ministry a letter daring them to take my wand."

"How did they reply to that?" They had the bed out of the bedroom. Now just to get it to through the front door.

"They sent me back an official apology, of course. I am Harry Potter." It was nice to see that he had some of his old confidence back.

Successful, they took a break outside, letting the twins move the bed into the truck.

"Have you heard anything from the girl they tried to pair you up with?" She asked, her breath visible in the frosty air.

"She sent me a Howler. It woke Serendipity up from a nap. So I sent her a letter back."

"Not a Howler?"

"It would have gone off during breakfast. I didn't want to embarrass the girl."

"Who were you trying not to embarrass?" Fred asked, setting a box down.

"The new girl the ministry tried to pair me up with." Harry replied.

"Leave it to Harry to pass up an opportunity to cause a spectacle." George teased.

"She's one of my students."

"OOOhhhhh, inappropriate student-teacher relationship going on here." Fred winked. Hermione would have told the boys off, but Harry was laughing, so she left it be.

"Of course, Harry is used to breaking the rules."

"Come on guys." Harry said. "I'm not going to marry one of my students."

"That would be pretty weird." Fred admitted.

"It wouldn't work out anyway." George said. "The only girl Harry needs is Miss Lucky."

Harry chuckled. "She is the most important girl in my life."

"What are you going to do when she starts dating?" Hermione asked.

"Well, who is really going to have the nerve to ask her out?"

* * *

The triplets, of course, were completely enthralled with the new house, and it was nearly ten before they calmed down enough to sleep. Their new bedroom was just down the hall from Fred and Hermione's, which made them feel a lot better.

It had been a long day, but nearly everything was unpacked, and while the new place felt strange to be in, Fred was certain that it would only be a matter of time before it felt like home.

"What do you think?" He asked.

She flopped down on their bed. "I like it."

"Do you feel safer?"

She nodded. "Do you?"

"I do." He smiled, sitting down beside her.

Hermione nuzzled her head against his shoulder, and he put his arms around her.

"Welcome home honey." He said softly.

She looked up at him, a beautiful smile on her face. "Can we call it home already?"

"Well, home is where the heart is, isn't it?"

"That's what they say." She grinned.

"Then this is home to me." He said, leaning over to kiss her.

"Welcome home then." She grinned, pulling him in for another kiss.

The new place wasn't perfect, but Fred had his family, and that was all he really needed.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Please be sure to review and tell me what you think :)**

**\- Zen and Sirius **


	54. The Cookie Jar

**AN: I be you're all wondering where I've been this last week, and I'm going to be honest and say that I realized that this story is almost over, and I panicked. There's approximately three chapters left after this one, and I have to apologize for the shortness of this chapter, because I didn't want to write it. This fic means a lot to me, and it's going to be hard to say goodbye, so I procrastinated working on it, so i could keep it a But longer. However, I will do my best to finish strong, and get this story to the ending it deserves.**

* * *

Chapter 54 – The Cookie Jar

"'Thorne, Sophie, look!" Thalia screeched, pointing at the window. The two of them climbed onto the couch to see, and Fred stood behind them, wondering what Thalia was wanting them to see.

It was snowing.

"Snow! Snow!" The three of them shouted. They got so excited every time it snowed. "Outside Daddy, outside!"

"Hermione, will you help me with snow gear?" He called down the hall.

Half an hour later, the five of them were all bundled up and heading outside.

Thalia took three steps before falling into a drift. "Brr." She giggled as Hermione helped her back up.

Fred carried the sleds to the backyard, where they had made a small hill, perfect for toddler sledding adventures.

"Weee!" Hawthorne screeched, his sled spinning slowly. Hermione caught him at the bottom.

"My turn!" Thalia said, excitedly climbing into her sled.

"Ready?" Fred asked her.

"Yes!"

"I don't know… are you sure?"

"_Daddy_." Thalia giggled. He gave her a small push, and she slid down, screaming the whole five feet.

Sophia stepped up next, throwing a snowball at him. He retaliated, gently, and soon the five of them had begun at all-out war.

Hermione and Sophie, of course, cheated, using Hermione's wand to catch Fred, Hawthorne and Thalia in a flurry.

"No fair mommy!" Thalia called.

Fred crouched down, casting a protective charm around them. "What should we do back?"

"Snowman!" Hawthorne said, and Thalia nodded in agreement as Hermione's enchanted flurry died down. So Fred conjured up a snowman to chase Hermione and Sophie through the yard.

"Help!" Sophie called, and Hermione scooped her up in one arm, before melting Fred's snowman with a heat blast from her wand.

"You've got to do better than that." She teased.

Hawthorne tugged on his sleeve, pointing up at the tree branch above Hermione, laden with snow. "If you insist." Fred called, shooting a spell at the branch. Snow fell on Hermione and Sophie with a splat. Hawthorne and Thalia fell on the ground laughing.

"You win, daddy." Sophie said.

Soon, the kids were cold and tired, and it was time to head back into the house for hot cocoa. Upon seeing the slushy kids trudging inside, Houdini scampered down the hall to avoid being picked up by small, wet hands.

"Cookie, daddy?" Sophie asked, tugging at Fred's sleeve as he turned the kettle on.

"In a moment dear."

Sophie sighed loudly, and trudged over to a chair. Her sister soon joined her, having been released of her snow gear by her mother.

He heard giggling, and before he could turn around to see what had happened, a giant crash followed by his daughter's cries alerted him. He spun around to see the cookie jar, broken on the floor, and Thalia up on the counter crying.

"I broke it." She wailed.

Sophie was crying as well, because now all the cookies were destroyed.

"What happened in here?" Hermione asked, holding Hawthorne on her hip.

"They broke the cookie jar." Fred explained, helping Thalia off the counter.

"Fred, you were supposed to be watching them."

"I was. They're too clever for me."

Hermione sighed. "They're just toddlers." She cleaned up the mess with a quick spell.

"Sorry, mommy." Sophie and Thalia apologized.

"It's okay girls. Just stay off the counter, okay?"

Fred kissed his wife's cheek. "Sorry, honey."

"It's okay. At least no one was hurt."

"Except the cookies." Sophia said sadly.

* * *

"Hey Hermione, I've been meaning to ask you something." Harry said, setting a cup of tea in front of her. Fred had the kids for the day, and Hermione was enjoying the adult conversation with Harry, even if all they were doing was talking about Serendipity and the triplets.

"What is it?" She asked, dropping a couple spoons of sugar into her tea.

"Well-" he started a bit uncomfortably. What could he be asking? "I was wondering what Luna meant by asking you if you had your chance to celebrate?"

"Oh." Hermione said softly. "I just used to talk about celebrating a lot, and Luna must have picked up on it." Hermione had forgotten all about it.

"Okay. I was just wondering if it meant anything important." It seemed to Hermione that this had been bothering him for some time.

"It was a complaint that I had before the marriage law was put into effect. Everyone was moping rather than celebrating the fact that we had won." It seemed so long ago.

"It's an understandable complaint." He said. "I didn't think I would ever break out of the slump I was in."

"I didn't either. But we seem to have made it, haven't we?"

He nodded, looking at Serendipity, who was playing with toy car set that Bill had given her. They were both silent for some time.

"So did you ever get your chance to celebrate?" Harry asked, breaking the silence.

Hermione was silent for a moment. Every time she was asked that question, she said no. What was she waiting for?

"Maybe every day is a celebration." She said finally.

"Then maybe it's time we start living that way." Harry said with a smile.

Hermione couldn't help but agree.

* * *

Hermione awoke to the sound of noises from the kitchen. She was about to get up, before she realized it was Mother's Day, and that they were probably preparing something for her, so instead, she decided to lie in bed for a bit longer.

When she heard a crash and her daughter's high pitched wail, she almost leapt out of bed, but decided that Fred could handle it. A few moments later, she heard a tiny knock at the door.

"Are you up, mommy?" Thalia's voice called. Of her siblings, she was the most articulate.

"Yes I am honey." She replied.

The door opened and her daughter toddled in, climbing onto the bed.

"Daddy says to give you snuggles, and to stay in here." Thalia explained.

Hermione pulled her daughter close. "We can stay here and snuggle then." She kissed her little forehead.

"I hurted my foot." Thalia complained, holding it up to show her.

"Oh no." Hermione cooed. "Kisses make it better?"

Thalia nodded, and Hermione kisses her daughter's tiny foot, before tickling her tummy.

"Stop it mommy, that tickles!" Thalia cried, trying to get away.

"Thalia, daddy needs your help." Fred called from the kitchen. Almost two years after becoming parents, Hermione still thought it was precious how Fred interacted with the kids.

"I need to go." She said urgently, wriggling off the bed.

"Go then silly." Hermione giggled as he daughter ran out of the room as fast as her tiny legs would take her.

Not long after, she heard a medley of tiny knocks on the bedroom door.

"Who is it?" She called.

"The man of your dreams, and three little cherubs." Fred called.

"Better come back later, my husband and kids are home." Hermione replied.

"We have to come back later dad, don't go in." Hawthorne said as the door started to

open.

"Mommy was kidding." Fred replied.

"Were you kidding mommy?" Hawthorne asked.

"I was honey, come on in."

The door opened all the way, with a chorus of "Happy Mother's Day!" from the triplets.

Fred, grinning, was carrying a tray full of food.

"Aww, thank you guys." Hermione said with a smile, sitting up and helping Fred put the tray on her lap.

The triplets presented her a bouquet of flowers in three parts, while Fred poured orange juice for her.

"I made the toast!" Sophie exclaimed excitedly. "See?"

The toast was more warm bread than actual toast, but Hermione was unoffended. "It's perfect sweetie, thank you." She took a bite.

"Read your card first!" Thalia insisted, grabbing it out from under her plate, barely avoiding upsetting it.

"Okay, okay." Hermione smiled, taking the care from her sister.

"Read it out loud." Sophie asked, making herself at home on the pillow beside Hermione.

"Happy mother's day, to the best mommy in the world. Love, Thalia, Sophie, and Hawthorne." It was decorated with glitter and paint, as well as some scribbles at the bottom that she knew to be a family portrait by Hawthorne. "It's perfect. Thank you."

Fred leaned over and kissed her cheek. "You have one more gift, but you have to eat first."

She looked at the plate, which was loaded pancakes, bacon, hash browns, toast, and fruit. She hadn't been served so much food since she was pregnant with the triplets. "It looks so good, but I don't know if I can finish it all." She said, feeding a grape to Thalia.

"You have to eat it all, or no dessert!" Sophie giggled.

"Dessert too?" Hermione laughed. "I'm going to be stuffed!"

After she had eaten, and promised to eat her cookies later, the triplets toddled back in carrying her gift. She wondered how they were doing so without dropping it before she realized that it was being levitated by Fred.

"I wonder what could be in this." Hermione said, looking at the pink wrapped box on her lap.

"Can we help you unwrap it?" Hawthorne asked.

"Let mommy do it." Fred said gently.

"Okay." Hawthorne replied.

Hermione removed the bow and stuck it on his head. "There, now you're a gift too."

"Me too?" The girls chorused in unison.

Hermione chuckled, and tapped both of their heads with her wand, conjuring bows to match Hawthorne's. "You're all special gifts."

"What about Daddy?" Thalia asked.

"Does he need a bow too?" She asked. The triplet's yeses outnumbered Fred's no, so within seconds, he was sporting a bow as well. She conjured an extra-large one for him, and the excess ribbon trailed down the side of his head to his shoulders.

"You're pretty, Daddy." Thalia giggled.

"He's very pretty." Hermione added, blowing him a kiss.

"Open you gift mommy." Sophie said impatiently.

Hermione obliged, removing the paper and opening the box to find a new cookie jar. "Awwww." She said, turning it over in her hands. Imprinted into it were her children's handprints.

"We promise not to break this one." Sophie said adamantly, and her siblings nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Please be sure to review and tell me what you think :)**

**\- Zen and Sirius**


	55. The Changing Children

**AN: I'd like to say that I hope the first few sections of this story were done correctly, and if not, please let me know so I can fix it. **

**I also feel the need to warn you all that the next chapter will be the last. I will have an epilogue of sorts after that, but the next chapter will be the official end of this story.**

**Also, while I will try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible, tomorrow is my birthday (we today, technicallly, as it is after midnight), and the last chapter is going to be very difficult for me to write, so I can't promise it'll be up tomorrow. Hopefully, sometime this weekend.**

**Finally I'd like to thank you all again for your support of this story. It really means a lot to me.  
**

* * *

Chapter 55 – The Changing Children

"I want a purple one!"

"No I want a purple one!"

"I said it first!"

"No fair!"

"You can both have a purple dress, girls. Calm down." Clothes shopping with four-year-olds was exhausting. Hermione was starting to wonder why she brought them to the store at all, but since they were getting ready to go to preschool, she wanted to allow them at least some choice in what they wore.

After the girls were at least, partially happy with their choices, Fred started to steer the cart towards the boys section, while Hermione started to corral the kids that way as well.

"Do you have Hawthorne?" Hermione said to Fred.

"He's sitting right- He was there a second ago."

Hermione sighed. Hawthorne was exceptionally good at disappearing. "Hawthorne!" She called. He appeared a few moments later, carrying a blue dress.

"Can I have this one?" He asked, looking up at her.

It surprised her for a moment, but she agreed. "Of course dear, just let me check to see if it's the right size." His hair was currently the exact same color. How could she tell him no?

"Okay." Her little boy beamed, handing the dress over to her. He had in fact, grabbed the right size.

"Are you ready to go over to the boys section, Hawthorne?" Hermione asked.

Her paused for a moment. "Do I have to choose boy clothes?"

"Of course not." Fred said, before Hermione could. "You're allowed to wear anything you want."

"Can we wear boy clothes if we want to, Daddy?" Thalia asked.

"You can if you want too."

"I want a shirt with dragons on it!" Thalia said excitedly.

"Me too!" Sophie added.

"I said it first!"

"No fair!"

"Girls, stop it."

Eventually, they made it out of the store with minimal tantrums.

* * *

In the days following the clothes shopping adventure, Fred noticed his son looking more and more like his sisters. At first, he started making his hair longer, and after that, it was just small changes like that, until one day, he couldn't tell Hawthorne apart from the girls. He assumed that spending time looking like other people was just part of being a metamorphmagus, but part of him was also afraid that it was a self-esteem issue, that he didn't like being the non-identical triplet.

He decided to bring it up in the nicest way possible. "Hey 'Thorne, what did you do with your freckles?" He asked while they were picking up toys in the living room.

"I don't want them right now. I might tomorrow." Hawthorne replied, dropping a doll into the toybox.

Why Fred thought he'd get a good answer out of a four year old, he wasn't sure.

"I have a question." Hawthorne said, dropping onto the couch beside Fred once they were done cleaning up.

"What is it?"

"Is Hawthorne more of a girl name, or a boy name?" His son was very serious.

"I think it can be both. Why do you ask?"

"I don't like it." He replied. "Can you and mom give me a new one?"

He wasn't sure how to respond to that. "How about we sit down with you mom and talk about this?"

Hawthorne smiled. "Thanks, dad."

* * *

"Why do you want a new name, Hawthorne?" Hermione asked her son. "Are you getting made fun of by the other kids for it?" She hadn't heard him say anything about being bullied before, but if he was, there were a lot of school officials and parents that were about to feel her wrath.

He shook his head. "I just don't like it."

"Why not, dear?" She asked.

"It's a boy name." He complained.

"Well, you are a boy." Fred said.

"But why am I a boy?" Big questions from such a little guy.

"Do you not want to be a boy?" Hermione asked.

He shook his head.

Hermione looked at Fred. From her studying of child development, she knew that children developed their gender identity around this age, but hadn't really expected Hawthorne to be anything other than a boy. "What do you want to be?" She asked.

"I want to be a girl." He paused. "I am a girl. Can I please have a girl name?"

"Well, if you're a girl, you need to have a girl name, don't you?" Fred said.

Hawthorne beamed. "So what's my new name?"

"Hmmm…" Hermione said. "Well, you were originally named by Luna. Fred, what kind of name would Luna pick?"

"Who's Luna?" Her son, or rather, daughter, asked. This was going to take some getting used to.

"Luna is Lucky's mom." Fred replied.

"Oh. Where is she?"

"She died when Serendipity was little." Hermione told him gently.

"Oh. Luna is a pretty name."

"It is, isn't it?" Hermione smiled. "Would you like something like that?"

Hawthorne nodded. Hermione couldn't give her the name Luna. She couldn't do that to Harry. "How about Stella?"

Hawthorne was pensive, but shook their head no. "It's not as pretty."

"Cosmos?" Fred offered.

"That's a boy name." Hawthorne complained.

Eventually, Hawthorne insisted that she really wanted the name Luna, and Fred and Hermione grudgingly agreed. She was going to have to talk to Harry.

* * *

Harry was surprisingly understanding about the whole thing. "Luna wouldn't have minded sharing her name. Who am I to say he can't have it?"

"She." Hermione corrected. It had only been a day, but she was getting better at it. "And thank you. She is really excited about her new name."

"I'm sure. It's a beautiful name." Harry smiled.

Lucky toddled into the room, having awoken from her nap. "'Mione!" She ran into Hermione's arms. "Where's Lia, Sophie, and 'Thorne?"

"They're at home. And 'Thorne goes by Luna now." Hermione replied, tussling the little girl's hair.

"Luna was my mommy's name." Lucky laughed. "Why does 'Thorne have a new name? Do I need a new name?" She looked at her father. "I want to be called Fred. I like Fred."

"You don't need a new name, you silly goose." Harry replied. "'Thorne needs a new name cause his mommy gave him the wrong kind of name."

"Oh. Why did you give him the wrong name, 'Mione?"

"Well, it's because I thought they were a boy, but she's a girl."

"That's silly." Lucky laughed. "But I like having more girls to play with."

* * *

"Girls, it's time for supper." Fred called. As time went by, it was easier to see Luna as the girl she was, and while he had been a little sad at the loss of his only son, he cared more about her happiness than his desire for a boy.

"I see you've got your freckles today." Fred noted to Luna, as she washed her hands. Some days she looked just like her sisters, but more and more, she looked like herself. Bluish blond hair, brown eyes, and more freckles than his aunts and uncles combined.

"I like my freckles. They make me look like you, dad." Luna grinned.

"How do I get more freckles?" Sophie asked. She and Thalia had a small handful, mostly across their noses and cheeks.

"You have to spend more time in the sun." Hermione replied, handing Sophie a pile of plates so she could help set the table.

"But it's winter." Thalia complained. "The sun is hiding."

"Could you make us a freckle potion?" Sophie asked.

"Please?" Thalia begged, and her sister chimed in.

"What if you get older and you don't like your freckles anymore?" Fred asked them. He knew Ginny wasn't the biggest fan of hers.

"Then you make us a potion to get rid of the freckles." Thalia said, matter-of-factly.

"It's not fair that Luna gets to choose if she has hers or not."

"We'll look through mommy's books after supper and see if we can find a freckle potion." Fred said, and the girls cheered.

"Fred." Hermione said, giving him a look.

"It's just freckles." He defended.

His wife begrudgingly agreed, and after supper, they searched Hermione's books for a freckle potion. It was rather slow going, as the girls were beginner readers, and Hermione had few books on cosmetic potions.

"We're never going to have freckles." Thalia whined.

"Have patience, if we don't find you one tonight we will soon." Fred soothed.

"How do you spell freckles, Mum?" Sophia asked.

"Have you found something?" Hermione asked, leaning over to see what she was looking at. "She found one."

"Yay!" Thalia tackled her sister in a hug. "We're going to have freckles!"

Fred took the book from Sophie and read over the ingredient list. "I think we have everything we need for it in the store room of the shop."

The girls cheered again.

Fred returned from his ingredient run to see that Hermione and the girls had already set up a cauldron. The triplets had on safety goggles, and were sitting about a foot back. It appeared that Hermione had already given them the safety course that Snape had never given anyone. Despite how she felt about it, she did make a great teacher.

"I peeled the Flitterbloom!" Thalia said excitedly.

"And I measured the powdered moondaisies." Sophie added.

"And I counted the ginger seeds." Luna beamed.

"Look at you little potion makers." Fred said proudly.

It was almost bedtime before the potion was done, and the girls were nodding off as they waited.

"Maybe one of us should test it first." Hermione said quietly.

"It would have to be you, I already have too many freckles that it probably wouldn't work on me." He looked at the recipe again. "All you have to do is add a drop of morning dew to the potion to reverse the effects."

"Okay girls, mommy is going to test it first, okay?" Hermione said, and the girls perked right up.

"Mommy is going to have freckles like Daddy!" Thalia said excitedly, and her sisters burst into giggles.

"It's time for the moment of truth." Fred said dramatically, ladling her out some of the potion.

"Are you ready?" Hermione asked, and the girls nodded. Then, she drank it down.

"How do you feel?" Fred asked.

"My cheeks are really warm." His wife replied. Tiny red spots were erupting all over her face, and soon she had a full set of freckles. The triplets fell over laughing.

"You look funny, mommy." Luna giggled.

Hermione grabbed the mirror. "That is a lot of freckles. Is there any way to tone down the effects?"

Fred looked over the potion recipe again. "Three tablespoons of rose oil will tone down the effects."

After they tested it again, Hermione decided it was safe for the girls, and then the girls had the freckles they so desired.

"Can we dye our hair next?" Thalia asked, beaming with a freckled face to rival her father's.

Hermione laughed. "That one has to wait until you're older."

* * *

"Mom!" A shrill voice met Hermione's ears. "Thalia is wearing my shirt!"

"It's my shirt!" Luna defended loudly. "The green one is yours."

Hermione walked into the girl's room, finding a mess of clothes on the floor. "How can you tell anyone's clothes apart in this mess? And that's Sophie's shirt. Yours is the blue one, Luna."

"Oh." Luna said, and carried the shirt over to Sophie, who was reading on her bed.

"Maybe it's time the three of you had your own rooms." Hermione said. While currently the girls shared two rooms, a bedroom and a play room, maybe it was time to get them their own rooms. They were getting older, after all.

"No!" The screeched in response.

"Are you sure?" Your clothes wouldn't get all mixed up that way."

"But we like sharing a room." Thalia insisted.

Sophie, however, looked pensive. "Could the rooms be connected, like this one and the playroom is?"

"I like that idea." Luna said.

"Maybe. We'll have to see." Hermione replied.

In the end, the girls did get their connecting rooms, as well as an extra bathroom. They didn't really need it yet, but they would become teenagers eventually, even if Hermione didn't want to admit it.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Please be sure to review and tell me what you think :)**

**\- Zen and Sirius**


	56. The Hardest Goodbye

**AN: So here it is. The last chapter. I'm not going to say to much here, as I have an authors note to post after this, but I would like to say thank you all for your support of Hawthorne/Luna in the last chapter. It was part of my plan for the character since the beginning, and I was a little nervous, but I should have known better. I know I don't need to thank you for being good people, but thank you anyway :) **

* * *

Chapter 56– The Hardest Goodbye

The day had finally come. The triplets had gotten their Hogwarts letters. While Hermione knew it was going to happen, as the kids would be eleven at the beginning of the term, she wasn't quite ready to admit they were growing up. It seemed like just yesterday that she brought them home from the hospital, and now they were buzzing about learning all the secret passageways of the castle and getting their own wands.

Naturally, they wanted to go shopping right away, and while Hermione tried to insist that they wouldn't need to go back to school shopping until August, it was late June when they went to Diagon Alley.

"Can I have an owl, Mom?" Sophie asked, tugging her in the direction of Eeyop's.

"No, we have to get wands first!" Thalia insisted pointing the other direction.

"Maybe we could start with spellbooks?" Luna added thoughtfully.

Hermione looked at Fred. "You decide."

"Pets and books last, because they're loud and heavy." He said decisively. Hermione thought that sounded like a perfect plan.

"Wands then?" Thalia said excitedly, and at Fred's nod, she and her sisters raced down the sidewalk towards the Ollivander's.

The three of them were already testing out wands when Fred and Hermione got into the store, Ollivander's nephews having taken over the store. The two of them moved quickly through the stacks of wand boxes, trying to find the perfect wands for the girls.

Sophia's was found first. Vine wood, ten inches, with a phoenix feather core. Triumphant, she sat down next to her parents. Luna joined her next, with an eleven inch wand mahogany wand, with a phoenix feather core like her sister's. Thalia's was last, with a phoenix core as well in a nine inch wand made of Alder.

The next few stores didn't take nearly as long, as they picked up writing utensils at Flourish and Blotts (all three of the girls insisted on getting fun colors of ink), as well as cauldrons and potions ingredients. Next were textbooks.

"Harry sure has assigned a lot of books." Fred noted, looking at the required reading list as the girls picked up the books they needed.

Hermione looked over his shoulder. "Only three. Not as bad as Lockhart." And one of the books she had helped write, so she already had a few copies.

Luna had grabbed far more books than was assigned, for light reading. Hermione, proud, grabbed a couple of her favorites and added them to her daughter's reading list. She was a troublemaker like her sisters, but at least she was a well read one.

However, to their credit, Thalia and Sophie had requested extra books as well. Sophie had a couple on potions and greenhouse plants, and Thalia had history books (as well as one on prank spells that Hermione pretended not to see).

Lastly, was pets. While Hermione had tried to convince her daughters that they only really needed one owl between the three of them, they pleaded and promised to take very good care of their own pets. Begrudgingly, Fred and Hermione agreed.

Luna and Thalia both went for owls, Luna choosing a small brown owl that she dubbed Chester, and Thalia going for one of the largest owls in the store, a grey and reddish brown barn owl that she would take forever to name, before finally deciding on Cassiopeia.

Sophie looked over the owls, then the toads, was gently persuaded out of a rat, and looked back over the owls before meandering over to look at cats. Houdini, who had died a year ago, had left Sophie missing her kitty, and Hermione should have known that was what she was eventually going to choose.

While there were plenty of kittens to choose from, all mewling for her attention, Sophie choose the fat gray and yellow cat that was snoozing in a spot of sun. The cat yawned lazily when Sophie picked him up, before purring and falling back asleep.

"Are you sure you don't want a more active cat?" The clerk asked when she carried him to the counter. "All that one does is sleep."

"He's perfect." Sophie replied. "Does he already have a name?"

"We call him Sandman, but he'll respond to about anything."

"Do you want to come home with me, Sandy?" Sophie asked the snoozing cat. It opened one eye to look at her before going back to sleep. "I'll take him."

* * *

It was the night before they would have to take the triplets to King's Cross station to get on the train, and Fred wasn't sure how to feel. He was excited for them to finally be able to go to Hogwarts, yes, but he would also miss them an awful lot.

Hermione's eyes, of course, were a little misty after telling the girls goodnight, but Fred needed to talk to them alone, so he let her head off to bed alone.

"I'll be there in a minute honey, I promise."

She nodded, and Fred waited until he heard her close their bedroom door before turning back to his daughters.

"What's the big secret, Dad?" Sophie asked.

"I have one last present for you all, but you can never let your mother know that I gave it to you."

The girl's eyes grew wide, knowing that he had something truly special for them. From his pocket, he retrieved the best gift he could give his perfect, troublemaking daughters.

"It's just an old piece of parchment." Thalia complained.

"An old piece of parchment?" Fred said feigning offense. "My precious little girl, you have no idea what I'm giving you." He pulled out his wand and tapped the map, saying the timeless words. "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_."

* * *

"Which platform is it again?" Sophie asked. Whether Hermione was ready for it or not, it was time for the triplets to get on the Hogwarts Express.

"Nine and three quarters!" Thalia said excitedly, garnering the most Muggle attention with her very large, very loud owl that had been waking everyone up in the middle of the night all summer. Hermione was not at all sad to see that owl go.

"Nine and three quarters? Are you sure?" Serendipity asked skeptically. As Harry was already at the school, he had asked Fred and Hermione to make sure that she got onto the train. Even though they all lived in Hogsmeade and could easily just take them over to the school, they had all decided that it was important for the kids to ride the Hogwarts express with all the other students.

"I'm very sure." Fred said with a smile. He took Hermione's hand and squeezed it gently, and she squeezed back, with a small smile.

"You two aren't going to start kissing, are you?" Thalia complained.

"Oh hush." Hermione chided gently. "There's the platform."

"But it just says nine and ten." Sophie said, looking around.

"You have to run into the wall between the platforms. Quickly, or it won't work."

"That's not funny, Dad, where's the platform?"

"He's not kidding. Look, there's Calvin and Noah, watch them." It was their fourth year, and they wore their Gryffindor ties with pride.

Calvin took off at a run, and while the girls winced, expecting him to hit the wall, he melted through it, like Hermione and Fred knew he would.

"Oi! Georgie! Fancy seeing you here!" Fred called to his twin.

"I knew I'd see your old mug eventually! Get over here!" George replied.

Hermione shook her head and laughed at the twins, acting as though they hadn't seen each other just yesterday.

"Did Fred warn you all about the first year initiation?" George asked the girls.

"We know all about the sorting ceremony." Sophie replied.

"Oh no, before that, where they make you fight your way out of the forbidden forest, armed only with a sharpened stick. There are all sorts of terrible beasties in there, right Freddie?" He winked.

"You can't fool me, Uncle George." Serendipity said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"They won't make you do it, Lucky, you're a professor's kid. You'll have to duel the professors one by one before you can even get sorted." Fred teased.

"Don't scare them." Hermione chided. "Do you want to go through the platform first, Lucky?"

She nodded, jogging timidly at the barrier before breaking through. Undaunted, Sophie went next, followed by Thalia and Luna.

Following her children, she pulled them aside for few last bits of wisdom before getting onto the train. "Now don't forget to be polite to your teachers, and make sure you at least try to eat some vegetables. There's plenty to chose from. And of course –"

"We know, Mom, we know. We'll be nice to the house-elves, and always write more than is required for essays." Thalia said, repeating what she had already been told.

"And we'll _always_ be in bed by curfew." Luna added.

"And we won't do _anything_ that you or Harry or Dad or George did. We know."

"Oh all right, get on then." The girls turned to get on the train, but she held Luna back for one last word.

"What is it Mum?" Luna asked.

"I just wanted to remind you that you don't have to look like your sisters to fit it. Be yourself."

"Thanks mom." Luna grinned, her hair changing back to it's usual color, and her freckles reappearing (her sisters had decided to get rid of theirs a couple weeks after getting them). Slowly, her daughter reappeared from her usual guise.

"I love you, Luna." She said, pulling her daiughter in for a hug.

"Even if I get sorted into Slytherin?"

"Even then." She replied.

All too soon, they were saying their goodbyes, Hermione hugging her children a little too tightly before trying her best to hold back tears as the Hogwarts Express chugged away, taking her three children with it. Even Fred got a little misty eyed. It had been a long road, after all, since they had last been on that train, and it was hard putting their children onto it, even though they knew it was a much safer place than when they had gone there. There would be no opening of the Chamber of Secrets, as the monster was dead, no trolls set loose in the dungeon by professors bent on disruption, no three headed dogs behind locked doors, and especially, no more battles. They had made sure of that.

Most importantly, her children would never be made fun of for their blood status, or called a _Mudblood_ by a sneering Malfoy, like Hermione had too many times.

Hermione was almost jealous of the Hogwarts that her children would get to experience, but only almost. After all, she thought, looking up at Fred, she wouldn't want to change a thing.

"So what do we do now?" Hermione asked.

"We celebrate, of course." Fred replied, pulling her in for a kiss.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Please be sure to review and tell me what you think :)**

**\- Zen and Sirius**


	57. The Final Note

The Final Note

I don't know if I'm allowed to devote an entire chapter to an author's note, but I'm going to do it anyway, because I'm a badger and badgers do what they want.

First of all, I don't quite know how to explain how much this story means to me. I had almost given up on writing altogether when I started this story a year ago, but somewhere along the lines of rediscovering my favorite book series, giving my favorite pairing new life, and, of course, all the support from all of you, I found my love of writing again.

I just wanted to say thank you. I don't know where I or my writing would be if not for this story. It's the only novel length piece I've actually finished, and by word count, it's almost as long as the third Harry Potter book. I'm so proud of myself.

I also don't know what to do now that this story is over, because it's been my main project for the last year. I will be continuing my other fics, but I also plan on spending some time of my original works, now that I know I have the ability to finish them. I might even get a novel published someday, who knows?

However, I know this fic will not have a sequel. I know a lot of you really want one, but I'm letting this story go, now that it's done. I plan on doing a little editing before I mark it as complete, but that's it. While I could write a story about the triplets at Hogwarts, I think it's best to leave this story with them getting onto the Hogwarts Express. It's important for me as a writer to move on.

However, I do have a bit of after the story information for you all, because my thoughts about the characters overshot the story.

* * *

The triplets were sorted into different houses, for two reasons. One, because the hat found traits that identified them with their houses, and two, McGonagall put the hat up to it, in hopes of preventing mischief. Thalia was put in Gryffindor, Sophia in Hufflepuff, and Luna in Ravenclaw. However, the plan backfired, and they caused endless mischief using the powers of their combined houses. The three of them were almost expelled in their sixth year, due to an incident with quicksand, the room of requirement, ferrets, and every second year in the school, but McGonagall had mercy on the children of her star pupil (Fred, of course).

Luna and Teddy dated for a short period, but decided to end it without damaging their friendship. Ten years later, they realized their mistake and were married. Thanks to a potion that was developed a couple years after she started at Hogwarts, she was able to have children, and she and Teddy had two together.

Sophia dated a lot of people that made her parents nervous, including Scorpius Malfoy and Theodore Thomas (the son of Angelina and Dean Thomas) but eventually settled down with Frank Longbottom, Junior.

Thalia never dated or married, and found fulfilment in adventuring across the globe and helping with magical problems, sort of like Lockhart, except she actually did all the things that she said she did. Her books became far more popular than Lockhart's ever did. She eventually adopted twin girls that were orphaned by a werewolf attack. While it was too late to cure her their werewolf bite, she loved her daughters all the same, and became very proficient in brewing Wolfsbane potion.

Calvin, Noah, and Sophia took over the family business once Fred and George retired, expanding to a third store. Profits boomed when they made a business arrangement with the Longbottom Greenhouse Company (due to Sophia and Frank), allowing them to get better quality raw materials for many of their products, for lower prices.

Serendipity, like her mother, was sorted into Ravenclaw, and became the house's star keeper, leading her team to win the Quidditch cup no less than four times. She would also never shake the nickname of Lucky, and carried it proudly into adulthood. She joined the Holyhead Harpies after leaving Hogwarts, and married the team's Seeker, Joanna. Their daughter would go on to break the Lovegood family curse, and had three beautiful children, all that she watched grow into adulthood.

Genevieve and her sister Victoire (Bill and Fleur's children), as well as Grayson and his sister Kody (Charlie and Melanie's children) were sorted into Gryffindor, while Felicity and her twin brothers, Max and Manny, were sorted into Hufflepuff. Cornelia (Percy and Penelope's daughter), taking after her father in terms of ambition was sorted into Slytherin, while her brothers Louis and Andrew were sorted into Gryffindor. Cornelia would go on to become Minister of Magic, making her father exceptionally proud, and bringing great honor to the Weasley family.

Harry never remarried, despite his daughter's best attempts to find him someone. He taught at Hogwarts until he grew too old to do so, and spent the rest of his life with his daughter, daughter-in-law, and grandchildren. His Patronus, having become a hare the day Serendipity was born, remained that way for the rest of his life.

Kingsley never recalled his wizarding life, and lived out the rest of his days in America, selling used cars. He might have lived much longer, but once he got to a nursing home, one of his nurses accidentally mixed up his medications. It may not have been an accident, due to the way he treated the nurses, but she was never caught. He would never be of any trouble to Hermione ever again.

While the marriage law was never officially repealed, the department of marriage ordinance stopped sending out pairings five years after the law went into effect, and eventually, the office stopped existing altogether.

Nearly Headless Nick never returned to Hogwarts, and many believe that he succeeded in crossing over, wishing him the best. Everyone also wished that he had taken Moaning Myrtle with him.

Ron stayed at Hogwarts for centuries, protecting the children of the Weasley and Potter families, and making sure that no one forgot about Harry and Hermione. Eventually, he switched from teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts to History of Magic when professor Binns decided it was time to 'retire' – and did a great job of it.

Oh, and of course, Hermione and Fred lived happily ever after.

_ All was well_.

* * *

**-Zen and Sirius**


End file.
